Multiplayer
by xXxMurakumoxXx
Summary: The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option, they never saw the storm it would bring.
1. Game Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option, they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

"Where.. am I?" The young man muttered to himself as he struggled to rise from his position on the floor. His arms bound to either of his sides as were his legs. He began to panic, wondering what the hell happened and why he was in this situation.

'_C-Calm down, me, think about this… what happened, why am I here, why does my head hurt and who the hell is that lady!'_ Sitting in front of him was a lady whose face he couldn't see due to their position. Her clothing consists of a simple white cloth that draped down on the ground like a gown.

"**Are you awake?"** The lady spoke. **"Thank goodness! I was worried I did something wrong when you or the others weren't waking up."**

"Who are you?!" The young man shouted, struggling against his binds. _'Wait, 'the others?' Does that mean there's someone else besides me in this position?'_

He almost relaxed but then remembered that it wouldn't matter anyways. No human could get out of these binds. While relieving that he wasn't alone, it didn't do much good as it was in the end worth nothing.

"**Who am I? Hm, I go by many names, little one. But you all may call me Mother." **The lady said.

From his side he could hear someone grunt from effort, a feminine voice them screamed in frustration before shouting at the woman that named themselves as Mother. "What do you mean 'Mother'? Do you not know who I am! Release me right this instant you cur!"

Then another voice above them, it yawned and sounded relaxed despite the circumstances. "Would you quiet down? I just got comfortable..."

"At least someone's enjoying themself," The person below him sighed, "What even is this thing made of?"

"**The strongest alloy in all of the galaxy, currently unnamed and undiscovered by you people. Now, shall we begin the [Introduction] now that everyone's awake?"** Mother chuckled.

"What introduction? I have places to be, people to talk to you know! I am a very busy girl, and I will not have some psycho hold me back!" The girl to his side shouted. From the sounds of things, she was struggling quite fiercely.

"Ignore her… let's get this over with, the sooner you're done the better, right?" The one above said.

"**Yes~ Someone gets it! Now then, to start things off I shall inform you of some grave news…"** Mother's tone went from jovial to serious, **"You are no longer in the world you call home, this is what we call the [Starting Space] where all you need to know will be given."**

...He swore he just heard the one below him squeal.

"Ha~?! What are you talking about hag!" The girl shouted, before shouting a shrill scream. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't call you a hag again sopleasegetthisspideroffme!"

Mother huffed, and snapped her fingers.** "Such an unpleasant guest you are, I would rid you should I have the choice but unfortunately that is out of my authority."**

"Does that mean there's someone above all this? Is he the one that brought us here?" The young man asked.

"**Why yes! Unfortunately it is not time for you all to know their name yet," **She coughed, **"With the distractions out of the way, let us start!"**

A black box with red text appeared in front of him. It was a curious thing, the display reminded him of those video games his little sister used to play. She called it an RPG Status Page, unfortunately this older brother wasn't able to find the time to play with her in one of those MMOs cause of his job so his info was limited… wait, this isn't time to remember her. What is this?!

**[Tia Schnieden]**

**(LvL:1)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 4**

**HP: 450/450  
****MP: 1000/1000**

**STR: 20  
****AGL: 17  
****DEX: 15  
****END: 30  
****INT: 20  
****WIS: 20  
****LCK: 30**

**Points: 0**

**Skills:  
****[Death's Beloved]**

"This is so cool!" The one below Tia shouted, he couldn't see what he was so excited about but it probably has something to do with this… the blessings concerned him but they probably aren't that important. He then began to rant, but Tia could only tune him out. Or maybe he should listen? He was lacking info... maybe later.

"W-While I wouldn't call this 'cool' per se, I will admit to this being impressive." The girl said, a hint of amazement in her voice. "This is what they call, Virtual Reality, is it not?"

She seemed to have calmed down a ton.

Spiders were effective.

"Uhm, I want to ask about this…" The one above asked, all trace of drowsiness gone.

"**This is our blessing to you four, the [Gamer] System. To put it in terms you understand, all of you will now be living you life as if it was a game! Though keep in mind there's no resurrection if you die."**

"**Now to not waste time, let me explain your role."** Our binds were removed and something pulled us up to our feet. Finally able to look around, we all observed each other. Tia didn't find anyone he recognized.

The girl had black hair and purple eyes, she brushed the expensive looking one piece dress that made her look like she belonged in the upper echelons. She was gifted, that was for sure. She held an annoyed expression on her face as her display floated in front of her.

It was white unlike his black. The text were hidden, so there was no point in looking any longer.

The one that was below looked younger than Tia. He estimated his age to be a year or two younger than him. He had blonde hair and green eyes, an excited shine in his eyes as he looked to be barely holding himself back. He wore a middle school uniform. His display was colored purple, and much like the girl there was nothing written.

The last one was a bit older, someone in his early twenties maybe? He was wearing a trench coat and had a shady appearance. There was something in his eyes that made Tia feel off. The black haired man chuckled and smiled as him as he waved. His display was green. Tia felt like he couldn't trust this man.

...Speaking of appearances, he should look at himself to see if something was different.

Due to an unfortunate incident in his youth his once black hair had partially turned white, leaving only some patches of black in them. His eyes were colored amber and for clothes he wore some random black shirt and jeans. The plainest appearance among those that were kidnapped, he felt a bit depressed about that.

"**Attention everyone~ The introduction isn't over until I say it is!" **Mother clapped her hands and demanded our attention, the girl seemingly more rigid than before while the kid couldn't keep his excitement in control.

Only Tia and the older man kept their cool.

The thing in front of them was a hologram showing a continent. It was small compared to the ones in their homeland but something was odd about it, it seemed to… was it expanding? The newer grounds weren't the same green as the continent however.

It was a bright, bloody red. It didn't just extend from one part however, it expanded all around the continent. Slowly growing as more cracks appeared in reality which then spawned the lands once shattered. It was an interesting way to develop land. Already it was larger than the main Continent.

"**What you see before you is the land of Gamindustri, and as some of you can see it is expanding… however, what it is expanding into is a problem." **The image zoomed in. They could see something moving on the red lands along with someone flying, fighting them. It was more of a picture than a video. The one shown fighting was a woman with white hair and wore a tight suit, she was crossing blades with an eldritch creature with four arms and three heads.

_'Ashura,'_ He reminded himself

"**Something happened on the other side, and instead of a single being leading the force, there are four. However luck is on our side. The four do not work together, and prefer to conquer the Continent from different angles."**

"**The four nations struggle to beat them back." **Mother waved her arm and dismissed the hologram, she smiled as she turned to face us. **"That is where you four come in, by the authority granted to me by the great one. I have called souls from the worlds beyond to aid us."**

She tapped her foot and four doors of white, purple, black and green rose from the ground. The **[Players] **looked at each other, the girl was scowling but she showed no signs of abandoning them. There was no need to look at the others, as he could hear the older man's footsteps going towards the green door.

The youngest of them all ran towards the purple door full sprint. His face split by the grin on his face. However before they could go any further they were pulled back by the irate Mother.

"**Hold your horses! While I'm glad you're so eager to help, trust me I am, there's still one last thing I must have you do!" **She dropped her arm and a short list of words dropped in front of them. On the very top of the list said, **[Granted Skills]**, so they could consider it a gift.

**[Taming] Rank C Skill.**

**[Contracted Being Growth] Rank B Skill.**

**[Summoning] Rank E Skill.**

**[Magic Affinity] Rank C Skill.**

**[Magic Potency] Rank D Skill.**

**[Divine Oracle] Rank A Skill.**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity] Rank F Skill.**

Those things popped into the **[Skills]** section of his status page.

"**That is all, I will now leave you four. This meeting of ours has drained me of my power, and thus I am afraid this is the last time we shall ever meet." **Yellow motes of light began to rise from her body.

"**I urge you to hurry, this space will not last without my support."**

Tia offered a small prayer as thanks for the help she's given them, and included some exasperation at the fact they practically kidnapped them. He looked around and saw the others already going towards their respective gates. Since there was no way to go back, and if they trusted this 'Mother' then the space they were in would soon crumble. They had no choice but to enter the gate.

...However, something was bugging him.

Ah, right.

Just before they could reach their gate, Tia shouted to get their attention. Even if it was against their will, they should still be able to work together, knowing each other's names would be a good step in that. "We'll be probably be working together when we cross this gate, so I'll save us the trouble and introduce myself! I am Tia Schnieden! Player 4!"

The girl scoffed, "You peasants should consider yourself blessed to be called comrades by one such as I, this one's name is Alice. Alice Muramasa. As much as it vexes me, I am Player 2."

The kid grinned, practically bouncing on his spot. "Lucas Pendragon! Nice to meetcha! I'm Player 1!"

The old man yawned, then chuckled, "You kids get along now, ease up on this uncle's worries. As for my name, you can call me Oroshi. As the only one left, you can guess I'm Player 3."

Tia nodded, turning to face the gate as the space behind them crumbled into darkness. The others have already entered once Oroshi introduced himself, leaving him alone. He hesitated for a moment, before pushing it open.

**[Player 4 has joined the Server]**

* * *

...It was cold.

When he got out of the gate, the first thing that created him was the ceiling collapsing above him for no reason. Maybe it was the old age of the building? Or maybe it was something else entirely. Tia couldn't care less. He was buried under a pile of rubbed and through great effort did he manage to get out. He had survived the experience but damn did it hurt.

**[New skill acquired!]**

**[Physical Durability (LvL:1) (1/1000)**

**-0.5% Physical Damage gained]**

"Appreciate… the small mercies," Tia grumbled to himself as he looked around. The room he was in was covered in moss but he could see some faded paint, white in color. There was a seat and a bed off to the side.

Maybe he was in an abandoned house?

Questions for later.

Tia took a seat and opened his menu. He couldn't check them out earlier because of the urgency, but not that he has the chance it would be best to check out those new skills given to him. Information was the greatest weapon, with this he could know what he was capable of.

**[Tia Schnieden]**

**(LvL:1)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 4**

**HP: 450/450  
****MP: 1200/1200**

**STR: 20  
****AGL: 17  
****DEX: 15  
****END: 30  
****INT: 20  
****WIS: 20  
****LCK: 30**

**Points: 0**

**Skills: **

**[Taming] (LvL 1/10)  
****[Tamed Monster Growth] (LvL 1/10)  
****[Summoning] (LvL 1/10)  
****[Magic Affinity] (LvL 1/30)  
****[Magic Potency] (LvL 1/50)  
****[Divine Oracle] (LvL 1/100)  
****[Inferior All Element Affinity] (LvL 1/100)  
****[Death's Beloved]  
****[Physical Durability] (LvL 1/50)**

The first skill he decided to check out was Taming, by the name alone it sounded like something that would help lessen the burden.

**[Taming (LvL: 1/10) (1/1000)**

**The ability to befriend or pacify a monster. Once tamed they will serve under the [Familiar] contract and serve the Player until their death. They have their ego and life, and thus care must be cared for.**

**Monster 50 lvls higher than player cannot be tamed  
****Chance for target monster to be tamed: 10%  
****Current Monster under contract: 0**

**Cost 50 MP per minute of taming]**

As expected. It sounded like a nice ability at first, but the main issue was finding the opportunity to cast it and the right monster to cast it on. At least when it happens he wouldn't be lonely. When he gets out of this room, maybe he should use it on something easy first?

The 10% success rate was disappointing but he was confident in his luck!

Next skill.

**[Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 1/10)**

**20% effectiveness when raising a Contracted Being  
****20% closeness with Contracted Being  
****50% additional EXP gained by Contracted Being  
****Requirement for evolution.]**

This was a lucky draw. It was made to work with the Taming Skill. Another thing he wanted to look into was Monster Evolution, does it mean what it says or was it something else? Since evolution was a thing…

In any case, he'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Onwards to the other skills!

**[Summoning (LvL 1/10)**

**The ability to summon a lesser spirit of an element. The number of contracted spirits will count under the [Familiar] contract and like monster, may evolve once raised properly. They will aid the Player when casting magic.**

**Elemental Spirits available to be contracted: Beginner Elements: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth.**

**Contracted Spirit: 0  
****MP cost 500 per spirit  
****MP cost 100 per summon]**

**[Warning! Player 4 may only summon 1 spirit for the time being.]**

...Was he going to be the type to never do things on his own? That sort of made him a bit depressed…

**[Magic Affinity (LvL 1/30)  
****10% increased efficiency in magic  
****10% increased EXP in [Magic] related skills  
****20% increased mana pool  
****20% increased magic damage  
****20% increased magic resistance  
****5% reduced mana cost  
****20% increased magic regeneration]**

This skill was a great asset. With Taming and Summoning, it looked like he would be taking the rear when in battle. Supporting the frontlines with a bombardment of spells, that sounded rather nice.

**[Magic Potency (LvL 1/50)  
****20% increased EXP in [Magic] related skills  
****20% increased magic damage  
****20% increased magic resistance]**

It's basically a slightly less useful Magic Affinity, but it was still useful in its own right. From what his sister said, EXP was extremely valuable in any game… so having a passive 40% increase in anything under **[Magic]** was delicious.

**[Divine Oracle (1/100)**

**The ability to understand objects, beings, magic, skills and stats.  
****{Effect cracked}  
****{Effect Locked}  
****{Effect Locked}  
****Effectiveness rise with level.]**

...An extremely useful skill right there. Information was the strongest weapon one could wield.

**[Inferior All Element Affinity (1/100)  
****1/10 the time needed to learn a new magic, rises with level.]**

Another extremely useful skill… at least when it raised… He sincerely hoped skills evolved. Tia hummed to himself, Mother was extremely giving or so it seemed. Physical Durability was already seen. As he was about to close it, something else caught his eye.

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

**1000% increased efficiency in the [Dark] Arts and Magic  
****1000% increased damage in the [Dark] Arts and Magic  
****1000% increased intimacy with [Forces of Darkness]  
****1000% increased intimacy with [Undead]  
****1000% increased EXP gained with [Undead] Familiars  
****Doubled stats gained upon taming[Undead] Familiars  
****1000% intimacy with the [Goddess of Death Ereshkigal]**

What an overpowered trait… Tia closed the status page and stretched. He opened and closed his fist, and frowned. He didn't spawn with a weapon. The young man looked around and his eyes brightened.

**[Weapon Acquired: Rusted, Twisted Iron Bar**

**ATK 10**

**Durability 20/50**

**Requirement: STR 5, AGL 5, DEX 10, END 10, INT 5, WIS 5]**

"This'll do… now, its time to get out of here." He should look for an undead. Maybe a skeleton or two? Or maybe a ghoul would work! But how does he even initiate the taming process? Divine Oracle, help.

**[Divine Oracle: Inject one's magic into the targeted monster. Chances when taming a non-undead creature 10/100% Chances when taming a [Undead] monster 100%]**

'_As expected I guess, wished it was a bit more complicated but simple is fine too.'_ Tia looked around; the area was starting to look more like an abandoned hospital than a house. For some reason something was sending tremors up his spine.

Was he getting spooked by the atmosphere? That was uncool.

His ears perked. He just heard something.

A groan, a low, throaty groan. That could either mean a person or a monster. Tia was leaning towards the latter as he made his way towards the noise. He was cautious when he peeked around the corner.

His eyes widened.

Around the corner was a woman that held more injuries than any human could take and was crouched down on a corpse. At first glance it looked like she was crying, but closer inspections said otherwise.

**[Zombie**

**A race of undead that were among the weakest. Due to their human-esque capabilities and zero intellect they are used as cannon fodder more than anything. Being bitten by one will result in being turned into a zombie. With this ability they were also used in wiping out villages]**

Tia calmed himself down. There was no use being terrified here, he agreed to help Gamindustri and if something like this brought him then. Then how could he ever look at the others in the face? While unnerving, Tia found himself gradually calming down.

Before long he wondered if the terror before even happened.

Tia peeked from the corner. _'Divine Oracle, examine'_

**[Zombie]**

**(LvL 10)**

**Status: Undead  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Zombie  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 375/375  
****MP: N/A**

**STR: 40  
****AGL: 20  
****DEX: 5  
****END: 25  
****INT: 5  
****WIS: 0  
****LCK: 0**

The description wasn't wrong… it was weak for a lvl 10 Monster. He could take it, Tia felt confidence build up in him as he stepped out into the open. He took another breath before reaching down.

He grabbed a pebble and threw it. The zombie's face snapped to face him and with a growl it stood up. Its front was bloodied, and Tia could feel the fear coming back but he held it down.

**[0 DMG]**

Magic Affinity and Magic Potency helped him get a feel for magic. So when the time comes, he won't have to waste time looking for it. The zombie was coming closer and his knees were beginning to shake.

When it was within arms reach. Tia stuck his leg out and sent it on the floor. Its skull thumped against the ground and he was all too eager to push its rotting face into the ground. It groaned and growled.

Red light surged from his arms, highlighting his nerves.

It flowed from his fingers into the zombie lady's head.

**[Beginning Taming: Time till completion: 10 minutes]**

Tia grits his teeth. It was struggling badly, and it was only getting harder and harder. When mana comes out from one's body it leaves behind a sense of tiredness apparently. Which mean a constant state of concentration was needed. The 10 minutes felt like an hour, but it was over.

The zombie wasn't making a sound nor was it struggling, cautiously, Tia removed his arm and jumped back. It twitched, slowly standing up. The young man gulped, _'Divine Oracle, examine.'_

**[Zombie]**

**(LvL 10/16)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Zombie  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 750/750  
****MP: N/A**

**STR: 80  
****AGL: 40  
****DEX: 10  
****END: 50  
****INT: 10  
****WIS: 0  
****LCK: 0**

**Skill: N/A**

**Current Order: None/Standy.**

Its stats really doubled. Tia looked at it in amazement. The young man looked at its decomposed and rotting face before shivering; she must've been a beautiful woman before she became a zombie.

Now she was hideous, but that was to be expected.

"I guess I should **[Name]** you then… hm, what would be a good name for a zombie…?" Tia paced in front of it, before glancing at its chest where a name plate can be seen. He sighed, "I forgot you used to be alive… well, can't be helped then."

"I hereby name you, Layla." The zombie groaned in what appeared to be a pleasant manner. Tia grinned, his former fear vanishing. "We'll be working together now, so let's both pull our weight, alright?"

Well, that was convenient.

The corpse had nothing to loot; other than its clothes and some pocket change. Nothing to note. There wasn't a weapon for him to use either. While he frowned while he looted the corpse, he was frightened by the fact he didn't mind it.

Since he contracted her, Lillian became silent, so it couldn't have been her. When he looked across the hall it was to find another zombie. This one was a man with a bit of muscle on him. His left arm was almost torn. _'Divine Oracle, examine.'_

**[Zombie]**

**(LvL 15)**

**Status: Undead**

**Gender: Male  
****Race: Zombie  
****Title: N/A  
****HP: 600/600  
****MP: N/A**

**STR: 60  
****AGL: 30  
****DEX: 10  
****END: 40  
****INT: 3  
****WIS: 0  
****LCK: 0**

This was a good opportunity. Tia stood up from examining the corpse and faced the shambling zombie; he glanced at Layla and found her almost snarling at it. "Layla, Attack."

Her eyes flashed red.

While still a bit slow, Layla moved towards the shambling zombie with a snarl. Tia felt a bit depressed, he called it slow but it was still faster than his meager 17 AGL. He shook his head. It was time to observe.

Its size was its downfall; while large it couldn't make use of the size due to the narrow hallways of the hospital. Layla on the other hand was small enough to maneuver undisturbed… as well as a zombie can maneuver at least.

She tore off his left arm **[25 DMG]** and followed through the momentum to smack it with its own arm **[20 DMG]**. She struck it on the head, but it didn't stagger or even look affected.

The larger zombie reared back with its good arm and slammed it on the ground, letting out a guttural and deafening roar. It was silent for a moment, nothing more than the sound of rotten flesh hitting flesh. Until _they_ came.

The horde.

Tia berated himself for letting this happen. He should've known there was no way they could fight without drawing attention. Zombies were sensitive to sound, or so he remembered. So that roar was a call for help.

A zombie alone hardly posed a threat, but a horde? A horde could bring down a city.

And right now, that horde was coming for _them_.

They needed to kill this thing, _quick_.

With a quick glance at his remaining mana, Tia grunted and began to chant. This would drain him, but at this point there had no choice. A brown summoning circle appeared before him, illuminating the hospital with its glow.

The element he chose for his first summon was an Earth Elemental, for their defensive capabilities and ability to immobilize an enemy. Perfect for the slow walking Layla. Fire would indeed be more useful in a fight, but it wasn't optimal in this scenario.

It was best to hold them back enough for Layla to take down the zombie.

Tia waited with baited breathe, the Earth Spirit that would drastically improve their chances of survival was coming, and he was only too eager to accept them… when it emerged. The young man has never been more disappointed in his whole life.

It was tiny! Enough to fit in his palm. It was shaped as a brightly glowing ball with two ethereal wings flapping behind it. Tia idly prompted Divine Oracle to examine its capabilities.

**[Inferior Earth Spirit]**

**(LvL 1/8)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: N/A  
****Race: Inferior Earth Spirit**

**HP: 75/75  
****MP: 3000/3000**

**STR: 10  
****AGL: 30  
****DEX: 30  
****END: 5  
****INT: 60  
****WIS: 60  
****LCK: 20**

**Skills:**

**[Inferior Earth Affinity: LvL 50/100  
****[Inferior Stone Blast] : LvL 60/100  
****[Inferior Stone Wall] : LvL 30/100  
****[Inferior Earth Manipulation] : 20/100**

At the very least. It had the skill that they needed the most. While holding back his disappointment Tia ordered it to block off the two paths that were the nosiest. The path he came from, and the path behind them. Which left the only open path was through the zombie.

The walls that rose from the ground. They were brittle, even by his standards. Maybe something with 10 STR could break it. But what if they put them one after another? They may be brittle but they were numerous.

The Inferior Earth Spirit's MP fell into the 1000s before Tia called it off. He was surprised that its skills rose so much.

**[Inferior Stone Wall has leveled up!] x 40**

**[Inferior Earth Affinity has leveled up!] x 40**

**[Inferior Earth Manipulation has leveled up!] x40**

It should hold them back for a couple minutes. The enemy zombie was on its last legs, Layla holding down its arm as she tore into it. Damaging it by 10 with every bite. Eventually, the right arm was torn off and with it the final embers of its life.

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has leveled up!]**

Idly, Tia glanced at the requirement for him.

**(LvL 1) (60/100)**

It looked like he gained some EXP for taming Layla. He would've tried to tame the beaten zombie, but with it being armless and well, dead. He didn't know if he could or wanted to anymore.

It was the sound of a dull thud that brought him back to reality. The horde was on their tail. "Inferior Earth Spirit, we're moving!"

The ball bobbed up and down and followed him as he ran, grabbing Layla as he passed her. She was beginning to slow them down when she _refused_ to run. Or was she incapable? Regardless, Tia scooped her into his arms and began to sprint.

It confused him a bit when he remembered her higher AGL stat, and yet he incapability to run made that number moot. He glanced in front of him, and began to ask the Divine Oracle,_ 'Divine Oracle, Map and Enemy Detection.'_

**[Osbourne Hospital Dungeon 3ft Floor]**

**[Total enemy count: 998]**

The third floor? How unfortunate… if he was in the first floor then he could've made a run for it. But now that wasn't even an option, still he held on hope. With a unexpectant heart he asked the Divine Oracle is exit was possible.

**[Processing Question. Answer: Exit is impossible. To exit a dungeon one must kill the boss on the last floor (6th floor) or use a [Feather of Escape]**

"That much… I don't know how long I can last without food and stuff, but I guess there's no other choice." He listened to the groans around him, he needed to wait for things to calm down first. Behind them he heard the walls the Inferior Earth Spirit make crumble.

The groans became three times louder. Tia picked up the pace and spotted a room with the door ajar. It was risky, but it was better than making more noise as they ran. The young man braced himself and slammed the door open, both cursing and thanking his luck.

**[Zombie]**

**(LvL 19)**

**[HP: 10/900]**

It was just one zombie. It was heavily injured at that. One good hit would do it in. The reason for why it got to such low health was obvious. It was trapped under a pile of rubble and was scratching at the ground.

It didn't even budge.

It was immobile and incapable of fighting back. They could've left it but that would not only be a waste, but also be completely stupid as it was _so _noisy. It would've led the others straight at them.

I gave the task to Layla, the female zombie staggering once it stood on its own again before moving towards the trapped zombie. Its arm scratched her skin and tore into it, but Layla wasn't having any of that.

She held down its head and arm before straddling its back. The contracted zombie leaned down and with a wet crunch, ended its life. She raised her body and stared back at Tia, one would consider her terrifying with the blood red eyes and black hair with a face that was half rotten.

With one last screech, the trapped zombie lived no more.

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has leveled up!]**

He wondered what would happen if they hit the limit.

Maybe he should drag a zombie inside and kill it as quickly and as silently as he can. There was an insta-kill method he wanted to take. It always worked in movies, so maybe it'll work here too? For now he shouldn't do it since there was just so many outside.

As he was about to look outside, a notice popped up. Idly glancing at it Tia sighed and palmed his face.

**[Enemies slayed or defeated by Contracted Beings without direct participation of Master will have the initial EXP gained reduced by 50%]**

"Seriously? That sucks… no changing what already happened I guess. I'll just have to join in battle next time." Tia collapsed against the wall after peeking outside. There was a literal sea of zombies out there. They were lucky when they found this room.

This room would serve as their temporary base as they try to get stronger. The main priority would be Layla since his trait would make her stronger very easily and quickly. But he won't neglect the Inferior Earth Spirit or himself.

The familiar was only as strong as its master.

Tia grumbled to himself. Mother was sadistic, or maybe careless would be more kind? She dropped him into this dungeon with no weapon in sight or armor. His skills might've been useful, but without any offensive skill it was impossible to make use of them.

**[Death's Beloved]** was incredibly useful. Not only would it guarantee an Undead tame it would also make raising them a piece of cake. But, the effect it has on the other fields can't be used. Not yet at least.

Tia wondered if it was possible for his Divine Oracle skill to teach him a skill? He just asked it to alleviate the boredom he was feeling, but he didn't expect it to actually work.

'_Divine Oracle, teach me _**_[Dark]_**_ element spell.'_

**[Answer: It is possible for [Divine Oracle] teach the beginner [Dark] Element Spell, Dark Bullet to Player 4. Would you like to learn this skill? {Y/N} ]**

He would've question if this was fair. For a skill to teach him another skill… it shouldn't happen, and yet by the black box in front of him it just did. Tia smiled awkwardly, and just tried to accept it. It would help him survive. So there was no reason to deny it.

**[Divine Oracle has leveled up]  
****[Cooldown before Divine Oracle can teach another skill: 1 month]**

**[Dark Bullet (LvL 1/30)**

**20INTSkillsTraits=DMG  
****The most basic [Dark Element] spell.**

**Cost: 200 MP]**

**[New Skill Acquired]  
****[Inferior Dark Affinity (LvL 1/100)**

**The lowest rank of affinity, capable of evolution when practiced over time. The starting affinity for all living beings.]**

Tia stood up and poked out a finger through a hole in the wall. It was small, barely noticeable by the zombies outside. Black energy from the surroundings and red energy from his body seemed to meld together to form a sloppy but condensed ball of magic

He was aiming at the farthest zombie in case it was so weak that it just caught their attention. Or so that was the intention, but fate said otherwise as it fell short, striking another zombie. Tia had his eyes widened when it rapidly expanded and _swallowed_ the zombie.

The swirling mass of darkness writhed and disturbed the horde but soon dissipated. It was safe to say that he underestimated this skill. It's base damage was 20, and the average HP of a zombie was around 400500.

He didn't expect it to wipe one out in a single hit.

**[608 DMG]  
****[Tia has leveled up]  
****[Contracted Being [Layla] has leveled up!]  
****[Contracted Being [Inferior Earth Spirit] has leveled up!]  
****[Inferior Dark Affinity has leveled up]  
****[Dark Bullet has leveled up]  
****[Inferior All Element Affinity has leveled up]**

...Thank you, **[Death's Beloved]**.

**[LvL UP]**

**HP: 480/480  
****MP: 424/1320**

**STR: 22  
****AGL: 19  
****DEX: 17  
****END: 32  
****INT: 22  
****WIS: 22  
****LCK: 32**

**Unused Points: 5**

Each of his stats was raised by 2. His sister said that they could only rise by ones, but maybe the logic in this was different. Tia shrugged and began thinking of a plan of attack. Layla would get stronger if he killed them from a distance.

It didn't take long to charge, nor did it take a lot to make.

But… the horde was disturbed. They were banging on everything and if he fired another one he was sure they would find this room and overwhelm them. He can't rapid fire them yet. So while unfortunate, he would have to deny this opportunity to level up.

**[New Quest]**

**[Initiation]**

**The being known to you as Mother has dropped you into a dungeon full of monsters as an initiation. Kill the boss that inhabits the top floor and the trial will be complete.**

**Objective: Kill the boss that inhabits the final floor.**

**Failure: Death.**

**Reward: 1000 EXP/New Skill/50 Stat Points/Lucky Box]**

**[Y/N]**

Tia scoffed. So it was a trial.

The end goal was the same as the one he just decided on, so there was no reason to refuse. Idly the young man wondered how the others were doing. They must have gotten something like he did.

* * *

"DIE!" Alice took a step forward and spread her arms, around her blue spears with intricate designs formed and launched themselves at the cockroach. Piercing through its defense and killing it in one blow.

**[Alice has leveled up!]**

"Ugh! This is so not worth the levels! Let me out of this stupid bug dungeon already, you dumb hag!"

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Lucas laughed as he blurred past a humanoid lizard, which was soon sliced in half. The ethereal blade that covered his arm hummed with every move and sliced better than any sword ever could.

**[Lucas has leveled up!]**

"Man, I wonder how strong the boss will be. Our fight is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

"Can't you give this old man a break? You'll only hurt yourself you know…" Oroshi sighed as he let the harpy sailing above him do its business. It was bloodied; cuts littered its body as it struggled to stay afloat.

It screeched one last time before swooping down. It looked like its aim was his head. Oroshi sighed; a pale yellow glow shrouded his body moments before the harpy attacked. Its felt its talons sink into soft flesh, only to gasp and writhe on the ground. Its eyes bleeding.

Oroshi crouched. "I told you~ but you didn't listen…"

**[Oroshi has leveled up!]**

"Hm, I want to take a nap…"

* * *

**AN: The EXP boost from Contracted Being Growth and Death's Beloved do not stack as Contracted Being Growth is a skill while Death's Beloved is a trait.**

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:2)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 4**

**HP: 480/480  
****MP:1320/1320**

**STR: 22  
****AGL: 19  
****DEX: 17  
****END: 32  
****INT: 22  
****WIS: 22  
****LCK: 32 **

**Unused points: 5**

**[Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 1/10)**

**[Taming (LvL: 1/10) (1/1000)**

**[Summoning (LvL 1/10)**

**[Magic Affinity (LvL 1/30) **

**[Magic Potency (LvL 1/50)**

**[Divine Oracle (2/100)**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity (2/100)**

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

**[Dark Bullet (LvL 2/30)**

**[Inferior Dark Affinity (LvL 5/100)**

**[Layla]**

**(LvL 13/16)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Zombie  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 840/840  
****MP: 300/300**

**STR: 86  
****AGL: 46  
****DEX: 16  
****END: 56  
****INT: 13  
****WIS: 6  
****LCK: 6 **

**Skill: N/A**


	2. Going Through Dungeons

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: ****The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

_Tia dreamed of a room without light and life. He dreamed of a lonely man sitting on a throne, looking down on the subjects he ruled over with an iron fist. _

_He dreamed of a twin tailed girl with a rifle rushing towards the doors and dropping to her knees, a look of despair and shock in her eyes as tears trailed down her cheeks._

_He dreamed of a scene where Layla laid on the ground, bloodied and dismembered._

The young man snapped open his eyes and gasped, rising from the ground with a start and panted. He held his head in pain, was that a nightmare? It took him a few minutes to calm down, when he opened his eyes again it was to see Layla staring at him.

He recoiled back in shock.

Then remembered who that was, once again he had to force himself to calm down. There was something in Layla's eyes but for the life of him he can't tell what it is.

"Right… I got kidnapped, and I think I'm in a zombie infested hospital-dungeon thing…" Tia shook his head and stood up. He summoned the Inferior Earth Spirit and called for Layla to follow, the corridors were clear of most Zombies and not a lot remained.

Since he just learned a new move last night. It was time to test it out, it would've been cool if he manages to evolve it before the boss fight. Or he hoped they evolve.

"Let's see… there's four zombies, Divine Oracle, tell me their levels." A stinging sensation entered my head as four numbers showed up. **[15], [14], [15], [18]. **Pretty decent… a glance at Layla and he wondered why she was so weak when they met.

In any case.

He held out his finger and pointed at the nearest zombie. Tia didn't need to chant and just mentally commanded the spell, **[Dark Bullet]** immediately materialized on his finger. With the distance between them, he didn't even need to aim.

Last night showed he could kill them with a single hit.

So when the first zombie became engulfed in swirling darkness, he immediately shot another spell at the second, third and fourth. The last one survived so he had the Inferior Earth Spirit kill it with a pebble… which was supposed to be the **[Inferior Stone Blast]**.

It still got the job done he supposed.

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has reached Max Level (16/16). Evolution is possible.]**

**[Contracted Being [Inferior Earth Spirit] has reached Max Level (8/8) Evolution is possible.]**

**[Tia have leveled up 24]**

"That was quick, then again it is a 1000% increase… and Inferior Earth Spirits needs a really low amount of EXP to level up." For the time being, they went back into the room from last night. Tia decided he wanted to find out what this evolution stuff was all about.

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has reached Max Level (16/16). Evolution is possible.]**

"Evolve."

... Nothing.

"Evolution."

Nothing again.

"Divine Oracle, figure this out."

**[Method to trigger evolution of Contracted Being [Layla] is to find the tab in her Status Page which is accessible to Player 4 as he is her Master]**

It was that simple. At least he didn't need to be guessing stuff out loud, even with nobody around it was still sort of embarrassing. Layla sat down in front of him and let him bring out her status page.

**[Layla] ****(LvL 16/16)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Zombie  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 900/900  
****MP: 600/600**

**STR: 92  
****AGL: 52  
****DEX: 22  
****END: 62  
****INT: 19  
****WIS: 12  
****LCK: 12 **

**Skills:**

**N/A**

**Possible Evolutions available.**

**[Inferior Ghoul] [Draugr] **

Without any hesitation he decided to check out both evolutions with Divine Oracle. He didn't dare touch them in fear of accidentally triggering her evolution; this was more for her benefit than his.

**[Inferior Ghoul**

**The lowest class of the Standard Ghoul Family, they are within the cannon fodder class along with Zombies and Imps. While the strongest among the three they lack sentience and can only follow their own instincts. **

**20+STR**

**40+AGL**

**50+DEX**

**40+END**

**10+INT**

**10+WIS**

**0+LCK**

**Obtained Skills:**

**Devouring Mimicry: Rank E Skill**

**Hunting: Rank D Skill**

**Note: Weak Races that evolve into a stronger race are usually much stronger than Strong Races that were born in their form. The Zombie line in particular has one of the longest lines of possible evolution.]**

Zombies were the best creature to invest in then, if he wanted really strong minions. Tia looked at Layla in a new light as the zombie tilted her head. Then that meant the Inferior Earth Spirit could become a lot stronger too.

**[Draugr**

**An extremely rare, final evolution of the Zombie race. They possess supernatural strength and can change their size at will, they carry a stronger stench of decay. Retaining a semblance of intellect. **

**220+STR**

**100+AGL**

**110+DEX**

**300+END**

**100+INT**

**100+WIS**

**0+LCK**

**Obtained Skills:**

**Size Manipulation: Rank D- Skill**

**Herculean Strength: Rank C- Skill**

**Madness Aura: Rank B Skill**

**(Rare) Shapeshift: Rank B- Skill**

**(Extremely Rare) Plague: Rank A- Skill**

**(Extremely Rare) Weapon: Immunization Rank A+ Skill**

**Note: There will be no further evolution beyond this.]**

Two tough choices… to be instantly powerful at this moment, or to be significantly less powerful but hold the option to become even more powerful later on in its undead life. Tia scratched the back of his head.

Those skills though, there would be extremely useful… devouring mimicry worried him a bit.

They had four big bads to beat, so investment was good… he would just tame another Zombie to evolve into a Draugr… hopefully… he didn't hold much hope.

With that said and done, Tia has chosen the **[Inferior Ghoul]** race for Layla to evolve into. The girl screeched in what appeared to be pain and crumbled on the ground in a heap. Bright light seeped out from the opening in her flesh as they miraculously closed.

It was bright enough to nearly blind him.

When the light show was done, he could see a bit more of what Layla looked like when she was alive. While not a large change in appearance, she did possess more skin on her body and face. The ghoul shook her head and scratched the ground.

As Tia helped her back on her feet, he used Divine Oracle on her.

**[Contracted Being Growth has leveled up]**

**[Update: Due to the effect of Player 4's Death's Beloved trait, acquired stat points will be doubled.]**

**[Layla] ****(LvL 1/24)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Ghoul  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 2130/2130  
****MP: 1600/1600**

**STR: 132  
****AGL: 132  
****DEX: 122  
****END: 142  
****INT: 39  
****WIS: 32  
****LCK: 12**

**Skills:**

**Devouring Mimicry 1/60**

**Hunting 1/50**

He noticed some more change. The muscles became more compact while her body grew a few inches; she was only a head smaller than him now while before she was a head and a half. He will repeat this; **[Death's Beloved]** was broken.

Tia nodded, very pleased with the evolution. While they should probably go a bit further with her appearance, since he doubted a decomposing body could ever enter a town, he was happy at how stronger she's become.

Hunting was self-explanatory, he didn't need to check it out… maybe later when the idea pops back in his head. But for now he would check out this Devouring Mimicry.

**[Devouring Mimicry 1/60**

**The ability to mimic the form of the being devoured by the user.**

**Mana cost Activation: 100**

**Mana cost sustain per minute: 10]**

Not really something useful.

Layla had a decent mana pool now thanks to her new evolution, while not as large as her other stats it didn't matter much when she had no skills to use the mana with. Maybe when it was a bit larger, then maybe they could use it.

With her out of the way, now it was time for the Inferior Earth Spirit to evolve. He guessed it was something simple like Lesser Earth Spirit or just a simple Earth Spirit. He used summoning to call it.

**[Inferior Earth Spirit] ****(LvL 8/8)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: N/A  
****Race: Inferior Earth Spirit**

**HP: 195/195  
****MP: 4200/4200**

**STR: 18  
****AGL: 46  
****DEX: 38  
****END: 13  
****INT: 84  
****WIS: 84  
****LCK: 28 **

**Skills:**

**[Inferior Earth Affinity]: LvL 50/100  
****[Inferior Stone Blast] : LvL 60/100  
****[Inferior Stone Wall] : LvL 30/100  
****[Inferior Earth Manipulation] : 20/100**

**Possible Evolutions available:**

**[Lesser Earth Spirit] [Inferior Woodland Spirit]**

Inferior Woodland Spirit?

**[Inferior Woodland Spirit  
Much like the Inferior Earth Spirit, this spirit is the lowest of the low among the spirits but while this is a fact, it is also among the rare paths an Inferior Earth Spirit is able to take. They are spirits of nature. They are only few in existence, and none made it to their final evolution.**

**20+STR**

**30+AGL**

**30+DEX**

**10+END**

**40+INT**

**40+WIS**

**30+LCK**

**Obtained Skills:**

**Inferior Nature Affinity: Rank E+ Skill**

**Inferior Nature Manipulation: Rank E+ Skill**

**(Extremely Rare) Telepathy: Rank B Skill**

**Obtained Trait:**

**(Mythic) Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing: Rank S Trait]**

'_A Goddess' blessing, on one of my spirits. That sounds like one hell of an investment ah but, the chance… or so I'm assuming these Rare, Extremely Rare and Mythic means.'_ He cupped his chin. His eyes narrowed on it and mentally commanded Divine Oracle to examine.

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing**

**The Primordial Mother of Nature, Gaia has deemed this child fit to be one of her very few chosen, and thus has blessed them with her power. May she spread her name as the chosen of nature.**

**500% increased efficiency in [Nature] Arts and Magic.**

**500% increased damage in [Nature] Arts and Magic.**

**500% increased intimacy with [Forces of Nature]**

**500% increased intimacy with [Nature Spirits]**

**Ability to communicate with plant life]**

He didn't waste any time. Without any further hesitation, or looking into the other option, Tia had chosen the second evolution and only hoped for her to obtain this trait. He closed his eyes and hoped.

The change was more visible in the former Inferior Earth Spirit than it was for Layla.

Instead of a brightly glowing ball with wings, what floated in front of him was more or less a little girl smaller than his index. She had green hair and bright red, almost pinkish, eyes, her clothes seemed with be made of leaves and were too small to make out any detail.

**[Inferior Woodland Spirit] ****(LvL 1/16)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: N/A  
****Race: Inferior Woodland Spirit**

**HP: 345/345  
****MP: 6200/6200**

**STR: 28  
****AGL: 76  
****DEX: 68  
****END: 23  
****INT: 124  
****WIS: 124  
****LCK: 58 **

**Skills:**

**[Inferior Earth Affinity]: 50/100  
****[Inferior Stone Blast] : 60/100  
****[Inferior Stone Wall] : 30/100  
****[Inferior Earth Manipulation] : 20/100  
****[Inferior Nature Affinity] : 1/100  
****[Inferior Nature Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

"There's sadly no telepathy but we got the trait!" Tia cheered, the small girl mimicking the action. Layla tried to imitate it but only hit her head. The ghoul tilted her head in confusion. "Ah, right. We should probably get a move on."

He then glanced at the Inferior Woodland Spirit, "I should **[Name]** you too. How does Sakura sound? Its a bit cliché but it fits."

The newly named Sakura cheered once more, doing a dance on the top of his head as they left the room. It was an odd sight. She made no noise, was it too small to be picked up by them? This requires further research.

Ah, perfect timing. There was a zombie right there. "Layla, let's see what you got."

With a guttural growl, the she-ghoul darted from her position and pounced on the zombie. Not even giving it a chance to fight back as she down its arms with her legs and bashed on its face with her fingers.

When she came back, she looked like she had just bathed in blood.

**[New Skill Obtained]**

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has learned the skill [Feral Undead Unarmed Arts]**

He didn't need a description to see what that thing gave Layla an odd look before praising her. None of them got a level from that, so it must've been a low level.

'_Divine Oracle, sonar.'_ It took a minute before it got back to him.

**[Report: There are 100 enemies on this floor in total. Would you like a map?]**

'_...You are way too useful.'_ It was suspicious. Then again with the name like Divine Oracle, he didn't know what was to be expected. Clairvoyance maybe? It did have a few locked abilities. Maybe Clairvoyance was one of those.

"Layla, Sakura, we're moving out." They've spent enough time wasting time. It was the moment to take action. Tia turned a corner and raised his finger, black energy swirling to form his **[Dark Bullet]** before being fired into a zombie.

**[Tia has leveled up!]**

* * *

Alice huffed as she swatted yet another bug away from her. The hammer that she wielded then dematerialized as it squashed the enemy into a paste on the wall. The black haired girl panted, cheeks flushed from exertion.

Of all things, why on earth was she sent to an _insect_ dungeon of all things! The girl shivered in disgust, almost retching at the sight of maggots crawling away from her in fear. She only held her arms out and formed a bow, shooting them and leaving none alive.

**[Alice has leveled up!]**

**[Supreme Archery has leveled up!]**

"Finally that stupid thing leveled up." She scoffed and dematerialized the bow. _'Analyst, are there enemies?'_

**[Report: None]**

Alice nodded and smiled, pleased that no more creepy bugs were coming for her. She took this moment to take a break and check out her status. Its been at least a day since she was sent here and she wanted to check her progress.

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL:16)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Feale  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 2**

**HP:630/630  
****MP:100/2600**

**STR: 47  
****AGL: 62  
****DEX: 72  
****END: 42  
****INT: 72  
****WIS: 52  
****LCK: 32**

**Unused points: 80**

**Skills:**

**[Supreme Archery] 3/100  
****[Magic Affinity] 10/30  
****[Lesser Arcane Affinity] 5/100  
****[Analyst] 6/100  
****[Supreme Swordsmanship:Katana] 1/100  
****[Lesser Weaponry Mastery] 40/100  
****[Divine Blacksmithing] 1/100  
****[Magic Forging] 70/100  
****[Gamer's Body] (Trait)  
****[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess] (Trait)**

The girl glanced at the trait she was given and grunted. It was a really strong buff, and was one of the main reasons why she remained alive. This **[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess]**. If she was able to meet this Goddess, she would have half a mind to thank her for this blessing.

**[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess**

**The Goddess Athena has deemed this child worthy of being called one of her chosen, and has thus blessed them with her power. May she spread her name as the chosen of War.**

**500% increased efficiency with any weapon.  
****500% increased damage with any weapon.  
****500% reduced damage from any weapon.  
****500% increased defense from any armor.  
****500% increased durability from any armor.  
****500% increased EXP gained when the blessed have landed the last hit.  
****1000% increased intimacy with others with the [Blessing of the Divine War God]  
****1000% reduced intimacy with others with the [Blessing of the Goddess of Peace]**

"While I would prefer something more dignified, this isn't as repulsive as I first thought." Alice smirked; with this even the blind peasants would be able to witness her majesty. However… she frowned heavily on one skill. **[Divine Blacksmithing]**

**[Divine Blacksmithing**

**The unmatched skill of a Divine Blacksmith is something that no one can match, any who hold this skill can make equipment comparable to that of the Gods. Only one in history has ever attained this skill, and no one ever since.**

**Any equipment created will have all of their base stats, enchantments and effect increased by 1000%]**

It was life they expected her, _her_, to make peasant equipment! As if, Alice Muramasa was a lady. She will not, and will never lower herself to the whims of others. It was unfortunate that she gained one skill that she would never use.

Mother was generous with the other skills, but this? Alice spat to the side in disgust. As if a lady would ever dirty their hands.

If only she wasn't in such a disgusting place, then all would be right in the world. Alice had heard from one of her maids before, that this scenario she found herself in could be considered an 'Isekai' story, in which case she would be the main protagonist…. Or so she first thought.

"And yet, what is with this, this… _Player 2_!" Alice slammed a fist against the wall, her teeth grit hard. Player 3 and 4 she could accept, they looked like they could handle themselves but Player 1? That guy was just a kid. She bet he just entered his teens or something.

It was frustrating.

The girl sighed, this wasn't worth getting angry over. What was done, is done, if she can't accept that then she was unfit for the Muramasa name. She glanced at the mana she recovered, and decided that she had rested enough.

It was time to, ugh, enter the dungeon.

'_Analyst, can you tell me how far I am till the boss room? I have to finish this quest before any of the others can.' _It took a few minutes, approximately three she realized. It took three minutes to three seconds for it to finish anything.

**[Report: You are currently one floor below the boss room]**

Close then.

**[Report: Enemy detected. Total Enemy: 10]**

"Just ten? Is this place making fun of me or something! That's child's play." She had formed a bow in her hand and prepared for the infestation heading her way. 10 enemies, that should be enough for a level up since the average level was around 25.

An almost bloodthirsty smirk crawled to her face. An ethereal arrow appeared in her hand and was notched on her bow. White tendrils came from her arm and coated the arrow, making it seem sleeker and longer. When released, it left a white trail.

**[You have slain an enemy, you have gained 150 EXP]**

Again, and again, and again. With every shot, one insect fell. She needed 5000 to level up, so this should do her some good. She can't deny that the EXP was delightful, but she fucking hates bugs.

As the last bug fell, Alice made sure to not step on them as she passed by.

She was happy when she found the stairs towards the last floor.

She could finally get out of this godforsaken hell.

* * *

**[The stairs to the next floor is to your right]**

**[There is a suspicious room to your left]**

"Two options, one is the one we need to progress the quest and the other is a sub-quest probably. I don't know why I'm asking any of you since none of you can speak yet, but which way do you guys think we should go?"

Sakura was floating by the door to the left while Layla stayed behind him. Woman didn't have sentience yet, by the looks of it. She got a lot stronger after they cleared the floor from the zombies. And he even learned two new spells just by thinking about it, and found out that some skills _do_ evolve.

**[Dark Javelin (1/50)**

**100+INT+Skills+Traits=DMG**

**The first spell learned in the Lesser Dark Element Series. The concentrated collection of dark energy in the form of a spear, it holds a special attribute which pierces through an enemy's defense or amour.**

**50% pierce damage**

**50% additional damage against armored enemies.**

**100% additional damage against unarmored enemies.**

**Cost:150 MP]**

**[Dark Shield (10/50)**

**The second spell learned in the Lesser Dark Element Series. A shield of darkness which blocks incoming attacks, as its source is of darkness its shape can change.**

**Damage Blocked is proportional to MP given]**

Sakura was ready to evolve again, so before they entered this 'suspicious' room he'll be evolving her again… Inferior ranked beings leveled so fast. Layla only needed 6 more levels before she could evolve again.

**[Sakura] ****(LvL 16/16)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: N/A  
****Race: Inferior Woodland Spirit**

**HP: 585/585  
****MP: 9400/9400**

**STR: 60  
****AGL: 140  
****DEX: 116  
****END: 39  
****INT: 188  
****WIS: 188  
****LCK: 106 **

**Skills:**

**[Lesser Earth Affinity]: 50/100  
****[Lesser Stone Blast] : 60/100  
****[Lesser Stone Wall] : 30/100  
****[Lesser Earth Manipulation] : 20/100  
****[Lesser Nature Affinity] : 10/100  
****[Lesser Nature Manipulation] : 15/100  
****[Entangling Vine] :4/100  
****[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**Possible evolutions:**

**[Lesser Earth Elemental] [Lesser Nature Elemental] [Inferior Nature Fairy]**

So she can turn back into an Earth Elemental? How enlightening. Well, he doesn't have any intention to put her back there since she already had the affinity. Tia was interested in the Inferior Nature Fairy race however.

**[Inferior Nature Fairy**

**Newly born Fairies of Nature. ****Small, quick and magically gifted with a penchant for trickery. They have long lives, practically immortal thus they are able to practice their magic for a long time. However, they are frail.**

**10+STR**

**50+AGL**

**50+DEX**

**10+END**

**100+INT**

**100+WIS**

**50+LCK**

**Obtained Skills:**

**Trickster: Rank E Trait.**

**Raises [Nature] and [Earth] skills by one rank.]**

"Not bad, though there isn't as much acquired skills here the rank up on her magic…" Tia glanced at Sakura as she tilted her head in innocent curiosity. He closed his eyes and nodded, it was an Inferior ranked being. Which meant it would level up quickly and would make the final evolution stronger.

With that thought in mind. He decided on this evolution.

Sakura was engulfed in blinding light, when it receded nothing changed about her. When he checked her status, Tia nodded, pleased that there was no problem with it. The 'suspicious' door looked a lot less menacing with Sakura at his side now.

As he laid his hand on the knob, a notice popped up.

**[You are about to fight the mini-boss of the third floor of the Osbourne Hospital Dungeon, are you ready?]**

A warning! That was nice. Still, he had no intention of backing up.

**[Entering Mini-Boss Room: Probability of Victory: 10%]**

...He wasn't so confident now. But it was an undead right?

**[Emergency Quest has begun]**

**[Slay the 3f Mini-Boss of the Osbourne Hostpital Dungeon]**

* * *

Lucas gasped as he ran towards the stairs leading to the last room of the dungeon. A bright glint in his eyes as he does so, the blade given to him by Mother clinging to his back bouncing with every step.

Corpses littered the halls as he passed, his grin marred with the blood on his young face. His outfit has long since been dyed red and yet his grin and the innocence in his eyes did not vanish. Was it his upbringing? Or was it something else, Lucas didn't know nor cared.

All he wanted to do was to have fun.

He really had to thank Mother for this chance! Before he was brought here life had been so boring, everything was tedious, monotonous and repetitive. It was like he was living the same day on repeat on the hospital bed. After an accident with his parent's car, he had been so bored after the first year before he was cured of his trauma.

For the last five years, he had been bored with life and yet they didn't discharge him. He wondered why? Ah, that's right. He kept trying to kill himself, thus letting the wounds build up their numbers which prevented a full, clean recovery.

But now?

Now everything was so fun! With Caliburn in his hand, and his skills in the other. There was nothing stopping him! The way to the last floor had been a straight shot. No detours because the enemy just kept coming, these lizardmen were so weak now even when they were so strong at first.

As he reached the stairs he decided to check up on his status first.

**[Lucas Pendragon] (LvL:30)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 13  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 1**

**HP: 1050/1050  
****MP: 3500/3500**

**STR: 80  
****AGL: 90  
****DEX: 80  
****END: 70  
****INT: 70  
****WIS: 70  
****LCK: 70**

**Points: 150**

**[Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship] 1/100  
****[Holy Sword Affinity] Trait  
****[Cursed Sword Affinity] Trait  
****[Demonic Sword Affinity] Trait  
****[Standard Sword Arts] 5/100  
****[Herculean Strength] 1/100  
****[Atlas Body] 1/100  
****[Blessing of the Divine God of War] Trait**

His grin lost a bit of its shine, this Celestial Swordsmanship skill didn't rise at _all_ during his grind. Lucas felt it a bit depressing, but so very exciting at the thought of evolving it. After all it was a _inferior_ ranked skill, right? Then that meant it could go to Lesser, Standard, Great and Supreme!

Ah, so fun, so fun. But… it can't be helped. He may have these awesome powers but he was still human. He had been running around non-stop since yesterday and despite having reached level 30, he hadn't rested for even a blink.

He was starting to get sleepy, that simply wouldn't do.

Lucas decided he would sleep on the stairs! That way nobody would bother him and he was still close to the boss' room. Of course, he doubted he would get attacked but he wasn't an idiot enough to test that.

He can't tell what's what. He even tried the method from one of the manga he read before coming, and that still didn't work. Were they incapable of gaining skills or something? That would suck… or maybe, they just haven't found the method to gain said skills!

If you counted his Sword Arts then that meant he gained some skills. But then that meant he was strictly restricted to bladed combat, while crushing blow was something he made to balance that a bit it just felt awkward to use the sword as a bat.

Regardless! He was level 30.

He was sure the boss wouldn't be much of an issue either! Even without anything that would help him know its capabilities. He trusted in the quality of his skills, but first. Nap time.

* * *

Alice found no enemies in the boss floor, just a great gate that seemed to compensate for something. The walls were the same sticky green that had the occasional fluid running down it, Alice shivered. Her stomach was rumbling and her throat felt parched.

If only her element was water instead of arcane. Then maybe she could've drunk some of it. Alas, that wasn't to be. So she'll have to swallow her complaints and save them for when she next meets Mother.

Since this was the boss room, Alice prepared herself as best she could and nodded. Pleased to find herself at max health and max filled to the brim with mana, she debated using her points for some adjustment in her stats but shook her head. From the few games she remembered playing under her family's noses, those should be saved for when something dire happens.

She resisted the temptation of spending and closed her menu. Alice stared at the door to try and guess what layed beyond, a giant ant maybe? Or maybe a queen bee. Oh, maybe a preying mantis. Those things looked deadly when she saw one in her childhood.

'_Analyst, can you tell me anything?'_

**[Report: Inappropriate level]**

Alice felt some of her confidence go down the drain. It didn't mean _her_ level was too low, did it? It just meant she hadn't raised Analyst enough, right? As her confidence continued to slip past her body, Alice placed a hand on the door and saw a notice pop up.

**[You are about to enter the boss of the Infested Lowee Citadel Dungeon]**

Alice stared at the notice and hesitated. Was she truly, and really ready for the boss? Her skills were fine, her levels were decent in her opinion but… the average level of a mob in the dungeon was 25 and she was currently 10 levels below that… maybe she should stay for a while however... She had no food.

If the boss doesn't kill her, starvation would.

And she would rather die than eat an insect, no matter how tasty her childhood friend said they were. She was already turning green at the mere _thought_ of putting those things anywhere _near_ her mouth.

They said the human body could live for a week without any food. She imagined that they would be weakened on the third day and beyond. She really wondered if she could last if she decided to spend the rest of today on grinding…

An idea popped into her head.

"Ah, uhm, what was their names again… ugh… this is so hard… peasant names are so hard to remember." Alice groaned as she crouched on her knees to try and remember the names of those insignificant males.

Ah!

"**[Invite to Party: Tia Schnieden]**!" A notice popped up in front of her and a grin blossomed, "I knew it! You can make parties in this thing! Then that means you can also gift stuff, so if he has any food…"

**[Tia Schneiden is currently in battle, please invite to party again later]**

That made her drop her grin and scowled. Can't be helped, she supposed. They were all separated and put into dungeons. It was only common sense that they would be fighting. She would try again after the last guy.

...Who was the kid again, ah…. Screw it.

"**[Invite to Party: Player 1]**!" It worked! A notice popped up, which was then followed by yet another notice.

**[Player 2, Lucas Pendragon, is currently asleep, please invite to party again later]**

"Argh! Useless, useless, useless! Why are men so useless!" Alice forced herself to calm down with a breathing exercise. It was alright, she was a lady, ladies do not rage. There was still one last hope.

"**[Invite to Party: Player 3]**!" Alice closed her eyes and hoped against all odds. If the first one was in a battle, and the second one was asleep, following the pattern the third one would be free, right? Third's time the charm, as they say!

**[Player 3, Oroshi, has joined your party]** Alice almost lost her self control and cheered, instead she coughed to regain her composure and acted as a lady should. She glanced at her party and then gasped.

**[Oroshi] (Lvl 40)**

40? He was level 40?!

What hell was he put into to get that high?!

"Open voice chat." Alice nervously bit her lips, if he accepted her party invite but have no food or gift function… then she would have no choice but to fight the boss. "Oroshi, can you hear me?"

"_A bit fuzzy but clear enough to make sense, missy."_ She would pardon that 'missy' for now. Survival took precedence. _"I didn't know you could make these things, have you tried with the others? I don't see their names."_

"Yes, however, Tia is currently in battle while Lucas is asleep so the system has deemed them unable to accept." Honestly she couldn't blame either of them, but her pride demanded that her expectations were to be met post haste. So she couldn't exactly forgive them either. "May I ask of you a favour?"

"_Let's hear it. But first, let me ask you this. Did you get a weird blessing too?" _Weird Blessing? Her blessing was splendid.

"No, my blessing is quite literal if you ask me." War and combat, those two go hand in hand. She hated how much of a brute they were making her but she couldn't complain, or else she would've met her death much, much earlier. "In any case, might you have any food?"

"_Food? Ah, right, yeah. I have some of those. Want some? They may be from monsters but __**damn**__ are they good. Easy 5 star I tell you!"_ Do _not_ mention how good they taste. That only made the feeling in her stomach even stronger.

"Yes, if you would be so kind." Ugh, it made her sick to talk like these to peasants. They should be glad and kissing her boot since she was even _asking_ for it. "I do not want to risk getting a status effect due to my starvation."

"_Ah, alright then…" _Alice's eyes widened, _"I guess the keyword here is trade? Uh… __**[Open Trade: Alice Muramasa]**__... That's weird… nothing's popping up."_

And like that, much like the other times, Alice felt her hopes get taken, crushed, and violated right in front of her. She had successfully made a party, swallowed her pride and _asked_ for food nicely, but in the end? It didn't even matter… cause the trade wasn't, even. A. Thing.

It was a flawed system! What Multiplayer game doesn't have trading! Alice felt like tearing her hair out but remained composed for now, showing as if that news didn't affect her at all when it reality she felt like digging a hole and dying.

"I see… quite unfortunate." She sighed, "It was pleasant speaking with you, if you would be so kind as to inform the others of this revelation, I would rather have them know that than let their hopes be crushed."

"_A'ight. I'll do that. Good luck with the boss missy,"_ Alice sighed and kicked a stone off into the darkness, she was muttering under her breath, too quiet to be heard by anyone. Oroshi yawned and mumbled that he wanted to sleep.

The chat got cut off and Oroshi was taken out of the party. Alice stared at the ground in silence for a few seconds before screaming at the ceiling in rage.

"Fine! If you want me to fight so bad then so be it! Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, fate!" With no hesitation. Alice slammed the door opened and walked into the dark room, vanishing into the darkness as the doors closed behind her.

* * *

When they had first come in, it was to see a hulking beast enshrouded by shadow and was unmoving. Before it were a few, high level zombies that were enough to raise Layla to her max level. The room was humongous. He could see a several blue whales being put in here and there would still be space.

Tia decided that evolving her would be wise before facing the boss and tried to leave before it awakened. Layla was only a tad too slow, and got launched across the room. The young man and fairy swiveled back and took an involuntary step back, their body shaking.

Layla crashed into the wall and coughed out blood, her left arm dislocated and barely hung on while her right was crushed by the debris that soon followed. Her screech was deafening, Tia could see that she was still alive but her HP went down the halfway point. And to think that was just from _one_ hit.

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has developed a new skill]**

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has gained Physcial Resistance]**

He filed the info away for later reference. With it turning at him, Tia immediately the Dark Javelin he was charging right into the _behemoth_'s eye. Yet, only a small bit of its HP was shaven. He clicked his tongue and began running away as it screamed.

**[Critical! 8760 DMG]**

He winced, such a huge number but so little damage. What they were fighting was, in short, a monstrosity. Its intestines were dangling while it had stiches all over its body. He found another chance to charge a Dark Bullet, which connected...

It dealt no damage.

Its defense was too high for a Dark Bullet to even deal damage.

That made him sweat.

He opened two of his hands and charged two Dark Javelins, throwing them both at the restrained body of the undead. They hit, and dealt about the same as the critical earlier. If they could keep this up, they could kill it.

It held a meat cleaver in its right hand and a hook on its left, it was humongous. Easily twice his size. If this was a mini boss, then he dreaded to think how strong the final boss was. Just to check on its HP, Tia stared at it as Layla rejoined the fight with Sakura binding it.

**[Meat Butcher] (LvL ?)**

**HP:42480/60000  
MP:0/0**

**STR:2000  
AGL:500  
DEX:20  
END:4000  
INT:10  
WIS:0  
LCK:0**

That was the first hit they've landed. If she could only hit it with a critical five more times… no use grumbling. He had to focus. Layla would die if she got hit one more time, her AGL wasn't even half of the mini-boss. So Sakura had to focus all she had on making sure Layla could use her smaller to avoid hits.

Their old tactic was simple. Get close enough for him to start taming it. However, not only was its level too high, it was too large and powerful to restrain. Tia grit his teeth, there was no other choice than to kill it.

He beckoned Layla over, seeing her roll under a sweep from its cleaver made his heart race but Sakura made a wall that made it stop. She then made several more to keep it locked, those walls crumbled not a moment after, and Sakura grits her teeth and kept on making them.

"I'm going to evolve Layla, so keep him in place for a bit longer, Sakura!" It would be enough to make her live against it at the very least. There was no way she could get a skill that would bypass 4000 defense.

Tia glanced at the options. There was no other option, only a single path available. But it was enough. Without any hesitation he evolved Layla and went off to rejoin the fight as she was engulfed in light.

**[Update: Due to the effect of Player 4's Death's Beloved trait, acquired stat points will be doubled.]**

Her arm became fixed and some parts of missing flesh were recovered, yet no more than that was changed. She looked the same as always. Layla gave a roar and rejoined the fight, doing 0 damage.

Of course, he expected that.

They were distractions at best.

"Don't look this way now…" He was making two more Dark Javelins in his hands. Black energy swirling and mixing with his red mana, lengthening into a pole which then narrowed at the tip. He took up a stance and threw them at its arms, hoping to immobalize them.

The first spear went halfway, while the second spear pierced through it. The arm remained attach however it now sported a hole the size of a head in it. Butcher twitched his direction and roared, knocking me off my feet.

**[4380 DMG]  
[4380 DMG]**

Four more of those.

Tia ran away as it broke through the earth walls. Dark Javelins forming in his hands as he did so. He can't waste a single moment. Now that the agro was on him, he can't slip up.

A single hit, and he was dead. While he was curious in what was after that with his trait, he had no desire to die so quickly and so early. He leaped forward and spun, tossing the javelins at its body and hopefully piercing it.

He didn't look back to see if they hit. Only ran like his life depended on it.

**[4380 DMG]  
[4380 DMG]**

Layla was at the back of its head. Scratching and biting at the head to no avail, she wasn't even being a distraction right now. Just an annoyance. Its attention was solely on him. Sakura's vines were becoming stronger and stronger as they became destroyed, but she was running out of MP.

Thankfully that was enough to give him time and keep the distance. As he ran, Dark Javelins formed in his hands. Sakura boxed him in with four Earth Walls and as it crumbled from its strength, Tia launched the Javelins once again.

**[4380 DMG]  
[4380 DMG]**

Tia grits his teeth, just a few more times. Just a few more times and they would be done with it. He glanced at their status and widened his eyes; Sakura's MP was running out. This meant he can't run for much longer.

So he stood his ground, his arms shaking in fear as the Giant tore down wall after all after all and snapped the vines coming from the ground. He swallowed his fear and just kept on making Javelins.

He just needed three more shots… maybe it was possible to make six javelins at once? No time to think of possibilities. While this was forming a headache, he did notice six swirls of darkness above his head. They were forming slower than normally.

"Sakura! Stop the vines and just make the walls! Try to do it as much as you can as close as you can!" He heard the ping of a skill evolving; he disregarded it in favor of focusing on making the javelins.

Layla changed tactics. She saw what was happening and decided to help out in her own way. Using her smaller size she dropped down and grabbed one of its intestines. Sakura was watching her as she worked.

The Lesser Ghoul spun around its lumbering legs. It was like her as a zombie, slow and refused to run. So it was easy to trip it with its own intestines. When they tried it with vines, it only ripped them apart.

**[100 DMG]**

**['Bleed' has been inflicted]**

**[10 DMG]**

...It was shameful of him to say, but if she doesn't have sentience or the capability to talk, then she would be _much_ smarter than him. He didn't even think of using its own body as a trap. However, he could save the praises for later.

The butcher fell onto the ground with a hard thump. The hook in its hand taking out the final wall, it roared at him… however, Tia could only smirk.

"Take this!" As soon as the wall fell, the four Javelins shot off one after the other. All of them aimed at the open mouth of the Butcher. It was an idea, but if it worked…

**[Critical! 8760 DMG]  
[Critical! 8760 DMG]  
[Critical! 8760 DMG]**

**[4000 DMG]**

Its head blew up.

What resulted after it was more or less a massive pinging session.

**[Tia has leveled up!] 20X**

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has reached Max Level]**

**[Contracted Being [Sakura] has reached Max Level]**

**[Obtained Trait! Against All Odds]**

**[Created Skill! Dark Javelin Cannon]**

With the level ups… Tia didn't even feel as exhausted as before. Apparently they cure exhaustion too, along with injuries by looking at Layla. Sakura also appeared energized. Flying about like a kid on a sugar high.

"I'll do your evolutions later, for now, I just want to take a breather."

Tia felt his legs wobble and collapse under him; he didn't even try and just dropped on the ground. He let out a sigh of relief, everything was over. They defeated the mini-boss… why was it so strong? This _was_ the starting dungeon, right?

The game balance was broken.

That was the only thought that plagued Tia's exhausted mind. His only wish was for a more fair game along with the chance to pass out. Today was too long and too exhausting to his liking.

**[Quest Complete!]**

* * *

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:30)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 4**

**HP: 1320/1320  
****MP:4960/4960**

**STR: 78  
****AGL: 75  
****DEX: 73  
****END: 88  
****INT: 78  
****WIS: 78  
****LCK: 88 **

**Unused points:150**

**Passive Buffs  
****Total MP Cost Reduction: 15%  
****Total MP Damage Boost: 40%  
****Total Magic Resistance Boost: 40%  
****Total Mana Regen: 20%  
****Increased Mana Pool: 20%  
****Death's Beloved.**

**[Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 5/10)  
****[Taming (LvL: 3/10]  
****[Summoning (LvL 3/10)  
****[Magic Affinity (LvL 5/30)  
****[Magic Potency (LvL 5/50)  
****[Divine Oracle (4/100)  
****[Inferior All Element Affinity (5/100)  
****[Death's Beloved (Trait)  
****[Physical Durability 1/50  
****[Dark Bullet (LvL 30/30)  
****[Dark Javelin (5/50)  
****[Lesser Dark Affinity (LvL 30/100)  
****[Dark Javelin Cannon]  
****[Against All Odds] (Trait)**

* * *

**[Layla]****(LvL 32/32)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Lesser Ghoul  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 4650/4650  
****MP: 4800/4800**

**STR: 320  
****AGL: 360  
****DEX: 350  
****END: 310  
****INT: 123  
****WIS: 96  
****LCK: 34**

**Skills:  
****Devouring Mimicry 1/60}  
****Hunting 1/50  
****[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] 1/100****  
****Physical Durability 1/50**

* * *

**[Sakura] ****(LvL 26/26)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: N/A  
****Race: Inferior Nature Fairy**

**HP: 1110/1110  
****MP: 19400/19400**

**STR: 120  
****AGL: 290  
****DEX: 241  
****END: 74  
****INT: 388  
****WIS: 388  
****LCK: 231**

**Skills:**

**[Standard Earth Affinity]: 1/100  
****[Standard Stone Blast] : 1/100  
****[Standard Stone Wall] : 1/100  
****[Standard Earth Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Standard Nature Affinity] : 1/100  
****[Standard Nature Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Entangling Vine] :99/100  
****[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait  
****[Trickster] Trait**

* * *

She stood outside a mossy hospital with a gun in her hand, her black hair swayed with the wind as she stared at the request in her hand. A neutral expression on her face which soon morphed into a determined one.

"Clear Osbourne Dungeon for the zombies it leaks out and the 100 floor boss level boss…" The girl huffed and tossed it to the air, running into the building. "Watch over me, Noire!"


	3. Dungeon Boss

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: ****The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

Alice cautiously walked through the room as the torch illuminated the path in front of her. It illuminated seven feet around her, giving her decent vision… not. The room was absolutely massive. She had been walking for a couple minutes now and still no wall in sight.

She bit her lips, tense and anxious, maybe rushing in was a bad idea after all… she felt inadequate and appalled that one of them got a higher level than her. Alice's pride wouldn't allow anyone to be her superior.

If she cleared this boss at her level, the others would surely look at her in awe when they meet… keyword is if. She had tried to guess the boss, from the designs of the floor and the general feel of the air, yet felt no difference from the outside other than the ambiance.

"Where is it…?" Paranoia began filling her as seconds became minutes. The longer it didn't appear, the more panicked she became. When the ground rumbled, Alice yelped and jumped. Her eyes darting all around her as it got stronger.

The torch would get in the way.

Alice stabbed it into the ground and materialized a katana. Once again, it became silent and it was killing her, seconds became minutes as nothing happened. Instead of reassuring her, it only made Alice more anxious.

Every fiber in her being told her to run, to live another day, however her pride pushed that down and said she would fight. A vibration was felt, Alice gasped before rolling to her front. She was pushed back as an intense gust of wind flew above her.

She flew forward, just in time to avoid two giant pincers snapping at her. She was rooted in place on the ground, the _monster_ in front of her was a behemoth, no, a kaiju was more accurate.

It was a gargantuan Praying Mantis that had six arms. She saw something drip from its mouth and heard something sizzling, hinting at acidic saliva…

Yup.

She was outclassed.

She had no chance.

But did she give up?

Hell no.

"The Muramasa family is a family of old-fashioned warriors, we spit in the name of retreat and fight till the bitter end. I would be making a mockery of my ancestors if I run away now…" Despite her words, her legs were shaking. And her mind was filled with nothing but visions of her death.

Normally she would fear this insect, yet it was so large and odd-looking that it didn't trigger. Alice grinned at this, creating a bow from her mana and formed an arrow. The special feature of this bow was that the arrows cost nothing more than 1 MP when formed. Of course, she could always increase the output as she wished.

"Analyse, Analyst." She coolly commanded as she drew back an arrow.

**[?] (?)**

**HP:?  
MP:?**

**STR:?  
AGL:?  
DEX:?  
END:?  
INT:?  
WIS:?  
LCK:?**

Alice paled at the sight. All question marks…? She… she had never faced anything like this before. The insects were tough, but they're stats showed up. The wings on its back began to vibrate and created strong gusts of wind. Alice struggled to hold her ground.

The moment it stopped, she drew an arrow and shot at its eye. Fear filled her when it harmlessly bounced back, the arrow stabbing itself on the ground in front of her. The girl turned back and silently screamed, _'Eyes are supposed to be soft, not hard enough to bounce magic arrows!'_

Did she miss something as she went up the dungeon? This was supposed to be the tutorial dungeon, right? Did she miss something crucial, she gasped. Oroshi's level. She knew it was odd, but he did something that she didn't and got to that level because of it.

Her family would disown her if they found out her decision to run. The mantis was too strong for her, there was no way for her to fight it or even hurt it. It was an impossible fight. The gates were only a few minutes away.

Alice forced the idea of the mantis liking the idea of playing with its prey, to save what little pride she has left. People said there was no shame in retreat; her family has raised her to see it as the act of a coward.

Alice wanted to turn back and fight to the death, as he family taught her. Yet the simple sound of it vibrating its wings was enough for her to throw that away and prioritize her life.

If she turned back now.

She would die.

That was certain.

"Please open, please open, please open, please open!" Alice reached the doors and all but slammed her body against the hard surface. She almost sobbed as she pushed and pulled, seeing no change in its surface.

**[You are retreating from the Boss Room]**

**[Warning: If you retreat, Player 2 will be unable to fight the boss for 2 days.]**

That was fine!

Alice had never before pressed something so hard and so quickly and with enough force that her finger snapped. She withheld the pain in favor of getting out of the dark room. She smiled when it opened.

The doors slowly closed behind her, the mantis was staring at her from the torch she dropped. Its light illuminating the bubbling saliva dripping from its mouth as its humongous head slowly rose up, out of view.

She unintentionally entertained the idea that it let her go. Her shattered pride wouldn't allow it. Alice stared at her stats, her skills and the room behind her. Seeing the doors slowly crumble until there was nothing left.

The girl curled up against the wall and for once in her life, cried.

* * *

**[Quest Complete: ****Slay the 3f Mini-Boss of the Osbourne Hostpital Dungeon]**

**[Reward: 100000 EXP/Random Owned Skill Upgrade]**

**[Taming has ranked up]**

**[Tia has leveled up!]**

Tia raised his brow at that. The name didn't change, but the level requirement certainly has... it was raised a lot. Before it was 10, now it was 50. He was slightly curious as to what effect it has now since it ranked up. Was it higher chance? Lowered taming time? There was a lot it could improve and he was a bit excited.

**[Taming  
****The ability to befriend or pacify a monster. Once tamed they will count under the [Familiar] contract and serve the Player until their untimely death. They have their ego and life, and thus care must be cared for.**

**Monster must not be 50 lvls higher than player  
Tamed Monster gain 10% increase to their stats.**

**Chance for target monster to be tamed: 20%  
****Current Monster under contract: 0  
****Cost 50 MP per minute]  
**

It was a shame Layla didn't get yet another stat boost, but it was understandable he supposed. The monsters he would tame after this rank up would gain a stat boost, that was handy specially when it stacks with Death's Beloved. In any case, he had gained another trait after the fight. Dark Javelin Cannon was a technique. He had no need to see the finer details.

**[Against All Odds**

**A trait that one obtains upon defeating an enemy with ? levels above yours**

**50% increased stats upon facing an enemy 50 levels above yours  
****100% increased stats upon facing an enemy 100 levels above yours  
****200% increased stats upon facing an enemy 200 levels above yours]**

Despite the name it was quite the… useless skill. Who on earth would have the bright idea of fighting something that was that much higher leveled than them? Tia grumbled about the waste of a skill slot.

Sakura began pulling on his sleeve, her eyes shining with expectation. Tia took a moment to remember why and nodded, "I forgot you guys hit max level… I should probably evolve you before we head out."

He brushed her off his sleeve before opening her status. Her HP was low, but that was to be expected from a fairy. Her MP and AGL were high however, along with her INT and WIS. LCK seemed to be next in line.

The evolutions allowed were the Lesser variants of her previous forms, along with a Lesser variant of her current form. No new path for evolution, Tia grumbled at that but just decided to appreciate what he has.

"I wonder… would you follow the same path if I placed you in Lesser Earth Elemental territory?" That was Lesser Earth Elemental, to Lesser Woodland Spirit, to Lesser Nature Fairy. Sakura froze before shaking her head violently. He raised a brow and nodded, slightly disappointed but respected her choice.**  
**

It was the same, only a little bit more stat boosts and a rank up in her spells.

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 1/40)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: N/A  
****Race: Lesser Nature Fairy**

**HP: 1,410/1,410  
****MP: 26,900/26,900**

**STR: 140  
****AGL: 350  
****DEX: 301  
****END: 94  
****INT: 538  
****WIS: 538  
****LCK: 291**

**Skills:**

**[Greater Earth Affinity]: 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Blast] : 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Wall] : 1/100  
****[Greater Earth Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Affinity] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Binding Vine] :4/100  
****[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait  
****[Trickster] [Trait]**

She got taller, not enough to be called a little girl or even a baby, but tall enough that he didn't have to squint every time he wanted to see her finer features. Four inches, he guessed her growth. Other than that, nothing much changed. "Layla, come."

The Lesser Ghoul approached and then dropped on her knees and stared, a lack of wounds on her face and several parts of her torso were what he noticed the most. Despite the 4 hours he spent napping, he noted she didn't recover a single point in HP. That could be troublesome…

He opened her status and frowned, "Only a single evolution path… wait, I got an idea."

"Layla, see those corpses?" The mobs that weren't buried under rubble along with the large body of the Meat Butcher. "I need you to eat them."

She didn't hesitate, rather she even appeared a bit pleased. Was it an undead instinct or just something she had from originally being a zombie? Either way, she was enthusiastic if a little creepy as she made her way to the Meat Butcher.

She tried the skin but couldn't tear it with her arms, the ghoul grumbled before moving to the intestines. They were soft, so she easily helped herself to them. Tia noted that her HP began to rise… maybe it was a racial trait. Regardless, it doesn't show up.

…Lesser Ghouls were really messy eaters, Tia noted. She was going through it at a rather fast pace, at this rate it would only take a couple hours before she finished the Meat Butcher, given how tough its skin was.

'_Divine Oracle, estimate the time Layla needs to completely consume the Meat Butcher and the zombie and ghoul's bodies.'_

**[Report: 8 hours]**

"Not as long as I guessed…" The young man nodded. He glanced at the sun from the window and nodded, it was getting dark. While the number of zombies on the floor was cleared, Tia has no intention of walking around in the dark in this creepy hospital.

While Layla gorged herself at his command, the young man walked around the room and picked up bits and pieces of vines and then piled them at a corner of the room. Sakura pointed at herself. "I need you to keep watch, so conserve your MP."

She seemed happy enough.

There was enough to make a small bed, however not enough to make a blanket unfortunately. Not that he had any intention to at least, he just wanted a softer place to sit on.

The vines were thick and a bit rough to touch, but they were softer than the cold floor. He leaned up against the wall and stared as his status page, he needed either a new spell or raise his skills if he wanted to fight the boss. As he is now, he stood no chance.

Sakura had been extremely useful in the fight, so if he manages to summon yet another spirit then they would be set. If possible, an Inferior Spirit would be best, since if they started low then that meant they can end high.

A complex magic circle appeared in front of him. Sakura had vanished and then appeared in the middle of the circle, a confused look on her face. He offered a small apology before doing it again and again. His reserves were a bit high, so he wasn't too worried… it was mentally tiring however.

**[Summoning has leveled up!]**

"Six more levels to go." Tia narrowed his eyes. "Let's see how far I can take you in eight hours."

* * *

Oroshi looked down from the ledge he sat on, a peaceful, serene look on the older man's face as he laid down on the grassy patch behind his back. He yawned, scratching the ripped coat he was wearing. Attacks after attacks, why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"My, aren't you relaxed." A mature voice was heard above him. The woman, who found him napping on the edge of a cliff, looked down on him as she placed her hands on her hips. She was hot, he idly noted.

The blondie's tits almost spilling out from her dress while the rest of her curves weren't that bad either. She raised a brow at his ogling and chuckled. "Weren't you also planning to take on the boss? Here I thought I'd found a friend who could help…"

"We'll do that eventually… I just wanna nap for now…" The woman, Vert, huffed. Her tits bouncing at the acting. Oroshi reluctantly tore his eyes off the watermelons on her chest.

"How long do you expect to sleep? You have rested for well over 12 hours now!" The woman sighed and turned on her heel, "I thank you for slaying the last two mini-bosses, but if you have no desire to fight the last boss alongside me. Then I shall slay it without you and end this dungeon."

Oroshi twitched. If she took care of it, that would mean his quest would fail him. The man reluctantly stood up and walked behind her. Vert noticed and chuckled. "What?"

"Oh, please don't mind me. I just knew you would come around eventually!" Oroshi rolled his eyes and decided checked his own status.

**[Oroshi] (Lvl: 50)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 23  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human**

**HP:2,250/2,250  
****MP:8,000/8,000**

**STR: 140  
****AGL: 135  
****DEX: 135  
****END: 150  
****INT: 145  
****WIS: 160  
****LCK: 110**

**Unused Points:240**

**Skills:**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Trait)  
****[Blessing of the Goddess of Agriculture] (Trait)  
****[Divine Shield of Athena: Aegis] (1/100)  
****[Atlas Body] (5/100)  
****[Damage Reflection] (60/100)  
****[Base Management] (1/100)  
****[Lesser All Status Immunity] (1/100)  
****[Supreme Construction] (1/100)  
****[Celestial Cooking] (10/100)**

240 points… he had wanted to spend them, but had no idea where. END was always a stat he could invest in as his stats basically based themselves around it. However that would mean he would become vulnerable if they got pass it.

His tactic was to take the hit, neutralize it with his skills, and deflect the damage he would've taken. Half the time it worked, but sometimes he would fail and lose some HP. When it does however, all he needed to do was let them kill themselves.

**[Damage Reflection**

**The ability to send back received damage to user. The sent damage is equivalent to total damage dealt before being affected by END and Skills. It cannot be increased, and may be bypassed by DOT damage along with curses.**

**Beings with the [Divinity] trait may bypass this]**

"So, I'm curious, what do killing the Mini-bosses even do?" Vert gained a surprised face which then erupted into soft laughter, his face twitched and was about to take back his question when she answered.

"If you slay a Mini-Boss, there's a chance for it to either weaken the final boss or drop items needed to open the gate or weapons that can inflict damage. There are usually one in every floor, each one stronger than the last." She said.

"The Rising Leanbox Mountains Dungeon is a new one that has been reported to be weird. The mobs are weak, but the final boss and Mini-Bosses are worthy of a Dungeon that's 50 floors long. Which is why I am here." Vert placed a hand on her bountiful chest.

"I have been asked to take care of this issue, before we lose any more trainees who decide to train in this dungeon." She frowned, "The casualties' number at 20, just to get this info to me… we must not lose any more men, or the demons would overwhelm Leanbox."

"Is that so? Guess I picked an unlucky time then." Or it could be a lucky time, since she was here and seemed nice enough to help a random man she found sleeping at the edge of the stairs to the final floor.

"That is so, ah, do you have any potions?" She asked, a sudden change of tome. Oroshi shook his head. "Then may I ask what made you so confident that you would nap in the middle of a dungeon?"

"Just a skill." Aegis was overpowered. His initial build was based around defense with a few trivial skills mixed in. But Aegis took the crown when it comes to what skill he uses the most, the close second would be Damage Reflection, which worked perfectly with Aegis.

**[Divine Shield of Athena: Aegis**

**Aegis, the divine shield of the Goddess of War, Athena. It possessed spiritual qualities along with the ability to materialize in any form needed to protect the wielder from magical, physical and mental attacks. It negates any curse placed against it with its divinity.**

**500% increased END when equipped**

**Grants Ability [Negate Curse]**

**Grants Ability [Supreme Physical Damage Resistance]**

**Grants Ability [Supreme Magic Damage Resistance]**

**Grants Ability [Invulnerability**

**Cost: 1000MP  
Shield will remain until dismissed or broken]**

Vert tilted her head and chuckled, "Forgive me if I doubt you, but I find that highly reckless and borderline suicidal."

"Two skills then."

"That does not make it any better, friend." The mature woman sighed, "In any case, we have arrived at the boss room. Have you prepared yourself?"

**[You are about to enter the boss room of the Rising Leanbox Mountains Dungeon]**

"Yeah, all good here. You?"

"I am good to go as well,"

* * *

**[Summoning has leveled up!]**

Tia and Sakura bumped fists as the notification echoed in the spacious room.

**[Unlocked Lesser Spirit Summoning!]**

**[Unlocked Inferior Undead Summoning!]**

The two of them tilted their heads. Sakura cheered on his head while he nodded in satisfaction. The Summoning skill has reached max level, yet instead of evolving, it gave him two more skills. Just in time too, Layla was almost done with the undead and Meat Butcher.

He idly wondered where she put the meat.

"Alright then, let's check these skills out, Sakura." The tiny fairy nodded. She was pointing at the Undead Summoning; Tia nodded and checked it out first.

**[Inferior Undead Summoning 1/100**

**A lost art, reserved to the abandoned path of necromancers. The ability to summon the dead with no sacrifice other than their life and mana. The rank of undead may be increased with sacrifices and ingredients, however the main source is how much life the summoner is willing to part with.**

**Summoning Limit: None**

**Summoning Cost:**

**Inferior: 1000 MP|1000HP**

**Note: The rank of summonable undead is correspondent with the rank of the skill]**

Tia felt some sweat form from his brow. "Well… this is a pretty dark skill."

It could possibly become a strong skill in the future. As his trait worked perfectly with it. If he could mass produce and mass train enough undead then fighting the final boss would be a piece of cake. However, he wondered how long it would take to properly raise it…

From experience, he can say inferior and lesser ranked Undead had no will of their own and just followed their instincts and orders. So if he summoned an Inferior here and now, he would need to tame it to make use of it _and_ it needed to be raised when they go to the fourth floor.

...Thinking about it now it wasn't that bad of an idea.

He glanced at Layla, she seemed to notice and tilt her head. The Meat Butcher's head was hard to consume because of the hard bone. Tia felt the urge to scratch his head, she even ate the bones.

"Well… we'll cross that bridge when we do." He coughed to regain focus.

**[Lesser Spirit Summoning**

**The ability to summon an elemental spirit. The rank of the spirit is correspondent with the rank of the skill. The Summoner may summon multiple spirits of a single element or the Summoner can summon multiple spirits.**

**Summoning Cost: 1000MP**

**Summoning Limit: ½**

**Note: If the spirit summoned is contracted to the Summoner, they will need no MP to be called.]**

½? Tia's eyes widened and grinned. Sakura pouted and pinched his cheeks. For someone her size, she was strong. He actually felt the pinch despite being a lot taller than the tiny fairy. He waved her off and stood up. If he brought in more units, then they wouldn't level up as quickly. Just the three of them was fine for now.

Layla was done with eating the Meat Butcher and it was time to evolve her. But first, he wanted to see if his idea worked.

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has developed a new trait.]**

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has developed the trait [Carnivorous Assimilation]**

"That sounds dangerous." Tia ran his hand through her hair, acting like she was a pet instead of the undead she was.

**[Carnivorous Assimilation**

**An odd ability which allows the consumer to assimilate the stats of anything it eats.**

**Assimilation rate: 1/50]**

"That's a bit disappointing but still really good!" The assimilation rate was pretty horrible, but it was a good one if it meant she could get stronger outside of evolutions. An odd feeling engulfed him.

Why does it feel like something just entered his territory, marked it as theirs, kicked him out, violated his family and then rubbed the fact in his face? Tia glanced at the door and heard footsteps.

The familiar sound of groans and moans filled the air.

"They respawn?!"

But… at their level, ghouls at 14-16 shouldn't be much of a threat. Layla and Sakura went through that level a couple times already. Tia frowned, but wasn't too concerned. They could easily deal with them, and it wasn't like he needed to clear the floor before moving to the next.

"Alright, let's see if that idea worked… I really hope those 8 hours were worth it." It was more 7 since after 4 hours he had to rest to recover MP. But disregarding the small details. "Oh, nice, it worked."

**[Layla]  
****(LvL 32/32)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Lesser Ghoul  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 5,970/5,970  
****MP: 5000/5000**

**STR: 368 +48  
****AGL: 378 +18  
****DEX: 358 +8  
****END: 398 +88  
****INT: 127 +4  
****WIS: 100 +4  
****LCK: 36 +2**

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60  
****[Hunting] 1/50  
****[Physical Durability] 1/50  
****[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**Possible Evolutions Available:**

**[Standard Ghoul], [Inferior Wendigo]**

The majority of those stat boosts were from the Meat Butcher, and the addition to the possible evolutions was because she ate it? No, that doesn't make sense. Wendigo, from what he recalls, are wraiths who possess people who resorted to cannibalism.

He was beginning to worry for her. Wendigos were dangerous because of their cannibalistic nature, but usually they originate from humans. What happens if they evolve from something that's not human?

"Divine Oracle, examine."

**[Inferior Wendigo**

**A mythical man-eating creature or an evil spirit. They are strongly associated with winter, the north, coldness, famine, and starvation. The personification of greed and gluttony.**

**+100 STR**

**+150 AGL**

**+150 DEX**

**+150 END**

**+50 INT**

**+50 WIS**

**+0 LCK**

**Obtained Skill:**

**[Frost Aura] Rank C- Skill**

**[Intimidate] Rank C- Skill.**

**[Starvation Aura] Rank B- Skill.**

**[Devour] Rank D Skill.**

**[Frostbite] Rank C Skill.**

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Rank B Skill.**

**Obtained Traits:**

**[Gluttony] Rank A Trait.**

**[Greed] Rank A Trait.**

**Note: As the Contracted Being [Layla] is an [Undead] evolving into a [Wendigo] there is a chance that she will lose the [Undead] race.**

Tia narrowed his eyes. Those skills and those traits sounded extremely dangerous, starvation aura more so than the others. By the name alone, Tia could already see its effects. The traits aren't that concerning, but the chance for her to lose her **[Undead] **race… that meant she wouldn't be getting any boosts from him if he does, and she would be leveling like normal…

He weighed the options and decided to take the risk.

From here on, it was all up to luck.

**[Contracted Being Growth has leveled up]**

**[Update: Due to the effect of Player 4's Death's Beloved trait, acquired stat points will be doubled.]**

Tia let out a relieved breathe.

**[Layla]  
****(LvL 1/48)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Wendigo [Undead]  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 10,470/10,470  
****MP: 10,000/10,000**

**STR: 568 +200  
****AGL: 678 +300  
****DEX: 658 +300  
****END: 698 +300  
****INT: 227 +100  
****WIS: 200 +100**

**LCK: 36 +0**

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60**

**[Hunting] 1/50**

**[Physical Durability] 1/50**

**[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**Obtained Skills**

**[Frost Aura] 1/100**

**[Intimidate] 1/100**

**[Starvation Aura] 1/100**

**[Devour] 1/100**

**[Frostbite] 1/100**

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait**

**Obtained Traits:**

**[Gluttony] Trait**

**[Greed] Trait**

**Retained Race.**

**[Undead]**

She was still in the safe zone. He then sighed, there was quite a lot of skills he needed to check out. This evolution of hers was a bit bigger than her previous ones after all. Still, would he be safe? Wendigos were spirits inhibiting a human that resorted to cannibalism, however Layla evolved into one.

She wasn't possessed… He wasn't even sure she _could_ be possessed. But would those tendencies still show? Or will they only show up with Ghouls, the last race she had before evolving into a Wendigo.

She took a bit of a change. Before she was holding the body of a well-endowed human lady, but now? She was thin, too thin. Her arms were like twigs as were here legs. Her neck looked like it could snap it with a gust of wind.

He could see her bones, it was almost concerning actually. But it was the features of a Wendigo apparently so they weren't anything he should worry about. She kept her hair, but gained some horns. They were small for now, so they weren't that visible. Her face didn't change much but it was a bit sunken.

She was more hideous than before, that was for sure. And that wasn't necessarily because of the lack of skin and smell. Now she was just an unimaginably thin woman with saggy tits, Tia sobbed, then immediately worried about himself.

"In any case!" The young man shouted, desperate to get the idea out of his head. "Let's check out those skills before we head out to the fourth floor!"

From the names they all sounded like Passive & Active skills. The ones that when activated once, don't need to be sustained and can be deactivated on a whim.

**[Frost Aura (Passive) 1/100**

**Reserved to those who have an affinity to cold and winter, the body lets loose a wave of cold that slows down enemies around them and injure beings of fire. Effectiveness rise with level.**

**10% reduced AGL on surrounding enemies.**

**10% reduced DEX on surrounding enemies.**

**Cost:1000MP.]**

**[Intimidate] (1/100)**

**Inflicts fear to those around them. Those only with a strong will and courage may resist the blast of killing intent, those without will be frozen in place.**

**50% change to inflict [Fear] debuff on enemy.**

**Cost:1000MP.]**

**[Starvation Aura] (1/100)**

**The signature ability of a Wendigo, the ability solely responsible for increasing the numbers of Wendigos. It is most effective when used near a crowd. Increasing their digestion, driving them to starvation faster than usual.**

**Cost: 1000MP.]**

**[Devour (1/100)**

**An ability that assists in consuming a target. Vicious and feral, one can compare this style of eating to that of an ghoul or zombie. Manners do not exist, and the higher the level, the faster the rate of consumption.]**

**[Frostbite (1/100)**

**An ability that combines the strength of a bite and the cold. There is a slight chance to leave frostbite at the attacked area.**

**100+STR+Skills+Traits=DMG.**

**10% chance of debuff [Frostbite]**

**Cost: 100MP]**

In short, pretty useful skills. Though the mana costs were large, however, with Layla's pool that wouldn't be much of an issue. They don't need to be casted multiple times either. So they only need 3000MP for the full set, however it was more 1000MP since he doubted they would need **[Starvation Aura]** or **[Intimidate].**

"Time to head on to the fourth floor then… we've rested long enough." Nearly 12 hours, if they counted the time he slept after the fight. The sun was already shining, so the hospital wouldn't be as dark.

'_I wonder how much longer will it take until I can have a go at the boss…?'_ There were six floors in total, and he spawned at the third floor. Not that far then, maybe two to three days? Since he assumed there were mini-bosses at the fourth and fifth floor as well… Tia almost cried at that, the third floor boss was hard enough.

"Maybe I should skip them," Tia mused, while the levels were delicious, he seriously doubted things would work out the same way as last time. Ah, maybe it would since Layla and Sakura got stronger. Ah, whatever. He would leave that to future Tia.

The stairs towards the fourth floor was directly in front of the room they were in. However, upon opening the door he was shocked to see the fluttering of a skirt as it went up the stairs. He hurried to follow it and found a twin tailed girl with a rifle in her hand.

_He dreamed of a twin tailed girl with a rifle rushing towards the doors and dropped to her knees, a look of despair and shock on her face as tears trailed down her cheeks._

The girl narrowed her eyes at him and showed hostility… no, not at him. She was looking at Layla… Tia stood in front of her, confusion danced in the girl's red eyes. "Why doesn't it…? You there! Explain this… this thing not attacking you."

Unconsciously, Tia checked her Status.

**[?] [?]**

**HP: ?**

**MP: ?**

**STR: ?  
AGL: ?  
DEX: ?  
END: ?  
INT: ?  
WIS: ?  
LCK: ?**

**Skills: ?**

He gulped, and prepared the words that would save their lives.

"Ever heard of taming monsters?" Uni only raised her gun and charged a shot. Tia paled and was tossed to the back by Layla while Sakura floated beside her. "Peace talks failed, huh? Glad I didn't hope it would. Cause I'm now sad… and very terrified."

Her eyes darkened, and Tia took a step back. "...Mercy?"

"Bang."

* * *

"Wha… where am I?" Lucas groggily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He yawned and looked around; he was on some stairs leading upwards and was in an enclosed space. Huge lizards were littering the ground and he finally remembered everything.

A grin stretched across his face. "I'm in another world… just like in an isekai manga! Man, this is so cool. Oh, right, I wonder how the others are doing. Ah, I think we can make parties? Hm… I don't really remember their names."

Well, whatever. He had faith his fellow otherworlders could take care of themselves. Caliburn appeared in his hand as he went up the stairs. Upon entering the final floor, he was disappointed to find only a humongous gate.

"Is that it? That's _so_ lame." He dismissed Caliburn back into his inventory and walked up to the gate. It felt smooth to touch, hard, Lucas was reminded of the lizardmen scales he had to punch before figuring out how to use the Inventory. "Ah, this is one of those floors right? The ones where you go prep yourself before fighting the boss."

**[You are about to enter the boss room of the Planeptunian Arcade Dungeon]**

"_This_ was an arcade?! The games in this place are _so_ different from back home." Lucas muttered, a bit of a frightened look in his eyes as he wondered what the hell happened to make this place be considered an arcade. "...Not that it matters anyways. My objective hasn't changed."

Without any hesitation he pushed the doors open.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~! Lord Lucas wants to brutally kill you~!" Lucas grinned wide as he walked into the boss room. The large doors closed loudly behind him and covered the area in darkness. Two torches suddenly lit up, then four, then six and then the rest soon followed.

What greeted him was a room that looked like a throne room. With banners hanging from the ceilings and all that, there were even some steps that followed into a gorgeous throne in the far back. Along with a… lizardmen with a crown and mantle.

It was larger than the others he fought, more muscular too. At its side was a sword embedded on the ground, it was a beautiful thing. But it also felt ominous, as if it was cursed. "So you're the boss? You look tough."

"**Yet another challenger approaches, so young and yet so foolish, to point a sword at this fallen king… very well, I accept thy challenge."** The whole ground began to shake as the lizardmen king rose from his throne.

Lucas felt his face adopt a feral grin. Caliburn appearing in his hand as he slid into his stance, the lizardmen king reached for the sword on its side, before frowning and shaking his head. **"A foolish child is not worthy enough to face against this blade…"**

His eyes widened, spinning around to block the punch sent at him with the flat side of Caliburn. Suddenly, Lucas found himself airborne as his body met the wall. Blood leaked from his mouth as he saw his HP make a steady drop into the red zone.

**[1000 DMG]**

"**...Is that all you have? This strength is not worthy of that attitude you have shown…" **It began to walk slowly towards him as Lucas began to fall.

**[10 DMG]**

"**Such arrogance, I am almost insulted by your weakness. Have you come here to be slain?"** Its hand wrapped around Lucas' neck and began to choke him. Caliburn fell on the ground and shattered into pieces. He didn't even have enough strength left to fight back.

**[10 DMG]**

"**...This bores me."** The Lizardmen King frowned and dug in his fingers deeper. Lucas clawed at them but couldn't make them move an inch. **"...It appears that another challenger has come."**

The doors opened once more and this time a girl with lilac hair entered, she gasped at the sight of it choking him. The shattered blade fell from his loose grip as black began to fill his vision. **"...You do not look much older than this fool, yet you seem to hold incredible strength. Might this fallen king ask your name?"**

"I-Its Nepgear and let that kid go!" A purple beam erupted from the empty hilt she held. A nervous look on her face as her eyes darted from him to the king.

"**..."** The king was silent, its eyes closed as if debating something with itself. After a few tense minutes it nodded, however, it tossed Lucas high into the air and two pairs of arms shot from the walls. **"If you can beat me, then I shall spare that fool. However, if you fail to do so, both of you shall meet your ends by my hand."**

Lucas struggled to open an eye. The arms held him against the wall, a fair distance from the ground. If he fell, his HP wouldn't be enough to stop him from dying. His only hope was in the girl with lilac hair.

"I-I'll do my best, so hang in there kid!"

* * *

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:33)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 4**

**HP: 1320/1320  
****MP:4960/4960**

**STR: 84  
****AGL: 81  
****DEX: 79  
****END: 94  
****INT: 84  
****WIS: 84  
****LCK: 94**

**Unused points:165**

**Passive Buffs  
****Magic Affinity  
****Magic Potency  
****Death's Beloved.  
****Against All Odds**

**Skills:**

**[Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 5/10)  
****[Taming (LvL: 1/50]  
****[Summoning (LvL 10/10)  
****[Magic Affinity (LvL 5/30)  
****[Magic Potency (LvL 5/50)  
****[Divine Oracle (4/100)  
****[Inferior All Element Affinity (5/100)  
****[Physical Durability 1/50  
****[Dark Bullet (LvL 30/30)  
****[Dark Javelin (5/50)  
****[Lesser Dark Affinity (LvL 30/100)  
****[Dark Javelin Cannon]  
****[Inferior Undead Summoning] (1/100)  
****[Lesser Spirit Summoning] (1/100)  
****[Against All Odds] [Trait]  
****[Death's Beloved] (Trait)**

**[Layla]**

**(LvL 1/48)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Wendigo [Undead]  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 10,470/10,470  
****MP: 10,000/10,000**

**STR: 568  
****AGL: 678  
****DEX: 658  
****END: 698  
****INT: 227  
****WIS: 200  
****LCK: 36**

**Passive Buffs:**

**Physical**** Durability**

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60  
****[Hunting] 1/50  
****[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] 1/100  
****[Physical Durability] 1/50  
****[Frost Aura] 1/100  
****[Intimidate] 1/100  
****[Starvation Aura] 1/100  
****[Devour] 1/100  
****[Frostbite] 1/100  
****[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait  
****[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)  
****[Gluttony] Trait  
****[Greed] Trait**

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 1/40)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: N/A  
****Race: Lesser Nature Fairy**

**HP: 1,410/1,410  
****MP: 26,900/26,900**

**STR: 140  
****AGL: 350  
****DEX: 301  
****END: 94  
****INT: 538  
****WIS: 538  
****LCK: 291**

**Skills:**

**[Greater Earth Affinity]: 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Blast] : 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Wall] : 1/100  
****[Greater Earth Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Affinity] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Binding Vine] :4/100  
****[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait  
****[Trickster] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Binding Vine**

**The evolved spell of [Entangling Vine], instead of laying the spell as a trap, it is possible to now summon vines to directly bind the targeted being. The strength of the vine is based on the Caster's INT and supplied MP. Anyone with an escape skill, or with enough STR can break through.**

**Cost: 1000MP  
****Sustain: 500MP per minute]**

**[Gluttony (Trait)**

**One of the Seven Deadly Sins, Gluttony. Over-indulgence. Whether it be food, drink, money, carnal pleasure, torture or combat. One's desire can never be sated. Their desire to consume will only rise in time.**

**10% rise in stats for every body eaten after entering combat.  
****10% loss of sanity for every month without indulging  
****50% increased rate of consumption.]**

**[Greed**

**One of the Seven Deadly Sins, Greed. A****n inordinate desire to acquire or possess more than one needs. A bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction. The purpose for greed, and any actions associated with it. **

**No living being is free from greed. Wealth, fame, love, combat and etc are only a few examples. The feeling of self satisfaction of when you help someone, claiming you don't want anything in return, is also a form of greed as the feeling becomes an addiction.**

**This Trait will affect the personality of the user.]**

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation**

**An odd skill which allows the user to gain stats or skills so long as they completely consume a being of the same race.**

**Assimilation rate:50% all stats  
0.1% chance to gain random skill of target]**

**[Negate Curse: Aegis**

**The ability to remove any curse so long as Aegis is direct contact with the cursed Area. However, this by no means dispels the curse. It merely halts its damage. Upon removal, the curse will continue. However if a curse is casted on an area shielded by Aegis, it will not take affect.]**

**[Supreme Physical Damage Resistance**

**Highest form of damage resistance, the normal method to obtain this skill is to be tortured for 30 years straight constantly with no rest and no healing. It negates most damage inflicted into the user, along with the feeling of 'Pain'**

**75% Damage Reduction.**

**Beings with the [Divinity] trait may ignore this]**

**[Supreme Magic Damage Resistance**

**Highest form of damage resistance, the normal method to obtain this skill is to be tortured for 30 years straight constantly with no rest and no healing. It negates most damage inflicted into the user, along with the feeling of 'Pain'**

**75% Magic Damage Reduction**

**Beings with the [Divinity] trait may ignore this]**

**[Invulnerability**

**The ability to complete negates everything and anything that would cause 'damage' to the user. Currently User has 1 use of this skill. Cool down is 6 months. Duration is 30 seconds.]**

**[Atlas Body**

**This skill will add an additional point when adding to END from the Status Menu. (Passive)**

**This skill will double the user's END. (Active)**

**Cost for activation: 1000 MP  
****Cost for sustain: 250 MP]**

**[Damage Reflection**

**The ability to send back received damage to user. The reflected damage is equivalent to the total damage dealt before being affected by END and Skills. It cannot be increased, and may be ingnored by DOT damage along with curses.**

**Beings with the [Divinity] trait may ignore this]**

**[Blessing of the Goddess of Agriculture**

**The Goddess Demeter has deemed this child worthy of being called one of her chosen, and has thus blessed them with her power. May he spread her name as the chosen of War.**

**1000% increased effect of non-combat skills]**


	4. Initiation Clear I

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: ****The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

"Stand still! Demon!" Two consecutive shots, the ceiling above them collapsed as the girl tried to pin them down. Tia shot a dark bullet which obliterated them with not even a trace remaining. She clicked her tongue and prepared yet another shot, adjusting the output for a beam rather than a bullet.

"I am not a Demon! Shit, Sakura, use Binding Vine when you can!" The fairy nodded and turned around, waving her arms as vines sprouted from the floor and crawled up the girl's legs. She yelped, halting in place. Yet, her eyes never left his form.

"Don't underestimate me!" Her rifle was loaded, charged with her energy, from the barrel a small orb appeared and as she pulled the trigger. "Target, locked!"

An intense heat was felt behind him, Tia didn't have time to looked behind him as Layla pulled him closer. However they couldn't completely avoid it. His left side suddenly felt empty, as if something was taken without his notice. Pain filled his being as he stumbled and fell. He didn't have it in him to even scream.

"So easy," The girl smirked, then gained a shocked expression. 'You…!"

Sakura flew towards her and pulled on her hair, the vines tightened their hold. However she was frozen in place, her eyes locked onto the bleeding stump that used to be his left arm. The young man bit on his cheek to avoid screaming in pain.

It took everything he had to not pass out.

"I-I need something to stop the bleeding," He grit his teeth as he ordered Layla to rip apart part of his pants. Tia took the strip of cloth and tightly wrapped around the stump. It was temporary at best, he debated cauterizing it by summoning a fire spirit… but that would take too long.

With his HP in red and missing a limb, Layla stood over his collapsed form hunched over and growled. The girl ripped off the vines and began to calmly walk over, a disturbed look in her eyes. "You… you have red blood…"

Tia held up a finger and began to cast his black bullet, the girl brushed it off with a simple swipe of her rifle and knocked away Layla with a rather weak shot. She went through the wall and became trapped under the debris, her screeches probably calling all the mobs to them.

Sakura was pulling on the girl's hair but her attention was focused on his stump of an arm. Tia glared, shrouding his form with darkness. Tia placed all of his MP into his Dark Shield, and if that doesn't stop her then nothing will. She raised her gun and shot at it.

It disappeared in a single shot.

"That red blood… You really aren't a demon…" The girl muttered to herself, "Wait, then that means…!"

He didn't hear the rest of it. The pain may have subsided, but adding that to the exhaustion he felt when placed everything he had into his dark shield, it was too much. Darkness crept into his vision and engulfed him.

"Wait, don't pass out on me now!" The girl shouted.

* * *

"_**...This should do!"**__A girl with lilac haired skipped around a messy room with more gadgets than I could count along with a giant tube which held a younger girl that sort of resembled her. __**"The healing tank should be working perfectly with the machine and medicine Lastation and Leanbox gave us, so get well soon, okay Neptune?"**_

* * *

'_A dream? What the hell… who was that… nevermind.'_ Tia forced himself to a sitting position and immediately grabbed the stump that used to be his arm. The young man began to scream, just looking at the stump that used to be his arm brought unimaginable amounts of phantom pain even though it felt so numb. The young man began to breathe harshly, his head feeling too light for his own liking.

His eyes were beginning to cloud.

"Are you awake?" He tore his eyes off the stump and glanced at the door, the girl looked haggard. On top of her head was Sakura, oddly calm about sitting on the person who took the arm of a friend. She twitched at his glare. "You passed out, I was worried I accidentally killed a human…"

The girl looked at his arm and winced, "I'm sorry about your arm, I thought you were a demon and..."

He pushed against the wall and tried to use it to get up. His legs wobbled and had to be supported by Layla who looked worse for wear. The girl approached but a glare stopped her in place. She stopped mid-step and took one back just in case. Tia took that as a chance to ask. "...You mentioned something about red blood."

She nodded, "Demons have black or blue blood, only humans have red blood."

The girl pointed at the red-stained hastily placed bandages on his stump. Tia was feeling lightheaded from the blood loss, the girl must've done something. Passing out from a torn arm, it was a miracle he wasn't dead yet. The makeshift bandage helped little. "I used some healing items on you, so you should be fine… For a little bit."

Tia grunted and took note of that. His face set in extreme concentration as he shakily made his way towards the door, two steps forward he needed Layla to catch him when he fell. The young man tried to stand again but sighed. There was no feeling in his legs. "...Its no use. I can't continue the dungeon like this, I have to recover somehow."

"...You're awfully calm about losing your arm, you know?" She pointed out.

"Believe me when I saw even looking at it makes me want to vomit from the pain, its just not the time to panic… I can do that later, if I need to." Tia answered, cautious of the girl. "So tell me why you're still here?"

"You came here to clear this dungeon… right?" The girl glanced at Layla, "Or are you here to test out this… skill, of yours?"

"Both."

The girl frowned, "I guess I'll do you a favor and say this… the ability to tame monsters, or undead is just… unnatural. Even Fairies like this Nature Fairy are usually extremely hostile with humans… and here you are with a evil spirit that preys on humans to survive, and a infant Dryad-to-be."

Dryad… those tree succubus? Tia glanced at Sakura sitting on top of the girl's head lazily swinging her legs, "What about it?"

"They're only friendly to Demon races, and if they show kindness to humans then that means that human is secretly a demon…" The girl's first clenched, and her hair shadowed her eyes, "Demons that pretend to be humans are the worst of the worst…"

Tia tilted his head, "Did one hurt someone you liked or something?"

"...This is related to why I took your arm… so I can't deny you this info." She sighed, taking seat on one of the fallen debris. "My sister, Noire, was in a mission scouting an abnormality in the demonlands. From the reports I've read, she found a little girl crying in a ruin."

He noted she was making a fist. "We didn't know demons can mimic humans then and… by the time we found out, it was too late."

"Noire was stabbed in the back, right in the heart. We were lucky they didn't know it took more than a stab to the heart to take down a CPU while in their HDD. She's in intensive care in Planeptune right now." A stab to the heart doesn't take them down? What sort of monsters are they, these CPUs. "So, you can guess why I didn't hesitate in trying to kill you."

She clapped her hands and bowed, "I'm sorry! I'll help you with this dungeon, so don't lose faith in Lastation, 'kay?"

The girl mumbled something under her breath, something about not being able to afford losing even a single person's faith. If the demons really were the big of a threat, then he could understand, he supposed. He stared at the stump his arm became again and winced, his head forcefully turned away by Layla.

"...Fine," Tia didn't forgive her, not one bit, but for the sake of survival they needed her help. She didn't seem hostile after seeing his blood, so they should be fine… or was what he wanted to say. "As long as you don't attack Layla or Sakura."

"Sakura? Ah, the nature fairy." Sakura hopped off her head and sat down on his shoulder once he stabilized. "I don't know about the Wendigo though…"

"As long as you don't shoot me, you'll probably be fine." Tia waved off her concerns, "By the way, your name?"

He wanted to try something out… besides, if it worked, then he could be able to find out her level too. Maybe even discover her status. The unknowns the made up the page Divine Oracle gave him were grating on her nerves. Not that he expected to see her status even when they party.

A curious glint appeared in her eyes, "I'm Uni, the CPU Candidate for Lastation. Are you really human? Its weird you don't know how I look during these times."

"Nevermind that, I'm Tia Schnieden." Tia coughed, then spat out a mouthful of blood. He wiped it with his shoulder and frowned, this would take some getting used to. It still felt like her had an arm, but just wasn't physically visible. It was a weird feeling to say the least.

He stared at his status and shook his head.

He could add as many points as he wants, that won't bring back the points he lost. Actually, he got some rather annoying debuffs.

**[Crippled  
****You have lost a part of your body.**

**25% reduced stats.  
****25% reduced movement.  
****10% reduced magic damage dealt.  
10% reduced physical damage dealt.  
10% increased magic damage gained.**

**10% increased physical damage gained.]**

**[Bleeding**

**An open wound in your body deep enough to continuously draw blood. **

**10% HP taken per minute  
90% chance of becoming [Infected Bleeding]**

He sighed and palmed his face. This was going to be a nuisance, he could just feel it. It would take a while to find someone that can make him a fake arm. But for now, maybe he should just compensate with magic?

**[MP:1240/3938]**

Yeah, no chance… he never did check his MP regen.

**[+236 per minute]**

"Are we heading straight to the fifth floor?" Uni looked confused at his question.

"I mean, I can solo the boss fine if I get serious, but… wouldn't it be better for you if you do the mini-bosses?" She glanced at his arm. "I mean, with me around I can kill them with one hit and you would get a load of EXP just by being in the same party, technically."

"...I would rather not depend on someone to become stronger." Tia muttered to himself. The girl frowned before nodding. Even without her, he was sure he would be able to do the same… given he got enough time to prepare his dark javelins.

Ah, but maybe not…

**[25% reduced stats]**

Yeah… maybe not.

The mini-boss of the fourth floor was right in front of the stairs to the fifth floor, just like the mini-boss room in the third floor. Was it a theme that they were set like this? They didn't pass any zombies on the way. "There's the room, this is your chance to change your mind."

"I need time to recover my mana," If they were like the Meat Butcher, then he needed Dark Javelin to even deal damage. Layla and Sakura were stronger now, but he still doesn't think they had it in them to fight an enemy with four digit stats.

"...Maybe I should summon another spirit." Uni looked surprised at his idea. "What now?"

"S-Summon?" She took a step back and pointed the barrel of her rifle at him, Layla growled but he held her back. "...The more ignorant you make yourself to be, the more unbelievable it is to consider you a human, Tia, even with your red blood..."

He grumbled at that.

"What's wrong with summonings? I gained Sakura like that, though… alright, the moment I say something weird I would appreciate it if you say it to my face and not make that expression, Uni." It was making him want to shoot her in the face. Not that it would do anything.

She sighed, palming her head. "You're the strangest human with the most unique gifts I've ever seen…"

"But those gifts can become useful," Uni nodded, taking a teacher-like stance in front of him. "Listen here! Humans cannot summon spirits. That perk is reserved to demons, who use them to unleash cataclysmic level of destruction in our nations. A single Supreme level spirit of any element is enough to threaten a breach."

She then pointed to Sakura, who had taken a liking to her head. "And this one you have, a Nature Fairy, though ranked as Inferior, is the strongest Inferior Nature Fairy I have ever seen. Same with your Wendigo!"

Tia tilted his head. "Are they really that strong? They're only level one."

"They're born like that?!" Clearly, she was shocked.

"No, I raised them from a zombie and an inferior Earth Elemental." He frowned, "Their levels always go back to 1 when they do. Its kinda annoying, to be honest."

Uni walked towards him with heavy steps, "This ability of yours is too dangerous! When monsters evolve, they do not go back to level 1. They retain their level prior to evolution. If what you say is true, then given time… you can make an army that rivals the demon lord's!"

She glanced warily at the Wendigo.

"Which one? Also, how do you know their levels?"

"We determine the strengths of people here through 'levels', I'm a CPU Candidate so I'm a bit special. Currently I'm around 1000 I guess?" She nodded, "Last I checked anyways. Ah, by the way, the common people's level is 80 while my sister's around 3000."

...He felt depressed.

Tia is feeling depressed.

He glanced at his level and only became more depressed.

"You aren't even that level, are you?" She raised a brow, amused. "In your case it doesn't matter that much, your unique skills matter way more than your level… Ordinary humans can't use or even obtain skills. Only people gifted with them can, and those are rare enough as is. Its hard to keep them alive too, as the demons hunt them down constantly."

..this woman had loose lips.

"Summoning and Taming, right?" At his nod, she continued. "And the fact they revert to level 1 once they evolve… they don't lose stats, do they?"

He shook his head.

"Restarting at level 1 usually means you want to start new, to train a new body at the cost of your old one. Its an extremely inefficient method and a complete waste of time," She said," Its a forbidden technique, usually used on demons we're able to capture to interrogate."

She came closer.

"They evolve, become stronger, and retain their stats even at level one… that is such a powerful skill." She muttered to herself," Hey! I got an idea. How about you join Lastation? We'll definitely need your ability against the demons."

"I refuse." She took a step back, "Why would I join the side of the one who took my arm?"

She flinched, "I-I'm sorry about that, okay?"

…Tia shook his head, he needed to fix his attitude but there was no way he would forgive Uni. Her reasons were understandable, but he was a person that can hold a grudge. And he will hold this grudge to his grave. He nodded and winced, makeshift bandage was failing.

"Should I cauterize it…? At least then I won't bleed to death. Uni, do you have anything hot enough to burn flesh?" He was really starting to feel faint, if he doesn't focus, he was sure he would pass out. That wouldn't do, if he passes out… there was no doubt that he would die.

"I don't, but what do you… You aren't planning cauterize it, are you?! I really don't recommend it." she paced, "As I thought, we really don't have time to do the mini-bosses."

"What do you plan to do then?" Her determined looked worried him.

"We're rushing it." Uni grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, "Noire would kill me if I let you die!"

* * *

Alice got raised herself from the ground and rubbed her eyes, they were red and puffy, a tad itchy too. Did she catch a cold? This was an odd feeling this tightness in her chest and the lump in her throat. The despair inside her didn't leave when she fell asleep. Was this what peasants called, crying?

…she needed to warn them.

"_Create Party: Invite: Tia Schnieden."_ She needed to warn them, any of them. The boss was too strong, they would die. They barely talked or were acquaintances, but the Muramasa always cares for potential allies. Of course, mostly for the sole reason they could exploit them later.

If they were going at the same pace, then the others would probably be already fighting the last boss, and like her, lose miserably. Alice could already see it happening. Fear crawled up her spine a second time upon remembering the giant mantis.

**[Tia Schnieden has joined the party] **

Lvl 33.

Tia has been busy too, he was near Oroshi's level last she saw it. There was a weird symbol next to his name, a status condition? It doesn't look like any of the traditional symbols… "Analyst."

**[Crippled] [Bleeding]**

"Crippled…" She whispered under her breath. "Open Voice Chat."

"_...Is that you Alice?"_ He sounded uncertain. This was the first time he formed a party through the system probably, so it made sense. She brought her knees closer to her chest and thought about what she wanted to say. _"Ignore me Uni. I'm talking to the voices in my head."_

Something muffled was heard from beyond. _"Ignoring you now."_

The muffled voice became angry and a loud bang was heard. _"So what's up?"_

His HP and MP were low, very low. She was confident that a single hit from her would wipe him out. They were both in the red-zone. Alice was truly wondering what he went through to be reduced to that state. "Are you heading to the final boss room?"

"_Yeah, why?" _The muffled voice said something again.

"I shall graciously give you this info for free, you may thank me later. I have tried the boss, but found him way beyond my current level. Analyst only gave me unknowns when I used it." Alice tried to keep her voice calm, trying to not waver and expose her weakness. She would have to kill Tia herself if he found out. "Level 33 is not enough. I will tell you that."

"_It may not be, or it may be… but unfortunately I don't have a choice now. If I don't get out of this dungeon soon, then I'll be dead within the day… you see my status effects, right?"_ The muffled voice wasn't heard, but Tia muttered something under his breath about being under leveled.

"Yes… Crippled and Bleeding, this one demands you explain what happened."

"_Basically, __**someone**__ got too ahead of themselves and attacked me, which resulted in me losing my arm, a considerable amount of my strength and gaining a high chance of death."_The muffled voice came back with a vengeance. It was getting kind of annoying, to be honest.

"Someone? Then does that mean you have someone with you now?"

"_Hm? Ah, yeah, Layla and Sakura are always helpful. How about you?"_ And now it was angry.

"Two people… no, three I assume… unfortunately, God has determined this one has no need for companions. So I am on my own," Alice envied him. If she had a team, then maybe they could've taken it on. "I have said what I needed, goodbye."

"_Ah, wait a minute. Can I ask you something?"_

"Speak, this one has no desire to converse any longer with a mere commoner."

"_Rood, anyways. I recommend doing the mini-bosses if you can fight again. Apparently they either lower the difficulty of the final boss, or give you an item that can help you with it. Also the levels are nice, be careful though. They aren't unknowns but they're tough, I recommend getting a defense piercing skill."_

"Is that so? This one shall consider it then." Defense piercing skill…? As if she could make something that op just like that! At best a 10 to 15% defense penetration would be fine, but from his tone he probably meant an absolute defense pierce! "Is that all?"

"_...What's the name of the dungeon you're in?"_

"I believe it was called, the Infested Lowee Citadel Dungeon." He repeated her words, and the muffled voice said something back. It seemed only the ones in a party can hear each other through voice chat. "What about it?"

"_Ah, Uni says that two twins called Rom and Ram are heading there and that you should team up with them. Something about making it easier for you since you're level's so low, or so she said."_ This Uni girl… she appreciated the info, but.

"I shall see if they are fit to be this one's escorts. And I do not believe I've allowed you to comment on my level!" She was getting a complex about it. First it was Oroshi on 40, then Tia on 33 and she bet that Lucas was somewhere in between. She was feeling inferior at 16.

"_Yeah, yeah, good luck with that… by the way, can we keep the party? I want to test something out."_ Alice went silent for a bit and then gave him the okay. She didn't mind, if it was something that could benefit them then alright. _"Right, so basically I want to know if either of us get EXP through each other."_

Ah… right. In her panic, she forgot that was a feature in some games too. Partying with a low level player and then letting them ride on you as you fight strong mobs that they can't and let them gain levels that way. Alice's pride would never stand for it, "Are you looking down on me?"

"_Ah, no, I'm just curious since Uni's going to kill the boss. Besides, it might help you with yours if you manage to get levels."_ Was he not concerned about the levels he would lose should they distribute it equally? _"So, should we test this out?"_

"...I shall permit it, be grateful this one deems this test of yours worthwhile." She would benefit from this while she waits for these Rom and Ram he mentioned. "I shall try to invite the others."

"**[Invite to Party: Lucas Pendragon]**"

**[Lucas Pendragon is currently in battle, please invite to party again later]**

"**[Invite to Party: Oroshi]"**

**[Oroshi is currently in battle, please invite to party again later]**

Both of them were busy…

"They aren't available right now. I'll try again later, for now I'll farm some levels and maybe find that Mini-boss you spoke of…" Alice had some new info, and some hope crawled into her heart. "...If this one takes longer than you… I permit you to let you lend your aid."

"_Ja. Good luck."_

* * *

"**Second Challenger, for the live of this fool and yours, fight me with all you have. Hold nothing back from this fallen king." **The Lizardmen jumped back and grabbed its lodged blade then lunged towards the girl. Its form blurring, Lucas was on the verge of passing out but tried to watch.

Nepgear flourished an empty hilt which was soon occupied by a purple blade, his pained eyes glinted at the light saber, he wanted that. The boy inside him wanted that so bad. "Just hang tight! I won't lose."

"**Have at thee!" **

Their blades met and he was surprised to see sparks coming off the exchange. Wait, then does that mean that light saber wasn't just plasma? Lame. He still wanted it though. Lucas tried to keep up with their speed but they were moving too fast.

In one moment the lizardmen king was going for a tail swipe while the girl jumped over it and then the next moment the girl was going for its throat while the king tried to punch her away. All he hear is the occasional clang of steel.

Several minutes later they were both covered in wounds, the Lizardmen King holding more than the girl for some reason. Its swords was cracking, but it didn't seem to bother it. **"You are strong…"**

"O-Oh, no, not really. Compared to the others I'm not that much!" She blushed, fidgeting as she held her blade loosely. Light cuts covered her torso but no serious injury. Lucas wanted to join in _so_ badly. "You're strong too! Way stronger than the reports said."

"**For every fool that cross my path, for every life my blade takes. I grow stronger."**

She frowned, "...A total of 25 deaths have been reported in this assumed 5 floor level dungeon… That's just strange, no matter how you look at it. Sis was supposed to check it out, but… she got sent on another mission and got really hurt. So I'm here in her place!"

"**...You life story will not aid you in slaying me. Hold up your blade, grit your teeth, and prepare for combat."** An oppressive aura filled the room, Lucas paled as millions upon millions of visions detailing his death appeared in his head, he felt himself suffocating, he felt himself choking. And then darkness.

* * *

"You're wide open!" Vert thrusted her spear into the Garuda's leg, tearing off a huge chunk. She sailed through the air before landed on one of the few remaining rocks. The blond woman didn't stay, immediately jumping to another rock as the one she stood on collapsed under the weight of the Gardua who followed.

"Dodge!" She shouted at Oroshi, who just stood in the path of the falling boss. He crossed his arms as Aegis formed in front of him. It crashed into the ethereal construct and screeched, Oroshi himself grunted in pain as he felt some damage pass through. Vert was surprised at what she saw when the dust settled. "Oh my…!"

**[0 damage taken]**

**[Reflected Damage:4988]**

A tiny chunk of damage was taken off the boss' bar. He was _really_ thankful for the 500% END buff and 75% damage null. If that hit him raw, then he would be paste on the ground. Vert knocked it away and then stared at him like he was an alien.

"Wha-?!" She swiped at his arm, red blood trailed down the wound.

**[Comrade Vert has nicked you]**

**[Supreme Physical Damage Resistance Ignored]**

**[20 DMG]**

"You aren't a demon… thank us," She let out a relieved sigh even as he glared at her for the wound. It wasn't serious, but it still surprised him. Vert smiled apologetically, her eyes saying, 'I had to make sure.' "Now then! I have several questions, but I can ask those at my leisure later. Let us take down this beast!"

"Unfortunately, I have to depend on you for offense. I got nothing." Oroshi admitted, "Ah, wait a minute."

He tapped her shoulder and a coat of golden light covered her form. Vert was surprised, "I used my skill to buff you. Be careful though, I don't really know how much punishment it can take,"

"Then I shall be quick." She chuckling, marveling at the incredible feeling this 'skill' he used on her. "Before I go, might I ask what you have done to me?"

"Aegis, essentially a broken defense buff that raises your base END stat by 500% and give you four skills." The Garuda was circling back, it roared at them and rose high into the sky. It was preparing to bomb them. Oroshi could feel the rock beginning to heat up. "Basically its a broken defense buff! Now deal with the bird man!"

"In a game, that would be a hax skill, something the devs would never allow, or at least nerf to oblivion once they realize their mistake." Vert noted, calmly looking upwards as if nothing could harm them. "Would you be fine if I leave you here?"

Oroshi violently shook his head.

"I don't think I can negate that thing, it looks like a meteor strike now that I look a closer look at it." It was scorching. Oroshi threw away his coat and huffed, it was starting to get suffocating here. The Garuda _still_ hasn't landed but he sure as hell wish it had. He began to run away.

"Let me aid you." He suddenly felt light as the woman scooped him off his feet and carried him. She chuckled, muttering something about the roles becoming reversed as they ran away from the descending meteor.

The ground shook violently, caving in from the point of impact as Vert abandoned running and took to the skies in a new form. Her verdant green hair fluttered in the wind as they look down on the destruction from the Garuda. There was no more rocks they could stand on, the ground below them flowing with molten rock as the Garuda lay on the ground, bloodied and burnt. Whatever it did, it had severe recoil damage.

"I believe I can kill him now." Vert said.

"Toss me and do it quick, it may reset when the mist covers him." He pointed to the slowly encroaching mist. The woman frowned before reluctantly doing so. Oroshi found himself airborne as the woman descended towards the fallen boss.

It died once it entered its head. Screeching in pain as the spear tore through its body and split it in half. Vert could only wipe the blood on her face as a cloud of dust formed around her. The crater shook, a glowing double door rose from the ground. It was the exit.

Vert spun on her heel when she heard a crash.

She found him lodged into a smaller crater, thankfully in one piece somehow.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" He winced and dismissed the _many_ popups about his level up. He had reached lvl 90 from just being in the same party as Vert when she killed the boss. ""Haha… got 40 levels off that thing…"

"40 levels?! Dear me, how low level are you?" He threw a pebble her way. "You should be able to leave the dungeon now, I unfortunately have other matters I must attend to, should you come to Leanbox please come to the Basilicom and call for me."

"I have many things I want to ask." She smiled at him from above and left.

…What now?

**[Quest Complete!]**

**[Initiation]**

**The being known to you as Mother has dropped you into a dungeon full of monsters as an initiation. Kill the boss that inhabits the top floor and the trial will be complete.**

**Objective: Kill the boss that inhabits the final floor.**

**Reward: **

**1000 EXP  
50 Stat Points  
Lucky Box]**

...It didn't rise. The reward EXP that is. Oroshi glanced at the very, very tiny increase of his EXP bar and frowned. The quest reward were based on the level you got them it seemed. He was level 1 when he got this quest and 1000 EXP would probably give him 5 levels.

The stat points were nice. He would hold onto those gladly, and then there was this lucky box…

He wondered what's inside?

In any case. He would open it later.

Getting out took priority, Vert went through the door which he assumed lead to the outside. Oroshi looked at his clothes and grunted. There was enough of the lab coat he cosplayed in remaining to appear decent.

"Time to head out." He wondered if any of the others cleared their dungeon…

**[Player 3 has cleared the Initiation]**

* * *

**[Player 3 has cleared the Initiation]**

"_Oh, impressive, Oroshi's quick."_ Alice commented through the voice chat. The sounds of exoskeletons being ripped open along with screeches from the many bugs she killed leaking through. She had gained 4 levels thus far and haven't encountered the mini-boss yet._ "How're things on your end, Tia?"_

"We're nearing the stairs to the boss room." Uni glanced at him like he grew a second head, he decided to ignore her. The woman scowled before picking up the pace, Layla barely kept up while Sakura was silently screaming as she held on for dear life in Uni's long black hair. "Nngh… I'm getting light headed… I think I should really castrize this wound Uni."

"I gave you some top tier Planeptunian Medicine, that should be enough to stop the bleeding until I kill the boss. It won't grow back your arm, but at least you won't die from it." The fifth floor was a lot different than the lower floors, as the mobs gained a 30 level increase and turned into Standard Ghouls.

He shot some Standard Ghouls with a dark bullet every now and then, they took two to three shots of it. Tia grumbled when Uni shot a bullet from her rifle and obliterated it. Tia gained 3 levels while Layla turned 10 and Sakura to 4. "There!"

The stairs to the final boss.

"I want to try something…" Uni dropped him down on the stairs and checked her inventory, she claimed she could wipe it out in one second if she really tried, but he convinced her that he wanted to try something first. That is, to see if he can one shot it with his Javelin Cannon.

He could fire a total of 27 Javelins, which would result in around a number with six digits he assumed… It was only a matter of if he can charge all of them, since 27 was his limit, it was sure to take a long time.

"Be grateful I let you have the chance of killing it, it would be over in an instant if I did it after all!" He nodded and walked towards the large double door on the sixth floor.

**[You are about to enter the boss room of Osbourne Hospital Dungeon]**

**[Chance of Victory 100%]**

...She wasn't kidding.

"Right, Layla and Sakura, remember what we did to the Butcher. Distract it long enough for me to bombarde it with my Dark Javelin." Tia commanded the two, Layla growled and slammed her fists together, her saliva dripping from her mouth. The Wendigo's bloodlust filling the room. Sakura only floated out of Uni's hair and sat on his shoulder.

"We're heading to the boss room, Alice."

"_Wha-?! Did you listen to __**anything**__ I said a couple hours ago!"_

The room beyond the double door was large, spacious even, with a table in the middle illuminated by a single stage light. Layla wasn't reacting to anything, so the boss hasn't spawned yet. Even Uni was feeling some chills crawl up her spine.

They walked towards the table, on it were a laptop that just said **[Insert Keycard to awaken]**.

"Prepare whatever you planned," Uni said as she walked towards the laptop.

"_Listen to me peasant! Get out of there if you value your life! You are not capable enough!"_ Alice shouted, sounding a bit desperate.

"Don't worry so much," He muttered to her as Sakura created a platform from the earth. Tia stood on it and looked down on the girl who waited patiently in front of the laptop, a small card in her hands. "Divine Oracle, estimate."

**[Estimated time until completion: 27 minutes.]**

"Half an hour Uni!" The girl looked at him weirdly before shrugging. She sat down to clean one of her handguns as she waited. He needed a minute per Javelin, Tia was sort of thankful that it needed to be awaken to fight against. "Just wait Alice, I'll slaughter this boss."

"_Fine! Since you ignore my advice now, see if I ever give you one when we meet peasant!" _Alice huffed. Layla growled at something but then looked confused. She was sensing the boss, yet the lack of visual confused her.

"Two minutes." Uni heard him and cleaned up after herself. She swiped the card on the laptop and the room began to shake. Tia struggled to keep his control, the ceiling above cracked and with a cackle of lightning, collapsed.

In the middle of the debris was a small girl and a large man, the little girl was sitting on the large man's shoulders and wore a hospital gown. The large man was wearing something that looked like a doctor's outfit, but also something that looked like something a beggar would wear.

"**Hehehehehehehehehe, papa! Hey, papa, look!"** The little girl's voice was distorted and oddly cherry. It was unnerving, to say the least. The large man grunted as it looked down on Uni and looked up for him.

He had the appearance of a stoic, hunched over old man with way too many stitches on its body. They took a step, and then another. Divine Oracle was used, and their stats were combined, which meant they were one in body.

**[Papa and Daughter Frankenstein] [LvL:?]**

**HP:?/?  
MP:?/?**

**STR:?  
AGL:?  
DEX:?  
END:?  
INT:?  
WIS:?  
LCK:?**

Tia felt power flow into him as **[Against All Odds]** took hold. The javelins floating above him increasing in size and strength, the young man screamed in pain as his control began to go haywire.

"Throw them, Tia!" Uni shouted.

He was only eager to oblige. Each and every javelin pointed down, the father and daughter duo looked onwards with a smile on their face. As if mocking they were looking down on them. Tia didn't waste any time and let it rain.

"**Ha...haha...hahahahaha! You idiot! Idiot! Idiot~!"** The little girl sang, even as they were bombarded by Javelins. Tia paled when he saw them unscathed, in fact… they looked even stronger! The little girl grew into a young woman while the father grew to twice his size.

"What happened?!" Uni shouted at him.

He was as confused as her, "I don't know!"

**[258,660 DMG Dealt]**

Six digit damage. It was supposed to be enough to take them down, and yet… Divine Oracle! Tia prayed to any god that listened to prove his theory false, and when it dropped down in front of him. He paled.

**[Report: Papa and Daughter Frankenstein holds [Dark Element Absorption] Skill]**

"**[Dark Element Absorption]!** T-They get stronger when hit with **[Dark]** Element spells… I'm sorry Uni," The girl clicked her tongue and changed forms. Her eyes burned with fury and determination as her rifle turned into a giant cannon-esque gun. She began to float and pointed the barrel at them. Her expression wasn't grim, but it did get a little bit more serious.

"Don't worry about it! They're still nothing against me!"

"**Idiot~! Idiot~! Idiot~! Heheheheheh…!"** The young woman provoked him. Holding her own Dark Javelin and tossed it at him. He snapped out of his shock long enough to jump behind him off the platform. **"Ooh~ the idiot knows how to dodge! Let's play, let's play, idiot~!"**

"Unfortunately for you," Uni grunted as she charged a small green ball in front of her barrel. "You're opponent is me!"

Three blasts in under a second. The large form of the boss staggered, but remained standing. Uni clicked her tongue and pointed her barrel once again, dodging the javelins it began tossing towards her. "Can you do anything to help?!"

"I need to recover enough MP to summon Sakura! Other than that, sadly no!"

5 minutes… that would be enough time for Uni to take care of it on her own. He wanted to help out, but Layla or him would only get in the way. Tia grabbed the pipe strapped to his back and handed it to Layla, "Throw it!"

She tilted her head before taking a step back, rearing her arm back, then threw it with enough force to dislocate her shoulder. It sailed through the air and nailed the woman in the back of the head with enough force to knock her off the large man.

They screamed, the young woman holding her hand with both her hands while the large man spread himself. His skin dyed red and its jaw parting like a snake's. He had a feeling something just happened. "Divine Oracle!"

**[Papa Frankentein] {?}**

**HP:?  
MP:?**

**STR:?  
AGL:?  
DEX:?  
END:?  
INT:?  
WIS:?  
LCK:?**

**[Daughter Frankentein] (60)**

**HP: 7,500/7,500  
MP: 30,750/30,750**

**STR:320  
AGL:200  
DEX:305  
END:500  
INT:550  
WIS:410  
LCK:0**

He could tame her!

"Uni! Don't kill the girl!" The sharpshooter gaped at his words. She looked at him like he just lost his mind, and in this situation, he really doesn't blame her. It was a boss undead… he doesn't know if he could manage it, but it doesn't hurt to try. "I need to try something, if this works..."

His MP regen is higher than the cost now.

When he regained a sliver of his MP back, Layla rushed out and grabbed the female boss by the head. Her superior strength pinned her down while Tia began his idea. He grinned when he felt the drain of mana. But then winced when she began to trash.

**[Beginning Taming: Time till completion: 1 hour]**

He changed the input to 100.

**[50 minutes]**

150.

**[40 minutes]**

200.

**[30 minutes]**

This was the best he could do. The young woman screeched as his mana penetrated her and messed with her core. An odd expression was on her face but it was masked by the fact Layla pressed her face deeper on the ground, cracking it.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot!" Uni asked, weaving through javelins and then shooting back. It was tough. Her bullets were going through, they weren't deep. She aimed to shoot the same place multiple times. It was softer than when they were together though.

Her aim? Dismemberment.

If she could turn it into a crawler, then they would have a much easier time in killing it. She says 'they' but it was actually just her. Tia was doing something to the other boss that fell, and Layla was apparently needed in whatever he was doing.

The boss under them was thrashing violently.

Uni raised her hand to make a shield and winced when it just went through.

...She could see why Tia had confidence in these dark javelins of his, they pierced defense. Uni waved her bloodied hand and frowned. This was tougher than she expected. Even in HDD, it still held itself against her. It was impressive... whatever this **[Dark Element Assimilation]** thing is, it was making it strong enough to last against her.

Whatever Tia accidentally did, it made them strong enough to stand equally to a CPU Candidate.

It turned and began to head towards the others.

Uni had other ideas.

"Not on my watch!" She grabbed something on her waist and tossed them down, the front of the boss exploding as it was pelted by shrapnel and heat. The left arm she worked hard on dismembering sailed through the air and smacked Layla on the head.

"**P-Papa help! Help! Help! M-My head hurts! It hurts! It hurts! My head hurts papa!"** The large man roared and rent on moving. Uni clicked her tongue and landed in between them. She looked behind her and frowned. Layla was getting electrocuted, same with Tia but they just grit their teeth.

Actually Tia looked like he was going to die!

Uni threw a potion at his head, putting him back at full health. It was lucky timing too, they were just engulfed in a pillar of lightning and fire soon after. When it dissipated Layla looked like she needed new clothes while Tia looked like he needed medical attention ASAP.

He got the cauterization he wanted though.

"You better forgive me after this!" She planted a foot and lightning cackled, dancing across the edge of her barrel and loaded into the orb forming on the front. She waited until it was right in her face before releasing the heavily condensed orb of lightning. The large man was stopped in place.

It shocked the undead from the inside out, creating a unpleasant stench of cooked rotten flesh. The other boss screeched as 10 minutes passed. Uni didn't give it time to recover, creating yet another orb in front with the winds around them rising.

"Hands off!" She blasted the torso and watched it get knocked back. "Hurry it up there why don't you!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" He was feeling exhausted. His eyes were beginning to droop from both the mana exhaustion and HP drain. "Ugh, this is harder than when it was with Layla…"

"What are you even doing?" Uni shot off the shoulder.

"I'm taming it!" Tia said, "Its stats are pretty good, and with my abilities I can make them go even higher. She should be usable against that thing… well, granted you don't kill it first."

She scoffed, "I'm purposely holding back, idiot. If I was serious, this thing would've already beena spec of dust! But whatever you did back there made it stupid strong. Its at least 300 floor boss level now!"

"That's a ridiculous amount of floors for a dungeon…"

"Its pretty small to be honest, as the number of floors rises, the overall size of each one shrinks. If its a 300 floor dungeon, you'd be only seeing five to six rooms in the whole floor." She said, "Anyways! This isn't the time for this! Are you done?!"

"Yep~" Tia took a step back and fell on the ground, panting hard as he looked up at his newest tame. It took a while, but it was totally worth it. He just took a boss and tamed it. While it wasn't a overpowered boss or anything, rather it was the weak boss.

Weaker than the Meat Butcher at least.

It was still a boss.

"_Wait, what did you do this time?!"_ Alice heard everything, including how he accidentally buffed his enemy with his javelins, and if not for Uni, would've already been dead… he felt a lecture coming up in the future.

"I tamed a boss, its- _probably-_ on our side now."

"_I just heard something very concerning, would you like to say that again?!"_

**[Due to the effects of Death's Beloved, Contracted Being [Daughter Frankenstein] will now double initial stats]**

**[Due to the effects of Contracted Being Growth, Contracted Being [Daughter Frankenstein] will now gain 10% initial stats]**

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (60)**

**HP: 15,750/15,750  
MP: 64,800/64,800**

**STR: 672  
AGL: 420  
DEX: 641  
END: 1050  
INT: 1155  
WIS: 861  
LCK: 0**

**Skill:  
****[Lich Blood] (Trait)  
****[Touched by Magic] (Trait)  
****[Greater Dark Affinity] (1/100)  
****[Dark Element Assimilation] (1/100)  
****[Dark Pillar] (1/100)  
****[Abyss Gate] (1/100)  
****[Black Hole] (1/100)  
****[Greater Lightning Affinity] (1/100)  
[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (1/100)  
****[Lightning Pillar] (1/100)  
****[Lightning Bullet] (1/50)**

"Black Hole and Abyss Gate?" Are those advanced skills in the Dark Element? Questions for later. For the stats, it was odd.

A sturdy mage…? That was… odd, to say the least. INT and END was a weird specialization, however now wasn't the time to mull over the small details. He managed to tame a boss! Albeit an oddly weak boss, but still a boss!

...She doesn't evolve.

She doesn't have a limit, which means she doesn't evolve.

That was sort of depressing.

Uni was understandable wary. "I-Its not going to attack us now, is it?"

"**...No, I don't have it in me anymore." **The Frankenstein walked towards Tia and poked his chest, **"Whatever you did to me, I want you to undo… wait, no, why do I want to undo it? Ignore me! No, wait… ARGH! This is so confusing!"**

A sentient tame.

This was the first time he did one.

"Don't worry about it." He placed a hand on her head.

"**I am and will worry about it! This is too weird, why don't I feel the want to tear you asunder and feast on your delectable insides! Why do I want to kill papa?! ARGH! My head, it hurts! It hurts! It hurts~!" **The former boss fell on her knees and began crying.

Somehow.

Even though she was an undead.

Uni looked at him like he was scum.

"J-Just take things slow alright?" Tia had no idea what to do.

"Looks like she isn't going to be any help," Uni scowled heavily on that, she raised her rifle and began to charge. Tia was beginning to suffocate just from being near it. She took a long time charging, and they haven't been attacked yet.

He glanced over to the boss and winced. Of course they haven't been attacked yet, Uni was merciless against it. Its only remaining limb was its left leg, and the others were spewn about the room. She charged long enough that he was able to summon Sakura so she could gain some EXP too.

She winced and then created some vines to bind it, raised the ground behind and then bound it against the pillar. Tia grabbed the Frankenstein daughter's head and turned her away from the scene. He covered her ears too.

"**Whoa! What the hell?! What's happening! I can't hear anything, ah, my head hurts again! It was just starting to calm down too!" **...He might refrain from taming any sentient beings later. He was feeling a bit guilty now.

He glanced back at Uni to see her finally pull the trigger.

The blast that came out from her gun completely erased the boss.

"Scary…" Tia held his stump and looked absolutely shaken to the core. Layla tilted her head in confusion while Sakura seemed to have sparkles in her eyes, Frankensetin was just holding her head and moaning in pain.

**[Tia has leveled up!] 35x**

**[Alice has leveled up!] 40x**

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has leveled up!] 20x**

**[Contracted Being [Sakura] has leveled up!] 5x**

**[Contracted Being [Daughter Frankenstein] has leveled up!]**

"_Oh my!"_ Alice gasped, completely shocked at the amount of EXP headed her way. She seemed to underestimate the amount gained when fighting a boss... specially after his mistake. Tia had a feeling that was what actually got them the huge amount of EXP.

Participation also matters apparently. As the Frankenstein he tamed was originally part of the boss, he got the EXP he normally wouldn't have.

"An impressive amount," He glanced at the proudly standing Uni, she had turned back to her old form and was grinning like she just accomplished something impressive.

The giant hole she made on the wall slowly closed, as if nothing even happened there. A tear in space appeared in front of it and ripped open to reveal an eerily glowing door. It was creepy, that was for sure.

"Well! I'm taking you with me for a bit, at least until I take you to Planeptune to get you looked at! After that I owe you nothing, alright?" She huffed and went through the door first.

**[Player 4 has cleared the Initiation]**

**[Quest Complete]**

* * *

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:61)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 4**

**HP: 1,500/1,500 (1,125/1,125)  
****MP:10,000 /10,000 (7,200/7,200)**

**STR: 160 (120)  
****AGL: 157 (118)  
****DEX: 155 (116)  
****END: 170 (128)  
****INT: 160 (120)  
****WIS: 160 (120)  
****LCK: 170 (120)**

**Unused points:295**

**Passive Buffs:  
****Magic Affinity5  
Magic Potency)  
****Death's Beloved.**

**Debuffs:  
Crippled**

**[Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 5/10)  
****[Taming (LvL: 1/50]  
****[Summoning (LvL 10/10)  
****[Magic Affinity (LvL 5/30)  
****[Magic Potency (LvL 5/50)  
****[Divine Oracle (4/100)  
****[Inferior All Element Affinity (5/100)  
****[Death's Beloved (Trait)  
****[Physical Durability 1/50  
****[Dark Bullet (LvL 30/30)  
****[Dark Javelin (5/50)  
****[Lesser Dark Affinity (LvL 30/100)  
****[Dark Javelin Cannon]  
****[Inferior Undead Summoning]  
****[Lesser Spirit Summoning]**

**[Against All Odds] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Layla]****(LvL 30/48)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Wendigo [Undead]  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 12,135/12,135  
****MP: 11,500/11,500  
****STR: 658  
****AGL: 798  
****DEX: 748  
****END: 809  
****INT: 257  
****WIS: 230  
****LCK: 51 **

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60  
****[Hunting] 1/50  
****[Physical Durability] 1/50  
****[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts]  
****[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)  
****[Frost Aura] 1/100  
****[Intimidate] 1/100  
****[Starvation Aura] 1/100  
****[Devour] 1/100  
****[Frostbite] 1/100  
****[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait  
****[Gluttony] Trait  
****[Greed] Trait**

* * *

**[Sakura] ****(LvL 9/40)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Lesser Nature Fairy**

**HP: 1,535/1,535  
****MP: 28,500/28,500**

**STR: 156  
****AGL: 352  
****DEX: 325  
****END: 102  
****INT: 570  
****WIS: 570  
****LCK: 315**

**Skills:**

**[Greater Earth Affinity]: 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Blast] : 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Wall] : 1/100  
****[Greater Earth Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Affinity] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Binding Vine] :4/100  
****[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait  
****[Trickster] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (61)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Frankenstein**

**HP: 15,810/15,810  
****MP: 64,800/64,800**

**STR: 674  
****AGL: 421  
****DEX: 643  
****END: 1054  
****INT: 1160  
****WIS: 864  
****LCK: 0**

**Skill:**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)  
****[Touched by Magic] (Trait)  
****[Greater Dark Affinity] (1/100)  
****[Dark Element Assimilation] (1/100)  
****[Dark Pillar] (1/100)  
****[Abyss Gate] (1/100)  
****[Black Hole] (1/100)  
****[Greater Lightning Affinity] (1/100)  
****[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (1/100)  
****[Lightning Pillar] (1/100)  
****[Lightning Bullet] (1/50)**

* * *

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL:59)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Feale  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 2**

HP:1,920/1,920  
MP: 6,900/6,900

**STR: 133  
****AGL: 148  
****DEX: 138  
****END: 128  
****INT: 158  
****WIS: 138  
****LCK: 118**

**Unused points: 285**

**Buffs:**

**Magic Affinity  
****Blessing of the Divine War Goddess  
****Supreme Archery  
****Supreme Swordsmanship : Katana**

**Skills:**

**[Supreme Archery] 3/100  
****[Magic Affinity] 10/30  
****[Lesser Arcane Affinity] 5/100  
****[Analyst] 6/100  
****[Supreme Swordsmanship:Katana] 1/100  
****[Lesser Weaponry Mastery] 40/100  
****[Magic Forging] 70/100  
****[Divine Blacksmithing] 1/100  
****[Gamer's Body] (Trait)  
****[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess] (Trait)**

* * *

**[Oroshi] (Lvl: 90)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 23  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human**

**HP:3,450/3,450  
****MP:1,2000/1,2000**

**STR:220  
****AGL:215  
****DEX:215  
****END:230  
****INT:225  
****WIS:240  
****LCK:190**

**Unused Points:490**

**Skills:**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Trait)  
****[Blessing of the Goddess of Agriculture] (Trait)  
****[Divine Shield of Athena: Aegis] (3/100)  
****[Atlas Body] (5/100)  
****[Damage Reflection] (60/100)  
****[Base Management] (1/100)  
****[Lesser All Status Immunity] (1/100)  
****[Supreme Construction] (1/100)  
****[Celestial Cooking] (10/100)**

* * *

**[Lich Blood (Trait)**

**The blood of the Lich, often a result from transformation from a powerful necromancer or a king hoping for immortality. Unlike most undead, which are often mindless, a lich is sapient, retaining independent thought and is as intelligent as it was prior to its transformation.**

**50% increased magic damage.**

**50% increased [Dark] Element damage.**

**50% increased magic resistance.**

**Gained Ability of [Lesser Undead Dominion]**

**[Lesser Undead Dominion **

**The ability to command undead roaming in the wild, due to its rank, it cannot take control of undead with higher ranking than Lesser or in the control of others.]**

**[Touched by Magic (Trait)**

**The advanced form of Magic Affinity and Magic Potency, the final form of their fusion and strongest overall. The blessing of Mana resides within the user and gives them an unmatched understanding over magic and their use.**

**75% increased efficiency in magic  
****50% increased EXP in [Magic] related skills  
****50% increased mana pool  
****75% increased magic damage  
****75% increased magic resistance  
****25% reduced mana cost  
****75% increased magic regeneration]**

**[Greater Dark Affinity (1/100)**

**Allows the usage of Greater ranked Dark Element Spells or lower. **

**30% increased [Dark] Element Damage  
****25% reduced mana cost for [Dark] Element Damage]**

**[Dark Element Assimilation (1/100)**

**A rare ability that allows one to be completely immune to [Dark] Element Spells. It is possible to become even stronger when one is hit with one. If at full health, it will increase your overall parameters temporarily. The boost in parameters is dependant on the strength of the spell, and the quantity.]**

**[Dark Pillar (1/100)**

**To be enveloped by darkness, this is the basis of this spell. To completely and mercilessly engulf another and oneself into the hands of darkness. It is possible to make a target insane.**

**400+INT+SKills+Traits]**

**[Abyss Gate (1/100)**

**When one stares into the abyss, the abyss stares back. This defensive spell has a possibility to reflect one's spell and is a stronger, or weaker version of Dark Shield.**

**10% chance to bounce back spells]**

**[Black Hole (1/100)**

**An offensive, and defensive spell depending on its usage. It grants the user the ability to make small pockets of suspended space of darkness that can be used to trap and tear into an enemy or suck in their spells before they hit.**

**[Greater Lightning Affinity (1/100)**

**30% increased damage with [Lightning] element spells.**

**25% reduced mana cost with [Lightning] element spells.**

**[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (1/100)**

**Allows the user to gain a greater control over the [Lightning] element.**

**[Lightning Pillar (1/100)**

**To be enveloped within the hold of lightning. Shocking and stunning, it is able to both paralyze and stun an enemy caught within its grasps. **

**400+INT+SKills+Traits**

**[Lightning Bullet (1/50)**

**20+INT+Skills+Traits=DMG**

**The most basic spell in the [Lightning] Element. The concentrated collection of energy gathered into a ball and shot at the enemy.**


	5. Initiation Clear II

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: ****The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

**[Player 4 has completed the Initiation]**

"_I'll be coming over to your dungeon when I can, Alice. So don't die."_ Tia said through the voice chat before he left the party. She would slightly miss the brief company, but it can't be helped. His presence would hinder her progress. She was thankful for the levels he gave, and swore under her family name that she would make it up to him.

It would leave a bad taste in her mouth if she owed someone.

She dismissed the ethereal bow in her hands and swiped down with her fingers, bringing up her status. Alice wondered if she would surpass Tia or Oroshi after she was done with this dungeon. The chances were likely, as the two weren't in any more danger.

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL:59)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 2**

**HP:1,920/1,920  
****MP: 2,500/6,900**

**STR: 133  
****AGL: 148  
****DEX: 138  
****END: 128  
****INT: 158  
****WIS: 138  
LCK: 118**

**Unused points: 285**

**Skills:  
**

**[Supreme Archery] 3/100  
****[Magic Affinity] 10/30  
****[Lesser Arcane Affinity] 5/100  
****[Analyst] 6/100  
****[Supreme Swordsmanship:Katana] 1/100  
****[Lesser Weaponry Mastery] 40/100  
****[Magic Forging] 70/100  
****[Divine Blacksmithing] 1/100  
****[Gamer's Body] (Trait)  
****[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess] (Trait)**

"All triple digits, INT and AGL are the ones that stand out the most…" She glanced at the unspent points and shook her head. It wasn't wise to just spend them willy-nilly. At first glance it was clear she needed INT and WIS raised thanks to Magic Forging, but then there was also AGL and END for her to last.

The forged weapon's damage rose according to her INT, and the speed she could use it depends on her AGL while WIS and END would be needed to make her last longer. Honestly, it was tempting to spend her points early on INT for the burst damage.

Ah, but her gamer instincts were telling her no!

"...This is going to be annoying me until I actually do it, I can tell…" Alice sighed and stood up, the hall she was in was linear and only had a couple rooms. Most of which were either empty or full of critters. She wasn't gaining as much EXP as she used to, however she was confident that she nearly had the whole floor mapped.

"I should try that mini-boss thing Tia mentioned." If she could find it that is. At this rate, she would end up going back to the stairs towards the final floor. Alice sighed and slowly completed the map. "...Two days until I can try that dungeon… I should contact Oroshi for help as well."

"**[Create Party: Invite to Party: Oroshi]**" She waited for the now familiar ping of acceptance and immediately turned on voice chat, she wondered if there was video chat too but that was for another time.

'_Last time he was lvl 50 and now he's… lvl 90?! He does __**not**__ slow down, does he.'_ Oroshi was always stronger whenever she decides to invite him to the party. Alice heard a yawn through the link and scowl. Old man must've been taking it easy now that he was out of the dungeon.

"_What now missy?"_ He sounded bored.

"This one is only here to ask some questions, nothing more nothing less. Will you cooperate?"

"_Eh, ah, that thing, so basically I got someone to do it for me. Not that I couldn't have done it myself buuu~t she was there and who __**wouldn't**__ take the chance to do basically nothing?"_ The same as Tia then, did they have no choice but to ask for help with the bosses?_ "That all? Anyways you have been busy missy! Lvl 59, and just yesterday I saw you at 19."_

"This one should be saying that to you, fool." There was a huge difference between 50 to 90 than 19 to 59. Alice pouted, "Onto the main topic, this one is in quite a predicament. Would it trouble you to lend this one your aid?"

"_You aren't going hungry are you?"_ Alice blushed, scowling as she desperately tried to hold in her hunger. It has been two days since her last meal. Anymore and she would be too weakened to even fight. _"Hm, ah, why not? I don't wanna but I can't have the young missy die on us this early on now can I?"_

Alice pardoned the way he referred to her. "Good. This one shall be waiting for you and Tia."

"_Tia? Oh, should I take back what I said? Should this old man leave you two youngsters with each other?"_ The young woman was starting to get angry, the man's voice was going to start aggravating her. He chuckled and admitted he was just kidding.

"This one have contacted him earlier, and have deemed him worthy enough to lend his aid." She huffed, turning yet another corner. After this path it would be back to the stairs, as that was the only unmarked path. "That is all, I shall be cutting the link now."

"_Ah, wait, I want to try something with the party stuff."_

"If it is shared EXP, then I can confirm its true, as Tia and I have profited from each other through it." Though her side helped a lot less, then again she was responsible for creating the party in the first place so it was all good!

"_That so? Good for you two then."_ Oroshi left the party.

Alice sighed, there was another door in front of the stairs that she never really noticed. Or rather, when she first came it wasn't really something she paid attention to. However, as it was the last room in the whole floor, she decided to try it.

**[You are about to enter the 5ft floor Infested Lowee Citadel Dungeon Mini-Boss Room]**

"This… this feels ominous. Something strong is behind this door," Alice glanced at her MP and took a seat against it, she would wait until she was full before fighting this thing. She sighed and decided to wait a couple minutes. Fidgeting on the ground as she tried to calm her nerves.

* * *

Lucas didn't know how long he stayed unconscious. When he came to, the two were still fighting yet the girl seemed to be winning based on injuries.

Nepgear locked blades with the king and pushed him back, rushing into his guard and sliced through the hard scales on his torso. She frowned when blood landed on her face, the king staggered back and spat out a mouthful of blood and blocked the punch that sent her back a couple meters.

'_Out of the eight abnormal dungeons, this was supposedly the strongest… but I didn't think it would fare this well against a CPU Candidate!'_ Nepgear frowned when she felt the weight of her blade increase. It was small but crossing blade with the king time after time made it more noticable.

'_Going into a drawn out battle isn't something I can afford.' _The CPU Candidate of Planeptune jumped back once more, the tip of the king's blade finding their place where she last stood. The king rushed forward with the hilt held reverse, Nepgear blocked once again.

He didn't give her time to rest, even with the fatal wound on his chest the king charged ahead like a minotaur. Unrelenting and powerful, each strike blocked yet her blade only grew heavier. Lucas could only watch in awe as the two swordsmen went at it.

'_They're so strong… and they still can't kill the four demons... '_ Lucas could feel a grin itching up his lips. Unimaginable strength awaited him once they got out of the dungeon… well, if they survived that is. They were still moving too fast for him to see, so he could only in anticipation.

His HP… it was too low. Even if he could somehow survive the fall, rejoining the fight would be no less than impossible. None of his skills would help, even the at first glance OP Celestial Swordsmanship seemed weak. _'I totally underestimated the power balance in this place…'_

He thought his triple digits would be enough to carry him.

Clearly, that wasn't even close to where he needed to be.

"Y-You can do it!" Lucas cheered for the girl, his voice strained. A-Ah, the pain was starting to appear. It hurt so bad but he was too busy watching the fight in front of him to pay attention to it. The girl called Nepgear wove through attacks, deciding not to block them anymore and countered whenever.

The king was quick on his feet, easily dodging the attacks from Nepgear and retaliating three times for every one strike. The girl was getting cut up, yet they were all shallow cuts. Only managing to cut the skin. Lucas deduced the boss was an AGL type. However, it was one that focused on it too much and left the other stats in the dust. If he were to be more specific, STR.

Nepgear gave him a quick glance before she was forced to block again.

"**Impressive… to have lasted this long against this fallen king."** Nepgear certainly gained more injuries the longer the fight went, however the severity of the king's wounds could not be ignored. Its movements were starting to slow. The large wound on its chest became larger and its breathing was starting to labor. **"You are no simple warrior… enlighten me with your identity, Nepgear."**

Nepgear's own injuries were superficial at best, and numerous at most. Her arms and torso were littered with light cuts that tore up her clothing. She wasn't as exhausted as the king, but one could easily see her breathing become heavier. "I am the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear!"

"**A CPU… I see… it all makes sense now."** A deep, guttural laugh echoed in the room. The king leaned back and grasped his face and laughed. His eyes glanced down on the lilac haired girl and grinned menacingly. **"This fallen king thanks you, Goddess Candidate Nepgear, for you have given him a worthy match for his last fight."**

Lucas suddenly felt himself fall as the hands holding him up retracted. Thankfully he had enough HP to take the fall damage but his bum hurt. Nepgear looked startled but kept her eyes trained on the king.

"**My master has instructed me to show my full strength should I ever combat a CPU,"** He muttered, a smile crawling up his face. The king closed his eyes and loudly declared. **"This fallen king of the dragonkin, Klem, will now show his unrestrained might."**

Nepgear's features tensed as an immense pressure came down on them. Lucas gasped and struggled to stay awake or even breathe, almost choking at the insane amount of power radiating from the fallen king. The girl's features began to glow, a tower of light coming down on her from the ceiling.

The dragonkin roared and the air began to shift around them, cracks appearing on the ground as it began to quake. Slowly, the king reigned in the pressure and Lucas greedily sucked in air. The young man pushed himself against the wall and gasped, fear and awe in his eyes as he gazed upon the formerly bloodied form of the dragonkin.

It grew taller, maybe a torso taller and sprouted red draconic wings on its back. Its tail changed shape and became more slender, yet Lucas can clearly see the muscles in it become more compact. Two spikes sprouted from the end and extended outwards.

Klem opened his eyes and revealed the sharpest green eyes he had ever seen. His snout became more profound, while its body's muscles expanded. His scales changed patterns from a simple lizardmen to a red and black tiger-strip.

Even its blade changed, shattering in his grip before reforming. He was reminded of a wolf's fang by its shape.

"A dragonkin… maybe I should've called Uni for help," The light faded and revealed Nepgear's new form. His hormone filled brain appreciated her beauty but his eyes were locked onto the weapon. Stars appeared in his eyes as a certain game's main character popped into his mind.

'_Is that a freaking gunblade?!'_

Nepgear shook her head and began to float, the dragonkin following suit.

"**Let this be a fight for the next generation to remember!" **

...He can't see them.

They were moving too fast. Lucas was hidden behind the throne and hid as the two fought to the dead. The young man jumped when the wall to his right caved in and the outline of a woman could be seen. She was bloodied, the dragonkin was able to cut her now it seemed.

Nepgear wiped the blood on her lip and flew back into the fight.

'_This is so cool but so terrifying!'_

…

Lucas decided to peek out when the noise stopped.

Nepgear stood over the fallen king.

The CPU looked battered and exhausted, it looked like even the gentlest gust of wind would knock her down. Her blade was lodged in the ground, used to keep her form upright. Her brilliance shimmered before she reverted back to her original form.

**[Quest Complete]**

**[Due to not participating in the fight gained EXP will be reduced by 90%]**

**[Lucas has leveled up!] 10x**

He voiced his displeasure at the notice before blacking out. The adrenaline in his body fading.

* * *

**[Player 1 has completed the Initiation]**

Alice looked up in surprise; Lucas managed to complete his initiation as well. She felt her lips twitched downwards. _'I… I can't look down on him anymore… I need to hurry up!'_

Two days… she can't enter the room until those two days passed. Alice wondered if there was a way she could bypass that penalty, like going in with those people Tia's friend mentioned. She sighed and slapped herself, now wasn't the time to have wandering thoughts! "Time to head in."

The doors were small, but large enough for her to crawl through. The room beyond it however was simply massive beyond belief. One could build a skyscraper or a mile large mansion and then still have space. It was green and empty.

The only decoration was the brown stone giving off a dull light at the top of the room.

"Analyze."

**[Ancient Amber**

**This is the relic of a time long since passed; millions to billions of years have passed this stone and the being within. Held within is a creature, while weakened due to its stasis, is strong enough to combat goddesses in its prime.]**

It cracked.

"...Oh… oh crap." Alice brought her status page and hurriedly dumped 150 points into INT, 50 into WIS and the rest into AGL. She had a bad feeling about this. She had a very, very bad feeling about this thing. Now wasn't the time to think about potential and final builds!

The crack expanded and covered the whole amber.

"...This pressure is… its just like the mantis…"

Something huge dropped down from the ceiling, it was grotesque, that was for sure. Its size was comparable to the mantis but it didn't feel as strong. Alice felt like she stood a chance against it. The girl calmed herself and began to think up a plan.

**[Ancient Plague Mosquito (?)**

**HP:22,500/22,500  
MP:150,000/150,000**

**STR:500  
AGL:400  
DEX:2000  
END:1500  
INT:2500  
WIS:3000  
LCK:0**

…

"Fuck you Tia! Like hell I can take this thing on alone!" Her confidence literally a moment prior? Gone! All gone! Once she saw those stats, it was all gone! Alice felt fear engulf her being once more and then frowned, forcibly calming herself. "...But if that peasant than do it, then so can I!"

'_Ugh, this isn't the time to be picky I guess!' _Alice winced as she forced a katana instead of her usual bow, however, she felt like this wasn't enough. Her body began to shake, this was just like the boss room. Her body was too engulfed in fear that she couldn't move even a single finger in retaliation.

However, unlike the mantis this boss didn't seem interested on playing with her. Its screech made blood spurt from her ears and a scream crawled up her throat, only to be caught by anger.

For the time being, she was deaf.

This suited her just fine.

Her grip tightened as she controlled her breathing. Alice felt her mind was too filled with thoughts, and tried to empty it, attempting to reach a plane of neutrality. Her eyes snapped open as the shaking stopped; only small signs remained.

Its giant membrane-like wings rose and flapped, raising the gargantuan mosquitoes body until it reached the rooftops. The ground beneath her vibrated and she had enough sense to roll to the right to avoid being impaled by a stake that rose from the ground.

And then another one.

'_Earth magic!' _Greater level by Analysts' report. She wasn't certain if she could survive a hit and she wasn't interested in finding out. She wouldn't try to outlast it, Alice didn't have the capability. Thus her only choice was to rush it. If she could sever one of its limbs then she could limit it to magic strikes, while powerful, are sometimes easier to defend against than physical. However the plan was easier said than done, Alice didn't feel confident that she could even scratch it.

**[Supreme Swordsmanship: Katana]** gave her a 1000% damage increase, while her blessing stacked a 500% on that while her Magic forging used both INT and STR to determine its damage. Alice grits her teeth and braced herself. She could survive getting hit with a physical attack, but something with magic was probably a OHKO.

Alice planted her feet on the ground and lunged, using her instincts and reflexes to avoid the spikes sprouting from the ground and recklessly charged the mosquito. Her blade met its leg and carved through it like butter.

The exoskeleton was soft, like butter.

It wasn't kidding when it said it was weak from being in stasis. Not that she was complaining of course!

**(5,115 DMG)**

Her eyes widened. That was a lot more than she thought she would do!

Alice felt hope.

The insect screeched in pain as green blood was sprayed, the girl was annoyed when some fell on her tattered dress. It was a mess, she understood, but that was no reason to make an even larger mess! She pouted before shaking her head.

"Time to die!"

Five hits or four hits would be more like it. If she could just get in five or four more hits, then the giant, disgusting insect would fall. Then she'd go down to the lower floors and hunt the other mini-bosses! Alice felt a grin crawl up her face as her bloodlust grew.

"Now that I know I can make you bleed, I can kill you!"

...She was venting.

Alice will call this practice against the mantis.

She placed the bloodied blade near her mouth and licked the edge… she gasped and slapped herself. The young woman pouted and frowned. The doctors back home said not to worry about it, and blamed it on her family having yakuza connections. Alice wasn't satisfied by that.

This was why she didn't like taking up the katana, her whole personality takes a bloodthirsty shift… but she had to bear with it for now! Another deranged grin tried to form but she held it down.

The bug was writing something on the ground. Alice wouldn't let it finish!

She stabbed her katana on the ground and dragged it across the 5 meter wide magic circle and canceled the whole process. Its compound eyes locked on her and she felt her body freeze. Her eyes widened in panic, to freeze up, even for a second, could be fatal.

When she regained feeling in her body she stumbled.

"Argh!" She had been nicked on the side. Alice glared at it as her HP slowly went to the halfway point. Her grip tightened as she abandoned restraint and flooded her body with magic to get rid of any lingering effect. Alice was surprised when arcane scripture formed on her body.

**[Due to a certain action a skill has been crafted]**

**[Arcane Magic: Lesser Enhancement (1/100)**

**The manipulation of energy manifested into one's might, speed or magic prowess. This spell grants the user a boost in their abilities proportional to their current capabilities.**

**20% increase given to any given stat.**

**20% increase given to any effect**

**Total stats available for enhancement: 2  
Total effect available for enchancement: 2**

**Current stat enchanted: 2  
Current effect enchanted: 0**

**Cost: 1000 MP  
Sustain: 200 MP]**

Alice felt a grin reach her bloodied lips at the creation of the spell. She didn't hesitate placing the enhancement on AGL and DEX. DPS-wise she was alright, it was maneuverability she was worried with. She picked herself up from the ground and grunted, the pain already fading.

Gamer's body was at work most likely.

She will give her thanks to mother later.

Other matters needed her attention.

"Come!" She lunged for the insect once more and managed to get in two strikes before it flapped its wings and blew her off. Alice rightened herself mid-air and deflected two wind blades, some of her HP was shaved and lowered her down below 25%. The katana in her hand shattered from the act, but she only created another yet one.

**[4,200/9,200 MP]** She was past her halfway point.

'_I need to hurry, I will not die here!'_ Another hit would end her. Its compound eyes landed on her once more and she felt her body freeze, experience told her it only lasted a moment. _'I won't make the same mistake twice!'_

Its head was down on the ground thanks to its legs being severed. Alice decided to make the most out of that and went for its neck. It sensed her intention and created earthen walls around it, preventing her from making any move towards its most vital area.

"Tch," Alice clicked her tongue and changed target. If the neck was no good, then the eyes were the next best target! With them gone, she wouldn't need to worry for the petrification again. "Stay still when I'm trying to kill you!"

It was writhing.

She was sad to find a sick sense of pleasure within her.

Alice stabbed her katana into the eye and then used it as a stepping stone to jump up on its head. It was hard to keep her balance as it thrashed but with yet another katana the young girl went for the last and final hit.

Green blood landed on her cheek as her katana went past its exoskeleton and straight through its skull. The bug gave off one last screech before collapsing on the ground, dead. Alice stayed in position for a moment longer before collapsing.

**[You have leveled up!] 10x  
[Obtained Trait! Against All Odds]**

"I… I did it." A small laugh escaped her mouth. Alice dismissed her blade and laid back on its head, small chuckles escaping her mouth along with a content sigh… she didn't like the metal state the katana placed her in, but it was useful, that was for sure.

**[Due to certain actions. Punishment from fleeing from the boss room has been lessened.]**

Well… that was convenient.

Alice forced her tired body to stand back up.

She would rest at the last floor. There was no monsters there.

* * *

"**Where are we? Its bright, the light hurts. It hurts. Who are you? Where's papa… it hurts. My head hurts. My head hurts. Who are you?! What are you talking about?! Get out of my head! It hurts! It hurts!"** The frankenstein kept moaning as it held its head, Uni looked mildly concerned and gave him a glance. Tia could only give her an uneasy shrug.

He didn't know how Taming worked just yet. Not enough detail was placed in its description given by the Divine Oracle. The ability to befriend or pacify… he glanced at the Frankenstein and frowned. In this case, it was definitely pacify. Layla had a blank expression on her face as usual.

She hadn't developed enough to have complete sentience. She was aware, but the wendigo was more like a guard dog than a monster. Tia was looking forward to the day they can talk and… he hoped it wouldn't be like the frankenstein.

Uni inched closer to him. "I think its better to put her out of her misery, Tia."

"...I'll think about it." She frowned at his answer but moved elsewhere.

Tia sighed, even if he wanted to kill her, he can't. All of his skills and spells would be rendered null against her thanks to her dark element assimilation trait. She wouldn't just stand there and let them kill her of course. She had sentience.

Layla was too weak to fight her and so was Sakura, together they might stand a chance but… he didn't want to lose such a promising unit just after getting it.

"I'll make my decision in a week's time." For now, he wanted to try something. If he gave up here, then he would be limited to inferiors and non-sentient beings. Even then, what would he do if they eventually _do_ get sentience? This was a trial! He was certain of it.

To his left he could head something soft and demi-liquid jumping up and down on the soft grass. Tia glanced at the direction and tilted his head, he assumed it was a slime from that game his sister forced him to play as his first, but it was just similar to it.

Blue, spherical and with canine features… Or at least some of them.

Tia found it cute.

**[Dogoo (Lvl:10)**

**HP:900/900  
****MP:1000/1000**

**STR:50  
****AGL:20  
****DEX:10  
****END:60  
****INT:10  
****WIS:20  
****LCK:90**

**[Dogoo**

**Much like the zombies, ghouls and such. Dogoos are considered cannon fodder mobs, possibly even worse, and thus are useless in combat and everything else. A waste of space. They are immortal gelatinous blobs and are quite tasty when eaten.] **

"That's a Dogoo if you're wondering what it is." Uni informed him. She glared at its direction and frowned, not so pleasant memories of dogoos having their way came to her and made her want to shoot it for revenge. Tia looked interested as he approached the blob." What're you doing?"

"I wanna test something out." The dogoo felt cold to the touch, and his fingers sank in its body but when he brought them back they weren't wet or sticky… he just had an idea. "Hey! This guy would make a pretty good pillow!"

He wanted to tame it.

It didn't even take one minute.

**[You have tamed a Dogoo]**

**[Contracted Being [Dogoo] has reached Max level] **

**[Contracted Being [Dogoo] is able to evolve.]**

"Oh? This is interesting," He picked up the blob of goo and walked back to Uni, Tia didn't get too close as the girl was making one hell of a disgusted face at it. He sat down and placed it in front of him, its soulless, beady eyes stared back at his amber. It bounced and licked his nose before makings its home at his head.

"Let's make you evolve first, alright?" He rubbed the dogoo and turned it away from the mean CPU. Can she not see its cuteness? It must've been a girl thing. His sister was of the same opinion as Uni. "Ah, I'll name you **Amari **for now."

**[Amari (Lvl:10/10)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden  
Gender: N/A**

**Race: Baby Dogoo**

**HP:900/900**

**MP:1000/1000**

**STR:60  
****AGL:24  
****DEX:12  
****END:72  
****INT:12  
****WIS:24  
****LCK:108**

**Possible Evolutions:**

**[Acid Slime], [Dogoo], [Black Slime]**

"...Hey, Uni, what's a slime here?" She looked confused at his question before becoming panicked. Her rifle materialized as she pointed it at the baby dogoo he held at chest height. It shivered but Tia only enveloped it in his arm and glared. "From your reaction, its something dangerous…"

The girl scowled and nodded, "Slimes are sometimes near impervious to magic attacks and sometimes completely invulnerable to physical attacks. It depends on its species. Depending on its species, it could either be harmful or a miracle cure. They're a high ranked monster race."

'_I want my otherworld logic back,'_ Tia frowned and replaced his info on slimes. Here he thought they were beginner mobs. "Hm… this one has three possible slime evolutions, while the last one is just the normal Dogoo."

"...If that thing becomes a threat to Lastation, I will kill you, friend or not." Friend? Girl was getting ahead of herself. He conveyed these thoughts with his eyes. Uni seemed to understand and winced, sulking to the side. "...So? Name them. I can, at the very least, make it easier for myself to kill if I know what its going to become."

"**[Acid Slime] **and **[Black Slime]**." From the name alone, they sounded useful. Acid Slime more than the Black Slime.

"Those are all very dangerous evolutions!" She snapped. "Slimes aren't that strong from their stats, but their skills are more than enough reason to be wary of them! Acid Slimes aren't dangerous at first, but given enough time just being around it would erode everything!"

"Black slimes are like Red, Blue or Green Slimes. They are basically what you call Elemental Slimes, the Black Slime is of the rare **[Dark]** Element and while not as destructive as Acid Slimes, are more versatile." She then upped her chin and frowned.

"Do you mind accompanying me to Planeptune? I need to tell Histoire about you, and we are to head to a friend and have her make you an arm to fix your situation." She frowned, "Fair warning though, we won't be able to make it to your friend's dungeon."

"The Frankenstein might've stopped the bleeding when it tried to shake you off, but its best we get that looked at." She pointed at his severed arm.

"That's… fine, I guess. I need to let Alice know though." Tia tilted his head, "Histoire?"

"Ah, right, you don't know her." She sighed, "Histoire is the Oracle of Planeptune, and one of the core figures in pushing back the demons. Last I heard of her is that she was conducting a ritual to summon something from somewhere than can help us."

'_Summon… Ah, so she was the one that called us here… useful info... I got some questions, __**Mother**__.'_ Tia hummed and sighed, "That reminds me, how are the nations doing against the Demons?"

"Not well. Kei and Chika are holding the fort down while Mina keeps the people calm, we're not doing terribly but at this rate its only a matter of time before the demons invade." She frowned. "Histoire is keeping an eye on the two Goddess that were critically injured due to unfortunate accidents that almost cost their lives while directing the others and training the candidates."

Tia nodded and turned to his Dogoo. It calmed down now Uni wasn't pointing a rifle at it, but it was still moving. He frowned and debated if he should still keep it. It was a good pillow, but his ability granted semi-sentience to even undead so keeping it around as a decoration wouldn't sit well with him.

"Well… Acid Slime is the only paths it can take I suppose." They sounded like final evolutions… not much he can do about that.

**[Acid Slime**

**Created when the slime has consumed an unhealthy amount of acid. They can melt steel and glass and, with enough food in its body, magic. They are small, green immortal creatures that can adjust how acidic it is. They are called the twins of green slimes due to their similarities in shape and color.**

**+50 STR**

**+80 AGL**

**+80 DEX**

**+70 END**

**+200 INT**

**+300 WIS**

**+200 LCK**

**Gained skills:**

**[Standard Acid Affinity] D rank skill.**

**[Standard Acid Manipulation] B rank skill.**

**[Acid Bullet] C rank skill.**

**[Acid Consumption] C rank skill.**

**[Acid Aura] B rank skill.**

**[Acid Slime Body] A rank trait.]**

"All match the info given… I hope it can still evolve." It began to glow a fierce light and changed its shape. Tia hissed as something hot burned his skin and made him drop it. It writhed on the ground as the young man tended to his open wound. A curious look in his eye.

**[10 DMG]**

**[Acid Aura 1/100**

**The passive ability to exclude an aura that dissolves anything and everything that comes near the user. The acid within its body will strengthen depending on its diet and usage. Repeated use will strengthen its acid.]**

**[Acid Slime Body**

**The gelatinous body of a acid slime. While their appearance may warrant undermestation, this trait will make them regret making an enemy out of it. Anywho dare try their luck against this slime will have their weapons melted along with their body.**

**Invulnerability from physical weapons.**

**200% increased received damage from [Magic] Attacks**

**200% increased dealt damage with [Acid] Attacks.**

**Standard [Acid] AOE damage within a 3 meter radius]**

"...Those are some nasty traits, Amari." Tia warily glanced at the cheerfully bouncing slime who had a color of green and lime. Uni was already several meters away from it while Layla hissed in annoyance as some of her skin melted. He stared at it before an idea came to mind.

His Physical Durability was gained when debris fell on him, and Layla's was when the Meat Butcher threw her against the wall. So what if he touched Amari long enough that he developed a resistance against Acid? It was worth the try, especially since he was the one that made it that way.

Tia braced himself and lowered his body, spreading his arm, inviting the slime to bounce itself in his embrace. Uni looked curious at his actions as she watched safely from behind a tree a fair distance away. "Come here, Amari."

It stopped bouncing in place and instead moved towards him. It seemed to be startled when the grass in front of it turned to nothing. Hesitation was clear in its body language. Tia kept his silence as he inched his body forward, and then scooped it up.

**[20 DMG]**

**[20 DMG]**

**[30 DMG]**

"_Hssss…!_" His skin was burning as he held onto Amari, the slime panicking as it tried to slip out his hold. Its body was more smooth than slimy for some reason so Tia only had to hold on real tight to keep it in place. _'Just a bit more, just a bit more. I can't let go just yet.'_

**[Due to a certain action a skill has been made.]**

**[Inferior Acid Resistance**

**You are only, very slightly, resistant to the unique Element [Acid] and all of its effects.]**

It was starting to hurt less, but it may be smart to let go for now… no. He needed to evolve this skill to its greatest rank as quickly as possible. He endured the pain and kept his hold on it as he approached Uni. His skin wasn't being affected as much, but slowly, it melted.

"A-are you an idiot?" She asked.

Uni kept a fair distance away from both him and the small slime on his arm. Amari has relaxed now that he wasn't showing as much pain, it was getting kind of hard to hold it now to be honest, it was starting to lose its solidity. "I'd prefer being called curious."

"You're a curious idiot." She nodded to herself.

He huffed and lifted Amari, "I swear, I will turn you into a pillow even if my life depended on it!"

* * *

It has been a day since she killed the Mini-Boss and the Dungeon Boss was open for her to try her luck once more. Alice didn't feel that confident just yet. Its stats were unknown, which meant it could possible negate her attack, even with the katana. Plus her new trait…

She considered Tia's suggestion to make a defense piercing attack once more and frowned. It was easier said than done. She had tried experimenting before she slept last night, yet no progress was made, not even a hint was gained.

'_At this rate, I might as well just wait for Oroshi and Tia to come or I'll try to solo it. Ah, that reminds me. I haven't checked up on Lucas yet,'_

"**[Create Party: Invite to Party: Player 1]**" She wondered how the brat was doing.

**[Player 1 is currently unconscious, please invite to party later]**

Alice huffed, "Figures."

She did not feel the slightest bit disappointed. Not one bit.

Perhaps it was time to contact Tia and Oroshi. Alice was in no way lonely and did not desire attention. "**[Create Party: Invite to Party: Player 4, Player 3.**"

**[Tia Schnieden has joined the party]**

**[Oroshi has joined the party]**

They were still the same level. Alice felt some sort of relief at that. She had wondered if they would have a ridiculous rise on their levels again. She felt some sort of pride when she passed Tia's level. "Open Voice Chat."

"_Someone's been busy, did you beat a Mini-Boss like I told you to?"_ Tia's voice sounded a bit strained, maybe he was in pain? Perhaps now wasn't a good time for her to contact them… no, she needed his advice as well.

"_What do you want this time missy?"_ Oroshi on the other hand sounded lethargic. He then yawned soon after.

"This one is wondering what is taking both of you so long. It has been a day since the two of you cleared your dungeons."

"_Ah, about that. It looks like Uni's forcing me to head to Planeptune to have my arm looked at or something." _And he sounded so disinterested about it. It was weird. If Alice lost _her_ arm she would be screaming like banshee. _"So, sorry! I can't help."_

"To put your own well-being over this one's…" She frowned and didn't finish that sentence. Tia was needed in order for her to make that technique he mentioned; it would not do her well to antagonize him. "Very well then! I shall permit your withdrawal. Oroshi, what is your excuse?"

"_I forgot. I thought you could handle it thanks to your attitude missy."_ Her eye twitched. _"Besides, I wouldn't make it anyways. Apparently Leanbox is on the opposite side of Lowee on the continent… and on a separated island!"_

Her teeth grated. "I… suppose there is no helping it then. I shall combat the boss on my lonesome."

"_Is that all? I need to tend to Layla and Frankenstein."_ Alice did not know who those were, and had no desire to know about them.

"_Who're those, kiddo?"_ Oroshi asked.

"_We are not that far apart in age, Oroshi, please just call me Tia." _Tia asked. _"They are my familiars, I suppose. Apparently, the skill set given to me by Mother is suited for a Monster Tamer and Summoner."_

"_That so? You must be older than you look then kiddo."_ Oroshi said, _"Fine then, I'll be going now Tia. I still have 10 hours of sleep to do."_

**[Oroshi has left the party]**

"_If you do not need me for anything, I must be off as well, Alice."_ She heard something crash on his side, the young man clicking his tongue in response. _"Layla! Hold her down."_

"This one needs information." She tried not to sound too arrogant. "This defense pierce of yours… how do you acquire it?"

"_Dunno. I just tried to make something and had that in mind when I shaped my magic. Not sure if its a fit for your affinity."_ Arcane. From the single spell she had, it was clear that it was a element designed for self-support. So what he said may hold some fact… how unpleasant. _"Good luck on the boss, Alice."_

"This one does not need luck!" Tia sighed and left the party. Alice now stood on her own looking down on the ground. She clenched her hands into fist and frowned. "I don't need luck… I need a miracle."

**[You are about to enter the Boss Room of the Infested Lowee Citadel Dungeon]**

Against All Odds and her Enchantments…

Alice wished they were enough to make her stand her ground.

The double doors opened for her and through them she could spot the Mantis staring at her hungrily. The room was different, instead of being pitch black, there was a dimly lit stone on the ceiling. Now that she had a better look it had sickles for limbs and thin legs.

Alice traced herself a katana as she used her enchantments on AGL and DEX.

Her legs were trembling from the fear she felt. Alice tried to calm herself with deep, slow breaths and heard a notice to the side. It was one of her traits activating.

**[Against All Odds activated**

**200% increased stats]**

Alice glanced at her status and widened her eyes. She might just be able to this!

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL:69)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 2**

**HP:2,220/2,220 (4,290/4,290)  
****MP: 12,480/12,480 (24,960/24,960)**

**STR: 153 (AGO 200%:306) (Katana:456)  
****AGL: 253 (AGO 200%:506) (Katana: 758) (Enchantment: 808)  
****DEX: 158 (AGO 200%:186) (Katana: 344) (Enchantment: 380)  
****END: 148 (AGO 200%: 296)  
****INT: 328 (AGO 200%:656)  
****WIS: 208 (AGO 200%:416)  
****LCK: 138 (AGO 200%:276) **

**Unused points: 50**

Alice had never before felt so light on her feet.

The Mantis gained a curious gleam in its eyes as it stared at her. She smirked and brandished her blade. She was not backing out this time; her trembling legs began to calm down. _'If I can make it bleed, then I can kill it!'_

The young woman steeled herself before she was forced to jump back when it gouged the ground she last stood on. Alice tried to cut off its sickle but only made a small crack on its exoskeleton. She didn't do any damage since the wound was so small.

"Analyst! Find a solution for victory!" It was quick, far quicker than she ever anticipated. She was sure its stats were either high four digits or even five digits. It was playing with her… Alice grits her teeth and vowed to make it regret ever doing such a thing.

She needed to keep it in place long enough to sever its limb. Then maybe she could force the ailment Tia has on it. That would certainly turn the tides in her favour, though that was much, much easier said than done.

'_I got lucky on my first strike…'_ Alice admitted to herself with gritted teeth. _'Bosses usually have set patterns, but that's only in games! I don't think I can apply that knowledge on it.'_

Dodge, dodge and dodge. All she was capable of was dodging. Alice was getting sick of it. She was getting impatient, losing her composure, slowly but surely heading towards her death. The boss wasn't even taking her seriously, it was definitely faster than her and yet, it played with its prey.

It made a mistake and found its sickle deeper than intended, and got stuck. However Alice didn't take the opening, eyeing the other sickle warily. Something its caliber wouldn't get stuck that easily. Alice dismissed her katana and formed a bow, drawing back the ethereal string and notched an arrow. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on her target.

Her aim was perfect.

**[500 DMG]**

Alice clicked her tongue, but smirked, unlike last time. She can do damage! It didn't bounce off like last time. It impaled itself into the mantis right eye and gouged out its pupil. The boss tilted its head and mimicked something that strangely looked like laughter. Alice felt vexed.

She glanced at its bar and frowned. The damage she dealt wasn't even visible.

Strange sounds began to leave its mouth. Alice was reminded of mocking laughter. Displeasure filled her being as she scowled, as a Muramasa, it would be remiss of her to… let this vermin keep on living. To maintain the family pride, her hand would be forced to immediately cut off its head.

Alice glanced at her remaining MP and smiled.

**[19,820/24,960]**

It was time to bring back an old tactic.

"Form." Alice muttered, dismissing her bow and raised her hand. White ethereal energy flowed out her arm and formed into a katana in her hand, and then went pass it to form even more katanas in the air. "Shoot."

She lowered her arm and the formed katanas shot towards the mantis like a bullet.

It slipped under its sickle when it tried to intercept, and lodged itself on its torso. Green blood spurt from the wound as the katana faded. Its baleful eyes glared at her as she formed even more blades above her.

**[6,060 DMG]**

A bloodthirsty grin etched itself on her face as she read the damage report. With enough of these she could easily deal with it. So long as it kept its distance and she doesn't miss. She could kill the boss.

Alice was confident on that.

"This is your punishment for angering the heiress of the Muramasa Family. Be grateful, for this is a just and merciful. While unfortunately it is beyond my power to make it painless, I shall endeavor to make it quick." A hail of blades. She was ripping off an anime she knew, and held no shame in doing so.

**[6,060 DMG]**

**[6,060 DMG]**

**[6,060 DMG]**

**[12,120 DMG] Crit!**

Ugh, it was so annoying when you can't see the total HP. Fortunately for her Mother was kind enough to them to give health bars to estimate with. If she went with efficiency then spamming this tactic could potentially save her. Yet she knew it was time to stop.

Almost as soon as the next blade was about to lodge itself in the boss' torso, its form blurred and vanished in front of her. Alice then created five large shields all around her and waited, patiently waiting for the mantis to make itself known, a katana hovering above her.

Her eyes snapped to the side when she heard something break. Her blade shot like a bullet and a screech from the boss was her reward. She was beginning to smirk, with this tactic she could do it. She could win.

'_Ah, but I'm gonna run out if I don't end it soon.'_ Her MP regeneration was enough to sustain quite a number of constructs indefinitely. So she wasn't too worried about her shields fading, she only had to worry about timing it wrong and losing them… _'Ah, and the fact I can miss… wait. There's an idea!'_

"Analyst! Guide my blades. Shoot down the boss!"

**[Analyst Feature Unlocked: Aimbot-mode Activated]**

**[Aimbot MP Cost: +200 MP]**

Alice felt something come loose in her mind, and her body move on auto-pilot. Try as she might, nothing moved according to her will. Her mind was in agony, moving at speeds way past its capabilities as a multitude of blames formed above her, and launched themselves at the boss in a cascade.

**[78,780 DMG]**

She fell to her knees in exhaustion as it drained her MP all at once. Thirteen, that seemed to be the limit of its capability. However, it dealt some serious damage as the boss was hissing at her. Its sickles were cracked and a dangerous glow appeared in its eye.

**[Warning: Eidos the Mantis is entering Berserk Mode]**

"Berserk! This is so not the time! I'm so close!" She cancelled Aimbot mode and created several more shields around her. Alice huddled down and made herself as small as possible, and her shields as compact as possible. Her prior knowledge of berserk bosses is that they get an insane boost in their stats.

Which meant she can't risk it.

She heard the shields on her back break. Alice formed even more to replace the ones that shattered. She grit her teeth as her MP dove straight down. For the sutain and creation cost, this was taxing on her.

**[Magic Forging has reached Max Level]**

**[Magic Forging has evolved]**

**[Magic Forging has turned into Magic Weapon Molding]**

"This… this is it!" Alice's eyes gleamed with excitement as she stared at the newly evolved skill. Her shields shuddered and shattered, before being reformed in a new color, before it was the shade of the sky, a soft ethereal blue. Now it was the shade of ashen snow, sullied by dirt and grime. Her MP remained as is, unconsumed by the sudden evolution of her skill.

**[Magic Weapon Molding**

**When a certain level of blacksmithing is gained along with a certain spell in the [Arcane] element, the skill Magic Forging will evolve at its max level and turn into its slightly advanced form. While visually the same, its capabilities are enhanced, and the ability to include enchantments and status effects. **

**Its strength, speed and durability is dependent on its molder. **

**Possible enchantments and status effects will increase according to level. **

**Possible applicable enchantment:**

**N/A**

**Possible applicable status effect:**

**[Slow]**

**Cost: 500 MP**

**Sustain: 50 MP] **

Her grin fell when she realized that there was absolutely nothing in the new evolution that could help her in this situation. The new effects were nice, but unless they gave a strong boost in its capabilities then she was just in the same situation as before, but this time in an even worse state since the cost rose up!

It was manageable, sure, but damn was it inconvenient in a time like this. The Berserk state she knows about was temporary, albeit extremely dangerous, was harmless if she could outlast it. When that happens, she will not waste any time and bombard it with blades. She just needed one more cascade, then she would win this battle on her lonesome!

That would instantly make her better than either Tia or Oroshi or Lucas. As they needed help for their fights.

**[Notice: Eidos the Mantis is calming down] **

**[Notice: Eidos the Mantis is currently temporarily immobile] **

This was her chance!

From the cracks in between her wall of shields, Alice could see that the mantis glowed with an almost supernatural green as its blood flowed out the open wounds in its body. She had been focusing on a certain part and thus has breached its defense. It seemed to be struggling to move with the nearly caved in part of its torso. She winced but shook her head, it didn't deserve her pity.

Alice dismissed her shields and raised her arm, sweat trickled down her temple as her MP plummeted. She formed thirteen blades, her limit apparently, and launched them at the struggling mantis.

They formed a straight line, one after another, they struck the same spot on the mantis' torso and then dismissed itself just before the next blade hit its hilt. The boss screeched in pain as it was continuously assaulted. Blade after blade, Alice spared no mercy for the boss that reduced her to tears just a day before. She was taking her revenge for such humiliation!

**[You have defeated the dungeon boss of the Infected Lowee Citadel Dungeon!] **

**[Quest Clear!] **

**[You have leveled up!] 50x**

Alice laughed as her exhaustion finally caught up. The mantis' body was torn in two by the torso while its sickles became chipped and then cracked, before shattering all together. Something hidden inside fell and stabbed itself on the ground, curiously and cautiously, Alice limped her way towards the blade and raised a brow. It was a katana, similar in size to one of her own and was inside of a green sheathe with moss here and there, it looked ancient.

Tattered green cloth covered the hilt and trailed down… no, now that she had a closer look, it wasn't a katana. Alice held the thin sheathe above her and took out the blade, admiring the dull shine it gave off. It was a shirasaya, basically a katana in a wood holder with no guard.

**[Eidos the Mantis has dropped an item] **

**[Eidos Blade]**

Or so it said.

The blade's name was Eidos… Just by looking at it, Alice can tell that it was strong. She smirked, it might not be a bad idea to take this thing instead of relying on her constructs all the time. Besides, she was always fan of shirasayas. She equipped the blade and felt its weight on her side, nodding in satisfaction Alice's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted from mana exhaustion.

**[Player 2 has cleared the Initiation]**

* * *

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:61)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 4**

**HP: 1,500/1,500 (75 ****regen**** HP per minute) (1,125/1,125) (67.5 HP ****regen**** per minute)  
****MP:10,000 /10,000 (600 MP ****regen**** per minute) (7,200/7,200) (432 MP ****regen**** per minute)**

**STR: 160 (120)  
****AGL: 157 (148)  
****DEX: 155 (116)  
****END: 170 (128)  
****INT: 160 (120)  
****WIS: 160 (120)  
****LCK: 170 (120)**

**Unused points:345**

**Passive Buffs  
****Magic Affinity  
****Magic Potency  
****Death's Beloved.**

**[Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 5/10)  
****[Taming (LvL: 1/50]  
****[Summoning (LvL 10/10)  
****[Magic Affinity (LvL 5/30)  
****[Magic Potency (LvL 5/50)  
****[Divine Oracle (4/100)  
****[Inferior All Element Affinity (5/100)  
****[Death's Beloved (Trait)  
****[Physical Durability 1/50  
****[Dark Bullet (LvL 30/30)  
****[Dark Javelin (5/50)  
****[Lesser Dark Affinity (LvL 30/100)  
****[Dark Javelin Cannon]  
****[Against All Odds] [Trait]  
****[Inferior Undead Summoning] (1/100)  
****[Lesser Spirit Summoning] (2/100)  
****[Inferior Acid Resistance] (5/100)**

* * *

**[Layla] ****(LvL 30/48)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Wendigo [Undead]  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 12,135/12,135 (606.75 HP ****regen**** per minute)  
****MP: 11,500/11,500 (575 MP ****regen**** per minute)**

**STR: 658  
****AGL: 798  
****DEX: 748  
****END: 809  
****INT: 257  
****WIS: 230  
****LCK: 51 **

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60  
****[Hunting] 1/50  
****[Physical Durability] 1/50  
****[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] 5/100****  
****[Frost Aura] 1/100  
****[Intimidate] 1/100  
****[Starvation Aura] 1/100  
****[Devour] 1/100  
****[Frostbite] 1/100  
****[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait  
****[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)****  
****[Gluttony] Trait  
****[Greed] Trait**

* * *

**[Sakura] ****(LvL 9/40)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Lesser Nature Fairy**

**HP: 1,535/1,535 (76.75 HP ****regen**** per minute)  
****MP: 28,500/28,500 (1,425 MP** **regen**** per minute)**

**STR: 156  
****AGL: 352  
****DEX: 325  
****END: 102  
****INT: 570  
****WIS: 570  
****LCK: 315**

**Skills:**

**[Greater Earth Affinity]: 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Blast] : 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Wall] : 1/100  
****[Greater Earth Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Affinity] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Binding Vine] :4/100  
****[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait  
****[Trickster] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (61)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Frankenstein**

**HP: 15,810/15,810 (790.5 HP regen per minute)  
****MP: 43,200/43,200 (3,780 MP regen per minute)**

**STR: 674  
****AGL: 421  
****DEX: 643  
****END: 1054  
****INT: 1160  
****WIS: 864  
****LCK: 0**

**Skill:**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)****  
****[Touched by Magic] (Trait)  
****[Greater Dark Affinity] (1/100)  
****[Dark Element Assimilation] (1/100)  
****[Dark Pillar] (1/100)  
****[Abyss Gate] (1/100)  
****[Black Hole] (1/100)  
****[Greater Lightning Affinity] (1/100)  
****[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (1/100)  
****[Lightning Pillar] (1/100)  
****[Lightning Bullet] (1/50)**

* * *

**[Amari (Lvl:1)**

**Status: Normal  
Gender: N/A  
****Age: 7 months  
Master: Tia Schnieden  
Race: Acid Slime  
Title: N/A**

**HP:2,130/2,130 (106.5 HP ****regen**** per minute)  
****MP:16,200/16,200 (810 MP ****regen**** per minute)**

**STR:110  
****AGL:104  
****DEX:92  
****END:142  
****INT:212  
****WIS:324  
****LCK:308**

**Skills;**

**[Standard Acid Affinity] 1/100  
****[Standard Acid Manipulation] 1/100  
****[Acid Bullet] 1/100  
****[Acid Consumption] 1/100  
****[Acid Aura] 1/100  
****[Acid Slime Body] Trait**

* * *

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL:119)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Feale  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 2**

**HP:3,720/3,720 (186 HP ****regen ****per minute)  
****MP: 15,400/15,400 (924 MP ****regen**** per minute) **

**STR: 253  
****AGL: 353  
****DEX: 258  
****END: 248  
****INT: 428  
****WIS: 308  
****LCK: 238 **

**Unused points: 350**

**Buffs:**

**Magic Affinity  
****Blessing of the Divine War Goddess  
****Supreme Archery  
****Supreme Swordsmanship : Katana**

**Skills:**

**[Supreme Archery] 3/100  
****[Magic Affinity] 20/30  
****[Lesser Arcane Affinity] 15/100  
****[Analyst] 8/100  
****[Supreme Swordsmanship:Katana] 2/100  
****[Lesser Weaponry Mastery] 60/100  
****[Magic Weapon Molding] 1/100  
****[Divine Blacksmithing] 1/100  
****[Gamer's Body] (Trait)  
****[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess] (Trait)  
****[Against All Odds] (Trait)**

* * *

**[Lucas Pendragon] (LvL:50)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 1**

**HP: 1,650/1,650 (82.5 HP ****regen**** per minute)  
****MP: 5,500/5,500 (275 MP ****regen**** per minute)**

**STR: 120  
****AGL: 130  
****DEX: 120  
****END: 110  
****INT: 110  
****WIS: 110  
****LCK: 110**

**Points: 250**

**Buffs:**

**Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship  
****Blessing of the Divine God of War  
****Herculean Strength  
****Atlas Body**

**Skills:**

**[Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship] 1/100  
****[Holy Sword Affinity] Trait  
****[Cursed Sword Affinity] Trait  
****[Demonic Sword Affinity] Trait  
****[Standard Sword Arts] 5/100  
****[Herculean Strength] 1/100  
****[Atlas Body] 1/100  
****[Gamer's Mind] Trait  
****[Blessing of the Divine God of War] Trait**

* * *

**[Acid Aura 1/100**

**The passive ability to exclude an aura that dissolves anything and everything that comes near the user. The acid within its body will strengthen depending on its diet and usage. Repeated use will strengthen its acid.]**

**[Acid Slime Body**

**The gelatinous body of a acid slime. While their appearance may warrant undermestation, this trait will make them regret making an enemy out of it. Anywho dare try their luck against this slime will have their weapons melted along with their body.**

**Invulnerability from physical weapons.**

**200% increased received damage from [Magic] Attacks**

**200% increased dealt damage with [Acid] Attacks.]**

**[Inferior Acid Resistance**

**You are only, very slightly, resistant to the unique Element [Acid] and all of its effects.]**

**[Standard Acid Affinity**

**The ability to control the unique element [Acid].**

**20% increased damage for [Acid] Spells**

**15% reduced mana cost]**

**[Standard Acid Manipulation**

**The ability to manipulate the unique element [Acid] and morph it to various shapes.]**

**[Acid Bullet **

**30+INT+Skills+Traits=DMG**

**10% chance of corrosion**

**The most basic spell in the unique element [Acid]. The concentrated collection of concentrated acid gathered into a ball and shot at the enemy.]**

**Cost: 200 MP**

**[Acid Consumption**

**The ability gained through continuous consumption of acidic materials and constructs. This provides a complete immunity to those with acid in their body along with any spells from the [Acid] Element. Consumption will also heal the user, or restore their MP depending on the circumstances.]**

**[Magic Weapon Molding**

**When a certain level of blacksmithing is gained along with a certain spell in the [Arcane] element, the skill Magic Forging will evolve at its max level and turn into its slightly advanced form. While visually the same, its capabilities are enhanced, and the ability to include enchantments and status effects. **

**Its strength, speed and durability is dependant on its molder. **

**Possible enchantments and status effects will increase according to level. **

**Possible applicable enchantment:**

**N/A**

**Possible applicable status effect:**

**[Slow]**

**Cost: 500 MP**

**Sustain: 50 MP] **

**[Arcane Magic: Lesser Enhancement (1/100)**

**The manipulation of energy manifested into one's might, speed or magic prowess. This spell grants the user a boost in their abilities proportional to their current capabilities.**

**20% increase given to any given stat.**

**20% increase given to any effect**

**Total stats available for enhancement: 2**  
**Total effect available for enhancement: 2**

**Current stat enchanted: 2  
Current effect enchanted: 0**

**Cost: 1000 MP  
Sustain: 200 MP]**


	6. Outside I

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

When he got out of the dungeon through the doors that came out after they killed the Garuda, he found himself at the apex of the mountains with a very good view of the island.

It was kind of big in all honesty.

Both the mountain and the island.

It stretched as far as the eye can see, and he was in a really, really high spot. The mountain's apex was beyond the clouds and was actually kind of hard to breathe on. He tried to stay as long as he possibly could to get a proper bearing of his position, and an idea of where to head to next.

A couple minutes later he spotted a large city off to the south west. It was the most visible thing he could see, and the largest. But the distance between it and him was probably two to three days of travel on foot.

However, when he looked even further beyond it was to see an archipelago. Unlike this island's lush green landscape and rich forestry, the archipelago was a barren red wasteland with death permeating its very existence. Behind him was a smaller expansion

Those must've been the extensions Mother talked about… sounded like a pain to be honest.

In any case, he was starting to have breathing difficulties.

Oroshi made his way down as quickly as possible, lest he dies from suffocation. Other people might be able to last longer, but he wasn't one of them.

Some monsters popped here and there, the lesser half of them looked so much weaker than the ones he saw on the dungeon. Though, he did feel that the rest hold enough bite in them to make him interested. However, he was sure that Aegis would just make all their efforts useless anyways. They would just kill themselves in trying to kill him.

**[Player 1 has cleared the Initiation] **

Lucas was a brat. From what little they interacted with each other and what he could observe. Lucas was a brat with a high potential of being a battle junkie, the worst kind of people. If he cleared his quest then he had potential, but the older man didn't hold on too much hope.

It was noon when he reached the foot of the mountain. The forest was thick, but beautiful when he walked through it. The foliage was tough, and he had to take many detours just to get past some parts. Night fell quickly as the novelty quickly wore down into annoyance. Oroshi tried to climb up a tree to sleep in but there he got the invitation to Alice's party once again instead.

He humored the child.

The missy would've been cute if not for her attitude. But it was nice to see that Tia and her were doing well. Though not as well as him apparently, as he towered over them with his level. Not that he pointed it out.

They talked for a bit and after explaining his reasons to Alice he left the party to excuse himself for the night. The missy would try the dungeon boss, Oroshi could do nothing more than hope that she made it out alive.

If she died, that was one less person to do their job for him.

**[Player 2 has cleared the Initiation] **

"Morning, huh… I wonder if I should congratulate the missy… nah, not worth the effort." Oroshi let his body drop on the ground and… felt something squish underneath? The man shivered at the cold feeling. He felt like he was being dropped in a tube of arctic cold waters with ice floating here and there, and was that frost on his feet?! Aegis wasn't deployed so it didn't stop whatever this was.

**[You have gained the Frost Slime's Curse] **

"What did I even…" Oroshi jumped back and shivered, rubbing his arm as frost climbed all the way up his calf and steadily rose towards his shins. His eyes narrowed and opened his status. Right next to his slowly dropping HP was a blue slime-esque symbol. When he focused on it, a page popped out.

**[Frost Slime's Curse**

**Upon their death the frost slime will curse whatever killed them and encase them in ice. Freezing them and slowly killing them. However, if delayed long enough with heat or holy magic, it will fade on its own. Estimated time for an average sized adult male is ten minutes, for an average sized female, eight.]**

"That makes things simple then! Come, Aegis." He let out a shudder as Aegis wrapped itself around his legs and encased the ice in the form of combat boots. It was still cold, but it wasn't expanding anymore. Oroshi sighed and scoffed. "Ah, it'll fade if I get it close to a fire… Aegis won't cure it since it stops it in place, and I'm assuming that means it stops its time too… how inconvenient."

_'That's fine, I guess. I needed to find something to eat too, and I refuse anything raw.'_ He wasn't sure if Aegis prevented illnesses as well. Hopefully he could find something around, maybe a rabbit or something? That should be enough to fill him until he reaches the next village. _'Ah, I should've asked Vert more questions… oh well. Books probably exist.'_

It took him about an hour to find something to strangle and burn over a fire.

Oroshi wanted to point out.

This was the finest rabbit he had ever eaten!

Strangely, just being near it was enough, as it just expanded again once Aegis was gone. So he plunged it straight into the fire and almost accidentally killed it. Some parts melted and was almost immediately replaced by new layers of ice. Five minutes passed before it started to feel hot and he guessed that was enough and pulled it out.

The ice didn't expand.

Oroshi smiled and stood up.

It was time to move towards the large city.

The first time he stopped at was… abandoned, shall he say. The houses were ruined, corpses littered the ground and some were even crucified! Oroshi eyes darkened as he looked upon the crucified corpses. He felt something rise from his stomach, bile maybe? It would make sense. This was the first time he has seen such a horrific sight. The most normal reaction would be to scream and faint, yet here he was, standing as if there was nothing wrong around him.

…it was really concerning.

Since he came here, this was the first time Oroshi seriously felt uncomfortable.

_'…Something tells him that staying here wouldn't be wise.'_ Since there was nothing left, Oroshi only gave a small prayer before moving out of the village. For his first village visit to be like this… The man grumbled about the unfairness of it all.

* * *

"Hm… Amari's bar slowly going up, no level in sight though..." Tia muttered to himself as they settled down for the night. Uni was watching the flame across him while Layla kept watch after hunting. Frankenstein was placed somewhere further since he doubted they could sleep with her moaning.

At the moment he was feeding Amari some monster flesh he salvaged.

Let it be known that Layla spared nothing when she fights. It was painful to even look at the corpse after she was done. There hasn't been a level gained just yet due to the low number of encounters but she was still gaining a decent amount of EXP. However, it was a pain dissecting and salvaging meat.

But, it was a better alternative than if Amari did it.

She would've dissolved everything. It was _not_ a pretty sight, from start or end.

Frankenstein got a chance to fight once. Once Tia gave her the order to fight the Frankenstein's head swiveled towards him so fast that he was worried her neck snapped and gave the creepiest grin. Uni forced herself in front of him with a wary look as the former boss cackled insanely before shooting off towards the wolf that was unfortunate enough to cross their path.

...Said wolf was now ashes.

Along with everything a kilometer around it from all directions.

Tia made a mental note to teach her restraint if he decides to keep her around. _'I'm making a lot of mental notes lately, huh… I should get a notebook or something.'_

"I'm not surprised," Uni took a bite from the meat in front of them, one of the few pieces he managed to salve, and frowned. "I regret letting you cook, this is terrible. The meat's too tough, I feel like I'm chewing on rubber."

Tia huffed and turned to the side, not his fault he couldn't find anything good enough to cook with.

"Compared to the zombies in the dungeons, why are they so high leveled? The lowest I could see was around 110… other than the Dogoos I guess." Uni raised her brow at him, which made him realize he had just said something weird, again.

"...At this point, I'm not even surprised." She shook her head and just adjusted the meat Layla hunted for them. Uni looked tired, "Listen up; I'm only gonna say this once."

"That dungeon was the most abnormal dungeon I've ever seen since they started popping out." She pointed her finger at Layla, "Your monster over there is what you'd usually expect from a dungeon that size. And then your Frankenstein as the last boss."

"Is that strong?" She shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I should say no but… something about her feels off, like her appearance doesn't match her stats. Would you do me a favor and recite her stats, Tia?" The young man was reluctant. "What? You should be grateful I'm giving you this lesson! Knowing you, you'd probably charge into a situation where neither of your monsters can save you."

"I'm not that curious." That was an uncertain statement.

**[Layla] (LvL 30/48)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Wendigo [Undead]  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 12,135/12,135  
****MP: 11,500/11,500 **

**STR: 658  
****AGL: 798  
****DEX: 748  
****END: 809  
****INT: 257  
****WIS: 230  
****LCK: 51 **

Uni frowned, "I take back what I said. She would've been the boss or something, and her rank would be… D-rank I suppose."

She fanned herself and explained some more at his questioning look, "To make it brief, E-Rank have stats that total under 1000, D-rank 5,000, C-rank 10,000, B-rank 30,000, A-rank 70,000 and S-rank 300,000."

Those were some ridiculously high stat requirements.

Uni stared at the meat before reluctantly biting into it again, "We're given two spells by the Guild. **[Status Check]** which gives out the target's stats, and **[Skill Check]** which shows a single skill the target has per use.

"When I checked yours, I can say that you're an E-rank threat with stats alone… and C-ranked threat with your ability to tame monsters." Ah, so she saw his Taming then, "Races, Age and stuff don't show up on either, so it's really not that useful. Just convenient I guess."

'_**[Status Check]**__ and __**[Skill Check]**__, basically a really weak __**[Divine Oracle]**__,' _He had a good number of skills for someone who just started, the others probably developed some as well but… it would be good to inform them.

Uni smirked before placing a fist on her chest, puffing it out in pride. "Just so you know. I'm an S-rank threat even without HDD."

Tia looked uninterested.

She twitched and continued.

"T-The ranking system don't count skills or techniques, so it's a bit flawed, but it works most of the time." She tapped her chin, "If we do, then your Wendigo would be a C-rank, the Frankenstein a A-rank and your little fairy a E-rank, from the skills I've seen anyways."

"Out of curiosity, what exactly did you see?"

"Uhm, let's see. Layla has **[Cannibalistic Assimilation]** which is the trademark skill of wendigos, Sakura was **[Trickster]** which is another trademark trait for fairies and then **[Lich Blood]**for Frankenstein."

Nothing too risky was leaked then.

Tia still didn't trust her.

"That's helpful information. I'll make sure to keep it in mind." Amari needed to raise her skills more than her level, which was fine with him but by Uni's look, she wasn't. Tia would make sure that he would train his slime while she wasn't looking. "Layla, go out on your own and go kill some monsters."

The Wendigo nodded before heading out into the darkness.

"Are you sure that's wise? We're pretty close to a couple villages and when they see her… the least that could happen is a hunt team being sent after her." She then cupped her chin, "I'm more worried about the hunters than her now that I think about it…"

"_If_ they see her, Uni." Tia poked the flames and frowned, "...How long until we reach Planeptune?"

"At this rate, around a week? We would've been there by now if you were alone but…" She glanced at the empty spot Layla once stood on and then to the direction they left the Frankenstein. "Anycase, we can make it there in a week on foot."

She muttered something about going through demon territory because of them and gave him an annoyed look.

Tia hummed, "That should be more or less enough to gain another evolution on Layla I guess…"

"Try not to spread info about that ability of yours," Uni frowned, "Its not like I'm worried or anything, but this concerns the citizens as well. If a demon somehow finds out about your ability, and claim that they have the same… the nations would be invaded from within."

"...Right." He didn't have any intention to spread info anyways. He leaned back and stared at the stars and then muttered to himself, "That means I need to live outside the main cities then…"

To keep himself secluded and isolated, he needed a spot that's not too far from the frontlines but not too into it that he would be making himself a target. A large spot underground would be preferable, since he needed the space to store his familiars.

"It might be better for me to grind it with weak monsters and kill them off… or kill my sympathy by taming sentient beings and then feeding them to Layla… ah, this skill is turning out to be a nuisance." Useful, but painful to the user if they had a bleeding heart.

It wouldn't be wise to have a huge army either.

What if the players got sent back to their world and lose control of the things they left behind? After the demons, the nations would be dealing with overpowered undead and monsters… well, with how strong a Candidate is he wasn't too worried, but best to keep the casualties at low.

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has leveled up!]**

"Oh, nice. She found something to kill. Must be nice, having such high stats at that level." Tia mentioned off-handedly. _'Hm… ordering her to take it back here would hinder her farming, so I'll limit it to the last few she kills before day breaks.'_

"The Exp gain is huge cause of their level difference," Uni pouted, "Its just weird! Babies level up on their own up to 10-15 and then teens are usually at 60 and then adults at 80. Though there are some exceptions like Leanbox's Cave and that girl Neptune picked up three years back."

She looked confused for a second there; the CPU shook her head and pouted, "It's unfair. If we can do that to our people then we won't have to fear the demons so much!"

"Are they that strong?"

"Near the borders, not so much, the lowest threat there is a C-rank," Uni explained, "Its weird you don't know this, you know?"

"So you've said," A couple times now.

She sighed, placing a hand on her temple. "Just be grateful I'm so nice, anyways, the reason you aren't all aren't dead yet are cause of us CPUs!"

"I'll be sure to offer my thanks to the other CPUs."

"Ugh."

* * *

"Ah!" Alice woke up with a gasp, gripping the sheets that clung to her sweaty body. _'Wait, sheets? Where am I?!'_

Her HP and MP were full, there wasn't a status ailment and nothing hostile was showing up on the map. However there were two green dots just outside the tent Alice found herself in. She pulled up her status and grinned, she was finally above both Tia and Oroshi.

The girl quietly mumbled to herself. "**[Create Party: Invite to Party: Player 4, Player 3]**"

**[Tia Schnieden is currently asleep, try again later]**

**[Oroshi is currently asleep, try again later]**

Alice pouted and huffed, "Useless plebeians, not even capable enough to await news of my triumph."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but try to tone done the attitude around the kids, lady." A brown haired girl opened the flap of the tent and stuck her head in. The girl's eyes reminded her of Player 1, only a lot more mature and not annoying. "Name's IF, we found you collapsed in the boss room. Good job on that by the way, you stole us our job though."

"Hmph, you've only yourselves to blame for being so slow!" The injured girl crossed her arms before wincing harshly. "Ow, ow, ow, still hurts, why does it hurt, I wasn't even hit…?!"

The brown haired girl, IF, she reminded herself, sighed. "We, ah, we encountered a demon when we were getting you out. Its still out there so our final member chased it down, she should be coming back anytime soon."

Almost as if on cue a bruised and dejected looking girl with purple hair wearing a black parka with luminoscent purple and blue highlights opened the flap and face-flopped on one of the pillow. She sighed heavily with a empty look in her eye, Alice pointed to her and IF nodded.

"Adult Nep… Neput… Nepu… is her name," IF said as she struggled for speak it, and was Adult really part of her name? What horrible parents she must have. "Meet Adult Neppy, she's the one that chased down the demon, but by the looks of it it was a fail."

"I can't help it, you know! How was I supposed to know that it could turn into fire! Bullets or swords have nothing on that!" The lilac haired woman pouted. "Ah, what's your name?"

"Alice Muramasa," She huffed. They helped-saved-her and it bothered her that she owed them. Alice grumbled and laid back down, pouting like the lilac haired girl beside her. _'Now that I'm out of the dungeon… I don't know what to do next. Maybe meet up with the others? Yeah… that might be the best option right now.'_

"Nice to meetcha Alice! You can call me Nep, cause I know we get confused easy~" The girl said with a smile before pushing her face against a pillow. "So tired~"

Tia was headed to Planeptune, Oroshi was in Leanbox while Lucas was… Lucas. She hadn't heard anything from Player 1 since they arrived in their dungeons. She didn't know where she was herself, or who these people were, but they seemed decent… her family's teachings taught her to not trust easily.

"Uh, don't know if you have somewhere to be but we're heading to Planeptune. You're free to join if you want to." IF offered, taking the spot to Nep's left and pulled out a book.

Alice considered her options and nodded, "This one shall accept your offer."

**[Group Quest Unlocked]**

**[Reunion]**

**[Upon completing the pervious quest [Initiation] Mother has tasked given thee the task of reuniting with each other {This same quest will be given to the other (Players) as well} and meet the one known as Histoire.**

**(Hint: Histoire is currently residing in Planeptune)**

**Obj: Reunite with the other (Players) and meet the individual known as [Histoire].**

**Time Limit: 2 weeks**

**Reward:**

**Allegiance System Unlocked**

**Class System Unlocked**

**Base Selection Unlocked (Player 3)**

**Story Quest 3 Unlocked**

**Failure:**

**Inventory System Lock (Player 2, Player 3)**

**Skill Book System Lock (Player 1, Player 3)**

**Reduced levels by 20**

**Progress: 0.5/4]**

"What?!" Alice couldn't help but shout, startling the other two in the tent along with the one outside. They stared at her, alarmed while the tent flap opened and another woman with cream pink hair wearing a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and unattached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top poked her head in. "Oh, uhm, my apologies. It was nothing."

She turned on her side and placed a hand on her mouth. _'If we fail, some of the systems get locked and get reduced levels? Damn. If it says 0.5 then that means someone's in Planeptune, but hasn't met this Histoire character… Tia's lucky.'_

And so was she actually.

She just got a free ride.

'_If the others got the same quest then there isn't much to worry about, but… its best to be cautious.'_ Alice turned over to see the brown haired girl, IF, stand up and switch places with the cream haired woman. "Hey, how long will it take to reach Planeptune?"

"Eh, a day or two? It depends on the weather and how soon we can use the teleporter built." Nep said.

"Mhm…" Alice nodded and remembered something. When she received the dungeon clear quest there was something included, right? Something about a new skill and a lucky box? The tab presented itself to her and confirmed her thoughts.

In any case.

She 'reported' it and found a rainbow colored box appear in front of her. It had a question mark for a seal and was small enough to fit in her hand. Words and techniques flooded her brain as her new skill gave her a headache.

**[Lucky Box**

**Randomized luck-based treasure box that can be miraculous, or completely useless. It could be a skill book, a CPU memory, or even dogoo extract. Anything can pop out once used and can only be used once.]**

She grabbed the seal and opened it.

"Hm!" The box rattled in her hands and jumped up, catching the attention of the other two in the tent and the one outside. They stared at it curiously, and a bit warily. Light enveloped the box as it began to morph shape.

"What's happening in there?!" IF forced herself into the tent with her weapon in hand. "Is that an crystal?"

"Looking at it makes me dizzy…" Compa complained.

"I was pretty sure it was a box earlier, what was that Alice?" Nep asked.

Alice held the egg she got from the box and winced, it was really, really heavy. She could feel her bones protesting the longer she holds it. What's more is that she could practically taste the magic coming off it.

It was almost like a crystal, it reflected things pretty clearly.

It reminded her of one of those rooms she sometimes found in carnivals.

The rooms with lots of mirrors.

Alice doesn't remember what it was called, but it reminded her of that! Other than its crystalline nature, it had a luminescent blue hue and was alternating between patterns like the gentle aurora and the violent sea.

**[Item Gained: Leviathan Egg]**

**[Leviathan Egg**

**The offspring of the great dragon Leviathan. While vulnerable during its infancy along with its first few years, once grown the Leviathan will become a force of nature. One of the greatest threats to ever exist.**

**Due to the influence of [***] the time of hatching has been drastically shortened, and what would normally take centuries, will only take a year at most.]**

**Time until hatched: 1 year]**

"I'm… not sure. I just used the box I found in the dungeon." Alice half-lied. It felt powerful, that was for sure… it felt stronger than her that was for sure. "I don't think it's harmful."

Compa curiously rubbed her finger alone one of the edges and pulled back surprised, blood dripping from the small cut on her finger. "It's super sharp and warm!"

"How curious… I've never seen anything like it." IF frowned as she observed it from a distance. "Wait, what's that inside?"

"Looks like a fetus or something." Alice mentioned. "Its… probably an egg."

**[Skill Gained]**

**[Hawkeye**

**The ability to see far-away distances and enhance the range of projectiles.]**

A rather simple skill, shall she say. Well, it was useful regardless.

"It'll totes be a good idea to let Histoire tell us what that is if you don't know it. She's an old fairy back in Planeptune, supposed to know a lot of things. If anyone knows what that thing is, she's the one you ask." Nep suggested, curiously poking the crystal.

IF snatched her finger. "Don't touch it! It might be dangerous."

Nep pouted.

Alice nodded slowly, before deciding to try out her new skill.

The results were less than satisfactory.

She winced from the sudden strain on her brain. Darkness crept from the edges of her vision and consumed her, taking her back into the realm of sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

_There was nothing but darkness around him, Lucas could see the faint outline of a blade being wielded by a large demonic being with three horns and an imp's tail. The blade was covered in shadows, hidden from his view as the demon roared in his face._

"_**Take my beloved from me if you dare! Try and separate us if you dare! I refuse to acknowledge my beloved calling for someone else!"**_

'_This pressure… its intense!' Lucas fell to his knees from the pressure as the ground cracked beneath him. The demon reached out with its empty hand and tried to crush him. However, the blade began to shake violently._

"_**W-Wait, no! No! Stay with me! Don't go! ***!"**_

_It shook its way out of the demon's hands and flew straight towards his chest. Lucas braced himself for the pain and screamed. It felt as if something was stabbing him through the chest and popped out from his back, however soon after it came a soothing feeling overwhelmed the pain._

"_**Come for me soon, Master. *** is waiting."**_

* * *

"Ugh… uggh… ugh-Ah!" Lucas gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes darted from side to side and acknowledged he was nowhere near that demon. He tried to calm himself down but couldn't. It was way too vivid. Was that a premonition? No, it didn't feel like that.

There was those words the sword said too.

His eyes brightened even as he was engulfed in a world of pain. _'Am I being called by a super awesome devil blade?!'_

He was getting excited just thinking about it!

Well, putting that aside from the time being. Lucas assessed his situation. He was in a bed with his legs numbed to the point he felt legless and his right arm was in a cast. His back feels like someone just stabbed a glass pane into it and then shattered it with a hammer, leaving in the shattered fragments.

Sitting felt way too painful so he was stuck staring at the colorful ceiling. _'Am I in a little girl's room?'_

"Ah! You woke up! Thank goodness." He painfully craned his neck to find the same lilac haired girl coming into the room with a tray and food. She set in on the table next to him and took the seat to his left.

She looked basically the same as Lucas remembered her.

"Are you okay? You were really hurt back there." She said.

"My back hurts, I can't feel my legs and my arm's broken but I'm alive so I can just wait for it to heal!" Lucas said, pointing to each of his broken parts with his good arm. He could only feel numbness with his leg so it was probably just pins and needles.

Ah, that reminded him. There was a quest he got when the day was ending on his first day, a quest or something. He mentally pulled up the tab and checked it.

Out-dated EXP, Status points, a new skill and a lucky box-shit. Lucas felt dread looking at the lucky box. His luck was never the best with these sorts of things! All the trauma from getting shit from those lootboxes was coming back!

Lucas began to shake violently, surprising Nepgear.

"W-What's wrong?!" Lucas snapped back into reality and waved off her concerns. "O-Oh, I haven't introduced myself properly, have I? I'm Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU Candidate. Its nice to meet you."

"Lucas Pendragon! Uh, I guess I'm my highschool's ace? Not that that matters here anymore!" The lizard, no, dragonkin king was too strong for him as he was now. But he will get stronger; after all, he was still only level 50!

Ah, he wondered what happened to the others.

**[Group Quest Unlocked]**

**[Reunion]**

**[Upon completing the pervious quest [Initiation] Mother has tasked given thee the task of reuniting with each other {This same quest will be given to the other (Players) as well} and meet the one known as Histoire.**

**(Hint: Histoire is currently residing in Planeptune)**

**Obj: Reunite with the other (Players) and meet the individual known as [Histoire].**

**Time Limit: 2 weeks**

**Reward:**

**Allegiance System Unlocked**

**Class System Unlocked**

**Base Selection Unlocked (Player 3)**

**Story Quest 3 Unlocked**

**Failure:**

**Inventory System Lock (Player 2, Player 3)**

**Skill Book System Lock (Player 1, Player 3)**

**Reduced levels by 10**

**Progress: 0.5/4]**

He blinked the surprise quest. And then gaped at the punishments. He glanced at his level and winced, level 50. If they take that then he would be the same as he was before the fight against the dragonkin. Not to mention, he would lose the skill book system or whatever that was.

The most in threat was Player 3, or Oroshi his name was? _'Not too sure, I wasn't really paying attention.'_

'_Ah, but the rewards are kind of tasty too! Specially the class system.'_ Lucas grinned but then frowned, 0.5. Which meant there was someone who had either spoken to Histoire, or is in Planeptune. _'Its probably me.'_

Nepgear glanced at the clock and nodded, "I'm sorry to cut things short but I need to get back to work. Please rest here until you've been fully healed."

Lucas blinked and couldn't do more than watch her leave, why? He was entranced by her behind. Once he snapped out of it the young man pouted. "Hm… oh well, she'll come back, probably."

He pulled out the lucky box and shivered.

**[New Skill]**

**[Lesser Unarmed Combat Ability]**

Lucas ignored that.

"Its all or nothing!" The doors opened just as he opened the box, the little girl floating on a book gasped as it morphed shape and turned into a… "What the hell, is that a seed?!"

"A Yggdrasil Seed to be exact!" The girl came close to examine in, leaning forward on her floating book. Her eyes examined it as best they can as the large seed rested in the palm of his hand. "Tell me your name young man!"

"L-Lucas Pendragon, who're you fairy woman?!" She blinked and seemed to calm down. Lucas glanced at the large seed in his hand and placed it to the side. "And what's an Yggdrasil seed?"

"Ahem, please excuse my excitement." She glanced at the seed, "It is not every day we see such a valuable item."

The fairy backed up as he heard a ping to the side, "I am known as Histoire, Planeptune's Oracle and the one who have called you here, Visitor from Another World."

* * *

Unfortunately.

Layla only leveled up to 45 when she came back. She brought back three wolves with her which they ate for breakfast. Tia opened his lucky box, but was disappointed when the only thing that came out was a skill book he can't even use. Oh, but the skill he got was useful.

**[Lesser Cooking Ability] **

**[Skill Book: Gravity Manipulation**

**Error: Player 4 lacks necessary requirement to use this skill book]**

Or so it said.

Such a pain.

There was that group quest too… he didn't give it much thought since he was heading there anyways. So he just put it aside.

On another note thanks to him having Amari sit on his stomach while he slept, despite the fact he now has very pink skin and no clothes on that area, his Inferior Resistance turned to Lesser. But he still wasn't confident enough to turn Amari into his pillow.

...She felt so soft too, and she was malleable!

'_Just a bit more, just a bit more and you'll be able to fulfill your purpose, Amari.'_ Tia chuckled to himself as his hold tightened. _'...I might need to develop some sort of sleepwear. I don't want to turn bald.'_

"We're getting near the town." She pointed to the large settlement on their south. "I'm going to head there for a bit to get some supplies for the trip; you stay here and keep your monsters in check. Got me?"

"Supplies?" Uni gave him a confused look before palming her face. "What now?"

She sighed, "I forgot how pathetically unknowledgeable you are. Fine, I'll get you a map while I'm at it. We can leave through Lastation borders and enter Loweean borders and then to Planeptunian borders for the safest trip possible, but I need you in Planeptune as soon as possible."

"There's no way that your monsters can enter the Lastation capital or even use the teleporter there, so we're stuck on foot." She looked annoyed by that small fact.

"The fastest way is through the small demon territory between Lastation and Planeptunian borders." Uni pointed to the rising red fog beyond the large city, "It used to be a place under our control, but it was the first to fall in their advance."

"So you need supplies to go through it then?" She nodded. "...I'm a bit unsure about leaving you on your own, so I'm coming with."

She twitched, and gave a strained smile. "S-Sure. Just keep those things out of sight and we're good."

Tia nodded his head and gently jerked it to the side, "You heard the woman! Layla, Frankenstein and Amari. It's time to play some Hide-and-Seek! Try not to be found by humans until we come back!"

"Also try to get to max level if you can Layla, I want to evolve you before we enter demon territory." The wendigo gave a weak moan before jumping off into the distance. While she was at it she grabbed the Frankenstein's head and dragged her along like a ragdoll.

Amari just made a hole and blended in with the grass.

"Right, that should take care of that." Tia crossed his arms and nodded with confidence. Uni just sighed heavily.

"Let's just get this over with, the sooner I get you to Planeptune the sooner I'm done with you." The CPU Candidate said as she made her way down the mountain. Tia soon followed after the girl after watching them disappear into the wilderness.

* * *

_'All things considered, I'm a bit disappointed there's nothing interesting going on in this town. Its big, but its not that special…' _Tia idly thought as he accompanied the twin tailed Candidate as she went through shops. She had been annoyed when he mentioned he didn't have any money.

The man grumbled about monsters not dropping any cash.

"Listen here, the demon territory through Lastation and Planeptune is small, but it still three days travel. So we'll need a lot of supplies." Uni mentioned as she looked through a potion shop, a sidelong glance. "Can you cook?"

Tia gave it some thought before nodding. "My sister and I live alone, so I've been cooking for the both of us until… well, nevermind."

She raised her brow before shrugging; probably thinking it wasn't any of her business. "Its not like I'm worried, but I'll help you cook so you don't screw up _too_ much."

Tia rolled his eyes before sighing. He missed Layla, the man knew he was being stupid, missing something that's semi-sentient, but she just has that presence. Uni made him swear that he wouldn't summon Sakura either. The fairy must be feeling lonely.

"Here," She dropped a huge bag on his arm, Tia buckled from the weight and almost fell on his face. His expression was that of surprise and incredulity. "What? Can't handle it? How pathetic, want me to carry half for you?"

He scoffed, "As… if!"

Tia stumbled a couple steps back before grinning, "This is… nothing on a man!"

Uni hummed before smiling, "Alright then! I was worried for nothing I guess. Onto the next store!"

Tia paled, "This isn't all of it?"

"Huh? Of course not, you're really underestimating the demon lands aren't you. All of that is just food-stuff, I need to buy some potions, first-aids, and camping equipment." With every one listed, the young man only felt death grow nearer.

Her smile was cruel, "I'm sure you can handle all that, right?"

"S-Sure." Curse his big mouth.

"Great! I'm counting on you then." Tia nodded numbly.

**[Alice Muramasa has invited you to her party]**

Ah, there she was. Tia mentally accepted the offer and three other names appeared below his.

**[Oroshi] (LvL 90)**

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL 119)**

**[Lucas Pendragon] (LvL 50)**

"_Looks like everyone's been busy with leveling, Alice specially."_ Tia idly thought as Uni looked through shelves of potions and other questionably stuff he didn't know about.

"_This one thanks you for the compliment,"_ The young man blinked, surprised at the voice in his head. _"Ah, you don't know. This is what one would call, long distance mental communication, or simply telepathy."_

"_Little brat found it out when he joined the party."_ Oroshi supplied.

"_Its so unfair you guys were talking like this without me! Unfair! Unfair!"_ Lucas was pouting as he threw a tantrum.

"_Deal with it brat," _Oroshi yawned, _"Anyways, onto business. Have you all got the __**[Group Quest]**__ thing?"_

"Something wrong?" Uni asked as she placed some more boxes on his arm, Tia grunted as he struggled to carry it. The Candidate sighed before pointing to one of the benches, "Can't help it I guess. Stay there and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Tia shook his head. "It would ruin the reason why I even tagged along, don't worry, I can deal with it."

"Would it kill you to trust me a little? I _am_ this nation's CPU Candidate you know…" Uni grumbled to herself and moved to yet another shop. Tia raised his brow before scoffing, turning around and raised his hand to his ear.

"_I've got it, and I'm heading to Planeptune right now, just making some preparations."_ He kept an eye on Uni while she shopped, _"I'm also in the company of a CPU Candidate… though I don't trust her much."_

"_Why not? Histoire told me that Candidates are like Goddess-in-training."_ Lucas mentioned. _"Ah! I'm in Planeptune by the way! Already spoke to Histoire, but… she said we should wait until all of us are gathered. For now she just said she was the one that called us here."_

"_What a pain,"_ Oroshi sighed. _"Guess I need to secure a ride."_

"_You're on an island, if my memory serves me correctly."_ Alice mentioned, _"This one is with a group heading to Planeptune, or rather Lowee. Our method of transportation relies on using the teleportation device in their capital, or so they say."_

"_Teleporters!" _Lucas squealed.

Tia rubbed his temple. _"So that secures Oroshi and Alice then."_

"_What about you?" _Oroshi asked.

"_Due to some circumstances, I can't use teleporters. So I'm going through Demon Territory to reach Planeptune." _There was silence before they shrugged. Tia twitched at their lack of concern but ignored it. They barely knew each other. No use worrying about someone they don't even know.

"_Is that so? Try not to die too quickly then."_ Oroshi yawned. _"We need every hand we can get… probably."_

Tia only gave a small laugh, _"Sure, sure. I'll be careful not to lose my other arm."_

"_Wait, so you already lost one?! And you still have a higher level..." _Lucas sounded impressed. _"I'm so jealous… I'm bound to the bed for the time being so I can't even go out to level up! I'll be waiting for good news you guys!"_

"_Uni's about to be done shopping, so I'll be leaving the chat now." _Tia used the woman as an excuse, but before he could leave the party Alice stopped him.

"_Wait a minute peasant. This one needs to know your build."_

"_Oh right! I forgot to ask him that! Good going Alice!" _Lucas praised. _"I'm planning on a warrior build! So basically the 4 physical stats with a focus on STR and END and slightly less priority on DEX."_

"_My skill set is forcing a tank build so I'll be taking that role, so basically WIS and DEF."_ That… was surprising, honestly. _"I can hear you Tia, and rude."_

"_As for this one, I'm a magic swordsman build. So INT, STR and AGL. However that does make me a glass cannon, so do your job right Oroshi!"_ Alice said. _"Now that you know ours, tell us yours."_

Tia scratched his head and glanced at his build. _"Either a monster tamer, summoner or mage build? No, wait, then that wouldn't fit Layla or Sakura… what do you call a mage that has summons and tames as well? The closest thing I can think of is a mix of a hunter, shaman or warlock and a sorcerer… anyways; I'm doing INT and WIS… probably?"_

**[Contracted Being [Layla] has reached Max level]**

Nice.

Necromancer was another option. But he didn't have a spell that raises the dead, but it _was_ the closest with his relation to death. A death mage? No… a dark mage would be more fitting. Hm… how annoying. He would just place his role as magic-user for the time being with a subclass of monster tamer, or whatever it was called.

"_What kind of confusing build do you have?"_ Lucas was getting confused from his tone. _"Just say you're a warlock!"_

"_Warlock or a mage, choose one or the other."_ Alice sighed, _"But in any case, we can establish that we have a fairly balanced team. However, we are lacking a healer."_

"_I can probably learn some healing magic on the way, so don't worry about it… oh, but Alice should learn some just in case I'm not around." _The woman made a sound of distaste but eventually agreed to Tia's suggestion.

"_Right, I'll be off then. It looks like the shopping trip's coming to an end."_

They each gave their farewells, or see you later in Lucas' case. Right in time as well, Uni was just about finished with her shopping and was placing everything they bought in a bag that was _way_ too small for the amount of stuff she put in.

"Alright, this much should be enough for our trip. Let's get back to your pets." She handed him the bag and walked off. Tia stared at her for a minute before looking back at the bag, which felt… light. Too light for his liking… this world was weird.

* * *

**[Layla]** **(LvL 48/48)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Wendigo [Undead]  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 13,215/13,215 (660.75 HP per minute)  
****MP: 12,400/12,400 (620 MP per minute)**

**STR: 712  
****AGL: 870  
****DEX: 802  
****END: 881  
****INT: 275  
****WIS: 248  
****LCK: 59 **

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60  
****[Hunting] 30/50  
****[Physical Durability] 20/50  
****[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] 50/100  
****[Frost Aura] 10/100  
****[Intimidate] 10/100  
****[Starvation Aura] 2/100  
****[Devour] 2/100  
****[Frostbite] 5/100  
****[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)****  
****[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait  
****[Gluttony] Trait  
****[Greed] Trait**

**[Possible Evolutions]**

**[Lesser Ghoul] [Lesser Wendigo] [Inferior Wraith] [Inferior Dullahan]**

"Quite a number of evolutions you've got Layla…" Tia said after checking on her status. Uni was double-checking on their supplies but kept an ear out for what Layla could turn into. "Want me to recite her possible evolutions?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding.

And when she heard it Uni really tried to hold in her urge to shoot Layla.

"Wraith and a Dullahan… what on earth did you do to be able to evolve into those…?" She sounded exasperated.

Tia tried to remember what Wraiths and Dullahans were.

Wraiths were like ghosts, but more violent? He wasn't too sure on that while Dullahans were fallen knights. Taking her build into account, it made much more sense to place her into Dullahan territory. They were also heralds of death, which fit right into his alley.

On the other hand, Wraiths sounded like INT characters.

**[Inferior Dullahan **

**The dullahan is possessed of supernatural sight. By holding his severed head aloft, he can see for vast distances across the countryside, even on the darkest night. Using this power, he can spy the house of a dying person, no matter where it lies. **

**Those who watch from their windows to see him pass are rewarded for their pains by having a basin of blood thrown in their faces, or by being struck blind in one eye. All gates fly open to let rider and coach through, no matter how firmly they are locked, so no one is truly safe from the attentions of this apparition.**

**350+STR**

**200+AGL**

**200+DEX**

**350+END**

**150+INT**

**150+WIS**

**0+LCK**

**Obtained Skills:**

**[Death Sense] Rank C Skill**

**[Telescopic Vision] Rank D Skill**

**[Standard Riding] Rank E Skill**

**[Standard Horseback Combat] Rank E Skill**

**[Head Liberation] Rank E Trait**

**Chance:**

**(Rare) [Standard Swordsmanship] Rank D Skill**

**(Rare) [Standard Whip Manipulation] Rank D Skill**

**(Rare) [Standard Scythe Manipulation] Rank C Skill**

**(Rare) [Greater Dark Element Affinity] Rank C Skill**

**(Extremely Rare) [Death's Herald] Rank A Trait]**

"Oof!" He didn't get to look at the Wraith due to Amari suddenly jumping on his back. Tia accidentally pressed confirm and made Dullahan Layla's next evolution. The Slime gained mass, and was a head larger than before. While it made it a better pillow it was also now heavier.

**[Due to the effect of Death's Beloved, acquired stats will now be doubled]**

Layla was engulfed in a white light which was soon tainted by red and black energies. Tia recognized the red energy as his and black as death's color. She constantly and erratically changed shape before settling on a small horse with a female outline riding on it.

**[Contracted Being Growth has reached Max level]**

**[Contracted Being Growth has evolved]**

When the light faded he found Layla looking a lot healthier with a set of black knight armor and a sword and scythe resting on either side of her horse. Her neck was cut off and her head was resting in her arm. Unlike the description, she didn't have a permanent grin and looked rather stoic.

Her horse was small. An adolescent maybe? It didn't feel like a separate existence from her so maybe it was connected. Its skin was black with a white mane, for its eyes there were two glowing orbs of burning crimson hidden under a skeletal mask.

"**I… Layla… Master…"** Tia was pleasantly surprised at her ability to talk. **"I… hear and… obey…"**

Tia cautiously approached and rested his hand on the horse's side. It was rather docile for its hostile appearance. He pulled up her status and whistled, impressed at the high stats… well, compared to him that is. She probably wasn't that big of a threat just yet.

**[Layla]** **(LvL 1/90)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Dullahan [Undead]  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 23,715/23,715 (1,185.75 HP per minute)  
****MP: 27,400/27,400 (1,370 MP per minute)**

**STR: 1412  
****AGL: 1270  
****DEX: 1202  
****END: 1581  
****INT: 575  
****WIS: 548  
****LCK: 59 **

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60  
****[Hunting] 30/50  
****[Physical Durability] 20/50  
****[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] 50/100  
****[Frost Aura] 10/100  
****[Intimidate] 10/100  
****[Starvation Aura] 2/100  
****[Devour] 2/100  
****[Frostbite] 5/100  
****[Death Sense] 1/100  
****[Telescopic Vision] 1/100  
****[Standard Riding] 1/100  
****[Standard Horseback Combat] 1/100  
****[Standard Swordsmanship] 1/100  
****[Standard Scythe Manipulation] 1/100  
****[Greater Dark Element Affinity] 1/100  
****[Death's Herald] Trait  
****[Head Liberation] Trait  
****[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait  
****[Gluttony] Trait  
****[Greed] Trait**

"A solid C-rank." Tia nodded, satisfied with her evolution.

"So she became a Dullahan, huh…" Uni looked at it and frowned, "She just got a lot stronger all of a sudden. I _really_ don't like that ability of yours, what if they decide to go against you order and attack us or something?"

Layla grunted in what sounded like displeasure.

"I trust them. And if they do, then I'll take responsibility." It was only natural.

Uni turned to him and sighed, "That's all you have to do, right? Let's get moving then. We're wasting daylight."

"Right, let's move." Tia handed their baggage over to Layla and let himself carry the lighter load. "Ah, wait a minute. Just got an idea. Hey, Uni, are there any Grim Reapers?"

"Make any one of those and I _will_ shoot you Tia." She did not miss a beat.

"...Right," He was totally going to ignore that and just go with his idea. The young man slid next to Layla and motioned for her to lend her head, the Candidate only narrowed her eyes as he moved out of earshot and whispered something into the separated head's ears.

Layla's body jerked, **"Request… Acknowledged…"**

"Great, I'm counting on you once more, Layla." Uni only gave him a distrustful look. "What?"

"...Nothing." She huffed and grumbled under her breath.

* * *

"We'll need to rest in the village for the night if we want to play it safe." IF said as she lead them to one of the inns. It was nightfall and it was much colder than Alice ever expected. Her ruined dress didn't exactly help either!

"A-Achoo!" Alice rubbed her running nose while trying to keep a dignified poise. "C-Can we stop by one of the clothing stores…? I need some new clothes…"

"Got any money?" She winced. "Thought so. Don't worry, its just for the night. You and Compa have pretty similar builds, so you should be able to wear some of her spares."

"I'd rather not ask for yet another debt, but.. I have no other choice. Very well, I thank and apologize to you." Alice frowned as she mentally listed yet another debt to the cream haired woman. Her family would have her head if they heard how many debts she was racking up.

"So, where are you from Miss Alice?" Compa asked, "I didn't really get the chance to ask since, you know, you passed out."

"I am from one of the many ruined villages, which nation however? I do not remember. It is all a blur."

An excuse.

One of the few she came up with. Info was something she desperately lacked and until they could speak in length with Histoire, it was best to keep her identity simple.

"Oh, uhm! Sorry for asking!" Alice waved off her apology with a small smile, "Ah! We're here."

The inn looked normal enough. Three-stories with numerous windows and a rather wide building. Alice could imagine how many people it could hold at once. It looked strong, but was still aesthetically pleasing. Its roof was white from the snow and had a chimney sticking out.

"Welcome to Bear's Caverns. One of the best inns I've ever stayed in." IF said as she walked into the building. "Though sadly we can't stay here for more than the night thanks to our mission."

When she walked in, the only word she could use to describe it was lively.

She could see one of the guildhalls from one of her mangas. And by that she meant lots and lots of people gathered in one big room seated at tables eating their meals, talking about stuff and even some small fights breaking out.

However, it all quieted down when IF and Nep walked in.

'_Do they have a reputation around here? That's not natural.'_ Alice mused as their footsteps echoed in the once loud room. They didn't look afraid; rather, they looked in awe. Most of their eyes were on Neptune however. _'...Well, doesn't matter… probably.'_

...They were also now looking at it.

No.

Leering was more like it.

Alice felt violated.

She wrapped her arms around her body and tried to ignore the looks. Deciding that looking around kept her mind off the stares.

She was too busy looking around to actually listen to their conversation but from her expression it sounded like nothing good happened. IF nodded and turned back, "They don't have any rooms open, nor do any of the inns around actually."

"Why?"

She sighed, "Apparently Blanc is organizing a group to take down a demon that was sighted around her. It was probably the one we saw yesterday."

"Ah! So that was why Rom and Ram gave us this mission!" Nep dropped her fist into her open hand with a face like she just discovered something amazing. "I wanna join it too!"

"Unfortunately, we got a mission of our own." She threw her thumb at Alice, "And someone to escort. So sorry to say but we don't have any time to join this expedition."

Nep was disappointed.

"We're camping out then?" Alice was _not_ looking forward to it. She passed out last night, so she missed the worst of it but now… the young woman idly wondered if there was any way that she could recreate it. "...Can I at least ask for Nep to _not_ take my blanket? Its already cold enough with this outfit."

"Yeah, yeah, we can have her on look out all night long." The woman gasped.

* * *

"I hate you Tia." Uni glanced beside her with a deadpan.

"Don't worry, Uni." Tia said blankly. "I hate myself too."

As soon as they exited the walls.

The single second they got out of the walls that separate the demon territory and the Lastation border. Something large, black and horned dropped down from the cloudy sky above and stared at them.

"**Are you... the one?"** It said. The giant's gaze rooting for him in place as everything the Divine Oracle gave him turned into blanks. Layla herself was frozen in place, and Frankenstein was moaning under it hoofs. It came down and stared at him with an intense red eye. **"Are you... the one Master said to... look out for?"**

"N-No, I don't think so? What ever gave you that idea?" He subtly used his eyes to signal Uni to take its head off as he talked to it. The woman looked at him like he just grew a third head, and used said third head as a bowling bowl. _'Work with me, Uni! You're the only one capable on this party!'_

She glared at him before stepping up.

Tia discreetly made some javelins behind him, making sure to hide them behind his back.

"**...Half-white hair with black spots."** Ooh… yeah, that should do it. **"I have come... to kill you… before you... become a threat… along with the others…"**

Tia backed up.

Uni came forward, shifting to her white haired form and stood in front of him.

"**A Goddess… no, merely a candidate… what a pesky friend you have made…" **The demon rose to its full height and snarled, **"...If any of them are to be spotted near the targets… observers are instructed to withdraw…"**

The demon lurched forward and blue blood spurt from its back, two leathery black wings drenched in blue blood revealed themselves. **"You are lucky… for now… there will be a time… when you are alone…"**

The demon vanished right in front of his eyes. **"Consider your days… numbers… Otherworlder."**

* * *

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:61)**

**Status: Normal  
****Age: 15  
****Gender: Male  
****Race: Human  
****Title: Player 4**

**HP: 1,500/1,500 (75 HP per minute) (1,125/1,125) (67.5 HP per minute)  
****MP:10,000 /10,000 (600 MP per minute) (7,200/7,200) (432 MP per minute)**

**STR: 160 (120)  
****AGL: 157 (148)  
****DEX: 155 (116)  
****END: 170 (128)  
****INT: 160 (120)  
****WIS: 160 (120)  
****LCK: 170 (120) **

**Unused points:345**

**Passive Buffs**

**Magic Affinity**

**Magic Potency**

**Death's Beloved.**

**[Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 1/100)  
****[Taming (LvL: 1/50]  
****[Summoning (LvL 10/10)  
****[Magic Affinity (LvL 10/30)  
****[Magic Potency (LvL 10/50)  
****[Divine Oracle (4/100)  
****[Inferior All Element Affinity (5/100)  
****[Death's Beloved (Trait)  
****[Physical Durability 1/50  
****[Dark Bullet (LvL 30/30)  
****[Dark Javelin (5/50)  
****[Lesser Dark Affinity (LvL 30/100)  
****[Dark Javelin Cannon]  
****[Against All Odds] [Trait]  
****[Inferior Undead Summoning] 1/1000  
****[Lesser Spirit Summoning] 5/100  
****[Lesser Acid Resistance] 10/100**

* * *

**[Layla] (LvL 1/90)**

**Status: Tamed  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Inferior Dullahan [Undead]  
****Title: N/A**

**HP: 23,715/23,715 (1,185.75 HP per minute)  
****MP: 27,400/27,400 (1,370 MP per minute)**

**STR: 1412  
****AGL: 1270  
****DEX: 1202  
****END: 1581  
****INT: 575  
****WIS: 548  
****LCK: 59 **

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60  
****[Hunting] 30/50  
****[Physical Durability] 20/50  
****[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] 50/100  
****[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)  
****[Frost Aura] 10/100  
****[Intimidate] 10/100  
****[Starvation Aura] 2/100  
****[Devour] 2/100  
****[Frostbite] 5/100  
****[Death Sense] 1/100  
****[Telescopic Vision] 1/100  
****[Standard Riding] 1/100  
****[Standard Horseback Combat] 1/100  
****[Standard Swordsmanship] 1/100  
****[Standard Scythe Manipulation] 1/100  
****[Greater Dark Element Affinity] 1/100  
****[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait  
****[Gluttony] Trait  
****[Greed] Trait  
****[Death's Herald] Trait  
****[Head Liberation] Trait**

* * *

**[Sakura] (LvL 9/40)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Lesser Nature Fairy**

**HP: 1,535/1,535 (76.75 HP per minute)  
****MP: 28,500/28,500 (1,425 MP per minute)**

**STR: 156  
****AGL: 352  
****DEX: 325  
****END: 102  
****INT: 570  
****WIS: 570  
****LCK: 315**

**Skills:**

**[Greater Earth Affinity]: 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Blast] : 1/100  
****[Greater Stone Wall] : 1/100  
****[Greater Earth Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Affinity] : 1/100  
****[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 1/100  
****[Binding Vine] :4/100  
****[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait  
****[Trickster] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (71)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: Female  
****Race: Frankenstein**

**HP: 16,410/16,410 (820.5 HP per minute)  
****MP: 67,050/67,050 (5,867 MP per minute)**

**STR: 694  
****AGL: 431  
****DEX: 663  
****END: 1094  
****INT: 1210  
****WIS: 894  
****LCK: 3**

**Skill:**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)  
****[Touched by Magic] (Trait)  
****[Greater Dark Affinity] (1/100)  
****[Dark Element Assimilation] (1/100)  
****[Dark Pillar] (1/100)  
****[Abyss Gate] (1/100)  
****[Black Hole] (1/100)  
****[Greater Lightning Affinity] (1/100)  
****[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (1/100)  
****[Lightning Pillar] (1/100)  
****[Lightning Bullet] (1/50)**

* * *

**[Amari (Lvl:1)**

**Status: Normal  
****Master: Tia Schnieden  
****Gender: N/A  
****Race: Acid Slime****  
**

**HP:2,130/2,130 (106.5 HP per minute)  
****MP:16,200/16,200 (810 MP per minute)**

**STR:110  
****AGL:104  
****DEX:92  
****END:142  
****INT:212  
****WIS:324  
****LCK:308**

**Skills;**

**[Standard Acid Affinity] 1/100  
****[Standard Acid Manipulation] 1/100  
****[Acid Bullet] 1/100  
****[Acid Consumption] 1/100  
****[Acid Aura] 5/100  
****[Acid Slime Body] Trait**

* * *

**[Death Sense 1/100**

**The ability to sense death's presence around a person.**

**0.05% chance.]**

**[Telescopic Vision 1/100**

**The ability to see faraway distances]**

**[Standard Riding 1/100**

**The ability to ride on the back of a mount, the current capability will only grant great skill with domestic mounts and low skill with aggressive mount and very low skill with monster mounts.]**

**[Standard Horseback Combat 1/100**

**The ability to fight on the back of a mount, the current capability will only grant great skill with domestic mounts and low skill with aggressive mount and very low skill with monster mounts.]**

**[Standard Swordsmanship 1/100**

**The ability to manipulate a blade with average skill and ability, there is nothing noteworthy about its rank yet it holds potential to grow should they continue their practice.**

**30% increased damage with [Sword] Weapons.**

**5% increased AGL when wielding a [Sword]**

**5% increased DEX when wielding a [Sword]**

**5% increased STR when wielding a [Sword]**

**10% increased reaction time.]**

**[Standard Scythe Manipulation 1/100**

**The ability to manipulate a scythe with average skill and ability, there is nothing noteworthy about its rank yet it holds potential to grow should they continue their practice.**

**30% increased damage with [Scythe] Weapons.**

**5% increased AGL when wielding a [Scythe]**

**5% increased DEX when wielding a [Scythe]**

**5% increased STR when wielding a [Scythe]**

**30% increased reaction time.]**

**[Death's Herald**

**The God of Death Thanatos has blessed this being with its presence and deemed it worthy of its blessing and has chosen it as its herald. Those who see this being will see their death should it be within a month's time.**

**150% increased efficiency in the [Dark] Arts and Magic**

**150% increased damage in the [Dark] Arts and Magic**

**150% increased intimacy with [Forces of Darkness]**

**150% increased intimacy with [Undead]**

**300% intimacy with the [God of Death Thanatos]**

**[Head Liberation**

**This one has lost their head yet remained conscious. The user can live with and without their head and can toss or raise it to see and hear what cannot normally be heard. The user may only talk with the head attached to a body.]**

**[Hawkeye**

**The ability to see far-away distances and enhance the range of projectiles.]**

**[Lesser Cooking Ability**

**The ability to create meals decent enough to show in public, but not enough to be proud of. An amateur chef would call it a disaster. Most people would call it below average.]**

**[Lesser Unarmed Combat Ability**

**The ability to fight without a weapon. Your skill is equivalent to a thug with no experience or training.]**


	7. Outside II

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

**~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~**

**[Game Patch 1.01**

**Downloaded]**

**[Several Skill Description, Effect, Evolution Requirement: Updated]**

**~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~**

It has been a day since they've entered demon territory and frankly… he was disappointed. It was almost night time and there has been almost no encounters. No encounters means no levels, no levels means falling behind, falling behind means dying. Though apparently his thought process wasn't shared as Uni was more than happy with the lack of demons on their ass.

"Is this really enemy territory, I mean… aesthetically its amazing but… there's barely anything anywhere." Tia frowned, displeasure clear on his face. "Layla and Amari need those things to get stronger."

"Instead of your monsters, you should focus on yourself." The young man begrudgingly nodded in agreement. "Anyways, its better that we haven't encountered anything! Let's just hope our luck holds for two more days."

_'I'm hoping not, this is getting way too boring.'_ Three of the four nations surrounded this place, so it made a little sense why there haven't been a lot to fight. It wasn't like they were masses of data just waiting for the right time to respawn. The young man crossed his arms and frowned, silently hoping for something to attack them.

"So people come here often?"

"I guess? The demons are a bit on the weak side compared to the ones actually outside." Uni cupped her chin and confidently smirked, "Don't sorry so much, I may not look like it but I'm the strongest among the Candidates y'know? No lousy demon getting through my guard."

"How confident, people would think that as arrogance you know." Tia pointed out. The CPU opened her mouth to reply but slammed it down, immediately glaring to their side. The young man raised a brow before giving a look where she was staring with narrowed eyes and tense body.

_'A demon.'_ Unlike the other one from yesterday… this one felt much, much weaker. Not that it was any less intimidating, but it was less. With a goat's face and four arms and two leather wings. "...I wonder if he tastes good."

"Awfully calm, aren't you?" Uni remarked with a weird expression, she shook her head with a sigh and pointed at the demon. Her expression was flat, "Kill that one. I'll be insurance… Its not that strong, so you shouldn't die in second. Can you handle it?"

Tia's brow twitched as he mentally checked his stats, if all was right, then he should be dealing about 10k of damage with each javelin. Calculating his charge time, his javelin's travel time, the demon's reaction time and speed then he should be able to deal with it easily. Layla stepped up to take his place, however he made her back down with a look.

"...Probably." He dropped Amari and raised his arm, palm facing upward and began conjuring javelins of black and red. His eyes narrowed as he used Divine Oracle on the demon.

**[Baphomet] (Lvl 800)**

**HP: 45,000/45,000**

**MP:300,000/300,000**

**STR:3000**

**AGL:3523**

**DEX:4250**

**END:3000**

**INT:5550**

**WIS:6000**

**LCK:500**

700 and above was still visible. That's useful info.

**[Against All Odds activated : 200% all stats]**

Tia could bit down a scream as the javelin suddenly shattered, and his veins became highlighted as his energy flowed out of them and manifested as yet another javelin. However, it looked and felt different, before the red merely looked like pulsating lines and the black a simple paint job, but with the new one, it seemed like the red was flowing blood in a river of darkness. Its shape was sharper, sleeker and above all else, compact.

The earth shook from the demon's war cry and initiated the fight by charging at them, suddenly, Layla appeared in front of him with her scythe drawn. Tia narrowed his eyes and took a step back, reared his arm and twisted his body, throwing the javelin in a magnificent arc towards the charging demon. It exploded in its face and halted it.

Three more took its place above him and as the dust cloud dissipates, one more repeated the action, kicking up yet another cloud of dust and hindered the demon. The other two joined by another one soon found their place lodged within the demon's thin torso, creating small holes on it. It appeared as if something gouged something out, and blue blood leaked from its body from three points in a constant stream.

Tia's expression tightened in pain as high pitched screech coming from it hurt his ears.

**[20,970]**

Anger, Fury, Rage and Wrath.

Its expression twisted in rage as red seeped into its eyes, it ignored the three holes in its body and picked up the pace, somehow moving twice as fast than before.

_'This should end it.'_ He compacted the javelins, creating what appeared to be a thicker variant of the spell, but in truth it was only four javelins tightly packed together. The demon was getting close, he could feel the sweat dripping down from his brow and Uni preparing herself to kill it for him. _'Not yet… Not yet…!'_

50 meters…

40 meters…

20 meters…

10…

5.

_'Now!'_ He dropped his arm and the javelins shot forward, the demon was too close and had too much momentum to dodge. The compacted javelins shot through its head and took it off straight from the body. The demon's headless body stood still for but a moment before finally falling on its front. Tia heard Layla's mount's footsteps and held out his hand, wincing as the Dullahan dropped the severed and heavily disfigured head of the demon. _'Too easy, also, gross, gross, gross!'_

Nevertheless, he presented it to the equally disgusted girl beside him.

"How'd I do?" Tia asked the CPU on standby. "...What's with that look?"

"I expected you to fail miserably, and me needing to save your pitiful self from certain death, but… I suppose you winning has its own merits." She huffed, a mask of false calm concealing her emotions… it was a poor mask. "And its not like I'm curious or anything, but what was that spell?"

No harm in saying it. "Dark Javelin, its a Lesser ranked dark spell.."

"Like _hell_ it is!" Ah, she snapped.

"As if something that strong comes from the Lesser ranks…" She turned around and glared on the ground, her hand shot to her pocket and pulled out something that looked like a tablet. "I'm contacting Histoire. We're meeting halfway. I need to report you. You could be the key to repelling the demons!"

_'Well… that is why I was brought here.'_ He didn't say it. There was no reason to. _'Its probably a good idea not to let them know either. If I'm coddled, then they're betting off sticking their necks in a guillotine.'_

**[You have leveled up!] 20x**

**[Layla has leveled up!] 20x**

**[Frankenstein has leveled up!] 15x**

**[Amari has leveled up!] 10x**

It felt like he was forgetting something.

Uni walked off to talk with this Histoire character and he spotted a flash of pink in the video call. His eyes widened as he remembered his first Elemental. He winced harshly, suddenly feeling a tad guilty. _'I forgot to bring out Sakura…'_

She could've used those levels and it wasn't like she didn't appreciate the freedom either.

**[420 DMG]**

"Ooof!" He sailed past the shocked Uni and landed in a heap down the small hill, a furious looking tiny fairy looked down on him as she placed her hands on hips and radiated an aura of bloodlust. '_I am so not forgetting about Sakura ever, again… my stomach hurts.'_

Uni wasted no time and he could barely shout a warning for the fairy before she got her head blown off. The black haired girl clicked her tongue as the fairy hid behind his head, quivering with a frightened expression. "You have three seconds to move away so I can kill that thing…"

"Don't!" He stared straight at the girl's eyes, eventually, she gave up and sighed. Tia kept his eye on her until she put away her rifle and rolled her eyes, returning to her conversation on her phone. The young man sighed.

The Fairy flew away from him once the coast was clear, crossed her arms and pouted. It was hard to see however, what with her being her size. They heard Layla's mount neigh and the Dullahan adopting a pitching pose, she acted before Tia could speak, and threw her head straight at Sakura.

Of course, it didn't hit. Sakura created a net of vines and caught the projectile(?) and glared. She swung around and threw it back weakly, the Dullahan caught it easily and frowned. In a smooth motion she brought out her scythe.

**"Fairy… punish… unforgivable…"**

Layla charged, seemingly determined to cut down Sakura. The Fairy in question seemed to have no qualms in fighting back either, vines and stone walls rising around her in the desolate lands. Tia clicked his tongue and placed himself in between the two, his face set in a fierce scowl as he glared at both of them. Layla's face was too hideous from the wounds to tell her emotions properly, but it appeared like she was hesitating.

Sakura 'humped' and pouted.

The Dullahan shook her head and rode past him. **"This… servant… apologizes for… Disobeying order!"**

Sakura backed up, creating walls that only served to slow down the rapidly nearing Layla. Her scythe cut through the walls like paper, with a bit of difficulty if it had vines. Tia frowned and snapped his finger, Frankenstein perked up then shook her head.

**"Idiots."** Frankenstein snarled, then winced. **"Pain. It hurts. Master, I do not like, pain."**

His face said he doesn't give a shit.

**"I. Hate."** Frankenstein said before joining the fray, lighting cackling around her moments before a giant pillar of blue lighting struck down. It was loud, deafening even. However it encompassed the lot of them and hopefully took them out.

"Stop them before I do, they're attracting too much attention with the noise they're making!" The only one making noise was Frankenstein and Sakura, Layla was completely silent.

A large shape jumped out of the pillar.

Tia took a step back as the Dullahan landed on her side, she looked terrible, like a human body tossed into the incinerator and then taken out halfway.

He actually can't even look at her.

However, he did note her HP was in the red. Maybe sending in Frankenstein was a bad idea…

After another half a minute or so the pillar finally died down, dissipating into the air in small sparks of blue lights. In the middle was a smoking and badly burnt four by four block, a single tap from the unscathed Frankenstein collapsed it and inside was an unconscious, but thankfully living fairy entangled in an extra layer of protection.

Tia was reminded of a dog when she brought Sakura back to him… A very large, smelly, kinda stitched up and emotionless dog. The young man scratched his cheek as he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now, he glanced at the only sane person besides him.

Uni just glared at him.

No help there.

_'Right… how do I control an undead?'_ Frankenstein looked smarter than the rest and her INT stat was the highest… but she acted like that was just flavour text and completely irrelevant to her actual intellect. Retrieving Sakura was probably a good first step in how to train his undead.

"Ah… alright, thanks Fran. Can you give her to me now?"

...

"Frankenstein?"

Unresponsive.

The undead stared at the unconscious fairy in her hand, eyes unflinching and unblinking. The intensity on how she just stared worried him, enough so that he felt the need to take the fairy for the small girl's safety.

**"Uuu…"** She groaned.

The Frankenstein tilted her head before looking at the small girl in her hand. Her head tilted the other way and finally, she dangled Sakura by her legs over her awaiting mouth.

**"Aaah…"**

Tia pounced on her, he let out a small hissed when a small bullet of lightning passed through his shoulder, turning that spot a nice crispy black and bringing him into yellow. He wrestled Sakura out of her hand and pawned her off to the awaiting Uni, the CPU looking way too uncomfortable just by holding her.

"Stand… Down…!" **[Orders]** were absolute commands against his familiars, no matter how much stronger, or weaker they are, how much respect or hatred they harbored. The **[Orders]** system will always make sure that they follow his words to a T.

The struggling undead went still as a ragdoll, as if its strings were cut.

The young man watched as Frankenstein raised her head and glared at him. Tia froze, momentarily stunned at the emotion within the undead's eyes. His mouth closed with a click, lips twitching downwards into a frown.

_'Layla, Sakura and even Amari were so easy to tame… why is Frankenstein so hard?'_ Tia sighed, gingerly scooping up their injured and set them inside his tent. Luckily before all this happened they just got down to settle in for the night. If anything, this incident showed him that he should let them bond more to prevent any further infighting.

He decided to mull over how to win over Frankenstein before her head was put on a metaphysical guillotine. At least until his first two tames weren't in critical condition anymore. After putting them in a tent and splashing Sakura with a healing potion, he stepped out to think about his [Taming] ability once more.

When thinking of a taming ability inside a game, it would usually entail either knocking it out and stuffing its face with food and narcotics, or making a bond with the animal. His variant was a bit… different.

"Mental corrosion and suggestion…" To weaken the mind's defense and fill in the damage with loyalty towards him and whatever he wants. It was a sick, but effective method…

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Now that things have calmed down, Uni lowered her rifle but maintained a guarded look. "Sounds pretty… complicat."

"Don't think too hard on it," He shook his head, _'I barely know anything either..:_

He didn't have much info to work with.

Uni sighed, "Keep them under control, I'll turn a blind eye this time, but the next time they rampage. I will kill them. Got me?"

Tia wordlessly nodded, already thinking up plans on how to make them more obedient to his will. He disliked forcing them using the [Orders] system but if needs be he won't hesitate.

"Stand Guard." He ordered Frankenstein.

She slowly raised herself, never breaking eye contact during it and then creepily turned around, forcing her companions which she somehow kept to catch up as she began patrolling the perimeters.

"Sakura's gonna need to rest until tomorrow morning before she can move… Layla too." A previous talk with the other Players popped into his mind, "Speaking of… Uni, can you teach me some Healing Magic?"

_'Divine Oracle still needed a month to teach me another skill…'_ It was a reliable gift, but it came with some pretty heavy cost. He suspected that the stronger a skill, the heavier the cost. He was also curious about the other features… it didn't appear to be locked by his level at the very least.

"Healing magic? I know someone who can probably teach you, but why would you?" Uni glanced at the monsters around them. "It might work on that fairy and slime, but its deadly to undead."

_'If I evolve it enough, I could probably learn a skill that can fix my problem.'_ He did not voice his thoughts, nor show it on any part of his body. To make sure, he even closed his eyes. "Insurance. I also said to some people that I'll try to learn it before we get back together."

"...Anyone that agreed to meet with you, of all people, must be just as weird."

"That's rude, Uni."

Truly, calling people they haven't even met as weird was really rude to them. Even if Tia completely agrees with her opinion on one of them. Alice was weird, that was just a fact. Oroshi and Lucas were pretty decent, for the two conversations they've had.

The CPU huffed before looking around. "Doesn't look like the ruckus they did attracted any attention. So let's change sites. There's bound to be some that heard us and are coming to investigate."

An idea popped into his mind.

"Why not let them come? You said it yourself. I need the levels." He didn't need to worry much with his Dark Javelin's damage output and piercing effect. It cost a lot to use it as a cannon, and he wouldn't last long in a drawn out fight… well, if he continuously used it anyways.

If he took his mana regen into account, he could fire off two javelins without the cannon per minute. That was a 5 digit number right there, however… their HP were high. They would need more than just 2 javelins through their chest.

**[Alert!]**

**[System Update: 1.01 Complete]**

**[Skills Updated]**

**[Dark Javelin**

**100INTSkillsTraits=DMG**

**The first spell learned in the Lesser Dark Element Series. The concentrated collection of dark energy in the form of a spear, it holds a special attribute which ignores enemy's defense or amour.**

**Ignore Physical Def and Magic Res**

**50% additional damage against armored enemies.**

**100% additional damage against unarmored enemies.**

**Effect Negated against those with [Divinity]**

**Cost: 2500 MP]**

_'Ah, it was nerfed…'_ A humongous cost raise and a complete negation by those with the Divinity trait. Tia winced at the massive nerf of his favorite skill._ '...Well, its still useful, just a lot less.'_

"What's with that look?" He asked Uni._ 'I really need to watch what I say around her…'_

She stared at him for a couple more minutes. Her eyebrows scrunched in focus and a small scowl, she looked displeased by something he said or did once again. "...I'm worried you'll die if I take my eyes off you for even a second. So I got to say nope."

"Hey."

Rude.

She sighed and turned on her heel. "Do whatever you want, not like I care about you or you about me anyways. With the progress we've made, we should be able to get to Planeptune in a day or two, depending on encounters.

"Understood." Tia frowned as he stared down his tames.

He dropped Amari and snatched Sakura from Frankenstein, not trusting her or Layla with the unconscious fairy. If something as simple as a joke was enough to try and kill her then she was safest with him. "Follow me Amari, don't stray away."

The acid slime bounced in place as if to say it understood.

Layla woke up and poked her head out from the tent, and then lowered it enough to fall off and roll right under Uni's food, said girl is now spitting out her breakfast after a severed head made itself known. **"Layla… sorry… Master… Sakura…"**

"...Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

**~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~**

Oroshi was… in trouble.

Over beyond the bushes was a demon, if his mythology was right then it was a chimera or something like that. It towered over the trees and should be at least several hundred feet tall. He might be confident in his defense, but he was sure he would die in a single hit from its paw or that strange snake tail.

Invincibility could only do so much, it was unlikely he could reflect enough damage for it to kill itself before his duration ran out.

_'What a situation…!'_ There was nothing in his skill set that can save him from this. His only option was to run and hide, even then that would be difficult. _'Think! Think! What can someone like me… The lucky box! Its a gamble, but if it has something…'_

He reached behind him and pulled out the box of mystery and intrigue, of chance and hope but also despair. His life would be dependent on what comes out of the box. _'C'mon deus ex machina!'_

He slowly opened it and watched it become engulfed in light. Bending, contracting and stretching, almost like a whirlpool. It changed its shape and revealed its newer form.

"D-Dammit!" His box gave him a hammer.

Not any old hammer.

But a broken old hammer.

"Shit!" His shout alerted the chimera of his presence, Oroshi rolled forward just as the shrub he hid behind turned to paste under the demon's heel. "Gotta run!"

The big city was past the chimera.

There was nothing he could do.

_'If only Vert was here!'_ The CPU was strong, much stronger than anything he's ever seen before. She felt as strong, or even stronger than that Mother character they first met. Strangely Oroshi only felt calmness instead of fear, he didn't question it, just pushed it aside.

**"I… found… you~!"** Above the thick foliage came a humongous paw that instantly flattened what must have been hundred old trees. Oroshi felt lucky that he was just hair's breathe away from being squished alongside them. He felt his blood go cold, this wasn't something he could handle.

He needed someone.

He needed the others.

He needed Vert.

Desperation pulled him from his bottom and pushed him over the edge of a small cliff, Aegis activated and made a slide that sent me sliding across the sharp rocks below. Oroshi braced himself for impact.

"Ump…!"

Water.

"Gah!" He pulled all the knowledge on how to swim his ex hammered into his brain and went along the turbulent tides. Aegis kept him safe and unharmed, taking the form of a full body suit complete with helmets and goggles. However it was not enough.

A strong force propelled him forward and he lost his balance. He was stopped by a rock when his back crashed against it, taking all the air from his lungs.

Oroshi pushed against it and rose, greedily taking in precious air and then paled.

The humongous paw that flattened those trees rapidly descended. It felt like there was no escape, and as despair began to settle in, a bright green light sailed through the air and pushed back the appendage. Aegis took the form of a pole that kept him upright against the tides, thus he could barely spot his saviour.

**"ARGH! I… I will kill you!"**

A twin tailed girl with burning red hair and a cold expression. Her outfit reminded him of a maid. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes!" Oroshi gave a small, hopeful smile. She had managed to push back the demon with a single blast from whatever she used, from the light smoke coming from the point of impact, it was clear that it did some damage. The chimera hissed, lowering its body while raising the snake head, it reared back and then violently shot forward, spitting some dangerous looking liquid.

**"Melt!"**

The woman avoided the liquid and fired back, creating yet another smoking spot on the beast's hide. Oroshi could only watch, it bothered him how calm he was despite everything happening around him, the beast was taking damage, but it was too little. It felt the pain but it could also easily shrug it off. From the woman's expression it was clear that she realized that as well.

She dropped down, making little sound despite the height she fell from and reached out to him. "Come with me if you want to live."

"Er, uh, gladly!" Who was he to question the gift horse granted to him? And he did not mean that just because she made him ride on her back. "What about the demon? I think it's chasing us!"

True to his word, the demon was tearing through the forest like it was just paper. Cave swerved to avoid being flattened by a tree and then eviscerated another one. The demon furious bellows shook the earth.

**"DIE!"**

"I know not what you did to agitate it so, but Lady Vert has returned from the mission and she will be more than enough to take it out." She glanced back at him, "I am Cave, you are?"

"Oroshi, no last name." He said. "How much further?!"

"An hour, maybe less. Do not worry, I am confident in my ability to outrun such a beast." Everything was a blur, Oroshi was glad he wasn't getting motion sickness. He didn't want to puke on his saviour. "Are you a survivor of Greenwood Village?"

Greenwood Village… Was that the ruined village he saw before?

"N-No."

"I see, then you are simply misfortunate."

_'Tell me about it,'_ Orishi groaned as he felt something jump from his stomach to his chest then back with the force of a hammer. _'Ugh, at least I didn't die.'_

**"HUMAN! Release the beast! I, Apocrypha, shall please my Master with the beast's corpse!"** The demon stopped its stampede and gathered energy in its maw. Cave's eyes widened as she picked up the pace, it felt desperate. Oroshi dared to look back and through the blurs he could only see dread within the ball of dense volatile green energy condensing into a single point.

"Off!" Oroshi pushed off Cave and ran another direction, his saviour's eyes widened as she watched his form become engulfed by a green beam. '_Aegis! Invincibility!'_

It barely made it, by about a millisecond.

Aegis melted off his body and then swiftly covered everything. It made him into a statue, he couldn't move. However, he could still feel the immense pressure from the beam that swallowed him.

It lasted five seconds.

**[Damage Reflected**

**1,000,470]**

**"How?!"** Apocrypha shouted, blood leaking from his lips and eyes, yet no significant damage, "That was my strongest!"

_'Do not tell him I had invincibility, do **not** tell him I got invincibility!' _Oroshi's exhausted state stared down the gargantuan beast. His lips crawled into a small smirk practically leaking smugness. "And?"

**"ARGH!"** Apocrypha flew into a rage.

"That was reckless." Cave was calm when she picked him up and got out of range. A tinge of frustration could be seen in the woman's eyes. "Do not ever do that again, understood?"

"I don't think… I can, even if I wanted to." Darkness was creeping up around the edge of his vision, his body felt heavy. Oroshi gave a trembling breathe as he forced himself to stay up.

…He only managed a couple seconds.

And in those few precious seconds, he saw a green blur smash into the demon's snout.

~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~

The journey the day after was uneventful, save for a nearly creating an avalanche, it was peaceful. The snow was gentle and the animals they encountered were all game, so their food was decent quality, it was commoner's food however. Alice frowned but kept her tongue.

When they arrived to Lowee's gates IF and Compa suddenly rushed ahead, panic on their faces.

Alice could see why.

The gates were damaged, destroyed even. It would take at least a year to repair such a structure… That was bad since there was a demon loose. The sight inside wasn't any less worse. Blood and gore splattered on the building walls while corpses were being carried away by family. The injured tended to the injured as two small children frantically ran from person to person.

At first glance, it was a wonderland. Bright colors and snow everywhere she could see. It seemed like a fun place, and yet everyone had grim looks on their faces as they nurtured their injuries and carried their dead. "What happened here?"

IF stood up from crouching near a collapsed person, a complex expression on her face as she bit her nail. She frowned before answering, "The demon from before attacked the capital while the CPUs were out. They were lucky that it didn't take long for Blanc to rush back… Or else the dead will number over a hundred."

"Oh no… Iffy! I gotta help them!" Compa rushed ahead, nobody stopped her.

"Well, Compa left the party I guess," Nep was fingering the two blades strapped to her back, despite the easy expression on her face it was clear in her eyes that she was barely holding back from hunting down that demon herself. "C'mon Alice, let's get you to Planeptune so I can get me some demon steak."

_'What a lousy first impression of one of the world's last line of defense. Do they not have anyone strong enough to repel the demons in the event these CPUs were out?' _They entered a large church-like building.

On the altar was a blue haired woman with a red coat, she was tending to a small girl with brown hair and a large hammer. The little girl seemed gravely injured, judging by the large opening on her person. "Nep?"

"Blanc! What the hell happened to you?!" Now she looked concerned. "You looked like you were beaten to the ground…"

"Please do not cause a commotion, I do not have the time to attend to whatever mess you will make." Sweat dripped from the woman's brow.

"Ack, sorry Mina! Its just… I didn't think Blanc, of all people can get taken out like this… We got to take her to Planeptune, we have the best meds!"

Mina shook her head, "Do you think I did not consider that? She will not last the journey! And I do not feel confident enough that Rom and Ram can fend off the demon if it came back."

"They can't… I barely did it and look what it did to me." The small girl grunted, "I'm fine. Just get this patched up and put me on my bed. I'll be up before you know it."

"Uh-uh, no can do Blanny." Nep shook her head and crossed her arms, a frown on her face. "You gotta get to Planeptune. If you're gone, then Vert'll be the only one left."

She twitched.

"And do you know how the twins'll react if they find you dead? They'll cry you know!"

Another twitch.

"And what about the people? Even if the twins pulled themselves together, how can the people put their faith on the one that _died_? Lowee will collapse!"

Nothing happened.

Blanc let out a small sigh, "Fine, you convinced me. Mina, patch me up and prep the teleporter. And call the twins, Financier and the others should know about this decision."

Nep turned back at her and gave a thumbs up. _'My IF is perfect!'_

Alice slowly nodded.

She was completely lost.

The otherworlder noticed Blanc's eyes land on her, as if questioning why she was here and who she was. Before twitching violently once her gaze went down a bit lower.

Alice coughed, "I am Alice, Alice Muramasa."

"She's with us!" Nep chipped in.

Blanc stared at her some more, suspicion in her gaze and then turned to Nep. It took a moment, but she could feel the suspicion lessen, Blanc has given the lilac haired woman the benefit of the doubt. "I'll… be fine in a few days, I can get to Planeptune… just give me a few days…"

"Right'o! Here, I got some top-grade potions for you," Nep plunged her hand into the pocket on her parka and then pulled out a bottle with crystalline liquid inside. Mina caught the potion and gently let the content flow into the CPU's throat. "I'll go join the guards! Alice, explore Lowee while you can or you know, do what you do."

Nep's eyes briefly landed on the crystal on her back, and then moved away the instant after. She grinned and saluted before leaving the church.

"I envy her energy and positivity…" Alice frowned, "I shall be in one of the libraries, please find me if you need something of me."

She gave a courteous bow to the nation's ruler before getting out of the church as well, ignoring how the CPU's eyes followed her every step of the way.

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"I fucking hate you Tia!" Uni shouted the moment she woke up, truly, such a good guide this girl was. Well, not like it was undeserved. "Ah, it was… just a dream… pity."

"Good morning to you too," Tia greeted politely, poking the fire with a stick. Layla and Sakura were off to the side practicing, the fairy making earth and wooden walls while the Dullahan cut them down with her scythe. It was a workout for both of them, and the Fairy was laying traps when she can for an added challenge. Meanwhile he was working on Frankenstein, and Amari was just sleeping.

Oh, his resistance also leveled up.

A lot.

Still not enough to breach Standard rank.

"Had a nice dream?" The girl grumbled and glared, "Not a morning person? I understand."

"Here's some milk, it might help you grow too." Tia gave a small chuckle the moment Uni glared, she opened her mouth to snap at him but was interrupted by the timely intervention by her phone. "Oh, how lucky. I can live with my ego for a couple more minutes."

Uni huffed and stormed off, "Hello?"

_"Ah, Uni! Long time no talk, how've you been?"_ Nepgear, such a sight for sore eyes. Uni could already feel all her stress vanishing. O-of course it was just because she was far from Tia, it totally wasn't because Nepgear made her feel comfortable. _"No, wait, that can wait. Histoire said to call some of the Candidates to look for a couple important people."_

"What are their names? I can get their locations narrowed down in a matter of hours with Lastation's web." Uni glared at the noise from the impromptu training grounds and moved farther, Tia could handle himself without her just fine. In fact, bastard might even enjoy it. "Nepgear? You do know their names, right?"

_"Ahahaha… here's the thing, I… couldn't stick around to hear them. Oh! But I did hear one of their names!"_ Uni palmed her face, _"Uh, sorry about that Uni! Anyways if you can help I'd really appreciate it!"_

_"The person's name is Tia Schnieden. He should be a male that's not just a silhouette with weird abilities."_ Uni twitched. _"Uh… He should have black hair with some white! Thanks a bunch for the help Uni, things are so busy here I can't do it myself."_

Her smile was stiff. "S-Sure, anything for you N-Nepgear, what are friends for?"

It couldn't be…

Him..

Tia, the guy so clueless you would wonder if he was an overgrown baby, and so curious that he would strive to make an acid slime, of all bloody things, a damn pillow. There was no way he could be important… at least not important enough that Histoire needed the Candidates to look for them? The demon she could understand, people pissed them off intentionally or unintentionally all the time, but Histoire? Uni crouched and held her head and silently whined.

Her head hurt.

_"Thanks Uni! You're the best."_ Ack, Nepgear's innocent smile was dazzling. Uni maintained her smile long enough for the lilac haired girl to fade from the screen.

Her smile cracked.

_'Great… now what am I gonna do?'_

Histoire wanted Tia in Planeptune, the demon wanted Tia to die and Tia himself wanted his slime to become a pillow.

Uni collapsed in a slump as she tried to process the information swirling around in her head. The man who was the source of all her troubles spared her a glance before finding somewhere else to look, sweat dripping down his brow at her rather… intense glare. It wouldn't be worth it if she killed him… It wouldn't be worth it. Uni repeated that in her head like a mantra.

_'I feel like she's pondering whether to kill me or not.'_ Tia tried to not pay attention to the glaring little girl with a rifle behind him and instead shifted all of his focus on the two in front of him. "Layla! Sakura! That's enough. Let's move."

He checked their progress, Layla' s Scythe Manipulation leveled up to 34 while Sakura learned some new skills.

**[Greater Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 20/300)**

**[Greater Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 10/500)**

**[Greater Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 40/100)**

**[Binding Vine has reached maximum level/Binding Vine has evolved into Binding Vine II]**

**[Binding Vine II] (3/1000)**

...The level requirements suddenly became a lot steeper. Tia wondered what happened, a quick glance to his own skills proved that nothing changed to his… maybe a patch came through? It would explain what happened to his Dark Javelin, his poor, poor, Dark Javelin's MP cost skyrocketed. What used to be a mere 150 was now a grand 2500.

What a giant nerf.

_'Gonna need to synchronise more, I guess…'_ Layla as the tank and frontliner, Sakura as crowd control and Frankenstein and him as the mages. Pretty good formation if they removed Uni out of the team.

She was looking at them weirdly, beats glaring a hole into him through. They helped her pack up and in under half an hour they were back on the move.

The last two days went by peacefully, with only some demons appearing every now and then. It felt like Uni was power leveling them when she injures them just enough to leave them alive, but also enough for them to land the final hit. Can't complain about the results but… he felt cheated.

His own levels rose by 40, Layla was halfway from evolving, Sakura reached max level, Frankenstein rose by 30 and finally Amari with 10.

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 40/40)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Lesser Nature Fairy**

**HP: 1,535/1,535**

**MP: 28,500/28,500**

**STR: 156**

**AGL: 352**

**DEX: 325**

**END: 102**

**INT: 570**

**WIS: 570**

**LCK: 315**

**[Greater Earth Affinity: 1/100**

**[Greater Stone Blast] : 1/100**

**[Greater Stone Wall] : 1/100**

**[Greater Earth Manipulation] : 1/100**

**[Greater Nature Affinity] : 1/100**

**[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 1/100**

**[Greater Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 20/300)**

**[Greater Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 10/500)**

**[Greater Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 40/100)**

**[Binding Vine II] (3/1000)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

**Possible Evolutions:**

**[Standard Nature Fairy]**

Just one path… Tia wondered if she was locked onto this path now, or if he just hasn't discovered the next requirement for naother branch of evolution.

Either way, Sakura evolved, and got larger. Like she used to be just the size of his palm, now she was the size of his whole hand.

Unfortunately she only got stat points and yet another increase in her abilities, ah, wait, there was another addition.

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (1/100)**

This came with her new evolution.

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 1/80)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Standard Nature Fairy**

**HP: 1,535/1,535**

**MP: 28,500/28,500**

**STR:256**

**AGL: 652**

**DEX: 525**

**END: 152**

**INT: 1270**

**WIS: 1270**

**LCK: 615**

**[Supreme Earth Affinity: (1/1000)**

**[Supreme Stone Blast] : (1/1000)**

**[Supreme Stone Wall] : (1/1000**

**[Supreme Earth Manipulation] : /1/1000)**

**[Supreme Nature Affinity] : (1/1000)**

**[Supreme Nature Manipulation] : (1/1000)**

**[Supreme Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 1/500)**

**[Supreme Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 1/500)**

**[Supreme Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 1/500)**

**[Binding Vine III] (1/1000)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (1/100)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

And she just became as strong, if not stronger, than Frankenstein… At least that would have been the case had she known more than one offensive spell. Tia dismissed her status screen and let the pink haired fairy sit on his shoulder, her favorite spot apparently. Uni saw the evolution and waited for something ridiculous to appear, however, when nothing showed up, he could see the girl's shoulders slacken.

"It won't always be a drastic change you know?"

Uni raised a brow and scoffed, "Is that so? Well I'm so sorry for assuming. It's not like I just saw you turn a Dogoo into a Slime and a Wendigo into a Dullahan."

_'...I am not apologizing.'_ Tia shrugged, picking up the pace. The border town of Planeptune was coming into view… and they were fighting something massive.

_'Demon… that's one huge demon.'_

The young girl beside him suddenly exploded into action, turning into 'HDD' in a second before flying towards the giant beast. Tia struggled to even remain standing when he was hit with the backlash, actually, he couldn't even stay on his feet. The young man brought himself back up before glaring at the brightly glowing dot in the distance. Layla rode up beside him and pulled him up and onto her horse.

**"Assist… Lady…?"** The Dullahan questioned.

Tia looked into the direction Uni went, then saw the huge demon rampaging and two brightly moving lights fighting it. He frowned, "...No… Not this time… This is out of our league, going there… is suicide."

It was a gut feeling.

_'Uni, you bitch, you better survive.'_ He narrowed his eyes, _'I still haven't gotten my revenge for my arm…'_

It took an hour.

One long hour of doing nothing other than watching the two bright lights go around the giant demon and drove it off, it limped as it ran away with its tail between its legs. It looked like they drove it off successfully, however, the damages were severe.

The border town's walls were collapsed inwards. He could see small figures moving about in small clusters, they must have been carrying their injured or dead. Tia made to approach but… he was reminded of Uni's warnings.

"Layla, Sakura." He handed Amari over to Layla's horse, ignoring the Dullahan's wincing from the acid, and the small ping about her developing the [Inferior Acid Resistance] skill. Tia rummaged around the pack they brought with them, and Uni left behind, and brought out a huge cloak. If they ignored Layla's mount's deathly aura or a clean line going across her throat, she could be passed off as a young woman high on drugs.

…For the record. Tia had absolutely no idea how the hell Uni got them through the gates from Lastation's border town.

"Be careful. After that attack, its most likely they're on high alert." He glanced at the crumbled walls and saw the bright lights, Uni and her friend, rising and headed towards them. "Worse comes to worse; we can just have Uni carry you across."

Speak of the devil and they shall come.

"Why didn't you help us?!" Uni immediately shouted at his face, not even bothering to touch the ground as she went up his face. She was growling with a terrifying scowl. Her friend, a young girl with brightly glowing lilac hair and also glowing blue eyes, touched down and looked lost.

_'Beautiful.'_ Were his thoughts. That is, until Uni literally grinded the barrel of her rifle against his face. She looked positively pissed, and totally not like a child throwing a tantrum, but back to the matter at hand.

Tia raised his hands in surrender, "Would've been suicide. Besides, you had it handled."

Uni looked like she was about to explode. However, a glance to the side calmed her down, visibly deflating as she palmed her face, "Just… Just shut up and come with us."

"I-Is it safe to bring them back to the capital?" Nepgear asked, worriedly. "I mean! Not that I don't trust you Uni, but…"

"I get you but just trust me, they'll be on their best behavior, right?" Tia looked to the side, "I swear to Noire, if they rampage! Tia, do you hear me?! If they rampage, I am putting all of you down on the spot."

He raised his hand, "I got a better idea."

She crossed her arms, "Spill it."

"What if I leave them here?" Uni raised her brow, "I mean, it'd only be trouble, right? And as they are now, if they work together I'm confident they can take down a Demon or two. As long as they aren't as strong as that thing was at least."

"...I hate you so much right now." Uni spat to the side and lifted him from under his shoulders, "I don't care if you fall, but it would be a hit on my pride after I put up with you for so long so don't struggle too much when we take off. Okay?"

Nepgear stared at his monsters for some more moments before they finally took off. Behind them he could hear the sounds of combat, it appears that they've already engaged a demon. He could only hope that they were all still alive when he comes back to pick them up.

~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~

**AN: I apologise for the wait, my PC broke and I had to redo most of the chapter, not to mention regaining some of my lost data (Gamer fics are a bitch to upkeep). Once again I apologise.**

**PS: The format will be a bit different since I don't have as much free time anymore.**

~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:121)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 4**

**HP: 4,350/4,350 (3,270/3,270) (217.5 Regen per minute) ([Crippled] 163.125 Regen per Minute)**

**MP:16,800 /16,800 (12,600/12,600) (840 Regen per minute) ([Crippled] 630 Regen per Minute)**

**STR: 280 (210)**

**AGL: 277 (208)**

**DEX: 275 (207)**

**END: 290 (218)**

**INT: 280 (210)**

**WIS: 280 (210)**

**LCK: 290 (218)**

**Unused points:645**

**[Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 5/100)**

**[Taming] (LvL: 1/50]**

**[Summoning] (LvL: 10/10)**

**[Magic Affinity] (LvL: 25/30)**

**[Magic Potency] (LvL: 25/50)**

**[Divine Oracle] (Lvl: 10/100)**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity] (Lvl: 13/100)**

**[Physical Durability] (Lvl: 1/50)**

**[Dark Bullet] (LvL: 30/30)**

**[Dark Javelin] (Lvl: 50/500)**

**[Standard Dark Affinity (LvL 30/400)**

**[Dark Javelin Cannon] (Technique) (Lvl: 40/500)**

**[Inferior Undead Summoning] (Lvl: 1/1000)**

**[Lesser Spirit Summoning] (Lvl: 40/300)**

**[Lesser Acid Resistance] (Lvl: 90/300)**

**[Against All Odds] [Trait]**

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~

**[Layla] (LvL 45/90)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Inferior Dullahan [Undead]**

**Title: N/A**

**HP: 26, 355/26,355 (1,245.75 HP per minute)**

**MP: 30,850/30,850 (1,420 MP per minute)**

**STR: 1588**

**AGL: 1382**

**DEX: 1378**

**END: 1757**

**INT: 609**

**WIS: 617**

**LCK: 67**

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/60**

**[Hunting] 30/500**

**[Physical Durability] 1/50**

**[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts]**

**[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**[Frost Aura] 20/1000**

**[Intimidate] 20/1000**

**[Starvation Aura] 20/1000**

**[Devour] 30/1000**

**[Frostbite] 10/1000**

**[Death Sense] 1/1000**

**[Telescopic Vision] 10/1000**

**[Standard Riding] 30/500**

**[Standard Horseback Combat] 100/500**

**[Standard Swordsmanship] 1/500**

**[Standard Scythe Manipulation] 140/500**

**[Greater Dark Element Affinity] 300/700**

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait**

**[Gluttony] Trait**

**[Greed] Trait**

**[Death's Herald] Trait**

**[Head Liberation] Trait**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 1/90)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Standard Nature Fairy**

**HP: 2, 280/2,280 (114 regen per minute)**

**MP: 63500/63,500 (3, 175 regen per minute)**

**STR: 256**

**AGL: 652**

**DEX: 525**

**END: 152**

**INT: 1270**

**WIS: 1270**

**LCK: 615**

**Skills**

**[Greater Earth Affinity] (Lvl: 1/700)**

**[Greater Stone Blast] (Lvl: 1/700)**

**[Greater Stone Wall] (Lvl: 1/700)**

**[Greater Earth Manipulation] (Lvl: 1/800)**

**[Greater Nature Affinity] (Lvl: 1/700)**

**[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 1/800**

**[Greater Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 1/300)**

**[Greater Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 1/500)**

**[Greater Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 1/600)**

**[Binding Vine II] (1/1000)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (1/100)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (71)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Frankenstein**

**HP: 17,310/17,310 (820.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 70,425/70,425 (5,867 MP per minute)**

**STR:724**

**AGL:446**

**DEX:693**

**END:1154**

**INT:1285**

**WIS:939**

**LCK:6**

**Skill:**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)**

**[Touched by Magic] (Trait)**

**[Greater Dark Affinity] (5/500)**

**[Dark Element Assimilation] (3/1000)**

**[Dark Pillar] (5/500)**

**[Abyss Gate] (10/600)**

**[Black Hole] (8/800)**

**[Greater Lightning Affinity] (4/500)**

**[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (5/600)**

**[Lightning Pillar] (8/500)**

**[Lightning Bullet] (9/50)**

~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~

**[Amari (Lvl:21)**

**HP:2,130/2,130 (106.5 HP per minute)**

**MP:16,200/16,200 (810 MP per minute)**

**STR:150**

**AGL:124**

**DEX132**

**END:242**

**INT:252**

**WIS:444**

**LCK:428**

**Skills;**

**[Standard Acid Affinity] 1/100**

**[Standard Acid Manipulation] 1/100**

**[Acid Bullet] 1/100**

**[Acid Consumption] 1/100**

**[Acid Aura] 2/100**

**[Acid Slime Body] Trait**

~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~

**[Greater Wooden Wall (Lvl: 1/300)**

**The Greater-ranked version of the Wooden Wall spell of the Nature Element. This creates a wall of living wood to block an attack, as it is alive, there is a chance it could grow if left undestroyed.**

**Damage blocked is determined by ENDWISINT]**

**[Greater Wooden Puppet (Lvl: 1/500)**

**The Greater variants of the Wooden Puppet spell of the Nature Element. This creates a copy of the caster that moves according to the caster's commands and can temporarily assume their form for 30 minutes. While fragile, it can be used for reconnaissance and as a decoy.**

**[Greater Wooden Pillar (Lvl: 1/600)**

**The Greater ranked variant of the Wooden Pillar spell of the Nature Element. This creates a pillar of wood that can grow into a tree given the chance.]**

**[Binding Vine II (1/1000)**

**A greater form of Binding Vine]**

**[Inferior Water Affinity (1/100)**

**Grants the capability to have an easier time with water spells, and let it pack an extra punch.**

**2% Increased damage]**


	8. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

A gentle hum of music, the soft beating of the heavy rain falling against the window. Lucas reached over and nibbled on a banana before swallowing it whole and lying back on the bed. He sighed loudly, "So booooored!"

Nothing interesting happened in the last two days since he arrived in Planeptune, he enjoyed being cared for but he wasn't an indoor person. Ever since he could remember Lucas enjoyed doing anything outside way more than doing anything inside.

It didn't help that Histoire was being secretive.

Even if he referred to his HP bar being full the little girl just asked if he felt any pain on his body, and for some reason, she could always tell if she does even if he lies! Lucas crossed his arms and winced, before pouting. Another thing he should note… after the update the requirements for his skills exploded. But so did the level he left it at… it felt more like a conversion than anything really.

Lucas groaned as he laid back down in a slump, the translucent screen following his gaze.

**[Lucas Pendragon] (LvL:50)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 1**

**HP: 1,650/1,650 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 5,500/5,500 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 120**

**AGL: 130**

**DEX: 120**

**END: 110**

**INT: 110**

**WIS: 110**

**LCK: 110**

**Points: 250**

**Skills:**

**[Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship] (Lvl: 100/10,000)**

**[Holy Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Cursed Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Demonic Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Standard Sword Arts] 50/400**

**[Herculean Strength] 10/1000**

**[Atlas Body] 10/1000**

**[Lesser Unarmed Combat Ability] (Lvl:1/300)**

**[Blessing of the Divine God of War] Trait]**

Everything was changed.

_'And it looked so minor too!'_ The young man whined… he had an idea that it was more or less just the display changed but there was nothing to confirm nor deny that. Histoire should have been able to help, or so he thought, but she just said to wait for the others again!

Speak of the devil and she shall come, Histoire flew into the room with as much grace as floating on a book could handle and approached him. She smiled, a sign of good news, "I have received word from Nepgear of Tia's arrival within Planeptune, along with word of Blanc's own arrival with yet another one of your companions with her."

_'Finally things are going somewhere!'_ Lucas tried to move, but the pain kept him back. Histoire just smiled.

"In fact, we should be expecting Blanc in a few minutes. As you cannot move, I shall escort your companion to this room, so please excuse me."

Lucas nodded, his body relaxing against the sheets as he closed his eyes and waited, he spent three days just sleeping and staring out the windows, what was three more minutes? He wondered which one it was though, Alice or Oroshi, both would be good and he certainly wouldn't mind speaking to a hot babe. He wondered how much stronger they got…

His hand twitched over his shoulder, where his old blade used to rest.

Caliburn had been a good blade.

He was familiar with its legend, hell his family was rumoured to be their descendants, a holy sword that was stuck into a stone by the previous king, and whomsoever pulled it out of its confines was destined to become the new king. Lucas can't remember the full details, but it broke in its own legend too, so maybe it was just designed to break in a tough fight? Nevertheless, he would miss the old thing.

Hopefully he can find a replacement soon. The itch was getting to him.

"Ow!" Somebody pinched his cheeks.

"You dare ignore this one's own presence? Such insolence, if we were back in mine own home then your head shall be cut clean off your shoulders!" Lucas twitched ever harder. "What are you waiting for? Sit up, we have much to talk about."

Lucas pushed through the pain and sat himself up, looking over to Alice and immediately decided to look elsewhere with a blush. _'Damn… She's stacked!'_

"Mind your attire," Someone else's voice chimed in, calm and even, he looked through his fingers and saw the one-armed figure of Tia. He was placing his own tattered attire over Alice's exposed body, the girl huffed but accepted. With a small smile he turned to him, "How are your injuries?"

_'Dude! I should say that to you!'_ Tia raised his brow at Lucas's silently gaping expression, his eyes locked to his side. The young man shuffled on his spot and turned so his severed arm was out of sight… Not that it stopped the staring. After a couple days, it still felt weird, but the fourth player was getting used to it. Lucas coughed, "Dude, compared to _you_, I'm as fresh as a daisy."

Tia coughed and shrugged, apparently trying to ignore his injury. Lucas reached out and took a closer look, the ends were cleanly cut, however, it looked like it was uneven, like the underside was a tad longer than the top and it went past just a little bit beyond his elbow and then the rest was gone.

"Can you stop staring? Its a bit uncomfortable." The older Player fidgeted.

"Right! Right, sorry, I mean, you gotta know where I'm coming from! Losing your arm, but treating it like its nothing, that's _cool_ man!" Lucas shouted, waving his arms wide. "Anyways, levels, details, info, anything, now! I bored!"

Alice smugly stood over the crying form of Lucas, who promptly burst into compliments once he found out that one, it wasn't a lie that her level was that high, and two, Tia was even higher _despite_ his severed arm! She stood, one foot on his bed, and laughed.

Right as Histoire entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Histoire shouted as she flew into the room, Nepgear and Uni following behind her, and two other girls coming soon after. Alice flinched and looked to Tia for support, only to find the little traitor suspiciously gone and far away from them. Slowly, the young girl turned to face Histoire and crumbled under her glare…

How could such a tiny woman be so intimidating?! As the heiress of the Muramasas, she had dealt with presidents, gang leaders, commanders and even bloodied terrorist, with not even so much as a flinch. Yet a girl not even a quarter of their size was making her hang her head like a spoiled little brat with his hand caught in the cookie jar!

"I cannot believe you, to laugh at an injured person… Why, even Neptune has more sympathy that you!" Histoire pulled Alice to the side for a lecture, Nepgear could do nothing more than smile nervously in response to her pleading eyes and Tia just turned to the side and whistled! Here she thought he would have her back! The traitor!

"So… that happened…" Lucas was just confused over it all. "Hey, who are you?"

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

Ever since he was born, Oroshi hated Hospitals. People say they were places of healing, the place to go for people who get sick and injured. Oroshi only saw them as the step behind death.

It was his bias fueled by personal experience really. Hospitals were places where people are given false hope and promises destined to be broken, and then find their lives swept out under them as the doctor failed their treatment.

_'Ah… this sucks…' _His body felt like lead. He couldn't move. They had someone poking him and he could feel another thing poking him inside his throat.

The room was small, consisting of medical equipment that took up over half the space, a bed and a recliner for visitors. Currently, it was being occupied by Vert as Cave spoke with the doctor in charge of him. Man was a prick, Oroshi could just tell by looking at his eyes. The red haired woman remained impassive as he voiced his demands, his voice slowly getting louder and louder.

If this was the standard.

Then his stance was just getting firmer.

Time ticked by as Cave received info from him and Oroshi grew impatient. Normally he would've loved being forced onto a bed to just do nothing but sleep, but being inside a hospital just triggered all the wrong types of memories.

Oroshi felt his finger twitch and minutes after that he could feel the numbness fading. The third player carefully ripped out the tube inside his throat and stood up. This was noticed by the Cave and the Doctor yet he just moved past them, brushing his shoulder roughly against the Doctor.

"I'm leaving," He declared as he all but marched out the door, however, a delicate looking arm stopped him in his tracks. Vert gave a stern frown as she slowly shook her head. He just grit his teeth and ignored it.

They didn't follow him.

"**[2.5/4]** and a little over a week left… the others are doing good, as their elder, I can't be shown up." He muttered to himself after checking the Reunion quest they were given, "Ah, a map."

The hospital was situated right next to the most important building in Leanbox, the Goddess' residence, the Basilicom. It was also where the teleporter was placed, or so the map said. If he wanted to use it he would have to go through there.

He idly wondered if it would cause anything… it shouldn't be more than the 100k Credits he got from killing monsters… right?

"My, my, how rude of you to run from a lady like that." He felt a frown form as the busty CPU spoke up behind him. The third player was so close to leaving, he let his guard down… against his better judgement he turned to face and her took a step back.

Vert was a gorgeous and very gifted woman. She was also not shy of that fact. Her breasts nearly spilling out of her dress as she crossed her arms under her bust and pushed it up. Her face showed annoyance, his first instinct was to run away, but once again, against his better judgement, he stuck around. Her lips spread to a small smile, "What might be th rush? Surely you would have a justifiable reason to run out like that, yes?"

"People I know are in Planeptune and, y'know, gotta meet them before they're gone too." Oroshi warily said, "Also some chick named Histowaire or something? Whatever, His-something called for my group."

Vert raised her delicate brow, "And what might the Oracle of Planeptune need of you? Pardon my offense, but you've showed no remarkable qualities to deem such notice."

Oroshi twitched, but ultimately shrugged, "Dunno, just said to go there."

Vert sighed, "Then we might as well hit two birds with one stone, I have been called to Planeptune as well. Perhaps you would grace this lady as an escort?"

The man thought about it and sighed, "Yeah, sure."

"Splendid, then let us be off." She passed him before she spoke again, "Ah, mind if I first make a call?"

He shrugged.

Vert nodded before moving further, she was too far for him to eavesdrop on, and he can't read lips. The talk was short and it went smoothly by the look on her face, the lady didn't take more than a minute to make her call before she motioned for him to follow her into the large building next to the hospital.

...

_'The Basilicom… why does it look like a church on the inside, and a hollow cube on the outside? Makes zero sense.' _Oroshi idly thought as they moved in between chairs. They weren't alone either, as the whole place was littered with injured people and others in white coats rushing from place to place. It was noisy, but it made sense thanks to the severity on some of the people's wounds. Some were lucky and got attended to in time while others… Oroshi pointedly ignored the people with white sheets on their faces.

"A gruesome sight, is it not?" Vert sounded solemn and her eyes were filled with sorrow as she looked upon the dying masses. "Even with Leanbox and Planeptune's combined medical force, we simply do not have enough means to save them all."

Oroshi chose to say nothing. Vert was gauging his reactions. He can't show weakness, but… the man winced when he passed by a man with a coat placing a sheet on a child's face. His parents cried in each others' arms at the loss of their child, while his little sister poked his body, oblivious to his death. He faced away from the scene and frowned.

A similar image flashed through his mind, a memory of the past, and a tear leaked out his eye.

"Come, let us not block the path." Vert urged.

Oroshi was only too eager to follow.

...

Passing through several doors and a multitude of stairs, they descended into the building and stood before a large structure. It easily stood over them and was a giant, clad in armour and a sword and shield, it presented a knightly image with its cape and helmet. Oroshi walked around it warily, swearing he saw its blue eyes follow his movement.

"This is the teleporter that my dear Nepgear built as a collaboration project between the four nations. Our overall resources were at an all time low for at least a year and a half, but the end result was well worth the cost." Vert swiped her arm and an intricate blue Interface showed up, "My dear Nepgear has built Gamindustri's first ever teleporter. It works with a waypoint system, and can transport up to 20 people at a time. You simply input your destination and the machine will do the rest."

**[Leanbox National Teleporter**

**HP: [1,000,000,000]**

**Durability: [100,000]**

Oroshi had a feeling that no matter what he did, even if he dedicated his entire life, there would not even be a scratch on the impressive Teleporter's frame if he wanted to break it.

"Cool…" It was the only thing he could say really.

Vert chuckled, "Cool indeed. Now let us not make Histoire wait. Come, no need to be afraid. The process is relatively painless, I assure you."

...

Vert was a dirty, stinking liar.

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

It would be the day after that they finally got to speak with Histoire. Oroshi glared at the innocently whistling blonde as he nursed his second degree burns he got from using the teleporter. Tia was curiously poking at his** [Status]** while Alice sat with her legs crossed and Lucas chatting with the twins.

**[Quest Complete]**

**[Reunion Cleared**

**Upon completing the pervious quest [Initiation] Mother has tasked given thee the task of reuniting with each other {This same quest will be given to the other (Players) as well} and meet the one known as Histoire.**

**Reward:**

**Allegiance System Unlocked**

**Class System Unlocked**

**Base Selection Unlocked (Player 3)**

**Story Quest 3 Unlocked]**

"Argh!" The Players flinched in surprise as their status screen forced themselves open and glowed, it shone so bright that they felt like it was blinding them. When it died they cautiously approached it and saw two new tabs under their names.

**[Class: N/A]**

**[Allegiance: N/A]**

"Ah!" Oroshi felt another pang in his brain that forced his own **[Status]** screen to open. It mimicked the action the others' screen took a mere moment earlier, however, his was much, much brighter. It took a whole minute to regain their vision, and now it was his turn to be glared at. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and dismissed his screen, earning curious looks from the uninformed.

Histoire nursed her eyes, "Well, now that that is settled. Would you ladies please leave us to speak in private?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure! Come on girls, let's go play outside." Nepgear lead Rom and Ran while Vert followed soon after. Uni waited until she was the only one remaining before tugging on what remained on Tia's shirt. She glared at him and whispered into his ear.

"You better not do anything you'd regret, because so help me, I will make your life a living hell if you make trouble. Got it?!" Uni didn't wait, simply huffing and moving out, momentarily stopping at the door to drag her finger across her throat before slamming the door behind her in a huff.

"Well… That was something," Tia rubbed his arm, unsure of just how to react to that. "A-Anyways, you said you were the one that brought us here?"

Histoire nodded, "It is not necessarily entirely all me, Neptune and I gave up a vast majority of our power to aid me along with a being similar to me, together we initiated a ritual that should've summoned a being capable of saving us from the demons… however…"

She frowned, "We were not expecting four."

"Then does that mean three of us got dragged along?" Oroshi asked.

"Yes, and no. It is possibly because of the fact that our foes may just be too powerful for a single summoned being to handle, thus the ritual called for three more with similar powers to aid the original." Histoire got closer and touched each of their foreheads, "Hmm… I cannot tell whom of you is the original, but it is among you I am sure. There is another thing that interests me. The power that this being should've gained has been split among you four."

"Have you all noticed anything strange with the game balance?" They all nodded, "It would appear that abilities that would normally have been locked until much, much later have been unlocked… With the price being a permanent EXP gained."

_'That is… one steep price… but it makes sense I suppose. Normally I think I would've gotten a ton more levels killing things that don't even show their own levels.'_ Alice scratched her arm as the others' faces showed similar thoughts… except Lucas that is. He was just pouting at being left out.

"Aegis is unusually over powered…" Oroshi frowned, "But for it to cost over a third of our exp gain permanently…"

"Death's Beloved is worth it, I guess?" Tia frowned, _'...It might just be me assuming but I think mine's isn't Death's Beloved… here's hoping its just a feeling.'_

Lucas snorted, "Death's Beloved, haha, that sounds funny. But yeah, just looking at Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship makes me wonder about the game balance. It makes a bit more sense now."

_'Magic Forging was a strong, versatile ability… But not something I'd call endgame.'_ Alice twitched violently, _'It better not be that stupid blacksmith thing!'_

"Any other questions?"

"How do you know this?" Tia narrowed his eyes.

Histoire blinked before smiling, "Because this is not the first time this has happened. In the past, there had been another with the same, complete ability. And together with the First Goddess they formed this land that you know as Gamindustri… However, at her request… all info of her on my tome has been erased, and I only have several vague memories of that being. Any other questions?"

They shook their head

"I believe that 'she' has already spoken to you about why we've brought you here." They nodded. Histoire gained a complicated expression and close her eyes, "Do… do you hate us from taking you out from your world?

"...a little bit, yes." Tia admitted.

Histoire immediately bowed her head, "If you need someone to blame, I am willing to take the full brunt of your anger, but please… I implore you to save Gamindustri first!"

Alice discreetly checked the tome's status and was shocked, to say the least, she nudged Tia. She tilted her head towards the fairy and prompted a frown from the young man but nodded, his eyes narrowing.

_Mine only desire is to save my nation, and the continent. I shall suffer any consequence, so long as my home stands forevermore._

Tia's eyes widened and blinked, hand flying up to cradle his pulsing temple. Whatever that was… it hurt like hell.

**[Histoire] (LvL:100)**

**Status: Severely Weakened (Curse EX)**

**Age:???**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Tome**

**Title: She who records History:Oracle of Planeptune**

**HP: 3,000/3,000 (150 HP per minute)**

**MP: 25,000/25,000 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 300**

**AGL: 225**

**DEX: 325**

**END: 200**

**INT: 400**

**WIS: 500**

**LCK: 245**

**Skills:**

**Unaccessible (Curse EX)**

"She… she wasn't kidding," Tia whispered to Alice as the tome kept on bowing, the black haired girl nodded with a hard look in her eyes. Despite her stats far surpassing her level, she was way too weak when compared to people like Uni who showed stats and levels way too high for him to see with **[Divine Oracle].** The vast majority of their strengths stems from their skills, take those out and they'd be weaker than most of the people here.

He checked.

Even at 80 their stats were around 340 with the lowest being 300.

The only saving grace was that they didn't have any skills that they could use. Which brought up the question as to how they were fighting back before them.

Lucas spoke up, "Fine! Fine! We'll help, right guys?!"

"This one is a bit interested in this world…"

"Can't do anything about it anyways."

"I see no issue in lending a helping hand."

The tome raised her head and gave a beautiful smile, "Thank you… _thank you_…!"

"Tell us what you know." Tia said. "

Histoire nodded before coughing into her tiny fist and pulled on the television, which then morphed into a blackboard… the humans in the room shared looks. "Ask, and I shall speak all that I know."

"Skills." Someone said.

"Ehem, though it is only a recent invention of Planeptune's Acting CPU Nepgear, she has invented equipment, weapons and armour to act as a medium. Normal humans normally cannot gain, nor utilise skills otherwise. Unless they are gifted with one of course," Histoire tapped a finger and the screen showed two women, one with red hair and the other cream, Oroshi and Alice seemed to recognise them. "Though the ones who posses one are far too few to make a difference against the demons, their capabilities are usually higher than most. Some may even reach levels that the masses name them pseudo-CPU, like Cave of Leanbox."

"Or," She pointed to the cream haired woman, "Compa of Planeptune, the only one whose entire skill set and profession revolves around healing. Her value triumphs even Cave's,"

"I get it, healers keep the frontlines going," Lucas mentioned, remembering a rule on an MMO he played. "If you get in a fight, aim to take out the healer first. Otherwise you'll get overwhelmed."

Histoire smiled, "Precisely. Compa is currently stationed in Lowee where her skills are needed, she is guarded by another with skills named IF and Neptune's strange friend whom she brought home several years ago."

"So you can send us back once this is all over then?" Alice asked. Histoire shifted, telling them all they needed, "Great… Fine, this one was sick of shallow men and corrupt officials anyways."

"...What were you anyways?" Lucas asked.

Alice smirked, "The Muramasa family is the Muramasa family, we are the most prestigious family in the whole world and there is mot a single body who doesn't know our name. We run the world, and the people live to serve us and I… am its heiress."

Lucas blinked, then gasped, "Wha-but- I've never even heard of you! What do you mean you run the world?!"

"This one does not know, nor care about your previous circumstances, but as you now know this I expect to be treated like the royalty I am and be waited on hand and foot."

"Oh come on! I'm not bowing to someone I've never heard about! Tia, dude, back me up!"

Tia coughed, his eyes shifty, "Well… I've heard of them and… worked with them on some occasions. Though I've never had the pleasure of working with the heiress."

Oroshi raised his hand, "Y'know, I got no clue what either of you are talking about. Aren't we getting sidetracked?"

Lucas leapt out of bed, wincing as he did so, "Sorry, not sorry but this is important! Why do you two know about each other but we don't. I'm damn sure I would've known about a family that rule the world!"

"Lived under a rock?"

"Some indigenous people don't care much about the current world's powerhouses."

"Got no clue, and don't give a fuck."

Seeing that he was alone, Lucas turned to the only one that could have answers. Unfortunately for him, Histoire turned rigid the moment he voiced his confusion. He marched up to the the tome and snapped his fingers, bringing her out of her stupor. "Histy, I need an explanation now!"

"I… I do not know."Her expression was complicated, "I admit that I have no credible source in your world, but... I do not know."

"Year, now, tell me!" Lucas rounded on Tia, the older boy sighed before speaking.

"Its the New Years when I got dragged here, so its… huh? What… year is it again…?" Tia said, confusion clouding his eyes. His voice lost confidence halfway and his expression twisted into a scowl, "I-I can't remember… something's stopping me…"

Lucas lost his grip after he voiced his confusion. His own face was twisted in doubt and fear, Oroshi mirrored it to a lesser degree, while Alice did so with Tia. Histoire coughed to bring them back.

She went unnoticed.

Eventually, Lucas snapped and collapsed on his bed. His entire form screamed uncomfortable and it showed in the subtle movements on his body, the twitch here and there and the way his face morphed into a scowl.

"Ah!" Tia and Alice gasped. The pain they felt in their minds was reminiscent of a heated knife cutting through their skin like it was soft butter. Their bodies heated up and pain.

Oroshi remained unaffected. The older man stopped thinking about it the moment Lucas collapsed, and boy was he relieved that he did.

Half an hour passed before the other two turned back to normal, scowls settled on their faces, with their expression saying that they never wanted to experience that ever again. Their eyes snapped to Histoire.

Histoire coughed, "I-It would appear that we must stop our talks for now, we will continue once you have rested. For now I would recommend you buy new garments…"

Almost immediately they looked down on their clothing, and they were being generous when they called it so. It was barely hanging on and Alice was wondering why nobody arrested her for exposing so much skin. Lowee was too busy putting all their efforts into rebuilding their defenses that all the shops were closed, so she couldn't buy any nor did she accept any of her former companion's clothing.

"As much as this one would love to, our currency seems to not work here. Thus, we are currently broke." Alice frowned.

Oroshi raised a hand, "I got a hundred thousand Credits, is that enough?"

Histoire shook her head, "If what awaits you is as perilous as I fear, then that amount is nowhere near enough to purchase an attire made to last. Perhaps it would be better for you to buy an accessory with that, rather than an outfit."

The older man frowned before nodding.

The tome chuckled, "Worry not, as I have called you here I shall take responsibility and sponsor you. Head to the clothing store and take three outfits that you want and I shall pay for it."

Tia smirked, "Someone's generous,"

"Please, I am merely setting an example for the curious children eavesdropping on our talk."

Almost as if they were waiting for the cue, the doors opened and the four younger CPU stumbled in with an unamused Blanc behind them, one hand on the door. Nepgear and Uni looked embarrassed while Rom and Ram only seemed excited at seeing someone from another world that wasn't a parallel from their own. The twins bombarded them with questions. Tia handled them with practiced ease. His reasoning?

"Worked at an orphanage from time to time, so I know how to handle kids." He laughed when they increased their speed, "Easy now, I can only answer so few when you talk that fast."

It was like he was another person.

Alice shrugged, "Then I shall be first to procure myself a worthy outfit. Wait here for my magnificent self to awe you once I return."

"It'll be faster if we go together," Tia said, "Unless you want to fall under that stereotype, we should be done in a couple hours, Oroshi?"

"Sure, why not." He pointed to the unconscious Lucas, "What about him?"

"Eh, he'll come to later. Can't exactly strip someone while they're knocked out."

Alice sighed, "Very well, I shall allow you commoners to accompany me in procuring a worthy dress."

As they discussed their plans Blanc and Vert approached Histoire and pulled her to the side, muttering private talk as she limped herself to a room, Vert sent a curt smile and small wave before closing the door and locked it behind her.

Uni immediately looked at him suspiciously, "You better not have done anything to get you in trouble!"

"Worried?"

"Not in the slightest, its just that I don't want you making trouble in a friend's home!"

Nepgear walked past the two as they bickered, "Is Lucas alright? He looks pale."

Oroshi waved of her concerns, "He'll be fine. Kid's made of sterner stuff… probably."

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"I refuse to accept this... this... slight to fashion!"

Alice shrill voice was heard even on the other side of the building, the woman's over the top standards were way too high for the humble store to handle. Nepgear came with her and looked so embarrassed that her face was like a tomato, not that Alice cared, grilling the store manager was more important than Nepgear.

Tia on the other hand found it good enough. He took a black parka with red highlights along with simple grey pants, under the parka was a grey sweatshirt and black t-shirt. It was a lot of layers, but it was comfortable… Also it was really cold. Uni mentioned he looked like the CPU Neptune with the parka.

Oroshi was more conservative and stuck to his orgins, that is a green haori with white clouds over a plain black kimono with gold outlines. Simple but regal, it somehow fit.

Alice was… way more demanding that she sounded. Like this was the thirtieth store she visited and she still hasn't found an outfit she wanted. The sole female player was adamant on getting the finest and she shan't be denied. Store to store she grilled the managers until they bursts into tears, not even able to fight back under the heiress' might.

It took until nighttime for her to find a suitable outfit.

Hot pants and black tank top under a thigh-length skirt and kimono-style blouse. It was completed with detached sleeves that started at her forearms. Alice wore a choker and several belts on her right arm and left leg along with a pouch strapped to her thigh, and something to hold onto the shirasaya she held on her waist.

All in all, the CPUs were exhausted and the store managers finally stopped crying tears of blood whenever Alice walked into the store. Unsurprisingly she gained a reputation for herself, the woman did not appreciate it one bit, but was glad she was recognised by society even if it was by infamy.

At the moment the three of them were waiting for the CPUs to get the ingredients needed to make dinner, they sat on a bench and watched the crowd. Tia was checking his status, his eyes locked onto something with a small smile, Oroshi was napping and Alice was busy raising her **[Analyst] **skill.

**[Lvl 83]**

**[Lvl 90]**

**[Lvl 70]**

**[Lvl 60]**

**[Analyst has leveled up!]**

The sole female huffed and closed her eyes and caressed her temple, the amount of times she used it in the last hour must've been around the hundreds. The overload of information sent straight to her brain gave her a huge headache. Honestly, she would rather get a brain freeze than suffer like this.

They spent another half an hour in relative silence, content on whatever they were doing, that is until Tia spoke up.

"What's the plan after this?" Tia asked.

"This one is displeased to admit that she is as lost as you," Alice frowned, crossing her arms under her bosom. "This one admits to have played several video games in her spare time, but even if we use those as references, we will still be drawing a blank."

Oroshi pulled up the **[Reunion]** quest tab. His eyes scanning the contents quickly, **"[Class, [Allegiance, [Base]** and the most important is the newly unlocked story quest… assuming **[Initiation]** and **[Reunion]** are the first two… we just have to wait for the third one."

The younger male perked up, "Speaking of Classes, have you picked yours yet?"

"Pick? Whatever do you mean, this **[System]** does not let us pick, rather… It chooses for us. How, this one does not know how it does so." Alice said, using **[Analyst]** on the empty spot under her name.

"Really? That's… kind of a dick move, interesting twist, but can't help but feel it was ripped off from something… Whatever." Tia shrugged, "Party or Solo?"

"Party," Oroshi spoke up, "Well, Solo's an option too, but unlike you two, I got no way to fight back. So I would really appreciate it if at least one of you sticks around."

"You can have Lucas," He said, "Judging from our levels, he needs your help the most."

Oroshi hung his head, "Ugh, fine, duos?"

Alice shook hers, "This one is more than enough to look after hersel-"

"Food and water,"

"Shush!" Her cheeks flushed, "A-Anyways, this one can look after herself."

Tia sighed, "Got to admit it, but she's got a point. Since our EXP gain is already permanently cut I may add, grouping up will just make leveling up harder."

"The only reason we got so many in such a short amount of time is because of the ridiculously high level differences… and yet I'm sure if it was normal we would've been twice… no, three times more higher levelled." Tia scowled, "Its nice for my familiars… but I get the idea their gain is restricted by me as well…"

**[Layla has reached level required for evolution]**

**[Notice! Due to the update: Contracted Beings can now level indefinitely after they reach the required level for evolution]**

"Or nevermind…" He sighed. _'Swore that was still 83 a minute ago, what did she kill?'_

Alice opened her mouth but closed it soon after, her expression perplexed. They soon fell into an uncomfortably silence.

"We're back~!" Ram's sing-a-long voice was heard in front of them.

"Back…" Rom softly repeated. "Is everyone… okay…?"

Tia gave an easy smile, "Yup! Just thinking about grown-up stuff, nothing you need to worry about."

It didn't stop Uni's glares, but the twins became more relaxed. The young man took the bags in their hands and stood up, "We're heading back to the Planeptune, right?"

Nepgear nodded, "Yup! Supposedly Lucas woke up and began crying for some odd reason. So we gotta hurry!"

Oroshi peeked into the back and slowly backed up, his face green with disgust and pale with terror. Whatever they were planning to make, something inside his body was telling him that he should do everybody he could to not let them cook… but just one look at their star struck and excited eyes drained all that desire and broke it into tiny pieces. There was just no fighting that!

"Typical child, leave them alone for just a few hours and there they go crying and crying. Gods, children are so annoying." Alice muttered. "Let's not waste anymore time. Move it!"

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"You guys are so _mean_! Like, who just leaves someone like that!" Lucas immediately shouted the moment they came into the room, he gasped, "And you got new outfits! No fair! No fair! I want cool new otherworld clothes too!"

"Welcome back, how was the trip?" The small, chestnut haired girl said, lowering her book so she could see them over its top. She offered a small smile, despite the bandages around half her body.

"Oh, it was terrible!" Ram said cheerfully.

"Terrible…" Rom repeated.

"Like, Tia and Oroshi found theirs on the first store and all so we thought there'd be enough to time play after but Alice took all day!"

Alice only raised her chin and the look in her eyes just dared them to try and challenge her authority.

"I don't think I can go back into those stores anymore… They gave us some pretty stone cold glares when we were going out." Nepgear muttered, moving to the kitchen along with Oroshi, Tia and Uni.

"It was an experience, I'll tell you that." Uni sighed, "...I didn't think there was so many things to consider in fashion."

Histoire tilted her head and then chuckled, "My, it seems you've quite the adventure… Is there anything else you need to report?"

"Is there a guild or something?" Tia asked.

"Why yes, there is. I was just about to recommend heading there tomorrow to get you registered into the system. It is also a good way to make some money and train yourself. Of course, it won't be anywhere as strong as a demon, but no man runs before they can walk." Histoire said.

Uni frowned and spoke up before Tia could, "I don't know, this guy was more than capable enough to beat some up… and so were those monsters of his, if they decide to work together."

All eyes were on him now. The man in question just shrugged, can't do anything about it if his javelins were like mini-nukes. Although… "Might be a weird time to ask, but you have any empty rooms with stuff you may or may not mind being burnt to a crisp?"

"What are you planning…?" The black haired CPU asked suspiciously.

Histoire tapped her chin, "There are some I suppose, what might you use it for?"

"An experiment." Tia glanced to the translucent bar visible only to the Players. "I can use it later, let's get back on topic."

The tome nodded, "I've explained how and why we've brought you here and gave you a means on how to become stronger. The only thing left for me to say is…"

She stood on her tome and bowed her head, "Please… help us…"

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

It was midnight and Lucas found himself unable to sleep. Who could after a request like that from someone so small? The others may have hesitated but he did not, he may have been bedridden but still he promised them that he would save them. Something inside him pushed the words out of his mouth faster than his brain could recognize them, and before he knew it, he was promising to save them.

The only problem was where would he start first? Common sense would dictate that they should conquer the demonic lands that encroached on their territory but that would be suicide. He was too weak and the one who could do a dent was not confident in his chances out there… yet.

"The moon's so bright…" Lucas mused to himself. _'...I wonder if my family misses me…'_

He closed his eyes and fantasised, imagining a scenario of his parents waiting for him in tears while his older sister ran up to him and scooped him up into her bountiful bosom. Alas, it would remain a fantasy.

"Trouble sleeping?" The young man jumped at the sudden voice, he turned back to spot Oroshi in his kimono, the older man not bothering to take it off when he slept. "Can't believe I'm saying this but I'm kinda having trouble too."

He took the spot beside him, yawning as he did so. It was hard to believe he was having trouble sleeping while looking like that, yet Lucas could somehow see it. A quick glance inside the room showed Alice sleeping like a log, her posture terrible for a woman like her, while Tia was as still and silent as a corpse. "How're you doing? Y'know, getting dragged to another world… must be hard."

Lucas blinked and leaned forward, "I don't know, I mean… the fighting's fun, terrifying, but still fun. But I don't know. I… I don't know what to feel about being brought here."

He grunted, "You too?"

"Yup," Oroshi chuckled, "What? Its the best answer I can give, so don't laugh!"

"No… no, I'm just amused by something. Don't pay me any mind." From the smile on his face that 'something' must be something food. They spent another half an hour just staring at the moon and talking about the most trivial of stuff before feeling sleep coming close.

Come morning they would notice they got somewhat closer. Tia immediately went with Histoire, Uni and Nepgear, the latter two tagging along out of pure curiosity, for that room he asked about yesterday and Alice was in the library with Blanc reading about the world. Oroshi felt the desire to nap the day away, which leaves Lucas all on his lonesome with two kids and a woman with tits bigger than her head.

"Well, shall we get you registered? It appears that your companions are busy for the time being." Vert asked with a motherly tone, probably thinking his age made him a child and felt it appropriate to act like a mother for him. Or something else, he wasn't sure but it was stupid either way. Rom and Ram were more tolerable despite their constant nagging.

Lucas nodded excitedly, already waiting at the door for the others to follow up. The twins were closely behind while Vert demurely followed alongside Oroshi who tagged along for the hell of it. They left the room empty and nothing to tell their whereabouts except for a note taped to the table.

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"If I may ask, what do you plan on doing?" Histoire asked as she watched the others move some furniture.

The room she lead them too was pretty small in size, barely half the lounge. It was far from anything important and was mostly used as a storage space, if whater Tia wanted to do lit something on fire it wouldn't damage anything important if it spread.

"I didn't say? Oh, right, I haven't said anything about it." Tia muttered to himself, arms crossed and his eyes closed. _'Damage and Control is covered, Healing is about to be covered and Sakura can act as both Control, Defense and Support… if I'm going to keep going as I am now then… Someone else on the frontlines focused on tanking should be the next target… but…'_

"He looks deep in thought," Uni mentioned, "...Looking at him like this makes me believe they can actually help us… I wonder what Sis would say."

Nepgear opened her mouth before blinking, "I-Is it just me or did things just get a whole lot hotter? Is the AC on?"

"Its the cold season Nepgear, this heat is unnatural and… seems to be originating from our friend." Histoire pointed.

Tia was glowing, the white spots of his hair rising and glowing with a warm orange light while the black spots shined with dark red. The glow travelled through his veins and lit up his whole body before exiting through his fingertips and then condensing front of them in a sphere of red and orange.

"Come… **Spirit of the Scorched Earth! Feed this body of mine and devour all who bar my path. Ifrit!**" The young man shouted before screaming in pain, the light in his veins going haywire. Blood began leaking out from his pores and slowly crept towards the newly formed summoning circle situated in the middle of the room. Slowly, the blood gathered and created a form that one could only describe as a mix between a beast and man.

"Tia!" Uni roared once she saw the monster he summoned.

Standing over them by a few good feet, its muscles well defined and larger than his torso. Its brown skin practically illuminated from the flickering flames from the flaming mane it called hair. Its head was sleek, and reminiscent of a wolf with two large antler-like horns sprouting out. Its silvery eyes shone with power and innocence, an ember of blue flame worked as its pupil.

**[Ifrit**

**An ancient spirit of times of myth. Forgotten by the masses once they've descended into the underworld. Creatures of flame and destruction, its calling is combat and its purpose and chaos. They stand toe to toe with the mythical Phoenix and Fire Dragons.**

**Racial Trait:**

**He Who Lives Besides Fire**

**Scorched Earth**

**Spirit of Flame**

**Average rank:**

**SSS (Mature)**

**S (Young Adult)**

**B (Adolescent)**

**C (Cub)]**

Tia glanced behind it and saw a thick tail coated with scales horns tipped with what looked like magma.

"Well… aren't you just terrifying." The Summoner said while wincing, his good arm bleeding profusely. He was actually feeling a bit lightheaded from the blood loss, however, he recognised the sound of his party increasing and immediately opened its status.

**[Inferior Ifrit Cub] (Lvl: 1/150)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: Less than 5 minutes**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Inferior Ifrit Cub**

**HP: 6,000/6,000 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 10,000/10,000 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 350**

**AGL: 320**

**DEX: 300**

**END: 400**

**INT: 250**

**WIS: 200**

**LCK: 310**

**Skills:**

**[He Who Live Besides Fire] (A rank Trait)**

**[Spirit of Flame] (A rank Trait)**

**[Scorched Earth] (A rank Trait)**

**[Flame Body] (C rank Skill) (1/600)**

**[Blazing Limbs] (C rank Skill) (1/700)**

**[Greater Unarmed Combat Mastery] (B rank Skill) (1/900)**

**[Superior Fire Affinity] (A rank skill) (1/1200)**

**[Superior Fire Manipulation] (A rank skill) (1/1200)**

He like he had a good enough reason to pass out right then and there but unfortunately Uni decided this was the right time to march forward and practically strangle him. Honestly, he felt the girl was justified in doing so.

That Ifrit's skills were insane.

Sakura started out at the bottom of the barrel. The smallest among the pack, the weakest. With effort and only through much, much bloodshed later did she get to where she was now and even then she was nowhere near Ifrit's level.

**[By a stroke of luck you have summoned a Superior Rank Spirit**

**Lesser Spirit Summoning has evolved into Standard Spirit Summoning]**

"Oh… my…" Histoire was left speechless while Nepgear gasped in excitement, yet in his eyes he could clearly feel the swirl of magic and the lilac haired girl's tensing muscles.

One wrong move on the spirit's part and it was dead. Its ember snuffed out before it could become a flame.

"Explain yourself, now!" The black haired CPU shouted. "D-Did you trick us?! To think I was beginning to trust you-argh! I knew I should've killed you when I first saw you! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't finish what I started, Tia."

The Player could only raise his arms in surrender, his eyes still marvelling the spirit he found himself in a contract with. True, compared to everyone else in the room it was weak and could probably be crushed under their boot but regardless of that fact. It was still a hatchling, what could it become as an adolescent, or perhaps and adult? With the power of his ability it won't only stand at the top of its peers it would dominate them.

"An Ifrit…" Histoire muttered, "An old, forgotten enemy of the First Goddess of Planeptune whom she vanquished after 4 nights and 4 days of combat. It is a high-class spirit that could level our beloved nation once it becomes an adult with a single punch… I-It is an ally, correct?"

"I-I think so…" Tia wheezed, black spots edging into his vision. "U-Uni, can't breathe.."

"Good! Maybe a quick nap will remind you to make sense!" The others probably were having an easier time than him.

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"Oh my Goddess Vert we have met once again! This must be the works of the Fates, we are destined to be together, now, leave these children so that you and I may marry and loose ourself in our love!"

Oroshi stood in between them with his face saying he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Lucas tilted his head in confusion, an action that the twins mirrored before shrugging and walking past the flamboyant lesbian woman and into the large building behind her. The older man so desperately wished he could go in after them, but the busty CPU was too busy using him as a human shield.

Not that it did anything. The woman just talked around him.

"I believe I have said this many times before," Vert frowned, drawing a squeal of delight from the other woman, "I am not interested!"

_'Let me be…'_ Oh, how he wished he just stayed behind. Tia or even Alice surely would've been better company.

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"So… how does being a Goddess work?"

"...We draw power from Shares, the people's faith, and fight off monsters and politics."

"Right… But how does it feel?"

"Rewarding, infuriating (damn it Vert), headache inducing (damn it Neptune), and tons of paperwork."

"Right… This one does not know how to talk to you."

"Good, now let me read my book in peace."

Alice sighed and turned away, giving up for the time being. _'Lucas, Oroshi and Tia must be having fun with the others… Why do I have to be the responsible one?'_

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:121)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 4**

**HP: 4,350/4,350 (3,270/3,270)**

**MP:16,800 /16,800 (12,600/12,600)**

**STR: 280 (210)**

**AGL: 277 (208)**

**DEX: 275 (207)**

**END: 290 (218)**

**INT: 280 (210)**

**WIS: 280 (210)**

**LCK: 290 (218)**

**Unused points:645**

**Skills:**

**[Contracted Being Growth] (LvL: 352/1000)**

**[Taming] (LvL: 1/500]**

**[Summoning] (LvL 100/100)**

**[Magic Affinity] (LvL 250/300)**

**[Magic Potency] (LvL 250/500)**

**[Divine Oracle] (10/10000)**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity] (13/1000)**

**[Physical Durability] (1/50)**

**[Dark Bullet (LvL 30/30)**

**[Dark Javelin (10/500)**

**[Standard Dark Affinity (LvL 30/400)**

**[Inferior Undead Summoning] 1/1000**

**[Standard Spirit Summoning] 40/1000**

**[Lesser Acid Resistance] 90/100**

**[Dark Javelin Cannon]**

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

**[Against All Odds] [Trait]**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Layla] (LvL 90/90)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Inferior Dullahan [Undead**]

**Title: N/A**

**HP: 29, 055/29,055 (1,452.75 HP per minute)**

**MP: 35,350/35,350 (1,767.5 MP per minute)**

**STR: 1,768**

**AGL: 1,517**

**DEX: 1,558**

**END: 1,937**

**INT: 654**

**WIS: 707**

**LCK: 82**

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/600**

**[Hunting] 300/500**

**[Physical Durability II] 32/500**

**[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] (50/500)**

**[Frost Aura] 1/1000**

**[Intimidate] 1/1000**

**[Starvation Aura] 1/1000**

**[Devour] 1/1000**

**[Frostbite] 1/1000**

**[Death Sense] 1/1000**

**[Telescopic Vision] 1/1000**

**[Standard Riding] 300/500**

**[Standard Horseback Combat] 320/500**

**[Standard Swordsmanship] 50/500**

**[Standard Scythe Manipulation] 240/500**

**[Greater Dark Element Affinity] 1/900**

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait**

**[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**[Gluttony] Trait**

**[Greed] Trait**

**[Death's Herald] Trait**

**[Head Liberation] Trait**

**~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~**

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 50/90)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Standard Nature Fairy**

**HP: 3,030/3,030 (151 regen per minute)**

**MP: 73,500/73,500 (3,675 regen per minute)**

**STR: 306**

**AGL: 802**

**DEX: 625**

**END: 202**

**INT: 1470**

**WIS: 1470**

**LCK: 715**

**Skills**

**[Greater Earth Affinity: 402/900**

**[Greater Stone Blast] : 520/900**

**[Superiot Stone Wall] : 32/1200**

**[Greater Earth Manipulation] : 700/900**

**[Greater Nature Affinity] : 63/900**

**[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 203/900**

**[Greater Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 20/300)**

**[Greater Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 10/500)**

**[Greater Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 40/900)**

**[Binding Vine II] (3/1000)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (1/100)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

**~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~**

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (121)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Frankenstein**

**HP: 20,310/20,310 (1015.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 74,175/74,175 (3,708.5 MP per minute)**

**STR:824**

**AGL:596**

**DEX:793**

**END:1354**

**INT:1,535**

**WIS:989**

**LCK:19**

**Skill:**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)**

**[Touched by Magic] (Trait)**

**[Greater Dark Affinity] (300/500)**

**[Dark Element Assimilation] (90/1000)**

**[Dark Pillar] (203/500)**

**[Abyss Gate] (210/600)**

**[Black Hole] (80/800)**

**[Greater Lightning Affinity] (320/500)**

**[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (500/600)**

**[Lightning Pillar] (320/500)**

**[Lightning Bullet] (50/50)**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Amari (Lvl:41)**

**HP:5,130/5,130 (256.5 HP per minute)**

**MP:28,200/28,200 (1410 MP per minute)**

**STR:190**

**AGL:144**

**DEX173**

**END:342**

**INT:292**

**WIS:564**

**LCK:448**

**Skills;**

**[Standard Acid Affinity] 200/500**

**[Standard Acid Manipulation] 400/500**

**[Acid Bullet] 100/100**

**[Acid Consumption] 50/1000**

**[Acid Aura] 50/1000**

**[Acid Slime Body] Trait**

**[Acid Aura] 2/100**

**[Acid Slime Body] Trait**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Inferior Ifrit Cub] (Lvl: 1/150)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: Less than 5 minutes**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Inferior Ifrit Cub**

**HP: 6,000/6,000 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 10,000/10,000 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 350**

**AGL: 320**

**DEX: 300**

**END: 400**

**INT: 250**

**WIS: 200**

**LCK: 310**

**Skills:**

**[He Who Live Besides Fire] (A rank Trait)**

**[Spirit of Flame] (A rank Trait)**

**[Scorched Earth] (A rank Trait)**

**[Flame Body] (C rank Skill) (1/600)**

**[Blazing Limbs] (C rank Skill) (1/700)**

**[Greater Unarmed Combat Mastery] (B rank Skill) (1/900)**

**[Superior Fire Affinity] (A rank skill) (1/1200)**

**[Superior Fire Manipulation] (A rank skill) (1/1200)**

**~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~**

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL:119)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Feale**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 2**

**HP:3,720/3,720 (186 HP per minute)**

**MP: 15,400/15,400 (924 MP per minute)**

**STR: 253**

**AGL: 353**

**DEX: 258**

**END: 248**

**INT: 428**

**WIS: 308**

**LCK: 238**

**Unused points: 350**

**Skills:**

**[Supreme Archery] 30/1200**

**[Magic Affinity] 10/300**

**[Lesser Arcane Affinity] 5/500**

**[Analyst] 6/10000**

**[Supreme Swordsmanship:Katana] 10/1500**

**[Lesser Weaponry Mastery] 40/400**

**[Magic Weapon Molding] 100/10000**

**[Divine Blacksmithing] 1/150000**

**[Gamer's Body] (Trait)**

**[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess] (Trait)**

**[Against All Odds] (Trait)**

**~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~**

**[Lucas Pendragon] (LvL:50)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 1**

**HP: 1,650/1,650 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 5,500/5,500 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 120**

**AGL: 130**

**DEX: 120**

**END: 110**

**INT: 110**

**WIS: 110**

**LCK: 110**

**Points: 250**

**Skills:**

**[Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship] (Lvl: 1/100000)**

**[Holy Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Cursed Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Demonic Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Standard Sword Arts] 5/400**

**[Herculean Strength] 1/1000**

**[Atlas Body] 1/1000**

**[Lesser Unarmed Combat Ability] (Lvl:1/300)**

**[Blessing of the Divine God of War] Trait]**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Oroshi] (Lvl: 90)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**HP:3450/3450**

**MP:12000/12000**

**STR:220**

**AGL:215**

**DEX:215**

**END:230**

**INT:225**

**WIS:240**

**LCK:190**

**Unused Points:490**

**Skills:**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Trait)**

**[Blessing of the Goddess of Agriculture] (Trait)**

**[Divine Shield of Athena: Aegis] (30/100,000)**

**[Atlas Body] (50/10,000)**

**[Damage Reflection] (60/100,000)**

**[Base Management] (1/1000)**

**[Lesser All Status Immunity] (1/1000)**

**[Supreme Construction] (1/1000)**

**[Celestial Cooking] (10/10,000)**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[He Who Live Besides Fire (A rank Trait)**

**The flame is your life, the embers is your origins and the ashes is your legacy. To live by fire is to live a life of destruction and passion.**

**100% increase to all [Fire] related Abilities**

**75% reduced damaged received from [Fire] related abilities]**

**[Spirit of Flame (A rank Trait)**

**You core is of flames and burn is your purpose. As the chosen spirit of flame you are entitled to destroy any who bar your path**

**200% Increased to all [Fire] related abilities**

**50% lifesteal when striking with [Fire] related abilities]**

**[Scorched Earth (A rank Trait)**

**To destroy and burn whatever might be useful to the enemy. The capability to pinpoint one weakness from an enemy and focus all damage onto it for one all out strike.**

**300% increase to all [Fire] related abilities**

**The ability to deal critical END or WIS ignoring damage for one time per enemy**

**Guaranteed [Severe Burn] on enemy.]**

**[Flame Body (C rank Skill) (1/600)**

**You are the flame, and the flame is you.**

**50% absorption when struck with [Fire] related abilities**

**When afflicted with [Burn] status effect. DOT is turned into HOT**

**Cost (Activation) : 3000MP**

**Cost (Sustain) : 500 MP per minute]**

**[Blazing Limbs (C rank Skill) (1/700)**

**The ability to imbue the essence of [Fire] when fighting barehanded.**

**50% increased damage when fighting [Unarmed]**

**20% chance to inflict [Burn] when fighting [Unarmed]**

**Cost (Activation) : 2000MP**

**Cost (Sustain) : 4000]**

**[Greater Unarmed Combat Mastery (B rank Skill) (1/900)**

**50% Increased damage when fighting [Unarmed]**

**25% increased.STR when fighting [Unarmed]**

**25% increased AGL when fighting [Unarmed]**

**25% increased END when fighting [Unarmed]**

**25% increased DEX when fighting [Unarmed]**

**50% increased reaction time when fighting [Unarmed]**

**50% increased flexibility when fighting [Unarmed]**

**[Superior Fire Affinity (A rank skill) (1/1200)**

**30% increased damage with [Fire] related abilities**

**30% increased resistance to [Fire] related abilities]**

**[Superior Fire Manipulation (A rank skill) (1/1200)**

**Allows the user a greater control of [Fire]**


	9. Planeptune I

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

Hours had passed since the young Ifrit cub was summoned and the CPUs find themselves arguing on the balcony overlooking Planeptune's capital. The black haired CPU scowled as she heard her best friend's steps, already knowing what she was about to say.

"I already said I was sorry!" Uni said before Nepgear spoke a word, crossing her arms and pouted, pouting at nothing off to the side. She could still see the glare the Player gave her and she could only glare back. "...I'm heading to our room… I need to, uhm, think things over, I guess."

Nepgear pouted. _'Aww… I got a speech planned and everything!' _

Tia had locked himself in the shared room they had supplied the otherworlders. Nothing they said was getting to him and honestly, Nepgear could understand why.

Uni was her best friend but she knew that she handled the situation at the storage cell poorly. That was no reason to try to seriously choke him.

It pained Nepgear to see them fight and as their mutual friend (or so she really hoped) it was her responsibility to help them make up. First step

Have Uni apologize. This was simple enough and it was actually the thing she thought she'd have way more trouble with. However, the hard part came next.

"I'll stay for one more day before leaving this Basilicom, Histoire didn't freak when she saw my arm so I'm guessing its sealed. And since we got what we needed from her, I no longer have any reason to stay here." The player paused, "...I'll give the hospital a check just in case, but after that I am _out._"

Or so he said before slamming the door on their faces.

Aaand then Uni raged again.

And they were back to square one.

"Neptune makes this making peace thing look so easy…" Nepgear pouted, her head in her arms. "Okay Nepgear! Things look bad, but I'm sure those two can sort things out!... Eventually."

Histoire excused herself into her room to reread her tome or would herself be a better way to say it? Anyways, she was going to lock herself to at least three days. The Ifrit gave her quite a shock, all of them got shocked at the powerful summon.

"I have returned," Alice sighed and slumped into the seat right beside her. The sole female player looked like she had just been defeated. "Where's Tia?"

"In your room." It took a moment for the sole female player to remember she was rooming with three others. "Hey, you know what happened with Tia and Uni?"

She shrugged, "This one has not asked for the story behind their aggression, nor does she care enough to ask. What they do with their lives is none of my business so long as they keep myself out of it." Alice said, "This one demands refreshments, preferably green tea."

"Oh! Give me a sec," Nepgear made for the kitchen.

…

_'Honestly, fighting with one of the nations' central figures? Not a good move, Tia.'_ Alice sighed and stared at their shared room, wondering what her fellow player was doing. _'He doesn't seem like the type to let these kind of stuff affect his work, at least, from what I can see, yet… perhaps Uni taking off his arm affected him more than we thought.'_

"I'm not as good as Compa, but I hope you'll still enjoy my tea! I worked hard on it." The player raised her brow at the eager CPU.

The teacup was simple in design and its contents, even simpler. It was average all around, the scent, the aesthetics and even the taste when she took a sip. It was all average.

Alice hated average.

But she also hated hypocrisy. If she voiced her true opinions, that would result in a lowered rep with the Planeptunian CPU. Alice bit back her immediate thoughts and plastered a fake smile on her face, raising the cup once more to sip from. "It will… suffice."

_'Note to self. Make Oroshi make me tea… last night's dinner was heavenly.'_ She glanced at the relieved Nepgear and grunted, _'Also never ask for something from Nepgear ever again.' _

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"Vert, baby, please take my hand so we may take off to a land of paradise. Free of conflict and demons, free of politics and your dreaded paperwork" The strange girl dramatically announced, in public, and right in front of the busy Guild Hall… and yet no one was even giving it a second glance! Was this a common occurrence or something?

_'Remind me never to spend time with Vert, not unless somebody' s here to suffer with me.'_ He himself was getting some stares just by being the human shield of the infuriated Goddess.

The strange lesbian girl had mint green hair and dark red eyes, they held love and slight hostility in them, probably because of Vert' s proximity to him. On her back was a nasty looking trident, it's tips barbed and shaped as an arrow head. Oroshi unconsciously took a step back as he imagined what being stabbed by that foul feel like, it looked like it was made to hurt when taken out.

"Someone you know?"

"She is my Oracle, Chika Hakozaki's little sister, Kikka Hakozaki, Cave's apprentice…" Vert narrowed her eyes, "I believe I had placed a restraining order on you."

Kikka solemnly nodded, "Yes, once my sister had broken the news to me, I was so devastated, I nearly killed myself… but then I realised. If I had killed myself, then that would only prove how shallow my love was for you!"

"She's a stalker then?" Oroshi asked.

Vert twitched, "Yes."

Kikka's eyes widened, "You would call my act of love, stalking? Vert, I am shocked! Shocked and appalled (and kinda turned on) by you! I am dying, my love, dying I tell you! Dying!"

Oroshi could practically see a tick mark appearing on the blonde woman's head.

"Chika is someone I consider dear, and her actions endearing. However, her sister is someone I would honestly not mind being eaten by a demon…"

"Cold."

It was all he could say really.

This was _not_ his battle.

But… from the look in _both _their eyes, it looked like he was going to get dragged into it whether he liked to or not.

'Help me!' Vert glared shouted.

Oroshi sighed and rubbed his head, "Uh… we're kinda in a hurry lady, so would you mind doing this later?"

"You may pass and do your business, I do not care. But, as you do so, please leave Vert in _my_ capable, and loving hands."

"Uh… Su- I mean, N-No." Vert's smile gave him a reason to say no for the sake of his well being. However, Kikka was not one to take no for an answer.

"...Pretty please?"

"No."

"Darn, that usually works." Kikka grumbled, "No matter. I have waited for 365 days, 9 hours, 10 minutes and 5 seconds for us to talk again." Her eyes glinted maliciously, "And I will _not_ be denied."

"Would you mind if I threw you to the wolves?"

"I would stab you in your sleep, I know your room, your bed was my bed."

_'Great.'_ The older Player loosened up and felt the familiar cool of **[Aegis] **wrap around him as he got into a stance. Not that he could do anything since, he had no way to attack other than have them hit themselves.

It didn't help that he didn't have a skill like **[Analyst] **or **[Divine Oracle] **to help him like Alice and Tia did. He was literally going in blind here. "Any tips?"

"Don't stay at one spot, don't enter her field of vision, don't get hit and for the love of us, _keep her away from me._" Vert simply said, already hiding behind a lamp post.

_'Wait, wasn't she super strong or some shit? Why is she hidin-' _That was all he could get in before he got sent to nirvana by a sucker punch to the face.

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"Wow! This place is so freaking huge!" Lucas marveled at the interior of the Guild. His awe made the two girls beside him laugh, "Oh! Is that thing that lets you, you know!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, the Bounty Board. When you get registered you can totally take some missions from there to get some quick cash." Ram said, "Rom and I love doing it, sometimes we do it with Blanc too!"

"Fun… but scary…" Her twin softly said.

"Its twice as scary with Blanc around!" Lucas just stared at them on that one. Ram just carried on while something caught his eye.

"Yup! Yup! Histoire said we she get you and that old dude registered or something, after that let's have some fun! We're veterans here so we get like, mad respect- Ugh, what is it Rom?"

Rom tugged on her sleeve, and pointed to where they last saw the youngest Player. Ram turned and then paled. Lucas was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, it was too crowded. The three of them were short too so that made double the trouble.

"He's gone!" Ram panicked. "Lucas, you big dummy!"

The missing person in question didn't even realize he had separated with the twins and just kept walking deeper and deeper into the crowd. Thanks to his height it was only making it harder for the twins to find him, and thanks to their own height it just made it even harder for them. Lucas accidentally triggered a platform that suddenly shifted and caged him.

"Whoa, this is so cool…!" The platform underneath him rose and carried him towards one of the floating terminals. "This suddenly got way less cool…"

"You, big, dummy!" The platforms were meant for one person only so by chance Rom noticed him as it raised him up. Of course, this meant Ram now had the perfect excuse to go super and fly. Ram touched down and went back to normal along with Rom, and then proceeded to pull on his cheeks. "Whaddya doing getting yourself lost like that, huh?!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lucas could only cry, "I didn't even know I was lost but I'm sorry!?"

Rom huffed, "Good thing Rom spotted you when she did. Now, aren't you gonna say something to her, _huh?_"

"T-Thank you?"

"Not good enough!"

Lucas fell onto his knees and dramatically thanked the smaller girl before him her sister crossed her arms and smirked smugly. It was then that they reached their destination and got weird looks from the receptionist.

"Lady Rom, Lady Ram." She bowed, "And this is…?"

"A big dummy," The long haired twin said. "Let's get this over with. Lucas, stand up already!"

The young man made sure to stand as far away as possible from the volatile little girl who was probably several leagues stronger than him… which only made him depressed actually. He faced the receptionist and said," I'd like to join the Guild."

She pushed out a piece of paper, a resume, and a small knife. After quickly reading and filling up the resume he pricked his thumb with the knife and stamped it

"Welcome to the Guild, little brother. If you want more info, just ask one of your seniors" She gave him a small brown badge and necklace before their platform began to descend.

Lucas blinked, "That was it?"

"Yuh-uh, boring, right?" He nodded, "Yeah, all the experts are out on the field or dungeoning so not really a lot of people who can give tests and junk. Anyways! C'mon, I know this really good spot that sells the best cookies!"

"Cookies…!" Rom turned to him with pleading eyes, "Can we…?"

There was no fighting that. "Sure! But let's go through another door, the front door got idiots."

Hopefully Oroshi didn't hear that.

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

Layla only had one desire.

To serve her Master. The very same one who turned a weak, pathetic zombie into a Dullahan powerful enough to combat even the weakest demons.

To serve her Master was her purpose in life and right now, she was doing just that. His order was to get stronger and Layla had no desire to say no.

The exterior of this demon was tough to cut, every time she landed a hit her scythe would simply bounce back from its bloated form. Layla frowned inside her helmet as her steed jumped back in a hurry, barely avoiding a wave of acidic sludge. It has been discovered that without her Master nearby, it was impossible for her to obtain new skills, merely improve on ones she already owned.

Sakura waved her arm and four walls surrounded it. Frankenstein wasted no time in summoning a combination of the **[Dark] **and **[Lightning] **Pillar spells, dealing devastating damage, yet it was not enough. The walls crumbled to show the scorched and smoking demon who was clinging onto its life.

Amari shot forward like a bullet and used one of the collapsed walls as a ramp and jumped. Her for expanding like a blanket before she covered its body. In a foolish attempt to remove the slime off of it, the demon spat out globs of acid, yet it only got absorbed by the Acid Slime.

Layla set down her weapon and waited until Amari finished her meal.

**[You have leveled up!] x4**

She spared a quick glance and grunted, **[104]**. The Dullahan had surpassed the minimum requirement needed to evolve, and was now merely waiting on her Master to do so. The ability was impossible alone after all.

Sakura cheered as she reached her 60s.

Amari bounced. It showed something.

Frankenstein grunted.

Layla scoffed and rode off to find another demon.

Her health might have just turned yellow, but she ignored it for the sake of obeying her Master's last orders before they parted.

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"Right… so because I got super lucky or something, I summoned a spirit that's higher ranked than my skill? That… that makes no sense." Tia sighed and glanced at the Ifrit who was busy looking out of the balcony. Looking at it without the flame or scales or horns then it would've looked like a pretty adorable wolf. Once you got past the fact it was larger than him.

Since it was still a cub then it needed to learn the do's and don'ts. Speaking of do's and don'ts, the first lesson was…

Do _not_ try to eat the tiny book lady.

Seriously, he turned around to get strangled by Uni for one second and it went to slobber all over Histoire. She would've been in its stomach had Nepgear not been there. Speaking off, weren't her stats higher than Ifrit's? She shouldn't have had that much trouble fending him off… this need research but that could wait another day.

Ifrit couldn't talk. Maybe it was due to it being a cub or maybe it was just not possible. Inferior ranked spirits, despite the species' overall Superior tier, was still too low for proper speech…

_'There's also a ranking for species…' _Tia sighed and tried to not think about it. Once again, this needed more research. A lot of things related to monsters needed more research.

However, it was possible for them to become capable of speech.

Layla was proof of it. When she had turned into a Dullahan she had been able to speak, though fragmented. That just meant they weren't advanced enough just yet. The thought of being able to communicate brought a small smile to his lips. There were a lot of things he could try out with them.

_'Speaking of Layla, I should talk to Histoire about getting her over here, or me over there… she passed her evolution requirements and is continually gaining more levels, while not bad, is kind of a waste… I should get them before one of them dies too.'_ Tia sat up, "Alright, plan made. Talk to Histoire, and focus on empowering my Contracts…"

A ping caught his attention. He quirked his brow and twitched.

**[Process of Evolution: Strengthening] **

**Change is inevitable, whether it be for the good or for the bad, it will happen regardless of whether or not you want it… It is only up to you to make sure it always ends for the good. **

**Objective:**

**Obtain powerful Contracts or Summons through Evolution. **

**Requirements:**

**5 S-Rank Contracts**

**25 A-Rank Contracts**

**75 B-Rank Contracts**

**150 D-Rank Contracts**

**Additional Requirements. **

**10 S-Rank Contracts**

**1 SS-Rank Contract**

**1 SSS-Rank Contract**

**Rewards:**

**3 delected [Contracted Beings] stats may be doubled. **

**S-Rank Trait given to selected [Contracted Being]s**

**S-Rank Skill given to selected [Contracted Being]s**

**(Add req. 1) Obtained Trait [Bloodline of Tiamat]**

**(Add req. 2) Obtained Class [Akashic Summoner] **

**(Add req. 3) Obtained Skill [Primordial Summoning] **

**Failure:**

**Dissolved Contracts**

**Lost of the skills [Taming] and all [Summon] Skills. **

**Time Limit:**

**5 years. **

**Progress:**

**0.01%]**

**[Note! This Quest is mandatory and cannot be refused.]**

"Well… _shit!_" The young man cursed, "This thing is making me build an army!"

Tia was _really_ hoping this wasn't just a hallucination and re-read the **[Quest] **over and over. The initial requirements were humongous, realistically impossible unless he dedicated his entire time to raise what was practically an army! Without thinking he eagerly scanned the mentioned skills…

It was the worst mistake he had ever made.

**[Error!] **

A sharp pain, and an intense pulse was sent through his body and directly into his mind, making it feel like his brain grew far too large for his skull.

**[Error!] **

Another sharp pain, and Tia gasped, body freezing up. The young player fell out the bed and into the cold, hard floor with a loud thump. He drew in a sharp breath when he landed on his stump. He bit his cheeks and lowered his head, biting back the scream threatening to crawl out his throat.

**[Error!] **

"Ah…!" Tia gasped once more, the sharp pain came back along with a stronger pulse. Then again, and again. One after the other it made him feel like his head was about to explode, yet at the same time not. It was an effort in futility that he held on that long. "Ah! Aaaaaah!"

**[Error!] **Ifrit ran into the room looking like he was ready to tear something, or someone, into teeny tiny shreds. That is until he saw his Master, writhing on the ground with blood leaking out of his nose and his hand clawing at his temple. Ifrit didn't need to be told and immediately ran out the door, making a large hole on it.

"What the?! Is _that_ what he summoned?! It's adorable!" Alice shouted the moment Ifrit came into view. Her eyes roamed over his body, inspecting it. "It… has potential, I shall admit that. But why does it look worried?"

_"Aaaaahh!" _

It was then they heard the screams coming from their shared room. Nepgear gasped and moved faster than she could see, and came back looking worried, "I'll go get Histoire, please keep an eye on him!"

The lilac haired girl then ran towards the exit and went out with the door slamming shut behind her. Ifrit nudged her with his head, slowly inching her towards the room with a concerned whine. She noted it acted more like a pet than a monstrous beast.

"Make it stop…!" Tia groaned, blood trailing down the sides of his face from four spots on his temple. Alice instantly slapped away his clawing hand and held his head up in her directed. "Alice… is that you?"

She nodded slowly, brows furrowed as she tried to make sense, "What happened?"

Tia shook his head and winced, harshly.

"I-I don't know, I got this quest and when I tried to get more info I… I got this headache that is just _getting worse_ by the second!" Tia shouted, letting his true feelings loose for a moment before bottling them back up again. "I-I got a status debuff and… and it could be fatal."

Alice narrowed her eyes.

**[Severe Headache EX**

**20% damage dealt to MP then to HP once MP becomes 0.**

**75% reduced INT.]**

_'_**_[Analyst] _**_works fast,' _She mused, _'What about how to fix him though?' _

**[Player 4 (Tia Schnieden) is currently suffering from a backslash caused by- Error! Error! Information not available at current level!]**

**[Analysing to find a method to cure [Player 4] Tia Schnieden… **

**Result: Information insufficient, analysis failed.]**

"What the hell!" Alice scowled, "...wait, you said you got this from scanning something right?"

He nodded.

"...I'm gonna need you to trust me on this, Tia." She said, "Look at me, and try to scan _me_ instead."

"Wouldn't that just make it worse?!" He snapped.

She shook her head, "Just try it! I'll explain myself later."

...It was worth a shot.

"Arghh!" Alice winced at the pain held within his voice, it lasted for a minute, halfway that he began crying tears of blood. While interested she knew this was not the time to gawk and stare, the girl tore her eyes away as his screams began drying down.

Ifrit vanished.

_'Gonna question _**_that_**_ later.' _She frowned. "Feeling better?"

She saw his eyes flicker north west, which was where their HP and status effects normally show up. His lips twitched down and he collapsed onto the bed, "...I still have a _killer_ headache, but its more… manageable."

"And your eyes and nose?"

He wiped away the blood and frowned, "Nose feels clogged while my eyes… It looks like they're from my headache."

Alice sighed, "This one assumes you have learned your lesson?"

The young man could only nod his head.

She smiled, satisfied. "Good, now then. Might you enlighten me about this quest?"

"It-"

Histoire and Nepgear ran into the room, the tome taking one look at his face before ordering Nepgear to knock him out, an order she was only slightly hesitant to obey.

It was over in a second. Tia's body slumped into Nepgear's awaiting arm as the tome came closer.

Histoire wipe her brow, "I shall have him examined, thank you for your assistance Alice. Now then, let us be off Nepgear! You've been wanting to visit Neptune and Noire as well, haven't you?"

"Can I?! Ooh, I got some really fun stories Neptune will love!" The lilac haired girl adjusted her hold and ran off, Histoire closely following.

"What the… hey, hey wait for me!" Alice blinked and tried to catch up to the two girls. "I shall not be excluded from this plot!"

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"Why does this hurt so much?!" Kikka cried as she pressed an elbow in the middle of the older man's shoulder blades. Tears streamed down her own eyes as she felt the pain she was supposed to be giving _him_. "Argh! Take this! Gaaah!"

Aegis flared up to block the strike from the trident and the girl yelped, holding on her chest. She puffed out her cheeks and kept on hitting him, not that it did anything.

_'Atlas, Aegis and DMG reflection combo is so broken.'_ Oroshi idly thought to himself, _'She should be wearing herself out soon.'_

Currently the only injury he had on his person was forming bruise situated on his cheek when she attacked first before he was ready. Once he deployed Aegis… their little match turned into a waiting game and by the crowd it was by no means private.

"Why does it hurt to hurt you?! I'm stabbing you so make sense and scream! ARGHHH!" She shouted in frustration as he trident harmlessly bounced off Aegis' surface, and yet she screamed in pain as her chest piece began to bleed ever so slightly. Oroshi rubbed his neck and glanced back at Vert, then twitched. Woman looked way too satisfied for her own good, wasn't she supposed to be this girl's protector or something?

"Tei-yaah!" Kikka spun her trident and tried to go for his head, kicking up dust as she spun on her axis before swinging down her polearm in a downward crescent on his head. "...ow, ow, ow! Ow!"

The girl finally collapsed, dazed at the sudden pain to her cranium. Oroshi scratched the itch and deactivated his skills, assuming everything was over.

"Did I win?" He asked the crowd.

They talked for a moment before giving him the thumbs up.

"Hm, let's go, Vert." He walked over the writhing body of Kikka. "I want to get this done and over with."

"Of course, of course." She smiled demurely, "This shall not take more than half an hour at most. Why, I believe the kids have already registered your friend Lucas."

_'He's not my friend.'_ Oroshi frowned and kept walking… he held his head low as he tried to make himself look as small as possible. His eyes flickered to the sides.

Due to the fight he had outside. People were looking at him, talking about him, analysing him and probably thinking of ways on how to take him down. It wouldn't be anything more than wasted grey matter for them, but the stares were pretty uncomfortable.

Vert jumped and everyone tore their eyes from him to gaze at the jiggling heaven she called breasts. Add a wink and everyone were cheering for the mature woman. She drew closer and whispered in his ear, "Consider this my payment for your help earlier. I do appreciate it."

"Right." Oroshi was taller than her. He turned his eyes when she leaned forward. "Can you not? I'd rather not be labelled a pervert."

Vert simply pouted.

It took about an hour to make it through the crowd and get himself registered, Kikka made herself known halfway and joined them for the flight. Now they were outside looking for the twins and Lucas.

"So, so, like I said, Vert is _mine_. _Mine. _Do you understand, Oroshi?" Kikka said for the… tenth time? Twentieth? He stopped counting after the fifth.

Vert was using him as a shield once again while he was honestly debating on just ditching them and run… Oroshi winced at the sharp pain on his thigh, a glance to the side showed Vert smiling a smile that was far too sweet. The oldest player shivered.

_'Lucas, where are you?' _He questioned in his mind. His eyes desperately scanning the crowd, looking for any sign of blonde hair. _'If not Lucas, then please, someone give me an excuse to run away…!'_

"Huh? Heeeeeeey! Oroshi!" Someone in the crowd poked their arm in the middle of the sea of heads and began jumping. It was Lucas, "Over heeereee!"

"Your friend calls you, Mr. Love Rival," Kikka said, much to his displeasure. "Let us not interrupt their reunion, my lovely Vert! I know a few spots that you'll just _love_ to play in!"

"I am with him, and as the representative of Leanbox, it is my duty to not leave his side while he is in Planeptune." The busty blonde said, "I appreciate the offer, but I must decline. Now, good day to you, Kikka, but we must be off."

Faster than he could blink the Goddess grabbed a vice grip on his arm and practically pulled him through the crowd, leaving a sullen Kikka behind.

Rom and Ram were eating some ice cream while Lucas was munching on some hotdogs. He swallowed and grinned, "What took ya? We've been waiting for so long we had to get some snacks!"

Oroshi sighed, "It is better for us all that I do not answer that, have you some for me? I am tired, and wish to get back to the building to sleep."

"I think we did everything we needed to do, here, right?" Ram said. "So let's get back to Lowee! It's boring here without Nepgear or Uni, and its hot!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Rom took off her cap and wiped the small gathering of sweat on her brow. "I'm… worried aboutthe attack… too."

"Worry not, you sister, Histoire and I have conducted a plan that might solve most of our issues and lighten the burden on our people." Vert smiled in a way that made Lucas and Oroshi fell wronged. "And it can be done through our good friends right here."

"I'm scared to ask…" The older player sighed.

"I'm not, what's the plan?" Lucas asked.

Vert giggled, "Oh, it's a plan best said when all of you are gathered. But should it succeed, then we shall be able to finally start fighting back."

The younger player was rather excited at the prospect of being involved in a dangerous sounding quest, however, there was one thing missing on his person before he could completely say he was on board with this.

"Hey, since you aren't telling us till the others get here, I got another idea!" He leaned closer and grinned, "I broke my weapon so I need a new one, mind helping me?"

"I know some of Planeptune's finest weapon smiths." Vert informed, "While the twins escort Oroshi back to the Basilicom, I can assist you in finding yourself a weapon, if you will have me of course."

"No complaints here." Oroshi yawned.

Rom whispered into Ram's ears and her sister nodded, "Rom says she wants to head back to Lowee, so tell Blanc we'll be going home after this. C'mon old man, let's move it!"

Oroshi twitched, violently and muttered under his breath. "I'm only in my twenties… damn brats."

Vert walked up to his side and smiled demurely, holding out her hand. "Shall we?"

"...I feel like this should be reversed," Lucas muttered, "Whatevs! New weapon, here I come!"

**[Armament Quest: Ancestral Edge I**

**The weapon makes the man. Be it a shield, a spear, a sword or even a whip. The weapon defines the person wielding it. **

**Objective: Obtain a suitable weapon**

**Requirement:**

**Obtain a weapon of [C] rank quality. **

**Additional Requirements:**

**Obtain a weapon of [B] rank quality**.

**Obtain a weapon of [A] rank quality**.

**Obtain a weapon of [S] rank quality**.

**Rewards:**

**Chosen weapon's innate damage is doubled along with its durability when wielded.**

**(Add req. 1) Chosen weapon's innate damage is tripled along with its durability when wielded.**

**(Add req. 2) Obtained Sword Style (Randomized) **

**(Add req. 3) Obtained Skill [Eye of Blades] **

**Failure:**

**[Inferior Divine Celestial Swordsmanship] will be reverted to [Superior Swordsmanship] **

**Lost of [Divine Sword Affinity] **

**Reduced levels by 10**

**Time Limit: Midnight. **

**Progress:**

**0.00%] **

**[Note! This quest is Mandatory and cannot be refused.]**

Lucas blinked. "Well… _shit._"

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

Alice and Tia, who just woke up and was currently feeling very, very annoyed at the excited lilac haired CPU beside him, were waiting in an elevator shaft. They had been going down for quite a while now, Alice wondered just how much longer it would take until they reached their destination. Tia frowned and crossed his arms, displeased his glare having no effect on Nepgear.

"We have arrived." Histoire announced as the shaft came to a close. It opened up on all sides and she could honestly say that… she was confused. As far as the eye can see, there was darkness all around them. **[Hawkeye] **did nothing in the dark.

Tia felt the need to summon Sakura. The small fairy lighting up a small area with her luminesent glow. The pink haired spirit frowned and huddled closer to her summoner. _'It scares her…'_

"What comes after this must remain a secret. 8

There is no telling what anyone might do after learning what awaits beyond us." Histoire said in a serious tone. "I assume I may trust you two to take an oath of silence?"

Alice shrugged.

Tia also shrugged.

Histoire sighed, "I shall take that as a yes."

From then on the small girl began singing in a language that… did not even register in their ears. She was singing, that they were sure, yet she was emitting no sound. Alice glanced at Tia, who looked just as confused as her, and Nepgear, who was just excited.

Histoire finished her song in three minutes, the Oracle letting out a large release of mana which condensed and formed a pathway into a gate. She smiled tiredly, "Alice, Tia… welcome to Nightingale."

_'Nightingale? Wait, how do they…'_ Alice frowned as she walked.

Florence Nightingale the Angel of Crimea and the founder of modern medicine. The woman born in a high class family yet pursued life as a nurse, despite her family refusal. When she finally had the chance to work as a nurse manager during the Crimean War, she fixed the hospitals conditions and curbed mortality rates.

She was also a woman from their world.

It didn't make sense.

If they named it after the bird, that would make no sense either.

Alice narrowed her eyes at the Oracle.

"Neptune!" Nepgear rushed in, throwing the door open and pressing herself against a giant glass container. There was another one beside it and…

Tia took a step back with wide eyes while Alice nearly puked out lunch.

The woman floated in blue liquid, motionless and unresponsive, her body was naked as the day she was born. Her right arm was gone from the elbow up, her left leg missing and half of her torso and face burnt horribly. Tia unconsciously clenched his fist while Alice tried to control her body.

It was a wonder how she was alive.

"...Noire of Lastation, status is unstable and can die at any moment, the only thing keeping her alive is her CPU biology and will." So said the woman with pink hair in a doctor outfit. She wrote something on her clipboard and frowned, "If you need to vomit, do it somewhere else. This place must be kept sanitized at all moments."

"Ahaha… ha," Histoire sighed, "Everyone, I would like to introduce our best doctor, Cream."

Cream rolled her eyes, "Introductions are unnecessary, Histoire, _why_ have you brought them here? I have my hands full with Noire and I do _not_ need more patients."

"No, no, we only need a moment of your time." The Oracle said, "I need you to check up on Tia, the male, and on Alice, the female. It is merely a precaution, and to ease my worries after what happened earlier."

Cream crossed her arms under her bust and frowned, her pink eyes narrowing at the two who had their eyes locked on Noire. She sighed and scratched her head, "Fine. Hook them up and we'll be done in half a minute."

"Nepgear." Histoire called, "We need your assistance."

"And then- huh? Oh, right! I'll talk to you later Neptune, gotta go." She walked away from the tank holding a girl with short lilac hair floating, yet unlike Noire her body was intact and she just looked… drained.

…

_"Healthy as an ox, now get out!" _

"Why didn't we do that as a full group? I feel abused, and violated, and probably have a right to voice my complaints against her treatment." Tia rubbed his bottom where the doctor rammed a thermometer, among other things, inside. He would've been fine taking it in the mouth, but _noooo_, she had to take it from his ass.

Alice rubbed her arms, "I feel defiled. This one does not remember check-ups being that… I believe the word is creepy."

The woman did _stuff_. What, they do not know, why, they do not know and for some reason, they felt like a piece of themselves were missing after their session with her.

If one thing was clear.

They never wanted to go back there again.

"Pray that you never get used to it," Histoire said as she lead a dejected Nepgear. "...Do you desire to know how those two ended up there in those conditions?"

The young man shook his head.

"I assumed that was Neptune and the other one was Noire, Uni told me about her but…" Tia turned to the side and frowned, "I didn't think… it was that bad."

"This one does not, so spill." Alice demanded.

Tia stood up, "I'll be in our room."

He walked past a sulking Uni, who for the record tried to speak to him, and locked the door behind him… only for it to collapse. Tia blinked and breathed in through his teeth. "Right… nevermind, I'll be outside."

…

"I have already spoken to you about Neptune, her problem is the massive amount of energy she sacrificed to pull the four of you and bestow you this power. However… it Is now time to talk about Noire." Histoire said with her face slowly getting more and more pained by the second. "To make a long story shorter. Upon taking a mission to the demon lands, she had been deceived when one assumed the form of a crying child… and was fatally wounded when she lowered her guard."

"This… allowed us the knowledge of demons being able to assume human form. Thus, every border town must now check every passing person for their blood. If it is blue, they are a demon. If not, human." Uni cringed and continued, "I cried the whole day when she was brought back home… it was a miracle she didn't die before they reached Planeptune."

"It will take more than a year for her to recover." Histoire said, "With the CPU's strength linked to the shares, which are steadily declining due to the constant attacks and deaths, our only hope is you four, who can grow stronger, and are unlinked."

Alice cupped her chin and nodded, "I see… What do we do next? This one assumes we are to grow stronger, but without a guide, we will simply wander aimlessly like headless chicken and put down before we mature."

"There is something your predecessor left, in case something happens…" Histoire said, "However she only left one, and based on your abilities, the one who should learn it is Tia."

The girl furrowed her brows, "Why him? Is this one not a suitable match?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I cannot say," The tome admitted.

Alice sighed, "I am displeased by this arrangement, but I shall be the bigger person and let him obtain this skill. Might I ask what it is?"

What came out of her mouth was something Uni dreaded.

"**[Create Dungeon]**."

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

_"...ABSOLUTELY NOT!" _Tia turned around and stared. For such a small woman, Uni certainly had quite the pair of lungs. The home floor was around the top yet he heard her on the bottom floor. The young man shrugged and then blinked.

"...Oroshi? What happened to you." The older man looked exhausted and haggard. His clothing had several tears and his face was bruised. Suddenly his claim of being their tank felt a whole lot less reliable.

**[Contracted Being [Amari:Acid Slime] has been slayed at (Lvl:90) by [Hippoposaurus] (Lvl: 900)] **

…

Tia blinked once.

Twice.

Then fainted, but before uttering his last words.

"My… pillow…"

"Tia…?" Oroshi poked the now unconscious teen, "...Right, hey kids! Tia needs help. Who wants to carry him?"

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

"Right, so, hear me out… I need your best sword and don't play with me just cause I'm thirteen!" He knew the image he was painted, and Lucas would have laughed if the consequences weren't so dire.

The old man scoffed, "Buzz off, I ain't got the time to deal with some meddlin' brat and their momma."

"She's not my mom!" Vert waved. "My mom doesn't have tits!"

"Oh my."

"Just give me a damn blade! The best ya got." The old man scoffed and ignored him. "...Fine! I don't need your help. I can do this on my own, let's go Vert!"

"I shall stay here, after all, if I joined then it wouldn't be by yourself anymore, would it?" Lucas pouted. "I'm jesting, I'm jesting. Come, let us have a look."

The only sword he ever held in his life was Caliburn and he was too busy stabbing and hacking at lizards to properly analyse it. His excitement cost him as he was left staring at blades in a futile attempt too feel out its quality. He droped another one onto the massive pile beside him as he reached for yet another blade.

Good length, weight feels off, not sharp enough to draw blood. It was a training sword. Blunted at the edges and only held the size and weight. Lucas threw it onto the pile and reached for another one.

"Lucas dear, you'll be taking all night like that, let's try some more tomorrow okay?" His eyes widened and picked up the pace. "Oh, I suppose that is fine as well."

The shop owner came over and pcked up a blade, spitting to the side in disgust. "Che! Brat ignored a adamantium blade."

"Adamanti-what? Wait, what does that even mean." The youngest player asked.

"You look for a sword when you don't even know how the material? Useless kid, consider yourself lucky I didn't boot you the moment I saw you."

Vert stepped up. "There are 7 ranks concerning weapon grade **[Common, [Uncommon, [Rare, [Super Rare, [Specially Super Rare, [Ultra Rare] **and **[Mythic]**. Of course, there are four more stages exclusive to us CPUs called ascension stages, these are **[Divine, [First Gen, [Second Gen] **and finally** [Final Gen]**."

"And warrior worth their salt knows that, even ones starting out." The owner spat. "Get out! I don't need a brat in my store."

The young blond grumbled with his arms crossed as Vert walked them towards another weapons store after he got booted from the previous ones. It was around 5 in the afternoon, so that was still plenty of time for him to find _something_, anything. Unfortunately, he doesn't know what to even look for in a blade. As far as he was concerned, if its pointy and sharp then its good. Nevermind the balance, weight, durability or even the material. If it makes the enemy bleed its good.

_'...should've brought Tia with me,' _Lucas personally had no clue if the older male knew more than he did but he was smarter than him. _'Or maybe Alice… actually no, I don't want to be anywhere near Alice in any store.'_

The youngest player sighed. "Hey Vert, what do you look for in a sword?"

"I'm afraid I am not the best person to ask, as I mostly use my trusty spear," Vert chuckled, "But, I suppose I may impart some wisdom."

He perked up.

"I assume that you are using a standard blade? If so then you must find a connection." She smiled, "I'm afraid that is all I can say, Uni had asked me not to spoil you or the others for all of you to grow properly."

"Ugh, growing, yuck, spoil me all the way." Lucas slumped. "Connection… connection…"

...

_"I'll be waiting for you, my Master."_

...

"Gah! This is giving me a headache!" He pouted. "Hey, why don't you pick one for you as uh, you know, tutorial and stuff!"

"Nope~" She poked his nose.

"Hey!" He slapped her finger off, the woman only giving a small chuckle for his troubles. "Where are we anyways?"

"The Blacksmith District. Its near the walls for easier transport of weaponry and the Academy for Soldiers." Vert said. "It is quite the place once you get used to it, there are plenty of materials and items you can buy here. Give it a visit whenever."

"That is so cool." He said, "So you got a district dedicated to making weapons or is that just Planeptune?"

"There is one in every big city in Gamindustri." She waved at some workers, "Leanbox has the largest, while Lastation sadly has the smallest."

"How come?"

Shr tapped her chin and frowned, "Leanbox is situated on an island, which means we are seperated from the others and completely surrounded by demons. Honestly, we are only surviving by the skins of our teeth… Lastation on the other hand, is placed next to Planeptune and Lowee, which makes it the most secure place. It is why they were able to send dear Noire out to the demon land…"

Her eyes darkened, "The knowledge she brought back cost us a lot, and Laststion their CPU. Poor Uni cried for days."

"I see…" He has to change the subject. "A-Anyways! The store, are we close?"

Vert chuckled and nodded, leading him to a smaller store with an open forge. "The blacksmith is new, yet IF says his work is superb."

"IF?"

"A friend, you will most likely meet her in the coming times, she is one of Neptune's closest friend and a Guild spy." The young man's eyes widened at the word 'spy'. "Her information is 100% reliable."

"A spy… so cool!" His young mind flashed back to the movies and tv shows he watched when he was younger, and although he moved on to the much cooler ninjas, there was still a bit of him yearning to become a spy. His thought were interrupted with a loud clang, and his face meeting a sign board. Lucas held his bleeding nose and glared at the evil sign. "Can I burn this?"

"I need that, brat."

Vert chuckled as they stopped in front of the forge, behind the anvil hammering on what looked like a hammer head, was the blacksmith himself. He was an old man that was _humongous. _His dirty brown hair reached the bottom of his knees as he kept it up and away in a ponytail. Lucas felt himself swallowing and regretting ever coming into the seven foot tall man's forge.

"Whaddya want? I'm busy with custom orders so if you need something take a look at the barrels inside," He stopped momentarily to glare at them, "And you better not steal, cause I _will_ find you and I _will_ make you pay…"

"Come on now, let's not waste the kind man's time." His head snapped to her, his eyes wide and incredulous. "Come to me when you've chosen your blade."

"R-Right." Lucas walked off and began looking into the barrel full of swords, pulling then out one by one with a careful grace and tried to look for that 'connection' Vert spoke about.

_'I'm waiting, my Master.'_

The youngest player winced and his the pommel of a blade to his head, he shook his head and tried to put his imagination on hold… even if a sentient blade was honestly epic.

_'My Master… oh, my master… Please, find me.'_

_'This voice is kinda getting on my nerves.'_ Lucas frowned as the headache renewed. It sounded like a reliable older sister who was rubbing his hair as he laid in her lap and slept. It was comforting.

_'Ah.. you are so close…'_

"Vert! We're moving. This place creeps me out." The older woman raised her brow but shrugged.

_'Ah, no! Please, wait, Master! I am here!' _

_'Shut up…!' _He grit his teeth and winced, silently screaming on the inside from the killer headache. The door was close, and he was almost free.

_'My master! I beg of you! Please do not abandon me! Please…. please… *sob*' _

_'...Argh, fine! But I'm not playing this find me game, guide me where you are.'_ Lucas turned on his heel and walked back to the barrel.

_'O-Oh, yes! T-To your left, my Master, the one farthest back with the emerald jewel decorating its hilt.'_

The young man reached out and pulled out a worn and old sheathe, he frowned and pulled out the blade to find it rusted and dull.

_'Oh my Master…' _

"...Yup, not doing this. Knew I was just hearing things." He tried tossing it yet it… stuck to him. Lucas paled and tried ripping it from his hand yet he could only feel the skin on his palm tear. "...what did you do?"

_'Oh my Master, my most beloved Master, how long have I waited, how much have I yearned for the day we meet. For years did this blade wait, for decades did this blade bide its time, for centuries have this blade waited in eager anticipation… all for you and only you… the time has come, for this Tryfing to once again shine and bathe in blood!' _

Lucas… paled.

Tryfing.

It called itself Tryfing.

He tilted his head, having no idea what the blade even does, all he knows is that its a cursed sword, and was of Norse origin... that's all. However, something made him think that paling was the right course of action.

"What's taking the brat so… long…" His pale face met the blacksmith's own. Even when the rust slowly fell off the blade, and even when it began glowing an ethereal light. Unknown runes began to glow at his arms as he raised the blade high, hands shaking, the young man slowly made his way to the blacksmith. "Tryfing… was drawn…"

_'Aah~ My Master, there is a fresh, living, breathing person right there. You have to kill him, don't you? You need to kill him, don't you? You _**_want_**_ to kill him… don't you?' _It was like something was guiding his movement, his arms, his breathe, his very body. There was no resisting it. It was too… alluring. Lucas fell for it with little to no resistance. '_Come… let us bathe ourselves in blood, my dear Master.'_

"Ah… Ah… Aaaaaaah!" Vert's spear flashed under the blade and knocked it off and out of Lucas's hands.

_'No!' _It flew back yet the CPU only knocked it off once more and forced the young man to sleep. _'My beloved Master!' _

Vert stoically placed the tip of her spear against Lucas' throat, and the blade halted, afraid and furious they hold its master hostage. "Return to your sheathe, cursed blade, and leave us."

_"...No… our connection is made, and it will never be broken. You may have won this time, Goddess."_ It floated its sheathe and lowered itself. _"But I will be back… Master will be with me forever, till death do us part, and all that."_

…

"Creepy little thing, I believe you need to explain what has just happened." The blacksmith trembled and nodded.

"It… Its our family sword, passed down from generation to generation. I… I didn't think someone would pull it out! Its cursed to kill whenever its drawn, or else it will kill the wielder instead if they say no." The blacksmith gulped. "I-I can't do anything about it now. Its bound to the brat."

True enough, the sword was practically fused with Lucas' back. Vert sighed and palmed her temple, _'Histoire will not like this at all.'_

**[Quest Complete] **

**[Ancestral Edge I] **

**[Obtained Flowing Petal Style] **

**[Cursed Sword Affinity has evolved into Blade Bond: Tryfing] **

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:121)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 4**

**HP: 4,350/4,350 (3,270/3,270)**

**MP:16,800 /16,800 (12,600/12,600)**

**STR: 280 (210)**

**AGL: 277 (208)**

**DEX: 275 (207)**

**END: 290 (218) **

**INT: 280 (210)**

**WIS: 280 (210)**

**LCK: 290 (218)**

**Unused points:645**

**Skills:**

**[Contracted Being Growth] (LvL: 352/1,000)**

**[Taming] (LvL: 1/500]**

**[Summoning] (LvL 100/100)**

**[Magic Affinity] (LvL 250/300)**

**[Magic Potency] (LvL 250/500)**

**[Divine Oracle] (10/100,000)**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity] (13/1,000)**

**[Physical Durability] (1/50)**

**[Dark Bullet (LvL 30/30)**

**[Dark Javelin (10/500)**

**[Standard Dark Affinity (LvL 30/400)**

**[Inferior Undead Summoning] 1/1,000**

**[Standard Spirit Summoning] 40/1,000**

**[Lesser Acid Resistance] 280/300**

**[Dark Javelin Cannon]**

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

**[Against All Odds] [Trait]**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL:119)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Feale**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 2**

**HP:3,720/3,720 (186 HP per minute) **

**MP: 15,400/15,400 (924 MP per minute) **

**STR: 253 **

**AGL: 353 **

**DEX: 258 **

**END: 248 **

**INT: 428 **

**WIS: 308 **

**LCK: 238 **

**Unused points: 350**

**Skills:**

**[Supreme Archery] 30/1,200**

**[Magic Affinity] 10/300**

**[Lesser Arcane Affinity] 5/500**

**[Analyst] 6/10000**

**[Supreme Swordsmanship:Katana] 10/1,500**

**[Lesser Weaponry Mastery] 40/400**

**[Magic Weapon Molding] 100/10,000**

**[Divine Blacksmithing] 1/150,000**

**[Gamer's Body] (Trait)**

**[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess] (Trait)**

**[Against All Odds] (Trait)**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Lucas Pendragon] (LvL:50)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 1**

**HP: 1,650/1,650 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 5,500/5,500 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 120**

**AGL: 130**

**DEX: 120**

**END: 110**

**INT: 110**

**WIS: 110**

**LCK: 110**

**Points: 250**

**Skills:**

**[Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship] (Lvl: 1/100,000)**

**[Holy Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Demonic Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Standard Sword Arts] 5/400**

**[Herculean Strength] 1/1,000**

**[Atlas Body] 1/1,000**

**[Lesser Unarmed Combat Ability] (Lvl:1/300)**

**[Blade Bond:Tryfing] (LvL: 1/10,000)**

**[Sword Style: The Flowing Petals] (Lvl: 1)**

**[Blessing of the Divine God of War] Trait] **

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Oroshi] (Lvl: 90)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**HP:3450/3450**

**MP:12000/12000**

**STR:220**

**AGL:215**

**DEX:215**

**END:230**

**INT:225**

**WIS:240**

**LCK:190**

**Unused Points:490**

**Skills:**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Trait)**

**[Blessing of the Goddess of Agriculture] (Trait)**

**[Divine Shield of Athena: Aegis] (3/100,000)**

**[Atlas Body] (5/10,000)**

**[Damage Reflection] (60/100,000) **

**[Base Management] (1/1000)**

**[Lesser All Status Immunity] (1/1000)**

**[Supreme Construction] (1/1000)**

**[Celestial Cooking] (10/10,000)**

**_~;~;~Multiplayer~:~:~_**

**[Blade Bond:Tryfing**

**Due of the Gamer's influence the cursed sword of the norse which slays a person whenever it is drawn due to the curse of the dwarves that forged it. It is a [A] grade blade that forces the user to kill at least one person or thing to sate its bloodlust, or the wielder himself.**

**Blade Bond is the wielder's bond and connection to the cursed blade [Tryfing]. **

**More info will be unlocked for later levels.**

**More of [Tryfing]'s abilities will be unlocked at later levels.]**

**[Sword Style: The Flowing Petals**

**Once the style of a famed swordsman whose name was lost through the efforts of their rival and archenemy. The Scattering Petal Style, Hiei. Very little is known of this style yet it is said that the practitioner would dance like the petals, flowing and weaving out of enemy attacks, and delivering swift yet elegant blows.**

**Flowing Petal Style Technique unlocked:**

**N/A]**


	10. Planeptune II

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

"We're heading back to Lowee," Blanc declared, though still wrapped in bandages all over she seemed a bit more active. The short girl bowed to Histoire and turned HDD, "Rom! Ram! Hurry the hell up!"

"Huh? Already, I thought we were gonna stay for the night!" Ram whined, sitting on top of Oroshi's shoulders. The tall man didn't seem to mind it,

"Quit your yapping!" She growled, "We left the capital in a vulnerable state, we can't leave it alone unless we want to rule over ruins!"

"Okay…" Rom sadly closed her book and stood up from Alice's lap, the girl's strained smile eased off her face and walked farther away from the Lowee CPU siblings. "Please read me… another book when we meet again."

The older girl unfortunately wanted none of that, and chose not to respond, causing the shorter haired twin to hang her head. She desperately tried not to look back, lest guilt flood her being… her eye was twitching violently.

"Please be safe in your travels," The tome said as she escorted them to their balcony. The older CPU waved off her concerns and took off, her sisters following soon after. In a matter of moments they became specs in the distance.

When Vert came back into the Basilicom with an unconscious teenager in her arms, and a cursed sword tossed over the edge of the city somewhere, she had expected the rest of the day to be relaxing. However, upon seeing their troubled faces she had a feeling that expectation would only be a dream.

Tia was sulking in the corner. Oroshi was… somewhere, the twins were gone along with their sister. Histoire and Uni were arguing while Nepgear tried to keep things peaceful. Alice, however, was merely reading from a book.

"What have I missed?" The woman sighed, dumping the teen onto the couch, drawing their attention. "My business here is concluded, I shall be heading back to Leanbox, Histoire."

The tome blinked, "I see, do take care Vert."

The mature woman walked towards the balcony and turned HDD, she waved at them one last time before flying off. Her form turning into a star in the distance in under a minute.

Histoire turned back and coughed, "I know you and him may have gotten off the wrong foot, more him than you, but I believe it is both in our best interest to put that all behind us."

"I _have_ put it behind me, but I _still_ don't trust him!" Off to the side Tia flicked her the finger. "Its not like I'm trying to not to get along or anything! But… But I just can't trust anyone that shows even the slightest resemblance to being a demon!"

Histoire's eyes turned sad. "Does this mistrust stem from the cause of Noire's condition?"

"N-No!" She stuttered. "I-I have my reasons, okay!"

"Bad reasons, but reasons nonetheless I assume?" Tia quipped, not so subtle at raising his severed arm which just made her wince. The young man can hold a grudge. He pulled himself from his corner. "I need a ride to the demon territory to pick up my contracts, mind if I hitch a ride on you, Nepgear?"

The lilac haired girl looked worried, but at Histoire's permission, she nodded. "I'd be glad to, I needed to do some jobs at the border town anyways so two birds with one stone."

The amber eyed player shrugged, "What are we waiting for then?"

Alice answered him this time, "We are waiting for the next storyline quest. You can go the moment Lucas comes to, or it pops up. Any word on that, Histoire?"

Ignoring the fuming Uni, Histoire floated forward, her hand across her chest and on her chin. "I believe you may either be A. Too low leveled, or B. Haven't found the right item to progress."'

"The former makes sense, however the latter makes very little." She said. "We are on the third main quest, the first two being the introductory quest and the equipping quest. Normally what comes after would be something along the lines of a villain reveal, or a goal."

She gestured to her fellow player, "Tia obtaining his progression quest does not count as either of those. Nor would… whatever happened to Lucas. This one admits that we are missing something, something important. But this one does not know what that something is."

"It wasn't Lucas' sword." Tia spoke up, "...Maybe we really are just too low leveled. Why don't we have this talk when all of us are triple digits?"

Alice sighed, "We have no other option, I suppose. It is a shame this is not linear or straightforward."

Histoire raised her hand, "Give me three days, and I promise you answers. For the time being, your break is extended. Nepgear, please see to Tia's request and Tia, do learn **[Create Dungeon]** and practise with it in your free time. That is all. Dismissed."

The fourth player grabbed the skill book warily, bit put off at Uni's heated glare towards him. Alice was annoyed when the taller man hid behind her while he checked out the skill book.

**[Create Dungeon: S rank skill (Lvl: 1)**

***Description unavailable*Too low level**

**Dungeons available:**

**N/A**

**Obtainable Dungeons:**

**Empty Space: Gravity x10 Level insufficient (LvL: 200) (100,000 Credits) (10,000 Credits per hour upon activation) (5,000 Credits to open after opening)**

**Inferior Undead Space: Gravity x10 Level insufficient (LvL: 250) (150,500 Credits) (12,000 Credits per hour upon activation) (5,500 Credits to open after opening)**

**Inferior Spirit Space: Gravity x10 Level insufficient (LvL: 500) (300,000 Credits) (22,000 Credits per hour upon activation) (7,500 Credits to open after opening)**

**Cost: 10,000 MP**

**Sustain: 1,000 MP per minute]**

"...I can't use this skill," The young man said, eye twitching in irritation. "My level is too low, and so is my MP and where the hell do I even get that much Credits?!."

As the book dissolved into red and black particles, the young man felt like punching something to get rid of the disappointment. This new skill of his needed a discount, hopefully the latter levels allowed him that.

Alice felt her brow twitch, "Save your drabble for those willing to listen. This one cares not. Make yourself able to use the skill or consider your worth zero."

Tia grunted, "Didn't say it was impossible, just stupidly difficult."

She scoffed, "Then do what you must, this one must be responsible and find the next quest line so we do not waste time… before that however, this one has one demand she implore you to obey."

* * *

"Are you sure we should have left Alice in that state? She looked like Histoire when she gets mad at Neptune." Nepgear worriedly glanced behind them.

Tia just shrugged, it was a simple request to fix the door they broke but he had more pressing matters to tend to. "Ah! Please don't move like that, I don't want to drop you on accident."

Since he only had one arm, she was forced to carry him while gripping his shoulders. His small shrug almost made her lose her grip.

"Sorry."

The demon lands were coming into view. It was amazing actually, they just left the Basilicom and twenty minutes later they were already at the edge of the border town. The walls were still collapsed from the attack a few days ago, but the people were quick at work.

"Planeptune used to be the most advanced technology wise," Nepgear informed him, "But when the demon came, we had to dedicate some resources and people to medicine. Lastation tried but failed."

"How come?"

"Well, before Lastaton was more steampunk than any of the other nations so the transition was tough. Reluctantly, we gave up our position as top and gave them the lead on tech." She didn't sound like she regretted that. "Neptune whined about losing to Noire, but then they made up the day after… they were glowing, nobody ever told me why."

"...Right, I did not need to know that." Tia narrowed his eyes, "Can we keep flying around? I can't sense where they are."

For the sake of his skills it would be detrimental to him if he were to lose even a single thing. Though he admitted he overreacted to Amari's passing, it was nevertheless sad to lose a contract.

"Sure."

They spent the next few minutes searching fruitlessly for the undeads. Apart from a few demons they passed over, and ignored, there was no sign. Eventually, Tia brought out Sakura to help them but that was more or less an effort in futility. The fairy couldn't differentiate one place full of rock from another place full of rock.

And the demon territory was all rock.

"This is taking too long…" The young man grumbled to himself, "Nepgear! Take us higher,"

The CPU merely nodded, "Sure! Oh… wait, is that them?"

Tia strained his eyes and tried to look past the rushing clouds. "All I see is dust, red rock and dead trees. Typical signs of the demon territory, from what I've seen anyways, what do you mean?"

Nepgear shook her head and just sped up.

Her expression morphed into surprise, "Can you save yourself from a fall?"

"Its an open, flat rocky plain, so no. If we were in, say, a forest or even a metropolis I'd say maybe." Tia admitted, "I can, however, carpet bomb them with javelins and bullets but… you'd lose your grip so just set me down."

"Right," Tia did _not_ scream like a little girl when Nepgear rapidly and suddenly descended. The CPU set him down gently, pulling up into a gentle glide around the end. This did not stop him from glaring at her with the ferocity of a trembling kitten.

'_I am so gonna hold onto this childish grudge.'_ The young man thought darkly before turning to address the scene before them. Nepgear had already joined the fray and probably saved them.

Layla got distracted by the new addition and paid for it in the form of a thick and large scaly tail colliding against her body at speeds that would've turned a person in two back home, yet the Dullahan only got knocked off her mount and sent flying a few yards away.

**[Contracted Being [Layla: Inferior Dullahan] has evolved [Physical Durability] into [Physical Durability II]**

...Small mercies.

Also deja vu.

"Nepgear! Hold it down! I can get some serious levels from that!" The CPU showed she heard him by the fact she struck it with the blunt end of her beam blade gun blade thing. In the meantime, Tia decided to scan it.

**[Hippoposaurus**

**HP: {Unknown}**

**MP: {Unknown}**

**Title: The First Beast**

**STR: {Unknown}**

**AGL: 2000**

**DEX: 2500**

**END: {Unknown}**

**INT: {Unknown}**

**WIS: {Unknown}**

**LCK: 50]**

Through the rush of **[Against All Odds]**, Tia winced.

No wonder Amari died to it.

His contracts had no choice other than to run, yet Amari still fell. The player was worried he'll only lose more contracts, however with Nepgear around that was unlikely. "Everyone, fall back! Leave this to us."

Their stats were much, much lower than this thing and not only that their HP was almost non-existent as well. His stomach almost did a flip when Nepgear barely made it in time to save Layla from being squished.

A portal appeared behind him and Ifrit responded to its calling with a loud intimidation roar. It took one look at their opponent before suddenly turning docile. The cub was outclassed and the look it gave him all but said it thought he was insane.

"I didn't call you here to fight it," The thought lingered, but he wasn't about to let a spirit with so much potential fall to a fight beyond its league. No, he brought it out so it can mooch off the EXP they get after he kills it. _'Whether to make it suffer to taking my pillow or not is the real question…'_

He glanced at his MP and frowned, it may be time to spend some points, but… _'Classes are still undecided, while I have my build set, everything might change when they show up. It might be a better idea to save those points, besides, Nepgear's here.'_

If he can't kill it.

The CPU should.

"Let's test things out," Dark Javelin was nerfed prior to this but its effectiveness didn't lessen, just the amount of MP needed to make one. Its ability to ignore defenses just made it too useful. Dark Bullet on the other hand, was next to useless. But for curiosity's sake, he decided to do it anyways.

Nepgear flew out of the way when a sphere the size of a basketball struck the Hippoposaurus' abdomen before expanded to twice its size and sent it skidding back a few inches. Tia's eyes shifted to the side where the damage popped up.

**[123 DMG]**

'_Well, at least it did something.' _He honestly thought it would show up as no damage.

The bullet must've felt like a mosquito bite. The area struck looked like it didn't even scratch the skin, in fact the only proof it even hit was the small smear and ruffled clothing.

"Should I take over?" Nepgear asked.

"I want to see how I'll fare… after that, go wild." He had no doubt in his mind that he stood no chance against this foe and it was only Nepgear's presence giving him enough confidence to not order an immediate retreat.

Nepgear looked worried, "Alright, be careful."

Once the girl backed up the Hippoposaurus immediately locked onto him, prompting Layla to place herself in front of him as his shield. The Dullahan's HP was in the red and a single stroke would kill her, and yet she placed herself before him. Tia smirked and then frowned. _'It makes me happy she'll go this far… but the fact my ability forces this much loyalty is concerning.'_

Thought for later he supposed.

The Hippoposaurus was fast approaching, its speed warranted concern but Nepgear forced it back far enough that he had time to form several javelins and sent them sailing towards the demon. This staggered it, the javelins gouging several large chunks of flabby meat, the demon eyed him warily, no aware that he was a threat.

**[94,720 DMG] **

_'Huge amount, yet barely anything noteworthy changed. Its just looks pissed off more than anything. Is this a higher tier demon, cause I swear if every single one of them was this strong Layla and the others would be dead.'_

The Hippoposaurs let out a deafening roar, the ground ruptured as it dug its nails into it and jumped, forming a miniature crater. Tia' s eyes widened as he hurriedly formed several more javelins and rapidly fired them at the descending demon.

**[18,944 DMG] **

**[18,944 DMG] **

**[18,944 DMG] **

Tia tried to form another one yet found himself on the ground gasping for air. A quick glance to the side showed his MP bar a third empty. The javelins cost too much. Unfortunately for him, the demon cared not for his troubles and merely reared back its arm to deliver what would probably be a devastating punch.

Sakura covered them with four large and thick stone walls before twisting said walls into a tight and sharp spiral. They heard a loud muffled cry above. The twisted ceiling blew open to show the Hippoposaurs glaring at them with a thick rock lodged in its fist. Tia admitted to letting out a small yelp when the ground beneath them suddenly vanished and they were enveloped by darkness.

Or not, since Nepgear glows.

* * *

"...Mrf."

"Oh my Goodness I'm so sorry!" The girl profusely apologized after standing up in a panic after she sat on his face.

On one hand the back of his head hurts and his nose was bent, but on the other hand… she had one fine ass. As expected of a Goddess! It was hard to control his hormones after that, but pain was an easy thing to latch onto. "Sakura, expand the space."

The pink haired fairy nodded and waved her arms. The walls around them softened and melted like butter on a hot pan, caving inwards and allowing them some breathing space.

Tia shook off the residue dust from his hair before turning his gaze on the spirit, who basically forced them to hide.

"Why did you do that again?" She formed a cone with her hands. Sakura parted the top and with some fancy earth manipulation she formed some figures within the cone and a larger figure outside. The larger figure jumped into the cone, and demolished the smaller figures.

Of course, with her size Tia couldn't see any of this so he just assumed she meant well.

"I can hear it beating on the ground, it won't get to us, right?" Neogear asked.

Him and Sakura shared a look, "So long as she keeps repairing the walls it breaks, we should be fine if a bit dusty."

The young man sat down and began plotting. Layla leaned against her mount Nepgear fidgeted, a bit uncomfortable.

He gave the undead a quick glance.

**[Layla] (LvL 104/90)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Inferior Dullahan [Undead]**

**Title: N/A**

**HP: 600/29,859 (1,494.75 HP per minute)**

**MP: 36,750/35,750 (1,837.5 MP per minute)**

**STR: 1824**

**AGL: 1559**

**DEX: 1614**

**END: 1993**

**INT: 668**

**WIS: 735**

**LCK: 87**

**Evolution Possible:**

**Lesser Dullahan] **

"No other option, huh." The evolution was basically just an upgrade to all her stats and skills she obtained when she became a Dullahan, similar to when Sakura evolves. Still, with **[Death's Beloved] **he was sure Layla would end with a massive upgrade no matter what. Without further thought he evolved her.

…

Still hideous, but she looked more human. Layla obtained cleaner armour and her scythe and blade seemed to gain a sharper edge.

**[Due to [Death's Beloved] obtained status points are doubled] **

**[Layla] (LvL 1/200)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Lesser Dullahan [Undead]**

**Title: N/A**

**HP: 50,895/50,895 (2,544.75 HP per minute)**

**MP: 66,750/66,750 (3,337.5 MP per minute)**

**STR: 3224**

**AGL: 2539**

**DEX: 2414**

**END: 3393**

**INT: 1268**

**WIS: 1335**

**LCK: 87**

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/600**

**[Hunting] 1/500**

**[Physical Durability II] 1/300**

**[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] 50/400**

**[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**[Frost Aura] 300/1000**

**[Intimidate] 200/1000**

**[Starvation Aura] 100/1000**

**[Devour] 1/1000**

**[Frostbite] 1/1000**

**[Death Sense II] 1/2000**

**[Telescopic Vision II] 1/2000**

**[Greater Riding] 1/700**

**[Greater Horseback Combat] 1/700**

**[Greater Swordsmanship] 1/700**

**[Greater Scythe Manipulation] 1/700**

**[Superior Dark Element Affinity] 1/1200**

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait**

**[Gluttony] Trait**

**[Greed] Trait**

**[Death's Herald] Trait**

**[Head Liberation] Trait**

Deep red orbs stared at him as he checked the undead's status. She was easily twice as strong as she was before, yet he was still sure she stood no chance against the demon. Tia frowned, but with little choice left and a reluctance to rely on Nepgear, he pulled open his own status window and dumped enough points into INT to place it on 500 exactly and then did the same for WIS.

This left him with only 205 points but the young man could only marvel at how… clear everything looked.

**[Upon acquiring 500 INT you have gained the skill (Balam Dominion)] **

**[Upon acquiring 500 WIS you have gained the skill (Inferior Mana Regeneration I)] **

Tia blinked.

_'Well, that' s a thin- oh my god my head is killing me arghh!'_

"T-Tia?!" Nepgear panicked when the young man fell over and began writhing on the ground clutching his head. The scene reminded her of yesterday, which just made her all the more concerned. "W-What's wrong? Does your head hurt again? Hang in there! I'll kill that demon real quick and get you back to !"

…

"Just throw me to the demons if you plan to do that…" Tia moaned. "I'd rather not ever have to deal with that woman ever again."

"T-That's pretty mean, she's not that bad."

"She probably isn't, but I can't be bothered to think otherwise." The young man said with a wince. "Anyways! I'm confident in my chances now. Let me kill it."

The CPU glanced at the newly evolved undead. "A-Are you sure? I'm sorry, but your Dullahan doesn't seem like it'll stand a chance! Please, let me take over. The EXP will spread anyways."

"Layla will stand no chance against it, even with her evolution, nor would any of my Contracts for that matter." Tia admitted. "Besides, with what's coming, I can't afford to be babied… don't worry, I got a plan."

A plan which involves spamming and evasive maneuvers with walls.

"I-I see then," The girl looked unsure but relented. "Good luck,"

'_Sakura should last for a couple more minutes with the rate that demon hitting on us. There's enough time to look at these new skills.'_ His eyes wandered over to them and focused. The tab expanded when enough time passed.

**[Balam Dominion**

**The great and powerful king of Hell who command over forty legions of demons [Level insufficient] and can also make men invisible and witty. Through the influence of [The Gamer] this grants the user and their [Contracts] power.**

**50% increased [Contracts] efficiency**

**0.01% chance to summon an Inferior rank [Demon] through any [Summon] type skills**

**[Unlocked] Lesser Demon Space: Gravity x10 unlocked: Level insufficient (LvL: 600)**

**50% increased damage to [INT] attacks]**

'_Yet another space I can't use… The other perks it mentions should be good though,' '_Tia sighed. _'Onto the next one.'_

**[Inferior Mana Regen**

**10% increased base mana regen (0.05) to (0.15)]**

'_What a… miniscule increase.'_ Tia mused, _'But it works. I'll take what I can get_.'

He gave another glance at his bars to check what changed.

**[MP:50,000/60,000 (12,500/12,500) [9,000 regen] (3,375 regen)]**

Good enough.

"Let's see… about 8 would do… no, 5 or 6's my limit. I might need to make a shield so that brings it down to 6… Wait, if Balam doesn't stack, then… yeah, this might work!" He ignored Nepgear for the moment and created yet another javelin. However, he pumped this one with more mana than usual thus it looked more like a spear than a javelin.

The length gained a few more inches and it felt a tad bit heavier, rather than the sharp and smooth point of the javelin the spear's head expanded into what looked like an arrowhead.

**[Spell created: Dark Spear (D rank Spell)**

**The product of pumping twice as much mana into a javelin which resulted in everything being doubled, this can also be used in close quarters combat and be used as a projectile much like a javelin. However, it only retains half of the Javelin's piercing and can only ignore half of the target's DEF and Magic RES.**

**200INTSkillsTraits**

**Cost: 5000]**

Tia winced at the cost but it was well worth it… maybe.

It was up to debate.

"Pierce through!"

Like rising thunder, the thrown spear tore through the demon of shoulder and completely severed it. It continued its flight before landing in the distance, and exploding into a large black and red sphere of volatile energy. The devastated area obtained a new crater.

**[43,415 DMG] **

So worth it, this skill.

It was weird they weren't evolving however.

In any case.

"Sakura, push it away with a wall or something." The fairy saluted and made a wall sprout out from one of her old ones, the top hitting the demon's sides and continued to extend. The demon tried to retaliate, however the lack of one of its limbs held it back and it was carried off to the side. "Raise us up, we don't have much time."

As the platform rose Tia sat back down with his legs crossed and began forming javelins in the empty space above him. Nepgear was staying quiet, worried but decided to place some trust in the people her sister sacrificed so much for. She kept away from the volatile looking javelins and headed out first.

"Tei-yah!" The CPU swung once and cut the blockage like butter. Nepgear tried not to think bad thoughts but she thought the wall was just a bit too soft for her liking. "Please be quick! I can already see it fast approaching!"

The demon was fast for its size and shape, easily crossing the distance made when it got pushed back. Nepgear momentarily held her surprise at the _long_ horizontal wall. She reversed her grip and redied herself to push it back.

However, she didn't need to.

"**Fall, Lightning… Pillar!"**

The demon screeched when a massive pillar of pure electricity descended from the heavens. The origin of said pillar was an annoyed Frankenstein who had both been far out of sight, and ignored, with her arms raised high above her head and electricity crackling around them.

"**...Stay…!"**

She swung her arms down.

"**Still!"**

The pillar increased in intensity threefold.

Despite this, however, the demon was only held back and once it let up it showed no signs of pain. The only proof it was even struck by the pillar was the slightly smoking skin, and the fact it got held back.

It did make it furious.

If Frankenstein could pale, she would. It changed targets and ran towards her, the ground thumping at it did so. She blasted the ground in front of it and made a dust cloud, which proved useless when it just ploughed through it and grabbed her.

"Oh no!" Nepgear shouted as she dove towards the undead.

Three black streaks flew past her and tore through the demon's arm, forcing it to let go.

"Not letting you kill another one of my contracts," Tia frowned with his arm outstretched, a javelin lining along it and shot off like a bullet. Nepgear dived for the undead and caught her before booking it. "...I'm going to start shooting you now. I won't stop until you're dead."

...One hour in Nepgear ignored his requests and dove down to save him before the demon could flatten him into a paste. In fact it nearly did, more times than he could care to count anyways. In the end, after many, many more javelins thrown. It died.

**[You have leveled up!] 50x**

**[Contracted Being Sakura has now unlocked Evolution options] 70x**

**[Contracted Being Layla has leveled up!] 20x**

**[Contracted Being Frankenstein has leveled up!] 50x**

**[Contracted Being Inferior Ifrit Cub has leveled up!] 40x**

"Finally! That felt like it lasted well over a week!" The young man all but collapsed against one of the fallen walls Sakura made, and the Hippoposaurus destroyed. It wasn't comfortable by any means necessary but it does it job and lets him rest his weary body.

...Actually if he wasn't worried about being attacked, he might have just let himself pass out! It felt like he just ran a whole marathon full sprint with no rest while being obese. Exhausted wouldn't be enough to describe what he felt right now.

"S-Should I go bring you back to the Basilicom?" Nepgear offered, though Tia only glowered at the fact she didn't even break a sweat.

"...No, we came here to bring back my contracts. I'm worried someone else will die by the time we come back." He forced his body to stand up, "We're getting them back, one way, or another."

"...But how do we _do _that exactly?" The CPU glanced at the four contracts chatting. Ifrit was being treated like a shy underclassmen being teased by their more experienced and confident senpais… which was weird since he was larger than all of them. Sakura especially.

'_That is a very good question, one I do not currently have the answer to, but probably will after I pass out.'_ Tia sighed, "So with that said, look after my body, Nepgear."

"Pardon?" Nepgear blinked at the light thud his body made the moment it hit the ground, "Tia?!"

* * *

Lucas… was in darkness.

All he could see around him was darkness.

The last thing he remembered doing was getting possessed by the awesomely dangerous sword, Tyrfing, and trying to kill Vert with it. Fortunately, the woman was so much more capable than little old him, so he didn't even make a scratch.

"She knocked me out, I think." Lucas took another sweep of the surroundings. Pitch black, it was the abyss. "This is _so_ the worst dream ever."

_"Master~" _The saccharine voice sent chills down the young man's spine, a cold feeling enveloped the player and two ghostly hands wrapped around him. He could _feel_ her cold embrace even though there was nothing to be seen.

"Tyrfing…?"

The darkness moved, rushing towards a single point and condensing into a mysterious entity with no distinguishable features other than its gender… hair-like extensions sprouted from the back of her head and extended until it reached the back of her thighs. Holes where the eyes should've been formed and twin glowing red orbs popped up. Her smile was a thin red line, currently set in what looked like an ecstatic grin.

She stood alone in the empty white space, her grin widening by the tiniest of fractions sent warning bells through his system. However, Lucas found himself frozen.

"What the…?" It was a grotesque sight. Some might call it beautiful, but personally he considered it creepy as fuck. She took a step forward, and he fell on his ass.

The black body stretched, bones popping as she did so. Her assets bounced as well, Lucas found his eyes glued to them, even if they were just black globes.

_"See something you like~?" _Her voice brought him back to reality, Lucas blushed a cherry red before shaking it off. _"Phooey, you were so cute."_

"You're… Tyrfing right?" Her eyes gleamed and nodded excitedly. "But, you aren't a sword. Why aren't you a sword?"

_"This form is the form that our bond has chosen to place me in," _Tyrfing sighed, _"Much as I would love to spend out lives here eith you for eternity, I am afraid we cannot speak for long." _

She waved her arm and tore a space beside her, through it he could see a lone blade lodged into the ground, buried up to half its length.

_"Find me, I know you can, I trust you Master~" _

Her red eyes vanished, and her body fell to the ground as liquid that made a puddle that was darker than a moonless night. An abyss.

"That is so gross, gross, gross, gross! But kinda cool, I like it!" Lucas loudly complained, "Wait, how do I get out? And why do I have to find you?!"

He received no answer other than a slight ripple within the black puddle, like a cannon it shot out tendrils that hooked around him. They held him down, making the trip towards the puddle all the more frightening.

**[Blade Bond has leveled up!] 10x**

**[Quest Acquired] **

**[Blade Bonding: Cursed Sword Tyrfing**

**Obj. Locate and obtain the cursed sword Tyrfing that the CPU of Leanbox disposed of. **

…

"Gah!" Alice jumped at the sudden sound and instantly grabbed the hilt of her blade, her physical one. It was midnight and she had just finally started to fall asleep, yet an idiot decided to take that way from her. Whoever that is, she would be sure to make them suffer.

The moon's light was bright and nary a cloud could be seen in the night sky. It gave her just enough visibility to move about, the source of the noise wasn't too far, it should be nearby. Her brow twitched when she found out it was just Lucas, who fell out of the couch in his sleep.

"Lucas… what gave you the right to disrupt this one's sleep? I should cut off your head from your body as punishment for this! Be grateful this one is kind." The girl. Sneered and sheathed her sword, "Why do you look like you have seen a nightmare?"

Lucas tried to stand but wobbled, his legs slightly shaking. "I-Its more of a vision, I-I might need to head out in a bit."

She raised her brow, yawning a bit. "And why, must you do that? It is the time of the moon, rest rather than act, we need it to face what is coming."

"I think I'm more than rested after all the sleeping I did," Three or so days in bed and just after he was _finally_ able to walk out under the morning sun, he got put back in bed because of a cursed sword. _'I'm sick of being put on the bench!' _

Alice just looked at him and sighed, "If you have that much energy, then go out and kill something… Allow this one to enlighten you of our group's theory for progression after I have compiled them.

She held up a finger. "Theory 1: We are too low leveled to progress, or rather, you are. As the story quest is a group quest, everyone must meet the requirements unless said otherwise."

As he was about to speak she held uo another finger, "Theory 2: We are missing an item, however, being this early in the game… this possibility is lower than the first. But we cannot ignore it."

Another one, "Theory 3: There is a location, or a certain piece of that we lack."

Another, "Theory 4: There is a boss we must beat… out of all of them, this has the lowest probability. Should we imagine this as a game, the first two quests are the combat and travelling tutorial, while the third is the preparation… Normally after that it is either an enemy reveal, or a boss."

She sighed, "Theory 1 and 2 have the most probability, so when you get out there heed this one's words."

Her eyes turned ice cold, "Don't come back until you're LvL 100."

…

"She kicked me out," Just a single word and poof! He was gone out of the Basilicom, _'I mean, I can come back easy but… who does that?! Talk about mean.'_

Lucas scratched his head and sighed, it was his plan to sneak out anyways so mission accomplished? With the easy part over and done with, there was only the fact of _where_ Tyrfing's blade was. Vert didn't say anything to the others nor did she say anything to him before she left, he felt that she wouldn't have said anything even if she didn't leave.

He did try to kill her under its influence.

_'Probably should have asked where she was in the vision.'_

"Uh… one of my skills evolved so let's check that out. Might help with finding it." Oh, found one.

**[Blade Bond:Tryfing**

**Due of the Gamer's influence the cursed sword of the norse which slays a person whenever it is drawn due to the curse of the dwarves that forged it. It is a [A] grade blade that forces the user to kill at least one person or thing to sate its bloodlust, or the wielder himself.**

**Blade Bond is the wielder's bond and connection to the cursed blade [Tryfing]. **

**(LvL:10) The wielder has a weak connection with the bonded blade, allowing the wielder to know of its location within a radius of 1km.**

**More info will be unlocked for later levels.**

**More of [Tryfing]'s abilities will be unlocked at later levels.]**

"How coincidentally convenient… wonder how convenient the other locked skills will be."

Back to the matter at hand.

Lucas closed his eyes and tried to focus, emptying his thoughts, ignoring the strangely bustle nightlife of the streets and tried to lock onto that something that would lead him to Tyrfing. _'Nothing, is it out of my 1km range?' _

There was no other explanation.

"At the end of the day I still need to wander blindly, huh? This is so not going to be fun."

* * *

**AN: That's the end for filler and stuff. **

**AAN: Sorry for the wait, lots of stuff going on in school, projects and exams.**

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:171)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 4**

**HP: 5,850/5,850 (4,388/4,388)**

**MP:36,000 / 36,000 (27,000/27,000)**

**STR: 380 (210)**

**AGL: 377 (208)**

**DEX: 375 (207)**

**END: 390 (218)**

**INT: 600 (210)**

**WIS: 600 (210)**

**LCK: 390 (218) **

**Unused points:305**

**Passive Buffs**

**Total MP Cost Reduction: 15%**

**Total MP Damage Boost: 40%**

**Total Magic Resistance Boost: 40%**

**Total Mana Regen: 20%**

**Increased Mana Pool: 20% (Magic Affinity, Magic Potency)**

**Death's Beloved.**

**[****Contracted Being Growth (LvL: 500/1000)**

**[Taming (LvL: 50/500]**

**[Summoning (LvL 100/100)**

**[Magic Affinity (LvL 296/300)**

**[Magic Potency (LvL 280/500)**

**[Divine Oracle (505/100, 000)**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity (130/1000)**

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

**[Physical Durability (LvL 1/50**)

**[Dark Bullet (LvL: 30/30)**

**[Dark Javelin (LvL: 10/500)**

**[Standard Dark Affinity (LvL: 30/400)**

**[Dark Javelin Cannon]**

**[Against All Odds] [Trait]**

**[Inferior Undead Summoning] (LvL: 1/1000**)

**[Standard Spirit Summoning] (LvL 40/1000**)

**[Lesser Acid Resistance] (LvL: 90/100**)

**[Balam Dominion] (LvL: 10/5000)**

**[Inferior Mana Regeneration] (LvL: 1/1000)**

* * *

**[Layla] (LvL 21/200)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Lesser Dullahan [Undead]**

**Title: N/A**

**HP: 50,895/50,895 (2,544.75 HP per minute)**

**MP: 66,750/66,750 (3,337.5 MP per minute)**

**STR: 3324**

**AGL: 2619**

**DEX: 2474**

**END: 3493**

**INT: 1308**

**WIS: 1375**

**LCK: 93**

**Skills:**

**[Devouring Mimicry] 1/600**

**[Hunting] 1/500**

**[Physical Durability] 1/50**

**[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts]**

**[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**[Frost Aura] 1/1000**

**[Intimidate] 1/1000**

**[Starvation Aura] 1/1000**

**[Devour] 1/1000**

**[Frostbite] 1/1000**

**[Death Sense] 1/1000**

**[Telescopic Vision] 1/1000**

**[Standard Riding] 300/500**

**[Standard Horseback Combat] 320/500**

**[Standard Swordsmanship] 50/500**

**[Standard Scythe Manipulation] 240/500**

**[Greater Dark Element Affinity] 1/900**

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait**

**[Gluttony] Trait**

**[Greed] Trait**

**[Death's Herald] Trait**

**[Head Liberation] Trait**

* * *

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 120/90)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Standard Nature Fairy**

**HP: 3,030/3,030 (151 regen per minute) **

**MP: 73,500/73,500 (3,675 regen per minute) **

**STR: 376**

**AGL: 1012**

**DEX: 665**

**END: 272**

**INT: 1750**

**WIS: 1470**

**LCK: 715**

**Skills**

**[Greater Earth Affinity] (LvL: 402/900**)

**[Greater Stone Blast] (LvL: 520/900**)

**[Superiot Stone Wall] (LvL: 32/1200**)

**[Greater Earth Manipulation] (LvL: 700/900**)

**[Greater Nature Affinity] (LvL: 63/900**)

**[Greater Nature Manipulation] (LvL: 203/900**)

**[Greater Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 20/300)**

**[Greater Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 10/500)**

**[Greater Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 40/900)**

**[Binding Vine II] (LvL: 3/1000)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (LvL: 1/100)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (171)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Frankenstein**

**HP: 23,310/23,310 (3496.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 74,175/74,175 (7,417.5 MP per minute)**

**STR:924**

**AGL:646**

**DEX:893**

**END:1554**

**INT:1785**

**WIS:989**

**LCK:35**

**Skill:**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)**

**[Touched by Magic] (Trait)**

**[Greater Dark Affinity] (5/500)**

**[Dark Element Assimilation] (3/1000)**

**[Dark Pillar] (5/500)**

**[Abyss Gate] (10/600)**

**[Black Hole] (8/800)**

**[Greater Lightning Affinity] (4/500)**

**[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (5/600)**

**[Lightning Pillar] (8/500)**

**[Lightning Bullet] (9/50)**

* * *

**[Inferior Ifrit Cub] (Lvl: 41/150)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: Less than 5 minutes**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Inferior Ifrit Cub**

**HP: 9,600/9,600 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 18,000/18,000 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 550**

**AGL: 480**

**DEX: 500**

**END: 640**

**INT: 370**

**WIS: 360**

**LCK: 390**

**Skills:**

**[He Who Live Besides Fire] (A rank Trait) **

**[Spirit of Flame] (A rank Trait)**

**[Scorched Earth] (A rank Trait) **

**[Flame Body] (C rank Skill) (1/600)**

**[Blazing Limbs] (C rank Skill) (1/700)**

**[Greater Unarmed Combat Mastery] (B rank Skill) (1/900)**

**[Superior Fire Affinity] (A rank skill) (1/1200)**

**[Superior Fire Manipulation] (A rank skill) (1/1200)**

* * *

**AN: I swear I'll update soon. **


	11. Onwards to the Nation of Snow

**AN: I keep forgetting to add this so let me get it out there before I forget again. **

**[Class Selection Quest**

**An unlocked feature which expands the capabilities of the [Player]s. The [Player] themselves cannot choose a class, and must undergo a dungeon solo to determine a suitable class. The [System] will pick and grant the [Player] their [Class] depending on various factors in their dive. **

**Objective:**

1\. **Obtain a suitable class for yourself. **

**Additional Objective:**

1\. **Obtain a rare class. **

2\. **Obtain a unique class. **

**Rewards: **

1\. **Additional 100 levels on granted class.**

2\. **(Add req.1) Bonus Class EXP for 2 weeks. **

3\. **(Add req.1) Bonus Class EXP for 1 month. **

**Failure:**

1\. **Null (Class Selection Quest may be retaken up to 5 times if granted class is unsatisfactory) **

**Note! **

1\. **EXP, Gold and Items will not be gained during the Class Selection Quest.]**

**Sorry for the wait. **

* * *

Knowledge was their edge as people from another world, even with the technology being far more superior than their old world, as the head of the Muramasa Clan, there were just some things helped her keep that edge.

Alice was trained at a young age to surpass and succeed her mother, the current matron and head of the clan. Despite being the youngest among her siblings, she displayed the most potential, which damaged her relationship with them. Instead of wallowing in loneliness however, she decided to spend that time training and studying.

_'The clan had a lot of upstart competitors back then so there were plenty of targets to practice on.'_ While it was unethical and inhumane, her clan had no qualms about letting a child lead a group of enforcers to crush a hopeful clan before they could become a threat.

Upon being brought into the new world she assumed she would claim the top spot among the others. Instead she found herself in a shaky, and not to mention unofficial three way rivalry with Oroshi and Tia. Lucas, at the moment, wasn't something to worry about but his former enthusiasm might become a problem later on. Alice found herself lacking, as the heiress of the largest and most powerful Yakuza clan, that was simply unacceptable.

"This is getting me nowhere," Alice grumbled to herself and sighed, dropping a pen and leaned back. "What are we missing…?"

**[Condition Met: Storyline Quest unlocked**

**Demonic Invasion on Lowee]**

Seconds turned to minutes as the heiress stared at the bright red notification on her white box. Alice felt herself twitch.

"...What?!"

Her hands slammed onto the table rocking the furniture and sending the objects on top clattering on the ground. She clicked her tongue and straightened her posture, brows furrowed, an began to ponder. "So it wasn't a level-based thing, but action… wait, does this mean the Lowee sisters going back triggered it?"

That meant the next few story based quests were action based… How troublesome.

In any case...

"Create Party!" The familiar pop-up, "**[Invite Tia Schnieden!] [Invite Lucas Pendragon!] [Invite Oroshi!]**"

Without a doubt the others received the same notification, and as she expected it only took a second for them to accept.

Tia was the first to speak up. _"Things are starting to pick up, Nepgear and I should be back in the Basilicom in a few more minutes. We can get to Lowee in the morning. Someone get the teleporter ready."_

_"Already on it," _Oroshi said, _"The name is concerning so I'm heading to Histoire to arrange the necessities, transport, weapons and supplies."_

_"I'm still looking for my sword!"_ Lucas panicked.

How efficient.

"This one shall inform the CPU of Lastation about this development in her room, should she not be with Histoire," Alice declared, already out the door. "This one shall read the quest details aloud, listen closely and listen well, etch it into your minds and do not dare to forget even a single detail."

**[Demonic Invasion on Lowee**

**The attack on the Capital of Lowee has left the Patron and Candidate CPUs injured, weakened and ripe for picking. The demon who assaulted the capital and the CPUs, along with the aid of others, is planning to launch another attack and finish it once and for all.**

**Objective:**

1\. **Do not let a single [CPU] fall.**

2\. **Eliminate the leading demon [Khione the Yuki-Onna]**

**Additional Objective:**

1\. **Eliminate 3 other demons. **

2\. **Determine the total amount of attacking demons. **

3\. **Delay them for 1 week. **

**Rewards:**

1\. **100 additional status points to all stats**

2\. **Obtain [Credits] after battle unlocked [P1, [P2, [P4]**

3\. **(Add req.1) 50 levels, Sidequest Activated**

4\. **(Add req.2) Sidequest Activated**

5\. **(Add req.3) 100 WIS and INT**

**Failure:**

1\. **Lowee is destroyed**

2\. **Difficulty increased by 25%**

3\. **Increased demon territory by 25%**

**Time Limit:**

1\. **2 weeks until the beginning. **

**Progress:**

1\. **Quest has not begun]**

**[Note: This Quest is part of the Storyline and cannot be refused.]**

Someone sucked in air through their teeth, _"We can't afford a higher difficulty… not even counting our lack of equipment and armour, we don't have enough stats to handle mid-tier at the current difficulty."_

Alice was in agreement. Aside from her and Lucas, the others had no weapon. They don't need one. Maybe Oroshi since he was in desperate need of any kind of offence but otherwise those two don't need weapons.

The heiress crossed her arms and frowned. Even if she had one, she had no plans to use it unless she needs to.

"Oroshi, be grateful."

_"Huh?"_

"This one is allowing you to show your worth by giving you the Eidos Blade." She unhooked the guardless katana and laid it on the table. "As this one can easily make a more capable one, Eidos would find more use in your hands."

_"Uh, sure, but I don't know the first thing about using a sword."_

She smirked, "This one is certain the system will fix that easily."

The older man groaned.

_"Putting Oroshi's future problems aside, we're close to the Basilicom. Someone open the balcony… by the way, if someone says anything about a huge block floating in the sky, I definitely don't have any involvement to it." _

Alice resisted the urge to growl, "This one is disappointed at your lack of subtlety, but she will let it slide. Make haste! Time is of the essence. Lucas, be back by dawn or be left behind."

_"Eh?! But I don't even-" _

"A man does not make excuses! Only results!" Lucas squeaked.

The potential rumour of a floating block aside, there wasn't much left to talk about. "We have discussed what we must, be sure to not make yourselves a burden. This one is powerful but she will not save the incompetent."

_"Right…"_

**[Party has been dissolved] **

The young woman stood up and rushed down the halls, trying not to cringe at the sight of something huge and black passing by the windows. If her memory served her right, then the door before her housed the CPUs of Lastation and Planeptune. Alice knocked and crossed her arms, checking her nails.

"Can I help you…?" Uni asked, hair down and garbed in her pajamas, a simple black tank top and shorts. She jumped at the large thump above them, the balcony. Or landing strip apparently. "What was that?!"

Alice sighed, "Nepgear and Tia have returned, along with company and a several tonne block of stone."

"I-I see, but what does that have to do with me?" Uni's eyes kept flickering towards the stairs, and her body language practically screamed she was interested. "I'm gonna go check it out! Just in case it isn't them."

The CPU left before she could get a word in.

_Twitch. _

_'I was just ignored… my authority means so little here…'_ The heiress sighed and followed suit, grumbling about rebuilding respect and adoration.

* * *

_'If I was a big tittied Goddess, where would I toss an extremely dangerous cursed sword?'_ Lucas questioned himself, trying to think of the possible places Vert could've dumped Tyrfing.

The slums weren't any good, and so was the north entrance, the south, east and west haven't been checked yet but his gut was telling him it wasn't there. His sensor was useless as well, the 1km range wasn't any good either.

"Ah… maybe I should ask for help…" He considered it, but in the end decided not to. "Alice would mock me, Tia would probably try but he's preoccupied and Oroshi's always missing."

For the time being he was running alongside the walls that covered Planeptune, just waiting for the signal his **[Blade Bond]** was going to give him. With that said, it would probably be just another notice.

**[Tyrfing detected**

**Distance: 999m]**

"Yes!" His random outburst caught the attention of the guards above him. Lucas waved at them and ran ahead, grinning.

**[Tyrfing lost]**

"Noo!" He jumped back and reclaimed the signal. _'Alright, front and back are no good, so sideways?'_

**[Tyrfing lost]**

_'Its outside… it's freaking outside the city!'_ Lucas pulled out his status and scrolled through his skills, _'Unarmed Combat Mastery would have to do when I go out. What time is it? **Can** I even go out?'_

Questions for later. If he wasn't allowed to go out then he'd sneak out.

That said, it was easier said than done.

The gates were closed so there was no getting in, or out.

Unless they rode on a flying block of stone that is.

* * *

While Nepgear disposed of the stone block they rode on, Tia ushered his Contracts inside, Layla's horse stayed out as it didn't look like an undead. They landed on the lounge floor's balcony.

The chances of someone spotting them was low, but they attracted enough attention with their arrival so it was possible someone grew concerned enough to enter the Basilicom. Layla and Frankenstein unfortunately didn't have enough conscience to stay quiet.

"Lift your foot and then walk, drop it lightly, don't make a sound." Tia lunged to stop a vase from falling, having been knocked over by the butt Layla's scythe. After placing it back he glared at the clueless Dullahan. "And be careful about your surroundings."

Frankenstein scoffed quietly, crossing her arms.

Tia shook his head and peeked out of the door.

Seeing as nobody was around, he gestured for them to follow. Instead of heading for the elevator they headed for the stairs. The trip was quiet, a normal person would be screaming right now since they would've been alone in a long dark hallway with two disfigured, clearly impossible to be alive armed women.

No further incident happened during their trip to the next floor. His goal was the emptied, slightly charred room where Ifrit was summoned, finding it to be the perfect spot for temporary shelter for them. Once again nobody saw them.

Tia sighed, "Now… what to do with you two?"

Clearly he couldn't house them here forever, not only would that be extremely inefficient it would also be a risk for Histoire is someone did manage to stumble upon them.

**"Layla will… follow Master."** The Dullahan declared.

Frankenstein's face scrunched up. **"Ah… my head hurts…!"**

She was silenced by a vine, courtesy of Sakura.

_'She's having less and less of those… maybe I don't have to get rid of her now.'_ A brief relief, nothing more nothing less. It didn't help their situation. Tia shook his head and called Sakura to come over.

"I'll be evolving you now." Her face brightened up.

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 120/90)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Standard Nature Fairy**

**HP: 3,030/3,030 (151 regen per minute) **

**MP: 73,500/73,500 (3,675 regen per minute) **

**STR: 376**

**AGL: 1012**

**DEX: 665**

**END: 272**

**INT: 1750**

**WIS: 1470**

**LCK: 715**

**Skills**

**[Greater Earth Affinity: 402/900**

**[Greater Stone Blast] : 520/900**

**[Superior Stone Wall] : 32/1200**

**[Greater Earth Manipulation] : 700/900**

**[Greater Nature Affinity] : 63/900**

**[Greater Nature Manipulation] : 203/900**

**[Greater Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 20/300)**

**[Greater Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 10/500)**

**[Greater Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 40/900)**

**[Binding Vine II] (3/1000)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (1/100)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

**Possible Evolutions**

**[Inferior Cursed Nature Fairy, [Greater Nature Fairy, [Inferior Sluagh]**

"These choices are… odd." Tia frowned.

If their prior experience determined their next evolution, then it made sense. The** [Inferior Cursed Nature Fairy]** was possibly because of the time she spent in the Demon's Territory, and the **[Inferior Sluagh] **was probably because of the time she spent alongside Layla and Frankenstein.

…He wasn't too sure what a Sluagh was.

Curious, he used **[Divine Oracle]** and scanned them.

**[Inferior Cursed Nature Fairy (A rank)**

**The fate of the child of nature who has spent far too much time delving in the dark arts and have attracted the attraction of a demon. The influence of the obsessed demon lurks in their shadows, slowly eroding their mind to turn them into a loyal servant of [Ankou] the fairy of death.**

**Obtained Skills and trait:**

**Candidate of Death: [D rank trait]**

**Greater Cursed Magic Arts: [A rank skill]**

**Greater Cursed Magic Affinity: [A rank skill]**

**Rank upgrade for any [Nature] and [Earth] skill.**

**Obtained Status:**

**STR: 100 AGL: 200 DEX: 100**

**END: 200 INT: 600 WIS: 600 LCK: 100**

**Obtained Racial Trait:**

**[Undead]**

**Note: This evolution has the chance for the Contract to defect.]**

…

"Not worth it, at all." The chance for Sakura to defect? Tia won't risk it.

**[Inferior Slaugh (C rank)**

**The spirits of the restless dead. Sometimes they were seen as sinners, or generally evil people who were welcome in neither heaven nor hell, nor in the Otherworld, who had also been rejected by the deities and by the earth itself. Whichever the underlying belief, they are almost always depicted as troublesome and destructive. By having one near, bad luck will follow.**

**Obtained Skills and Stats:**

**Drain Luck: (S rank skill)**

**Invisibility: (C rank skill)**

**Wraith: (B rank trait)**

**Envy: (B rank trait)**

**Obtained Stats:**

**STR: 350 AGL: 400 DEX: 400**

**END: 200 INT: 700 WIS: 700 LCK: Negated**

**Obtained Racial Traits: [Rejected Undead]**

**Note: Drain Luck is a double edged sword] **

Tia scanned the **[Drain Luck] **skill.

**[Drain Luck (S Rank) **

**The ability to take in luck from entities around the user. It sucks in luck like a vacuum and does not stop until they are bone dry. The following results are usually catastrophic and fatal to the entity they drained from… it is also possible to affect the people around the affected.**

**Warning: This skill is passive, thus, may never be disabled once obtained]**

"...A thousand nope." He dismissed the screen and tried to forget what he just saw. Incredible lethal, sure, but not something he would take in. "Sluaghs are kinda terrifying, hm…"

Sakura was going to have to go up another rank in the Nature Fairy route then… How annoying, perhaps he could do something to get her on another path. Maybe a Dryad? They were near a forest. Though that means she'd be tied to it…

Thoughts for later, Tia chose **[Greater Nature Fairy]** as their evolution choice and was surprised when he was knocked back and through the door. Sakura became engulfed in a violent swirl of strong green and white energy which were all sucked into her heart.

**[Greater Nature Fairy (B rank)**

**The stage where a Fairy can assume a form much like a human. This is the stage one step away from gaining a chance to become the chosen of Gaia. There is an item that must be fed to the Greater Fairy to go past the stage of Superior, or will forever be stuck.**

**Obtained Skills and Traits:**

**Rank up for [Nature] and [Earth] skills.**

**Inferior Transracial Communication: [D rank skill]**

**Inferior Transformation: [C rank skill]**

**Size Manipulation: [D rank skill] (Rare) **

**Obtained Status:**

**STR: 200 AGL: 600 DEX: 600**

**END: 300**

**INT: 1050 WIS: 1050 LCK: 250**

**Note: One of your companions already have the item needed to further her evolution]**

Tia ignored the note in favor of rubbing his head, wincing in slight pain, "That… didn't happen before. Layla, Frankenstein, are you alright?"

Layla's head rolled by his feet and she looked fine, normally a severed head would unnerve a man but for some reason Tia felt little.

He blamed the **[Deaths' Beloved] **title.

The young man quickly glanced at his HP and winced, "Half of my HP… I really should look into that later, might get fatal."

Thoughts for later.

The light from her evolution was dying down and he could make out the outline of her shape. She gained a few feet in height, perhaps being around as tall as a girl in middle school.

Once it died down Tia noted down the changes.

Her pink hair got long enough to reach the lower half of her thighs and it resembled a pink waterfall. Her small dress became longer, flowing past her knees in the shape of a maple leaf. She opened her eyes and grinned, the pink in her eyes gaining a greenish hue.

Sakura marveled at her new form, swinging her body while appraising herself.

**"Pink thing… way stronger…"** Frankenstein said.** "No fair."**

Was the gap between Standard and Greater really that big? Curiously he opened her status and nearly cried at the jump in level requirement.

**[Sakura] (LvL 1/400)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Greater Nature Fairy**

**HP: 8,580/8,580 (1,287 regen per minute) **

**MP: 140,000/140,000 (14,000 regen per minute) **

**STR: 576**

**AGL: 1612**

**DEX: 1265**

**END: 572**

**INT: 2800**

**WIS: 2800**

**LCK: 965**

**Skills**

**[Superior Earth Affinity: (1/1200)**

**[Superior Stone Blast] : (1/1200)**

**[Inferior Divine Stone Wall] : (1/2000)**

**[Superior Earth Manipulation] :( 1/1200)**

**[Superior Nature Affinity] : (1/1200)**

**[Superior Nature Manipulation] : (1/1200)**

**[Superior Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 1/700)**

**[Superior Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 1/900)**

**[Superior Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 1/1200)**

**[Binding Vine III] (3/1200)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (1/100)**

**[Inferior Transracial Communication] (1/200)**

**[Inferior Transformation] (1/400)**

**[Size Manipulation] (1/1000)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

Though, it might be worth it.

Her skills were looking really good and her stats wear nearly C rank level. The stats that mattered were nearly double the original amount and his personal favorite breached the Superior tier.

**[Inferior Divine Stone Wall**

**Manipulate the body of Gaia and create a nigh impenetrable wall. **

**HP of created wall = equal to (100x) of mana used. **

**DEF of created wall = equal to (10x) of mana used. **

**Mana cost: 1000 per 100 square foot (adjustable) (-100 mana per 10 square foot.)**

**Creations are permanent.] **

"Sakura's turning into quite the powerhouse…" Tia whistled in amazement, was progress usually this quick? Was this alright? He thought Layla would be the first one to get this strong since his traits compliments her the most. Maybe he should focus more on the monster rank, and not variety.

Sakura grinned widely, she spread her arms and waited, expectation in her eyes. Tia ignored her and tended to his other Contracts.

The Fairy pouted, _"Mean! Master is mean! But Master is Master so Sakura forgives you but Sakura wants a hug!" _

The young man blinked.

"You can… talk now?"

A box popped up beside him and out of reflex he read its context.

**[Inferior Transracial Communication (LVvL:1/200)**

**The ability to communicate with any race, the rank of this skill determines how advanced their speech, mannerisms and manners are. Along with the number of languages they can speak and understand. However, through their own effort or outside influence may allow the caster to learn on their own. **

**Currently available languages: (2/3)**

**Human - (Source: Tia Schnieden) **

**Fairykin - (Source: Mother Tongue) **

"...I am feeling something I can't place into words, but I am certain elation, joy and excitement are part of it." Tia couldn't help but smile at the prospect of communicating with on of his summons. The ideas he could try! "Can you understand Layla and Frankenstein?"

Sakura pouted.

_"Layla and Fran-Fran are too dumb," _The Greater Fairy said frankly, _"Sakura is sad because she wants to talk wih the dumb dumbs!" _

Couldn't those two already talk? Fragmented speech maybe but they still spoke.

"...well, that's unfortunate." The young upcoming tamer pushed the matter aside, "We are going to long talk later. In any case, you three, stay here and _don't _make a sound. It's really early in the morning but you never know with other worlds."

Someone could stumble on them and that'd expose them… Uni said something about not letting his ability get known to the populace. Something about demons sneaking in monsters and attacking from the inside.

If someone did stumble on them…

_'I'd have to silence them through death.'_ A dark thought, sure, but what was one life compared to the whole world? It might be a bit of an exaggeration but if it does get exposed, Tia would be forced to live outside the cities and the CPUs would need to spread the word…_ 'Actually, that would be more effective… Ah, I'll talk with Histoire about it after this quest, for now I need to focus.'_

Tia yawned, "I'm getting sleepy… **[Create Party] [Invite to Party: Oroshi]**. Have you sorted things with Histoire or should I get involved?"

_"Ah, yeah, get some sleep. We should be good to go by tomorrow."_ The older man said. _"I'm actually in bed right now," _

"...Right, that's all I needed to know. Thanks." He said, "**[Dissolve Party]...** I'm a bit worried to sleep in the room, so I'll just lay here. Sakura, make some vines and bundle them up."

**[Skill [Contracted Being Growth] has evolved into [Improved Contract Growth] (Rank D Skill)] **

**[Skill obtained [Monster Storage I] (Rank D Skill)] **

"...Fuckin'... get in the system, Layla, Frankenstein."

* * *

"Found it!" Lucas shouted, "Yeah! Woohoo! I finally found it!"

The young blond pushed aside the branches and shrubs blocking his way and ran towards the blade buried deep inside a thick tree's trunk. "Damn, that was hard. Why didn't that become a quest…? Nevermind. Come to papa!"

Lucas gripped the hilt and pulled. "Urk… Ahh!"

He pulled and pulled, even going so far as to plant his feet on the trunk and tried to wedge it out. "Why… is this… not working?! Its just wood!"

Lucas gave up ten minutes later.

"Argh, fuck it. I'm going for this build anyways, Oroshi fills out tank and Alice and Tia fills out our magic DPS. So that stat I should go for is…!"

STR, AGL and DEX. A 50%, 35% and 15% should be fine… no, a 35%, 50% and 15% would be better. In MMOs he always prepared the speedy types.

**[Lucas Pendragon] (LvL:50)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 1**

**HP: 1,650/1,650 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 5,500/5,500 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 120**

**AGL: 130**

**DEX: 120**

**END: 110**

**INT: 110**

**WIS: 110**

**LCK: 110**

**Points: 250**

**Skills:**

**[Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship] 1/100**

**[Holy Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Demonic Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Standard Sword Arts] 5/400**

**[Herculean Strength] 1/1000**

**[Atlas Body] 1/1000**

**[Blade Bond: Tyrfing] 10/10,000**

**[Lesser Unarmed Combat Ability] (Lvl:1/300)**

**[Blessing of the Divine God of War] Trait**

"Ugh, when I take a look at my stats I feel depressed." Lucas grimaced. "In any case! Time to spend my points!"

**[STR: 120 88 [88 Herculean Strength]**

**[AGL: 130 125]**

**[DEX: 120 38]**

"Yup! That should do." He dismissed the screens and rolled his arms, firmly grasping the hilt and pulled with all his might. "Hnnnn…!"

…

"Why… is this… not budging!" It was lodged deep in the tree but it shouldn't have been any harder than if one were to pluck out a stick from a branch. It honestly felt like he was swimming through mud while a rope dragged him down when it was tied to a bowling ball. "Ugh… I know you can see me Tyrfing! Speak up!"

…

"...why the silent treatment? I came all this way y'know!" Lucas pouted as the sentient blade remained silent. Not that he cared, at this point, it was a matter of pride.

"If I can't pull you out now, then I'll break the wood surrounding you first!" His face twitched, "Or so I planned but… how do I even do that in the first place?"

Lucas snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. "I know! I can just burn it!"

The new idea was simple but there was one crucial detail he was missing to make it into a reality. That is, the fire itself. In the wild there should be enough dried leaves and bark and whatnot to make tinder but to even use said tinder he would need a bow and drill.

_'Uh… A bow is basically a curved stick with some strings attached… so that branch could work as the stave and this… thingamajig should work as the string! It doesn't need to be able to shoot, I just need it to help make friction… I think. They made this look a lot easier in the games.' _Two hours passed before he finished his project and the result was good enough to fit his objectives.

**[Obtained Skill**

**Crafting] **

"Neat." He dismissed the notification and got to work, Lucas could just check it later even if the name of the skill spoke for itself. "Right… This stick goes here, wrap the string around it, and then move it around to make enough friction until it begins to smoke!"

Half an hour in he realised he can't just go at it without proper technique.

Day broke until he got good enough to start showing results. Lucas began to panic once smoke began showing up, in his panic he scooped the nearly burnt tinder with his bare hands and wildly looked for the tinder he put aside. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Where's the tinder?!"

When he found it his hands were burnt and the smoke died out. "Ah… It went out."

Lucas then glanced at the bow and let out a sob, "My hands hurts…"

**[You have gained 1 END and DEX] **

**[You have gained a new skill [Inferior Survival Knowledge] ] **

Small blessings.

**[You have been invited to join the party of Alice Muramasa]**

"...Accept." He braced himself for the scolding.

_"This one cannot even believe she once cared for such an incompetent companion," _Lucas winced. _"Oroshi, Tia and I are heading to Lowee first. Arrange your own transport with Histoire as soon as you can."_

"I-I almost have it!" Lucas did not. "Just give me another hour!"

_"...You should be grateful this one is kind, consider this your last chance… But if you fail."_ Alice's voice reached arctic levels of cold. _"This one will never trust you ever again. That is all, make haste."_

"R-Right!"

**[Party Dissolved] **

Lucas sighed, "Alice is so strict… She could be a bit nicer to me!"

In any case… Lucas glanced at his newly acquired skill and turned back to the discarded bow and tinder. _'It should speed things up.'_

His guess was right and he had a fire going mere minutes after restarting. This time he made sure to keep the tinder nest close by. Once the fire got started he fed it a stick and let it light the tip.

"Finally!" There should be enough dried stuff around the tree's roots so the young swordsman just stabbed the flaming stick in there and watched it catch fire. "Burn! Burn! Burn!"

**_"Reeeeeeeeee-!" _**

Lucas froze.

The tree twitched violently and swung its branches, knocking him aside as collateral. The pain aside he could only stare as the once normal looking tree begin turning into a monster. It reminded him of the Ancients in WoW, only with Tyrfing stuck on its stomach area.

**[Warning! [Treant of the Planeptunian Forest] is aggrivated] **

"Oh… Oh… I'm fucked, aren't I…?"

Lucas laughed dryly, eyes wide in panic, fear and disbelief. The young man could already see it coming, his imminent death. _'I couldn't even get to the first boss, how pathetic... Good luck, you three.'_

"Ifrit."

From the canopy burst a strange wolf on fire. It's appearance made his stomach drop as another strong looking monster popped up. Lucas slowly backed up, never once bothering to stand up… until his back hit a dead end.

"Oh no!" Lucas paled. "Ow!"

The younger boy looked up and found an unimpressed Tia looking down on him, along with a small girl nearly the size of Histoire but green and pink sitting on his shoulder. "T-Tia?!"

The older boy nodded, "Yes, yes, Tia here. This is quite the predicament you've found yourself in, huh?"

"Its a freaking tree person!" Lucas cried, "I-I can't hurt it without a sword!"

"Excuses," He scoffed. "You have two arms, two legs and a brain. Think of a way and we'll get victory."

"Would we?!"

Tia stared blankly as Ifrit tore into the so feared trent, much to the amazement of the young blonde. The cub's speed and elemental advantage was too much and practically melted the living tree. Ifrit howled, gleeful at his first solo victory.

It snatched Tyrfing in its maw and brought it back similar to a dog coming back from retrieving the stick from a game of fetch. In this case the similarities were perfect, as it claimed the sword as its trophy.

Tia scratched the wolf's head and had it drop the blade.

**"Ow." **Tyrfing said, having been dropped unceremoniously.

"Ow." Lucas said, having been stepped on by the Djinn.

"...Ow," Tia sighed, having found a sword unceremoniously fall and crush his toes along with being tackled down immediately afterwards. "Ifrit… sit."

The wolf whined but complied.

Tia scratched the back of his head and scanned the sword Lucas claimed as his own, and Alice rudely woke him up to held find.

**[Tyrfing: The Cursed Swored of Three Evils**

**Forged with a golden hilt that would never miss a stroke, would never rust and would cut through stone and iron as easily as through clothes.**

**The dwarves made the sword, and it shone and gleamed like fire. However, in revenge they cursed it so that it would kill a man every time it was drawn and that it would be the cause of three great evils.**

**Acquired skills and traits upon equip. **

**[Never-Miss Strike] (B rank skill)**

**[Cursed Body] (B rank trait) **

**[Auto-Maintenance] (D rank trait) **

**[Death Seeker] (A rank trait) **

**Acquired boon upon equip (with bonded person) **

**[Bloodied Curses] (A rank trait) **

**[Mind Corruption (Self)] (A rank trait) **

**[Vengeful Revenge] (B rank trait) **

**[Bloodlust] (C rank skill) **

**[Superior Berserker Swordsmanship] (B rank skill) **

**Requirements:**

**STR: 6000**

**AGL: 5000**

**DEX: 7000**

**END: 3000**

**INT: 3000**

**WIS: 10000**

**LCK: 1000**

**Current bonded user: Lucas Pendragon.]**

"Thanks for the help, Tia," Lucas grinned and reached for the sword, only for Tia to yank it out of reach. He blinked and tried again, same result. "T-Tia?"

He glared at the sword, "This sword… is too dangerous to be used."

"What? H-Hey, wait, what do you mean by that?" The older man only shook his head and turned on his heel and began making his way back. "Tia! Explain yourself, please! I don't have that fancy scan thing you and Alice have!"

He spared Lucas a glance and sighed, "**[Acquired skills]**, **[Cursed Body]**, **[Mind Corruption (self)] **and **[Vengeful Revenge]**... My ability is too low a level to know what they do but… let me just say they don't sound good."

**"Hey! When did you find the time to look into all my dirty little secrets, huh pal?!" **Tyrfing hissed, finally finding a chance to speak, **"I'll have you know, I will take _very~_ good care of Master dear over there."**

She then purred, **"I missed you Master~ Did you miss me too~?" **

"Nope!" The young man replied, prompting a sigh from the sentient blade. The younger man waited faster and blocked Tia's path with a frown, "I can take it!"

He sighed, "Lucas, Tyrfing is too dangerous for you to handle as you are now… we don't have the luxury of testing things out. One mistake, and its over."

"I know that!" Lucas shouted, "But would you at least trust in me a little?"

"No means no," Tia set his foot down. "I'll hand this over to Histoire… she'll know what to do with it… Probably."

Lucas tried again and again until Tia's patience ran out and had Sakura shut him up with a vine.

* * *

Alice was tapping her foot impatiently while she waited for the others to come back. She gave them ample time to get themselves together _and_ since they were so ungrateful enough to run late. She graciously gave them even more time. In fact, when the doors behind her opened, she almost skewered them on the spot, _but_ being the forgiving being she was Alice decided to pardon them.

This time.

"We're back." Oroshi sighed and sat down on the floor, letting the contents inside the back on his back slide out. "Shit!"

"Please be careful with those! We don't exactly have an infinite supply you know!" Histoire admonished. "In any case, are Tia and Lucas not back yet? I see two undeads that I presume to be his?"

Layla and Frankenstein raised their head and growled in unison, locked in a cage of swords and shields, Alice sighed as she fought of the headache at the thought of dealing with them. She was already almost put on a blacklist when an official employee came while they were inside.

Thank God for Histoire's timely appearance.

Otherwise she would've had a murder him.

Fortunately for her health, along with any other unfortunate employee, Tia decided to arrive. With an unconscious Lucas hung over the ground by a floating vine coming from a small pink thing. His undead began to riot inside the makeshift cage of shields and swords and eventually broke through.

Oh, there goes that headache.

_'Ow,' _Alice winced.

"We're back," Tia scowled, prompting the fairy to drop its charge unceremoniously on the ground. "Histoire, lock this thing."

"Pardon?" The tome blinked, trying to find the purpose of such a rusty blade. "I can feel a great evil coming from it…"

"Its a cursed blade, keep it locked for now." Tia said, ignoring Lucas' pouts and walked past it. "Lucas isn't strong enough to handle it as he is right now,"

"I-I see." She stared at it and idly wondered how she could even move it from its spot. It looked heavy… "I shall find time to construct an isolated space to confine it."

"I still say let me have it," Lucas grumbled, "I can take it!"

"If you can't, we kill you." Tia said coldly, leading his undeads onto the platform. "Fine with that?"

"I-I…" Lucas frowned and pouted, "...Fine! But what am I gonna do now? I can't help with DPS without a sword and I'm like half you guy's level."

Alice walked up frowning, nursing her headache, and sighed. "Tia, look after the baby. Leave it to Oroshi and this one to handle delaying the demons."

"I don't mind but… he's not going in the party." Tia declared, looking through his status. "I plan to summon at least five more undead to help with the fight… and unlock my dungeons, that'll really help us in the long run… and by us, I mean me."

"That is fine," The woman said, "Now let us be off, Lowee will need to be informed…"

Lucas closed his mouth, losing his chance to speak his mind once more. He pouted and walked onto the platform beside Oroshi, who looked like he was struggling with the large pack on his back.

Tia looked up from his status, "Where are Uni and Nepgear?"

Histoire perked up, "Uni and Nepgear are heading there as we speak, they plan to pick someone up along the way and so decided that flying would be the best way to do it."

"Right… wait, don't they sell swords in Lowee?" Tia questioned.

"They do, I believe." Histoire said.

The amber eyed man nodded, "Alright then, Lucas, you're still sticking with me but we're buying you a sword."

"Whatever," Lucas was dejected. "Hey, what about your… uh, things?"

"Ah, right, **[Monster Storage]**." Tia snapped his fingers and a black void showed up beside him. The sight startled the two Undead. "Get in, I'll let you out when its safe."

Unable to refuse his order, Layla pushed the highly reluctant Frankenstein inside before hesitating. She turned around and saw no mercy in his eyes and then jumped in herself, face agonised.

"Y-You could've stored them all this time?!" Alice exploded. "Why have you not done that earlier?!"

Does he have no idea how hard it was to persuade people to stay out? The heiress was righteously pissed.

"Uh, its a temporary thing. Just got it last night, woke up tangled in them so the limit is 2 to 3 hours, I think?" Tia explained, looking anywhere that isn't the heiress' furious eyes. "I'm sorry?"

"You should be!" Alice shouted.

* * *

"Welcome to Lowee, I've been expecting… you?" Mina was an experienced Oracle. She had dealt with many things during her time of service, and had also once helped save the world along with her charges. Mina was expecting a lot of things from the otherworlders Histoire mentioned, but she did not expect infighting.

Tia Schnieden and Alice Muramasa, among the four those two stood out mostly for their levels and capabilities. Had Lucas not had that incident, he might've been included but as things stand. He's stuck in the background.

The amber eyes young man was sweating while looking anywhere else that doesn't have Alice inside. While the girl in question was glaring daggers into the back of his skull.

"Has… something happened between them?" That won't do, that won't do at all. Internal discord has no place in warfare. "Please, for the sake of our people, resolve this soon… In any case. If you would follow me, I shall accompany you to the CPUs."

The trip was awkward.

Oroshi looked between them and hummed.

"You thought of something?" Lucas whispered, watching the other two fight.

"...Nope," The oldest narrowed his eyes on the sole girl on their group. "Nothing."

"...You know, when they say 'nothing' they usually has something planned."

"I'd like to meet this 'they' and deck them for assuming I care enough to make one." Lucas tripped, "And besides, they'll get over it."

"Right." Lucas did not want to play mediator.

* * *

**[Current Quests] **

***Primary**

**[Demonic Invasion on Lowee**

**The attack on the Capital of Lowee has left the Patron and Candidate CPUs injured, weakened and ripe for picking. The demon who assaulted the capital and the CPUs, along with the aid of others, is planning to launch another attack and finish it once and for all.**

**Objective:**

**Do not let a single [CPU] fall.**

**Eliminate the leading demon [Khione the Yuki-Onna]**

**Additional Objective:**

**Eliminate 3 other demons. **

**Determine the total amount of attacking demons. **

**Delay them for 1 week. **

**Rewards:**

**100 additional status points to all stats**

**Obtain [Credits] after battle unlocked [P1, [P2, [P4]**

**(Add req.1) 50 levels, Sidequest Activated**

**(Add req.2) Sidequest Activated**

**(Add req.3) 100 WIS and INT**

**Failure:**

**Lowee is destroyed**

**Difficulty increased by 25%**

**Increased demon territory by 25%**

**Time Limit:**

**2 weeks until the beginning. **

**Progress:**

**Quest has not begun]**

**[Note: This Quest is part of the Storyline and cannot be refused.]**

* * *

***Secondary**

**[Class Selection Quest**

**An unlocked feature which expands the capabilities of the [Player]s. The [Player] themselves cannot choose a class, and must undergo a dungeon solo to determine a suitable class. The [System] will pick and grant the [Player] their [Class] depending on various factors in their dive. **

**Objective:**

**Obtain a suitable class for yourself. **

**Additional Objective:**

**Obtain a rare class. **

**Obtain a unique class. **

**Rewards: **

**Additional 100 levels on granted class.**

**(Add req.1) Bonus Class EXP for 2 weeks. **

**(Add req.1) Bonus Class EXP for 1 month. **

**Failure:**

**Null (Class Selection Quest may be retaken up to 5 times if granted class is unsatisfactory) **

**Note! **

**EXP, Gold and Items will not be gained during the Class Selection Quest.]**

* * *

**Character Exclusive**

***Tia**

**[Process of Evolution: Strengthening] **

**Change is inevitable, whether it be for the good or for the bad, it will happen regardless of whether or not you want it… It is only up to you to make sure it always ends for the good. **

**Objective:**

**Obtain powerful Contracts or Summons through Evolution. **

**Requirements:**

**5 S-Rank Contracts**

**25 A-Rank Contracts**

**75 B-Rank Contracts**

**150 D-Rank Contracts**

**Additional Requirements. **

**10 S-Rank Contracts**

**1 SS-Rank Contract**

**1 SSS-Rank Contract**

**Rewards:**

**3 delected [Contracted Beings] stats may be doubled. **

**S-Rank Trait given to selected [Contracted Being]s**

**S-Rank Skill given to selected [Contracted Being]s**

**(Add req. 1) Obtained Trait [Bloodline of Tiamat]**

**(Add req. 2) Obtained Class [Akashic Summoner] **

**(Add req. 3) Obtained Skill [Primordial Summoning] **

**Failure:**

**Dissolved Contracts**

**Lost of the skills [Taming] and all [Summon] Skills. **

**Time Limit:**

**5 years. **

**Progress:**

**0.01%]**

* * *

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:171)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 4**

**HP: 5,850/5,850 (4,388/4,388)**

**MP:36,000 / 36,000 (27,000/27,000)**

**STR: 380 (210) **

**AGL: 377 (208)**

**DEX: 375 (207) **

**END: 390 (218) **

**INT: 600 (210) **

**WIS: 600 (210) **

**LCK: 390 (218) **

**Unused points:305**

**Skills**

**[Balam Dominion] (LvL: 1/5000)**

**[Divine Oracle (LvL: 100/100,000)**

**[Dark Bullet (LvL: 30/30)**

**[Dark Javelin (LvL: 10/500)**

**[Dark Javelin Cannon]**

**[Dark Spear (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity (LvL: 15/100)**

**[Improved Contract Growth] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Inferior Mana Regen (LvL: 90/300)**

**[Inferior Undead Summoning] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Lesser Acid Resistance] (LvL: 90/1000)**

**[Magic Affinity II (LvL: 295/300)**

**[Magic Potency II (LvL: 250/500)**

**[Monster Storage I] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Physical Durability II 1/500) **

**[Standard Dark Affinity (LvL: 30/400)**

**[Standard Spirit Summoning] (LvL: 40/1000) **

**[Summoning (LvL: 100/100) MAX**

**[Taming (LvL: 1/50]**

**[Against All Odds] [Trait]**

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

* * *

**[Layla] (LvL 21/200)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Lesser Dullahan [Undead]**

**Title: N/A**

**HP: 50,895/50,895 (2,544.75 HP per minute)**

**MP: 66,750/66,750 (3,337.5 MP per minute)**

**STR: 3324**

**AGL: 2619**

**DEX: 2474**

**END: 3493**

**INT: 1308**

**WIS: 1375**

**LCK: 93**

**Skills:**

**[Death Sense] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Devour] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Devouring Mimicry] (LvL: 1/600) **

**[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Frost Aura] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Frostbite] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Hunting] (LvL: 1/500) **

**[Intimidate] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Greater Dark Element Affinity] (LvL:1/ 900) **

**[Physical Durability] (LvL:1/ 50) **

**[Starvation Aura] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Standard Riding] (LvL: 300/500) **

**[Standard Horseback Combat] (LvL: 320/500) **

**[Standard Swordsmanship] (LvL: 50/500) **

**[Standard Scythe Manipulation] (LvL: 240/500) **

**[Telescopic Vision] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait**

**[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**[Death's Herald] Trait**

**[Gluttony] Trait**

**[Greed] Trait**

**[Head Liberation] Trait**

* * *

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 1/300)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Greater Nature Fairy**

**HP: 8,580/8,580 (1287 regen per minute) **

**MP: 140,000/140,000 (14,000 regen per minute) **

**STR: 576**

**AGL: 1612**

**DEX: 1265**

**END: 572**

**INT: 2800**

**WIS: 2800**

**LCK: 965**

**Skills**

**[Binding Vine III] (LvL: 3/1200)**

**[Inferior Divine Stone Wall] (LvL: 1/2000)**

**[Inferior Transracial Communication] (LvL: 1/200)**

**[Inferior Transformation] (LvL: 1/400)**

**[Size Manipulation] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (LvL: 1/100)**

**[Superior Earth Affinity] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[Superior Earth Manipulation] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[Superior Nature Affinity] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[Superior Nature Manipulation] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[Superior Stone Blast] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[Superior Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 1/900)**

**[Superior Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 1/1200)**

**[Superior Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 1/700)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (171)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Frankenstein**

**HP: 23,310/23,310 (3496.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 74,175/74,175 (7,417.5 MP per minute)**

**STR:924**

**AGL:646**

**DEX:893**

**END:1554**

**INT:1785**

**WIS:989**

**LCK:35**

**Skill:**

**[Abyss Gate] (LvL: 10/600)**

**[Black Hole] (LvL: 8/800)**

**[Dark Element Assimilation] (LvL: 3/1000)**

**[Dark Pillar] (LvL: 5/500)**

**[Greater Dark Affinity] (LvL: 5/500)**

**[Greater Lightning Affinity] (LvL: 4/500)**

**[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (LvL: 5/600)**

**[Lightning Bullet] (LvL: 9/50)**

**[Lightning Pillar] (LvL: 8/500)**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)**

**[Touched by Magic] (Trait)**

* * *

**[Inferior Ifrit Cub] (Lvl: 41/150)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: Less than 5 minutes**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Inferior Ifrit Cub**

**HP: 9,600/9,600 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 18,000/18,000 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 550**

**AGL: 480**

**DEX: 500**

**END: 640**

**INT: 370**

**WIS: 360**

**LCK: 390**

**Skills:**

**[Blazing Limbs] (LvL: 30/700)**

**[Flame Body] (LvL: 11/600)**

**[Greater Unarmed Combat Mastery] (LvL: 50/900)**

**[Superior Fire Affinity] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[Superior Fire Manipulation] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[He Who Live Besides Fire] (Trait) **

**[Spirit of Flame] (Trait)**

**[Scorched Earth] (Trait) **

* * *

**AN: I have no excuse this time, I'm sorry for being lazy. **


	12. Towers and Snowmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own HDN.**

**Summary: The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

**AN: Skill descriptions. Forgot to put it in on the last chapter. **

**[Improved Contract Growth (Rank D Skill)] **

**The ability to influence the growth of anything that is contracted to the user, whether it is animate or inanimate. **

**30% increased efficiency when raising [Contracts] **

**30% closeness to [Contracts] **

**60% Additional EXP for [Contracts] **

**+1.5% increase to their stats. . **

**[Monster Storage I**

**The ability to take in monsters into a separate space in time and reality, also known as a mini pocket dimension, where they can be called for or until the time limit expires. **

**Current time available: 2-3 Hours.]**

* * *

Blanc had not been pleased when they arrived.

"Leave." Her frown marred her youthful face and made her appear older than she looked, "I don't have the time to babysit a couple of brats playing hero in my country."

To make a long story short, Mina led them to a room that was extremely spacious along with a gaping hole for a ceiling. Along the walls were deep claw marks within layers upon layers of frost. Inside they spotted Blanc sitting behind a broken desk alongside towering paperwork.

"When are Nepgear and Uni coming? No, nevermind, where's the representative for the Guild? I need a word with them." Blanc said to the maid beside her, "Financier, have we gotten any word on the location of the demons?"

Financier was a young woman with light brown hair in a red maid dress. She shook her head, "Those idiots can't tell the difference between this type of demon's mark and our natural snow. Yet at the same time, we cannot spare anyone specialized in that field, since they're needed here."

Mina took a step forward, "Lady Nepgear and Lady Uni are expected to arrive here in two to three hours. Lady Histoire informed me that they needed to check on the destroyed walls of their borders."

Blanc grunted, "Is that so?"

"Yes, and as for the representative for the Guild… she is patrolling the area around Lowee and has sent word that she will arrive around the same time as the CPU Candidates." She said, "Another thing, the people are getting worried with the destroyed walls. It may be best to prioritize the repairs."

Blanc sighed deeply, her exhaustion painfully obvious on her body. Her eyes turned to them, "I thought I told you brats to leave."

Alice moved to speak, but Tia moved faster. "We never asked for permission."

Her eyes narrowed.

Tia continued. "Other than probably information, and other necessities like food and the likes, we won't ask for much. We aren't your people, we don't need to listen to you to act… we are here to let you know we arrived."

"...Is that it?" Tia nodded, "...Fine, I give you permission to move in my territory."

Alice shoved him aside, "This one demands information."

"Denied." Blanc frowned, "Go ask Mina if you want information, I don't have time to deal with any of you."

* * *

"Well that went about as expected." Tia muttered, "...Do we have a plan now? I was basically putting on airs back there."

They were kicked out.

Alice leaned against the walls of the Basilicom with a frown on her face. She looked deep in thought with her eyes closed like that, Lucas couldn't really relate. Tia waited for somebody to speak up but sighed when nobody spoke.

"We can't do much of anything." Oroshi said, "Alice, you came from here right? Do you know anything?"

"This one spent no more than a few hours to a day here. She did not have the luxury of a grand tour of the capital... " Alice said, "However, she has a plan so basic she is disappointed none of you thought of it."

"Well… explain!" The woman rolled her eyes.

"A search for the demons, it is a simple plan. Hardly worth explaining in detail but if this one must." She pointed to the destroyed walls, "Sans Oroshi and perhaps Tia's Contracts, neither of us may help in the capital with our skillset. Thus, it is best for us to head out and search."

"We should split up," Tia proposed, "Do you three mind if I head out on my own?"

Alice considered it before nodding, "This one is pained to admit, but you are perhaps the most suitable for a solo search. Very well, she will allow your request."

'_I would've split regardless, but this way leads to less hassle.'_ The amber eyed teen walked off from the group, his eyes on the north side of the Lowee. "I'll let you know if I find anything, I expect the same on your end."

…

"Our mission is to find, and ascertain the position and location of the demon who attacked Lowee." Alice said slowly, "It is not mandatory for us to engage, nor is it needed to delay them. We are only to obtain the information. Is this one clear?"

"Yeah, but first off, mind if I ask something?"

"This one shall allow it."

"Where are we getting the supplies for this trip?" Oroshi frowned. "Two tents, matches and etc are a must since none of us know fire magic."

Alice hummed, "Well, this one will take a look around. Her guard will be Lucas, as payment for my Eidos."

"I knew you wouldn't give it to me for free." The teen grumbled. "Fine, I don't see why not."

"Excellent" Alice turned on her heel and walked off. "Oroshi, wait for us by the southern gates. We shan't be long."

* * *

"Smell anything?" Ifrit sniffed the ground before snorting out a small burst of flame, melting the snow in front of its snout. "I'll take that as a no."

He spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Sakura, fetch me that bird."

The fairy did so easily. The white owl stood no chance as it struggled feebly while wrapped in vines. It was below average in size, but he wasn't looking for a strong specimen. This was necessary for his scouting and also served as an experiment.

"**[Taming] **is more mind corrosion than anything, so this shouldn't take long on an animal." The estimated time was five minutes, admittedly not that long. "Lalya, Frankenstein, secure the perimeter. We'll be here for a few minutes. Ifrit, take a rest."

Sakura held the struggling owl still as it cried loudly while his magic coursed through its body and eroded its consciousness.

**[Inferior Great Grey Owl has been tamed] **

"Change name to **[Minerva]**." The name popped into his head when he thought of owls and for why the name changed, well, saying its species was a pain. "**[Status]" **

**[Minerva (LvL: 44/100)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Inferior Great Grey Owl**

**HP: 750/750**

**MP: 11,500/11,500**

**STR: 70**

**AGL: 150**

**DEX: 140**

**END: 50**

**INT: 200**

**WIS: 230**

**LCK: 100**

**Skills:**

**[Avian Biology] (Trait)]**

"...How droll, but what do you expect from a bird." On the plus side, his **[Taming]** skill leveled up a lot. Was it backed up? Then again, aside from Layla, Frankenstein and Amari, he didn't really tame a lot to anything.

Perhaps he should start doing that.

However, current matters had to take precedence.

"Minerva, are you going to follow what I say?" The owl's face scrunched up in what appeared to be a mental struggle before being washed out. She twisted her neck and turned around before spreading her wings. "I'll take that as a yes."

'_Actually now that I think about it, what the fuck am I going to do with you?'_ He tamed it on an impulse. '_...Well, it wouldn't hurt to get a flying mount in the future… if she ever got that big anyways.'_

"That's enough for a break. Sakura, call back Layla and Frankenstein. Ifrit, get ready to carry me for a few miles again. Minerva… sit on my lap, you're not fast enough to keep up with any of us." The bird chirped and hopped. "...Layla stop glaring."

* * *

Lucas watched Alice walk into a ruined clothing store and come out looking like she ripped off Tia's parka, dyed it white, blue and yellow attached a skirt, stole a pair of stocking and combat boots.

"This is warmer." She smiled. "Here, be grateful I spared enough money to buy either of you one."

She tossed him a thick, warm looking jacket. Lucas immediately wore it. He'll give it some time for it to feel warmer. The blonde noticed another one on her arm, maybe she would give that to Oroshi?

"Did you come to town just because you wanted to buy stuff?" Alice raised her brow before nodding. "Wouldn't it be better to buy weapons, armour or maybe potions?"

"Oroshi's skin is armor already, and we will never need weapons so long as this one is here, and potions are too expensive after the attack." She looked at her nails and scoffed, "Perhaps this should buy some furred gloves, she does feel a bit cold."

"How much credits do you have left?"

"1k, not enough to buy even a pheasant breakfast." She frowned. "How unfortunate, this one is quite hungry."

"Wanna stop by for a bite?" Lucas proposed, "Even with the recent attack there should still be a place that's running, or at least someone that's taking advantage of this by feeding people."

Alice shook her head, "Look around you, fool, what do you see?"

The blonde frowned before nodding.

The buildings were in ruins, gutted by towering spires of ice that seemed to be dyed with red. They were either melting, or being broken down, as they don't fit the rest of the look of Lowee. He winced when he saw people. They were huddled outside for warmth, their clothing no more than damaged rags with how much rips and tear there are on them.

They shuffled towards the Basilicom, a hand propped on their stomachs.

"This one is not worthy," Her words gave him the image of sharpened steel, "It is uncouth of her to take what she does not deserve."

She didn't elaborate, merely turning around and heading toward the Southern exit.

Lucas decided to ignore that, "Wait! What're we gonna be doing once we go out? I know we're supposed to be scouting but how are we supposed to be scouting?"

"Your brain is slower than this one thought it to be," She somehow sighed and scoffed at the same time. "Follow my steps and you will not be lead astray. This one knows exactly where to go."

* * *

They had absolutely no idea what they were doing.

"I thought you knew where to go!" Oroshi frowned, trudging through knee deep snow. "Its fucking freezing here! I demand we head back, and let the experts deal with this."

"This one will not give up because of some meager cold," Despite her clear tone, the woman's whole body was paler than was healthy and shivering intensely. "She will find the demon and return in triumph!"

"I-I-I gotta go with Oroshi on this one! W-Why didn't we buy heavier clothing!" Lucas really envied Tia's parka, it was like the older teen _knew_ they would be walking in snow! "I wish I knew fire magic!"

The sole woman in the group growled before raising an arm forward and above them. In their front three swords formed while above had three spears. The woman only spoke one word before they began to rotate.

"Spin." The swords cleared out the snow in front of them to a more manageable degree while the spears stopped anything from falling. It didn't help that much but Alice's complexion started to get better.

'_At least we don't have to walk through snow anymore… not that it'll do anything at this point, my pants are wet already.'_ Oroshi grumbled as he followed the path made before him. "We're going to need to make camp in a few hours. The sun is setting."

"Try to spot a cave, or at the very least a cluster of trees. We could fill in the gaps with this one's swords to stop the cold." It didn't take that long to find a cave. However, the next issue was fire. "You deal with it."

Lucas grumbled as he went out in search of wood.

Fat chance of getting those in the snow.

…

Oh, _that's _interesting.

Lucas hurried back to the cave with a grin.

* * *

"**Found… trace…"** Layla reported after coming back in the morning. The night was warm thanks to the walls Sakura made for them to sleep inside. Ifrit doubled as light and warmth, so they didn't have any worries there. "**Demons… I smell… ice."**

"An ice demon… I honestly didn't know what I was expecting." An ice demon in an ice country. He wondered if Layla or Frankenstein would suffer from hypothermia since they had no body heat… well they survived a night out in the blizzard so they should be fine.

"**Layla will… lead… follow, please."** She spared a glare towards the owl sitting on his shoulder, it was mirrored by Sakura who sat on the Dullahan's shoulder. He had an inkling why they were annoyed but he decided they could deal with that later.

"Where did you find it?" Layla pointed to the very blue trail. "Demon blood?"

"**...Maybe…"**

Tia shrugged, it was the best lead they got.

"Ifrit, sniff them out." The young man jumped off the flaming wolf. "We'll follow your trail."

Ifrit howled loudly and inhaled the demon's scent. He recoiled in pain with a scrunched face, his paw furiously wiped at his snout in a desperate attempt to get rid of the stench. He turned back to Tia with a whimper.

"...We can follow the trail until we lose it," The wolf yipped in relief. "Layla, take the lead. Sakura and Frankenstein post yourself in the back. We're taking no chances."

The trail leads out of the forest and to the northern east, or towards the mountains. It looked steep and they might have trouble hunting for food. It might be best to stock up on that on the way. "Minerva, keep an eye out for any wild game or plants."

Layla and Frankenstein don't need any food nor did Sakura or Ifrit, the latter two needed only his mana to keep existing. In any case, he left the essentials to them. "**[Create Party], [Invite to Party: Alice, Lucas, Oroshi]**!"

**[Alice has accepted the invite]**

**[Lucas has accepted the invite]**

**[Oroshi has accepted the invite]**

"_Tia! I am __**so**_ _sorry!"_ Lucas immediately shouted. "_We found a trail yesterday night and followed it."_

"...Disregarding your incompetence," Tia muttered, "I found one too. I think it leads to the mountains. How about yours?"

"_This one guesses that it will lead to the ocean… the south east if you will."_ Alice spoke up, "_Might this one ask what your trail is? Lucas has found our group a trail of purple crystals."_

"_They feel smooth to the touch and are fucking huge."_ Oroshi said

"They? You mean to say that there's multiple?"

"_Yeah, its not lying on the ground either. They looked like they jutted from the ground."_ Lucas said. "_I wanna say there's magic involved in making these!"_

"...Sounds like it, anyways, Layla found blue blood. It hadn't been covered by the snow yet, somehow." Tia glanced down, "Soon I'll be having Ifrit sniff the rest. Its getting thinner and thinner the further out we get from the forest."

Ifrit whimpered beside him.

The djinn was not looking forward to that.

"_One to the mountains and another to the seas, this one does not have a good feeling about this. Shall we regroup in Lowee? That CPU might want to know about these." _Tia hummed, before shaking his head.

Tia took a quick glance to the skies and shivered, "If I leave the trail now I might not find it again. I'm not that much of an expert concerning weather, but I think there's a blizzard coming."

He heard someone hiss, "Something wrong?"

"_I think I saw something."_ Lucas sounded alarmed, "_O-Oh shit! Guys, this is gonna be big! I think I see a fucking Yeti!"_

"_...While we deal with that, you go follow the blood trail."_ Oroshi said in a low voice, "_We will retreat back to Lowee after we deal with this Yeti."_

"_It is not a Yeti, it is an __**[Greater Abominable Snowman]**_" Alice corrected, "_...It is nothing compared to that Mantis. This one is confident that we can kill it."_

"Good luck," Tia said before cutting their mental link. "**[Dissolve Party]**"

Maybe it was a good idea to keep the party formed, however he already had five members in his. Despite the two having an enormous EXP buff, Sakura, Ifrit and now Minerva doesn't. They were already spreading it thin, no need to spread it thinner.

It took an hour to get out of the forest and the blood trail was beginning to fade thanks to the lack of trees to catch the snow. "Ifrit, track it."

The flaming wolf whined and nudged his nose into the clearest blood-stained snow and despite its scrunched up face, it howled and walked towards the mountain.

**[Contract] Ifrit has acquired the skill [Track:Scent]**

Tia assumed it was part of his biology but what's the harm in making something better? "Layla! I'll ride with you and Frankenstein, Ifrit, run as quick as you can."

Minerva inched away from the masked Dullahan when she got too close to the undead. The avian turned and hid her head in the back of his head. Layla wilted when Tia stared unimpressed. "**H-Hurry, Ifrit...!"**

* * *

**[Greater Abominable Snowman (LvL: 1030)**

**Status: Normal**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Greater Abominable Snowman**

**HP: 300,000/300,000**

**MP: 115,000/115.000**

**STR: 10000**

**AGL: 7000**

**DEX: 1400**

**END: 10000**

**INT: 2000**

**WIS: 2300**

**LCK: 1000**

**Possible Skills:**

**[Abominable Spirit]?**

**[Abominable Body]?**

**[Abominable Soul]?**

**[Abominable Fist]?**

**[Abominable Ice Magic]?]**

Alice frowned after she analyzed their opponent.

"It is strong, this will be a hard fight." She opened and closed her hands before manifesting a bow and quiver. She notched an arrow on the bowstring and aimed at the eye but frowned, dropping the attack, "This one will blind it, do not waste the chance I give you."

Oroshi grunted and enveloped his body in a tangible golden glow. Alice's eyes widened in surprise after she analyzed it.

**[Divine Shield of Athena: Aegis**

**Aegis, the divine shield of the Goddess of War, Athena. It possessed spiritual qualities along with the ability to materialize in any form needed to protect the wielder from magical, physical and mental attacks. It negates any curse placed against it with its divinity.**

**500% increased END when equipped**

**Grants Ability [Negate Curse]**

**Grants Ability [Supreme Physical Damage Resistance]**

**Grants Ability [Supreme Magic Damage Resistance]**

**Grants Ability [Invulnerability]**

"And… you said you could reflect damage?" Oroshi nodded, "...By any chance do you still have this, **[Invulnerability]**?"

He shook his head.

Alice frowned. That plan sounded so good as well. However, since they were missing a key component in said plan, it was best to change it. Unfortunately they don't have a lot of time.

The Greater Abominable Snowman was approaching them. Its large, white furry arms crunching the snow as it moved. It resembled a two story albino Gorilla at the moment, with a black patch of fur on its back, like a reverse silverback Gorilla.

Lucas was trembling in fear.

"We can't take that on without at least one of us dying, or becoming severely injured." Oroshi said, "Why didn't you ask him for help?"

"This one believes we can handle it." She said simply. "Now, if you have no plans to run away. Get into position."

The sole woman in their group turned on her heel and walked away, towards one of the spires of ice. Idly, she placed half of her points into **AGL** and the rest into **INT**. Damage and maneuverability would be key in a battle like this.

**[For reaching 500 AGL you have acquired the skill [Flash Step]**

**[For reaching 500 AGL you have acquired the passive [Magic Irregularity]**

Quickly she scanned them and couldn't stop the smirk coming to her lips.

**[Flash Step (C rank skill)**

**Speed is key. The ability to cross a short distance in an instance. The user will be momentarily able to react and move faster.**

**1 second 25% boost in AGL**

**1 second 25% boost in Reaction Time**

**Max distance: 10M**

**MP cost: 100MP per 1M**

**Cooldown: 5 seconds]**

**[Magic Irregularity (A rank Trait)**

**The random increase or decrease of magic intensity, which in turn either weakens or strengthens the user's magic damage, buff intensity, debuff intensity, or healing effectiveness.**

**10% chance for 90% increased Magic Damage, Buff Intensity, Debuff intensity, Healing Effectiveness.**

**20% chance for 80% increased Magic Damage, Buff Intensity, Debuff intensity, Healing Effectiveness.**

**30% chance for 70% increased Magic Damage, Buff Intensity, Debuff intensity, Healing Effectiveness.**

**40% chance for 60% increased Magic Damage, Buff Intensity, Debuff intensity, Healing Effectiveness.**

**50% chance for 50% increased Magic Damage, Buff Intensity, Debuff intensity, Healing Effectiveness.]**

This… was delicious.

"**[Against All Odds: 200%]**." Alice enjoyed the rush of power after her trait took effect. The bow in her hand gained a white glow, and a more solid appearance. "This.. is barely enough."

She began scaling the spire and opened communications. "Where is the Abominable Snowman?"

"_Its travelled a hundred meters to the right since you left."_ Oroshi supplied, "_Dammit Lucas, if you're scared you can run."_

"_I-I'm scared but I won't run. I'm not a coward."_

"Bravado serves nobody Lucas," She said. "Do not take on what is impossible."

And it was impossible. **10000 END** was _way_ too much for Lucas' meager **376 STR**… even with all his buffs, **3760 STR** was still far too inferior. Alice clicked her tongue, perhaps they should have kept Tryfing. Accursed it may be, it could cut its hide.

"_I'm putting all my points into END."_ Oroshi stated, "_It'll bring me up to at least past 1000… is it just me or do I feel __**really**_ _heavy right now?"_

"It is a side-effect, pay it no heed." She felt lighter for every point in AGL earlier, "Have you acquired any new skills?"

"_Uh, yeah? It gave me two."_ Oroshi said, "_...I think this might have just saved us, let me read them."_

**[Body of Steel (Trait)**

**You are steel, and steel is you.**

**25% increased END**

**10% damage reduction**

**20% Decreased Received Physical Damage**

**20% Increased Received Magic Damage]**

**[Body of the Great Tortoise**

**The Great Tortoise is renowned to hold the strongest shell in the world. Rumours stated that one with the strength of meteors punched its back and their fist broke upon impact, with the shell showing no signs of cracking.**

**50% Damage Reflection.**

**50% Decreased AGL.**

**50% Increased HP**

**50% Increased END.**

**25% Increased [Armour].**

**25% Increased Mass.**

**MP Cost (Activation): 5,000**

**MP Cost (Maintenance): 500 per minute**

**Acquired Skill:**

**[Redirection]**

**[Redirection**

**The ability to redirect a certain amount of force elsewhere through the palm of your hands or the soles of your feet. It is possible to redirect the force back to the opponent.]**

"You have… 95% Physical damage reduction." Alice sounded impressed through their link. "That is… fantastic!"

"_Not sure what to feel about giving myself thorns though."_ He grumbled. "_I'm going to be stationary once I activate them. You better deal with the damn Yeti while I'm there getting pounded."_

…

"_I can help too!"_ Lucas sounded annoyed, "_...200 points equal 400 points into STR! I got a new skill too!"_

**[Broken Blade (Trait)**

**Sacrifice your weapon and unleash ten times their would be damage.**

**10x DMG (Weapon is Broken after Use)**

**Weapons with (Unbreakable) Trait are not affected]**

"...This one will make you spare blades, break them at your leisure." Alice ignored Lucas' low whine. "In any case, come over. It does not appear to have noticed us just… yet."

…

"_It noticed us."_

'_Of course it did,'_ Alice sighed, she calmly watched slowly stalk towards Oroshi and Lucas. She narrowed her eyes and she dropped several projected blades down below. "If I do not kill it… I will leave the rest to you, Oroshi."

"_None of us are dying here. Not yet anyways."_ He said, "_You made some spare swords right? Lucas, go to her, get those swords and come back immediately."_

"_Right!"_

The monster noticed Lucas run off and was about to start the chase. However a white streak going past its cheek halted it. A small trail of blood began to leak from the wound.

Alice lowered her bow after her warning shot. "Oroshi! Stall it, I'm relocating! Lucas, just go where I was!"

Each spire was at minimum three stories tall, barely tall enough to be seen past the trees in the forest. They weren't connected to each other, but the gap in between spires was small. Enough for her to jump from one side to another.

"_I got them!"_

"Hide yourself till you see a chance to strike." She muttered and turned around. Alice opened her palm and manifested a silver arrow, she drew back her bow and focused.

Her skill said that the amount of mana used also affected the damage output. So what would happen if she flooded half of her total mana into a single arrow?

It grew exponentially.

Her arms strained and sweat dripped down her temple from the effort. However, she forced herself to be still, and fired.

Her aim?

A one-shot kill.

"_**GROAAAAAAAARHHHH!"**_

**[50% increased Magic Damage!]**

**[500% increased [Bow] damage]**

**[500% increased [DMG]**

**[Critical Damage! 2x]**

**[Total: 181,490]**

…

Incredible.

The Abominable Snowman rose from its position on the ground after it got knocked over by her arrow, blood gushing like a geyser from the open wound in its head. And yet, it roared.

**[Inflicted Half-Blind Status to Greater Abominable Snowman**

**50% decreased accuracy**

**50% decreased vision]**

Oroshi suddenly found himself flung away as he was too slow to move when it began charging.

"_Shit! Its all on you Alice!"_

It was quick, far quicker than its size should be.

Alice jumped back and down the spire, just moments before the entire structure collapsed under the weight of its punch. She crossed her arms and covered her face from the sudden hail of ice.

The woman gasped.

The Abominable Snowman cackled as it held her up against its eyes, woefully restrained in its tight hold. Even the slightest pressure would make her insides goo. Instead of an guaranteed kill however, it had other plans.

"**Cry...!"** Its voice was deep, baritone, and surprisingly smooth. "**Cry…!"**

"I… refuse to give you satisfaction!" She said through grit teeth, "Lucas!"

Lucas hid behind a tree the moment the spire of ice exploded. He shivered as memories the dungeon surfaced, the familiar pressure of oppression, the familiar sensation of terror clinging to his skin.

He was scared.

"_Lucas!"_

The blond wanted to run, he didn't expect this in his new life! This wasn't how an isekai was supposed to work! He quaked in fear. He couldn't do it. Not after he got so ruthlessly crushed by the lizardmen king and ent. He was scared.

Alice felt blood dribble past her lips. The Yeti was taking its sweet time making her suffer. "I.. will not bend!"

The Yeti huffed and raised its arm, the one holding Alice captive. Lucas paled.

It was going to kill her.

It was going to make her a paste in the cold, snow covered ground. She wouldn't live past that. She was going to die.

"_You got too confident again, Muramasa-dono."_ Alice clicked her tongue. "_This isn't how the heir of the Muramasa clan should act. Where is your strength?"_

She clenched a fist and projected blades with everything she had left. They instantly lodged themselves in its arm but to no effect. The grey mist surrounding its body

"_**Target locked!"**_ A feminine voice shouted. "_**Brave Cannon!"**_

A stunningly bright blue beam of pure concentrated energy struck its arm, cutting straight through and severing it from the body. Alice found herself soaring through the skies in the arms of a lavender haired Goddess.

"Phew! Made in the nick of time! Is anyone hurt?" Nepgear asked after she set her down. HDD Uni soon made herself known with a small frown. "You shouldn't take on something you can't handle you know!"

"This one… took out half its HP in one… shot." Alice coughed, "She would've killed it had it not been… so fast."

"Well, you still shouldn't have underestimated it!" Nepgear pouted. "Can you handle it Uni? I-I wanna look for the others."

The white haired CPU smirked, "Who do you think you're talking to? This'll be easier than a walk in the park!"

Alice immediately felt inadequate the face of the stunning sky blue beam of pure concentrated energy coming out of the CPU's oversized rifle. It was both beautiful… and absolutely devastating.

**[You have leveled up! 50x]**

**[Lucas has leveled up! 20x] (Minimal EXP gained - No participation)**

**[Oroshi has leveled up! 30x] (Slight EXP gained - Minimal Participation)**

Alice scoffed and dismissed the notifications. She would have _words_ with Lucas after this is over! Oh, she would have words indeed. Nepgear backed away from the vicious steel in the woman's red eyes.

"Piece of cake." Uni smugly huffed. "Anyways, where are the others?"

Lucas slowly got out from behind the trees while Oroshi was still missing. A few minutes later and an irritated pointed finger, Oroshi came back looking worse for wear and pissed than he did injured.

"It just, flicked me off! Jeez!" He frowned and grumbled.

"Sor-" Lucas went pale swordpoint. "A-Alice…"

Alice frowned and then huffed. "Fool."

* * *

"And then she just left. What happened to those two?" Uni asked an annoyed Tia as they made their way up a mountain. Nepgear stayed with them to both play as a mediator and escort. After that fight they needed to rest.

"Don't know, don't care." He promptly said, "Why are you following me again?"

"Hey! Be thankful I'm even trying to help you!" Uni crossed her arms, "I have you know, Lastation is quite vulnerable without me there."

"And you left it why?"

"Well Kei said to help out Blanc since she was injured for a fav- anyways! I'm here to help and you guys are the only ones who got a lead thus far." The black haired CPU pulled up ahead of them. "Hurry up! We don't have all day!"

Tia turned onto the left path, opposite of the steep right Uni took. "Hey!"

"Ifrit smells it going _down,_ not up… after this point anyways."

"I would've appreciated a heads-up," Uni grumbled and followed behind him.

They traveled in very comfortable silence until Uni opened her mouth again, "So uh… how're you holding up with just uhm, you know, one arm…?"

"Easier than I expected," He admitted, "Though I wouldn't have had to 'hold up' if _someone_ hadn't blown it off in the first place."

Uni winced.

"Apart from a few moments I tried to pick things up, nothing too drastic happened." Tia said, "I'm hardly so weak that I'd break down from losing it."

Minerva coo'ed and rubbed her head against his, the owl's feathery head made for a weird combination of soft and rough, and also wet. In fact they were all wet.

"So-"

"Ifrit's body heat melted snow as it got on us, which means going through a snowy forest is the equivalent of walking in gentle rain." He explained. "Any more questions before I go back to ignoring you?"

"Jerk," The CPU grumbled and shook her head. '_I'm not seeing much of anything yet. Does that thing really know what its doing?'_

Her face said it all, Uni wasn't really that good at hiding her thoughts, just one look on her face says it all. "Ifrit is capable, its in his blood after all."

"How did you-?! You know what, nevermind." Ifrit barked and rushed down. They shared a look and rushed over. Uni gaped and then shouted in the air, "...How the hell did Blanc miss this?!"

Before them was a huge towering tower made of solid ice with an upward stream of snow shrouding it. Ifrit stopped in front of it with a satisfied look on his face.

"Incompetence," Tia answered absentmindedly. "Is this what an unconquered dungeon looks like…?"

Uni shook her head, "An unconquered dungeon looks _nothing_ like this!"

He took her word and scanned the tower, wincing at the slight but sharp pain going through his brain. A bit of blood leaked from his nose but he wiped it away before Uni noticed.

**[Tower of Frosted Heaven (Uncleared)**

**The tower of {Data not found} which serves as the headquarters of {Data not found} with a total of 50 floors. Despite the low floor number, the quality of monsters inside are higher than what is found in a 500 floor dungeon.**

**Expected Monsters:**

**Greater Ice Elementals**

**Greater Frost Elementals**

**Greater Abominable Snowman**

**Supreme Abominable Snowman**

**Greater Ice Fairies**

**Supreme Frost Fairies**

**Ice Slime**

**Frost Slime**

**Greater Yuki-onna**

**Supreme Yuki-onna**

**{More info}**

**Recommended Level: 1000]**

"Recommended Level is 1000." Uni nodded with a serious look in her eyes. "Can you take it?"

"Of course! I can take it on with my eyes closed and arms tied behind my back!" Tia rolled his eyes, "Let me send Nepgear a message first so they don't send out a search team for us."

Tia nodded and took this chance to check out his status. **[Divine Oracle] **leveled up by two after he scanned this structure, and **[Standard Spirit Summoning]** was about to reach 100. Depending on the levels inside he might try to tame something to max out Taming.

Ifrit and Layla stepped forward to take on the role as Vanguard while Sakura sat down on his shoulder, glaring heatedly at the oblivious Minerva on his other shoulder. Frankenstein scratched her throat as she moved behind him.

"Let's not dally," Uni slung a rifle over her shoulder, she paused and rummaged in her pockets. "Here, this might come in use later."

**[Obtained Elixir 5x]**

"Appreciated," He pocketed the vials of life saving fluids. He didn't need to scan them to know how they worked. His sister complained about never having enough after all.

* * *

**[Tower of Frosted Heaven: F1] **

"...Remind me why you're sticking so closely to me, Uni? I don't think I appreciate having you all over my body right now." Tia asked with a deadpanned tone. The CPU of Lastation was pressing herself against his side, tucked under his arm, while her body trembled.

"I-Its cold!" She said through clattering feet.

Tia rolled his eyes and beckoned Ifrit to come over, the warmth radiating from the fire djinn wasn't lessened in the slightest in this temperature. Uni sighed in bliss as warmth washed over her body.

"I charged 10k Credits by the minute." He said casually.

"That's fine, I got a few hundred billions in my savings." Tia almost tripped. "There's a few perks to being a Goddess you know, one of them being immortality, it piles up."

"Apparently," He weakly shrugged it off. "Oh… right, Uni, would you mind leaving anything we see to me?"

"I don't mind, but why?"

"I don't want to worry about friendly fire." Tia felt a hot bolt fly past his head. He turned around with a raised brow and bloody cheek. Uni was glaring at him, a handgun in her hand with the barrel smoking. "But jokes aside, I want to rush some evolution."

It was about time he took advantage of it.

**[Inferior Undead Summoning 1/500**

**A lost art, reserved to the abandoned path of necromancers. The ability to summon the dead with no sacrifice other than their life and mana. The rank of undead may be increased with sacrifices and ingredients, however the main source is how much life the summoner is willing to part with.**

**Summoning Limit: None**

**Summoning Cost:**

**Inferior: 1000 MP / 100HP**

**Note: The rank of summonable undead is correspondent with the rank of the skill]**

It was about time he started making an effort for his advancement quest.

"I don't think I like you." She muttered. "I really don't think I like you."

"What a surprise, I don't like you too." Uni clicked her tongue and huffed. Tia ignored her as they slowed down for him to start. He had 15k of MP, which was 15 Inferior Undeads, however he wasn't sure if they would be automatically tamed. He assumed they would be.

"Layla, standby in case they become hostile." The amber eyed teen snapped a piece of ice and angled it to his palm. "Sakura, stand guard."

Uni took a step back and crossed her arms. This would be an interesting sight.

Tia grunted and stabbed the shard of ice into his hand, piercing through his palm and spreading blood on the snow covered ground. **[Inferior Undead Summoning] **could work without a sacrifice, but he felt it would be more effective if he gave something.

Black lightning arced from his arms and flowed into the open wound where it coalesced into a mass of red.

Red flames emerged from his veins and a scream tore through his mouth. The red flames burned through his blood and assimilated it to grow stronger. It left him arm with third degree burns before mixing with the black ball of lightning.

"Tia!" Uni moved to catch him when he fell, but a quick glare stopped her in her tracks. She sucked a breath through her teeth and clicked her tongue.

The ball of lightning and flames pulsated the color of red. Uni was mildly impressed at the energy inside. She heard a loud snap, and the found a large crack in the orb's surface.

"Is… is that supposed to happen?" Tia didn't talk, opting to watch the orb crack and splinter, she counted 14 shards of varying colors and intensity. They sunk into the ground and disappeared.

**"Aa-Aaaahhhaaa~!" **

Three white hands shot out, followed by five skeletal arms and one black, shadowy arm, two blue arms, and then two rotting arms. Which were soon overcome by a single spider leg.

He could see Layla shiver at the sight. Which was odd.

"Okay… Okay," Tia smirked, "I can work with these."

Uni had to restrain herself from killing the newly risen undead. Her finger twitched towards the trigger but in the end, she forcefully reminded herself they were allies.

**[Inferior Undead Summoning 14x: Great Success!**

**Inferior Undead Summoned:**

**Inferior Banshee 3x**

**Inferior Skeletal Warrior 1x**

**Inferior Skeletal Berserker 1x**

**Inferior Skeletal Rouge 1x**

**Inferior Skeletal Archer 1x**

**Inferior Skeletal Priest 1x**

**Inferior Zombie 1x**

**Inferior Ghoul 1x**

**Great Summons: Rare!**

**Inferior Shade 1x**

**Inferior Poltergeist 2x**

**Inferior Undead Taratect 1x]**

"I can work with this indeed…" Tia let out a chuckled before coughing out a glob of blood. His arm as a mess, third degree burns, a high chance of melted bones and frayed nerves from the lightning. Should he be immune to his own spell?

Uni walked over and forced an Elixir down his throat, "Don't get the wrong idea, it would be a pain to deal with Nepgear if you die."

A sharp pain brought his attention to his arm. He watched in interest as his skin mended itself, the blackened parts writhing before fading into pale white. Several cracks and snaps later, it was good as new, if a bit discolored.

"...No new arm, so it's not a full heal." It made sense, it was impossible to heal what wasn't there. "Anyways, give me a few more minutes to take a look at them and then we'll move."

**[Banshee (D Rank)**

**The cry of this spirit is mournful beyond all other sounds on earth, and betokens certain death to some member of the family whenever it is heard in the silence of the night. **

**Or she may be seen at night as a shrouded woman, crouched beneath the trees, lamenting with a veiled face, or flying past in the moonlight, crying bitterly.**

**The banshee also is a predictor of death. If someone is about to enter a situation where it is unlikely they will come out alive she will warn people by screaming or wailing, giving rise to a banshee also being known as a wailing woman.**

**Racial Skills:**

**[Scathing Shout]**

**[Scathing Cry]**

**[Perish Song]**

**[Shapeshifter]**

**[Herald of Death]**

**Racial Traits:**

**[Ethereal Body]**

The Banshees took the form of two identical women and one little girl. They all had pale white hair, unearthly ashen skin and sunken red eyes with a malnourished body. They had a white dress for coverage, the chest area was stained with blood and it looked ragged.

"**Master…"** The little girl moaned in a hoarse voice. "**Why have you summed us...?"**

He noticed a glint of something sharp, a closer look and he realized their dirty nails were sharpened.

**[Shade (E Rank)**

**Spirits of the dead normally residing in the Underworld, or Purgatory. They can be compared to Gallu Spirits, and Wisps. It is bodiless, hereby intangible. They are masters of shadows and stealth.**

**Warning!**

**Shades cannot exist with areas of extreme light**

**Racial Skills: **

**[Lesser Shadow Manipulation]**

**[Lesser Shadow Affinity]**

**Racial Traits:**

**[Shadow Body]**

**[Weak Light]**

The Shade preferred to keep itself in the shadows of the Skeletons. Its head was black along with its face, and body. The edges flickered out and dispersed as wisps. It looked to be genderless.

**[Poltergeist (C rank)**

**They have traditionally been described as troublesome spirits who haunt a particular person instead of a specific location. Poltergeist activity has often been believed to be the work of malicious spirits by spiritualists. They are masters of Psychokinesis.**

**Racial Skills:**

**[Greater Psychokinesis]**

His gut says that Poltergeists shouldn't have a body.

Reality said otherwise.

The Poltergeists were dizygotic twins, in other words look-alikes with short grey hair and pale blue skin. Their eyes were similar to his, an dark hue of amber. For clothing they sported rags.

The male Poltergeist only covered his privates, while the female had a two-piece that left her stomach visible.

Unlike the other undeads, they could pass for humans with methemoglobinemia.

**[Undead Taratect (C Rank)**

**The variant of a Giant and Small Spiders. Undead Taratect are Small to Medium sized Arachnids with a uncanny trait of the Undead. They are rare, and more info is not yet available.**

**Racial Skills:**

**[Lesser Thread Manipulation]**

**[Lesser Silk Manipulation]**

**[Lesser Dark Magic Affinity]**

**[Lesser Beast Unarmed Combat: Spider]**

**Racial Traits:**

**[Undead]**

The Taratect he summoned was small, around the size of his hand. Far larger than most of the spiders in his world but it was oddly cute. It waved its front limb and climbed onto his biceps.

"...You're cute, I like you, therefore your name will be Eve."

Its fur was a mixture of white and black, with a silver spot on the middle of its abdomen. Its legs had rings of silver too, while the red eyes may unsettle a normal person.

He was far from normal.

"Hm…?"

Oh… that was an interesting trait.

**[Plague]**

"I'll name you… Pestilence."

The small Banshee smiled 'innocently.'

* * *

**[Alice Muramasa] (LvL:169) **

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 2**

**HP: 5,220/5,220**

**MP: 20,400/20,400 **

**STR: 353**

**AGL: 628**

**DEX: 358**

**END: 348**

**INT: 713**

**WIS: 408**

**LCK: 338**

**Unused points: 250**

**Skills:**

**[Analyst] (LvL: 10/10,000)**

**[Arcane Magic: Lesser Enhancement] (LvL: 10/400)**

**[Divine Blacksmithing] (LvL: 1/15,000)**

**[Lesser Arcane Affinity] (LvL: 20/500)**

**[Lesser Weaponry Mastery] (LvL: 60/400)**

**[Flash Step] (LvL: 1/900)**

**[Magic Affinity] (LvL: 130/300)**

**[Magic Weapon Molding] (LvL: 1050/10,000)**

**[Supreme Archery] (LvL: 35/1,200)**

**[Supreme Swordsmanship:Katana] (LvL: 15/1,500)**

**[Against All Odds] (Trait)**

**[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess] (Trait)**

**[Gamer's Body] (Trait)**

**New Skills/Traits! **

**[Flash Step] (LvL: 1/900)**

* * *

**[Oroshi] (Lvl: 120)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**HP:18,825/18,825**

**MP:15,000/15,000**

**STR:280**

**AGL:275**

**DEX:275**

**END:1255**

**INT:285**

**WIS:300**

**LCK:250**

**Unused Points:150**

**Skills:**

**[Atlas Body] (LvL: 10/10,000)**

**[Base Management] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Body of the Great Tortoise] (LvL: 1/1,000)**

**[Celestial Cooking] (LvL: 10/10,000)**

**[Damage Reflection] (LvL: 63/100,000) **

**[Divine Shield of Athena: Aegis] (LvL: 4/100,000)**

**[Lesser All Status Immunity] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Supreme Construction] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Blessing of the Goddess of Agriculture] (Trait)**

**[Gamer's Mind] (Trait)**

**New Skills/Traits!**

**[Body of Steel] (Trait)**

**[Body of the Great Tortoise] (LvL: 1/1,000)**

* * *

**[Lucas Pendragon] (LvL:70)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 1**

**HP: 2,850/2,850 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 9,500/9,500 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 816**

**AGL: 375**

**DEX: 278**

**END: 210**

**INT: 210**

**WIS: 210**

**LCK: 210**

**Points: 100**

**Skills:**

**[Atlas Body] 1/1000**

**[Blade Bond: Tyrfing] 10/10,000**

**[Herculean Strength] 1/1000**

**[Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship] 1/10,000**

**[Lesser Unarmed Combat Ability] (Lvl:1/300)**

**[Standard Sword Arts] 5/400**

**[Sword Style: Flowing Petals] (LvL: 1)**

**[Blessing of the Divine God of War] Trait**

**[Demonic Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Holy Sword Affinity] Trait**

**[Inferior Celestial Swordsmanship (Lvl:1/10,000)**

**New Skills/Traits! **

**[Broken Blade]**

**[Coward]**

* * *

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:171)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 4**

**HP: 5,850/5,850 (4,388/4,395)**

**MP:36,000 / 36,000 (27,000/27,000)**

**STR: 380 (285)**

**AGL: 377 (283) **

**DEX: 375 (281) **

**END: 390 (293) **

**INT: 600 (450)**

**WIS: 600 (450) **

**LCK: 390 (253) **

**Unused points:305**

**[Balam Dominion] (LvL: 3/5000)**

**[Divine Oracle (LvL: 102/100,000)**

**[Dark Bullet (LvL: 30/30)**

**[Dark Javelin (LvL: 100/500)**

**[Dark Javelin Cannon]**

**[Dark Spear] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity (LvL: 15/100)**

**[Improved Contract Growth] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Inferior Mana Regen (LvL: 100/300)**

**[Inferior Undead Summoning] (LvL: 500/1000)**

**[Lesser Acid Resistance] (LvL: 90/1000)**

**[Magic Affinity II (LvL: 295/300)**

**[Magic Potency II (LvL: 250/500)**

**[Monster Storage I] (LvL: 3/1000)**

**[Physical Durability II (LvL: 1/500) **

**[Standard Dark Affinity (LvL: 30/400)**

**[Standard Spirit Summoning] (LvL: 400/1000) **

**[Summoning] (LvL: 100/100) MAX**

**[Taming] (LvL: 30/50]**

**[Against All Odds] [Trait]**

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

* * *

**[Layla] (LvL 21/200)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Lesser Dullahan [Undead]**

**Title: N/A**

**HP: 50,895/50,895 **

**MP: 66,750/66,750**

**STR: 3324**

**AGL: 2619**

**DEX: 2474**

**END: 3493**

**INT: 1308**

**WIS: 1375**

**LCK: 93**

**Skills:**

**[Death Sense] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Devour] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Devouring Mimicry] (LvL: 1/600) **

**[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Frost Aura] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Frostbite] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Hunting] (LvL: 10/500) **

**[Intimidate] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Greater Dark Element Affinity] (LvL:1/ 900) **

**[Physical Durability] (LvL:10/ 50) **

**[Starvation Aura] (LvL: 10/1000) **

**[Standard Riding] (LvL: 350/500) **

**[Standard Horseback Combat] (LvL: 330/500) **

**[Standard Swordsmanship] (LvL: 80/500) **

**[Standard Scythe Manipulation] (LvL: 300/500) **

**[Telescopic Vision] (LvL: 3/1000) **

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] Trait**

**[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**[Death's Herald] Trait**

**[Gluttony] Trait**

**[Greed] Trait**

**[Head Liberation] Trait**

* * *

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 1/300)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Greater Nature Fairy**

**HP: 8,580/8,580 **

**MP: 140,000/140,000 **

**STR: 576**

**AGL: 1612**

**DEX: 1265**

**END: 572**

**INT: 2800**

**WIS: 2800**

**LCK: 965**

**Skills**

**[Superior Earth Affinity] (****LvL: ****1/1200)**

**[Superior Stone Blast] (****LvL: ****1/1200)**

**[Inferior Divine Stone Wall] (****LvL: ****1/2000)**

**[Superior Earth Manipulation] (****LvL:** **1/1200)**

**[Superior Nature Affinity] (****LvL: ****1/1200)**

**[Superior Nature Manipulation] : (1/1200)**

**[Superior Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 1/700)**

**[Superior Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 1/900)**

**[Superior Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 1/1200)**

**[Binding Vine III] (****LvL: ****3/1200)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (****LvL: ****1/100)**

**[Inferior Transracial Communication] (LvL: 50/200)**

**[Inferior Transformation] (LvL: 1/400)**

**[Size Manipulation] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (171)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Frankenstein**

**HP: 23,310/23,310 **

**MP: 74,175/74,175 **

**STR:924**

**AGL:646**

**DEX:893**

**END:1554**

**INT:1785**

**WIS:989**

**LCK:35**

**Skill:**

**[Abyss Gate] (LvL: 10/600)**

**[Black Hole] (LvL: 8/800)**

**[Dark Element Assimilation] (LvL: 3/1000)**

**[Dark Pillar] (LvL: 5/500)**

**[Greater Dark Affinity] (LvL: 5/500)**

**[Greater Lightning Affinity] (LvL: 4/500)**

**[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (LvL: 5/600)**

**[Lightning Bullet] (LvL: 9/50)**

**[Lightning Pillar] (LvL: 8/500)**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)**

**[Touched by Magic] (Trait)**

* * *

**[Inferior Ifrit Cub] (Lvl: 41/150)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: Less than 5 minutes**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Inferior Ifrit Cub**

**HP: 9,600/9,600 (82.5 HP per minute)**

**MP: 18,000/18,000 (275 MP per minute)**

**STR: 550**

**AGL: 480**

**DEX: 500**

**END: 640**

**INT: 370**

**WIS: 360**

**LCK: 390**

**Skills:**

**[Flame Body] (LvL: 1/600)**

**[Blazing Limbs] (LvL: 1/700)**

**[Greater Unarmed Combat Mastery](LvL: 1/900)**

**[Superior Fire Affinity] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[Superior Fire Manipulation] (LvL: 1/1200)**

**[He Who Live Besides Fire] (Trait) **

**[Spirit of Flame] (Trait)**

**[Scorched Earth] (Trait) **

* * *

**[Minerva (LvL: 44/100)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Inferior Great Grey Owl**

**HP: 750/750**

**MP: 11,500/11,500**

**STR: 70**

**AGL: 150**

**DEX: 140**

**END: 50**

**INT: 200**

**WIS: 230**

**LCK: 100**

**Skills:**

**[Avian Biology] (Trait)]**

* * *

**[Eve (LvL: 1/200)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Undead Taratect**

**HP: 3,000/3,000**

**MP: 25,000/25,000**

**STR: 250**

**AGL: 500**

**DEX: 450**

**END: 200**

**INT: 500**

**WIS: 500**

**LCK: 250**

**Skills:**

**[Lesser Thread Manipulation]**

**[Lesser Silk Manipulation]**

**[Lesser Dark Magic Affinity]**

**[Lesser Beast Unarmed Combat: Spider]**

**[Undead]**

* * *

**[Banshee 2x (Pestilence) (LvL: 1/200)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female(s)**

**Race: Banshee**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 11,500/11,500**

**STR: 70**

**AGL: 300 (400: Pestilence)**

**DEX: 200**

**END: 20**

**INT: 200**

**WIS: 230**

**LCK: 0**

**Skills:**

**[Perish Song] (LvL: 1/1,000)**

**[Scathing Shout] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Scathing Cry] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Shapeshifter] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Ethereal Body] Trait**

**[Herald of Death] Trait**

**[Plague] (Pestilence)**

* * *

**[Inferior Skeletal Warrior (LvL: 1/100)**

**Inferior Skeletal Berserker (LvL: 1/100)**

**Inferior Skeletal Rouge (LvL: 1/100)**

**Inferior Skeletal Archer (LvL: 1/100)**

**Inferior Skeletal Priest (LvL: 1/100)**

**Status: Normal (5x)**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Unknown **

**Race: Inferior Skeleton**

**HP: 1,500/1,500 (Archer, Rogue) 2,250/2,250 (Berserker) 3,750/3,750 (Warrior) 4,500/4,500 (Priest)**

**MP: 2,500/2,500 (Berserker) 5,000/5,000 (Warrior) 7,500/7,500 (Rogue) 12,500/12,500 (Archer) 15,000/15,000 (Priest)**

**STR: 100 (Archer, Priest) 150 (Rogue) 250 (Warrior) 300 (Berserker)**

**AGL: 100 (Priest, Warrior) 150 (Berserker) 250 (Rogue) 300 (Archer)**

**DEX: 100 (Priest, Berserker) 150 (Warrior) 250 (Rogue) 300 (Archer)**

**END: 100 (Archer, Rogue) 150 (Berserker) 250 (Warrior) 300 (Priest)**

**INT: 50 (Berserker) 100 (Warrior) 150 (Rogue) 250 (Archer) 300 (Priest)**

**WIS: 50 (Berserker) 100 (Warrior) 150 (Rogue) 250 (Archer) 300 (Priest)**

**LCK: 0 (All)**

**Skills:**

**[Lesser Archery] (LvL: 1/400) (Archer)**

**[Lesser Healing Magic Affinity] (LvL: 1/400) (Priest)**

**[Lesser Mad Enhancement] (LvL: 1/500) (Berserker)**

**[Lesser Stealth] (LvL: 1/400) (Rogue)**

**[Lesser Swordsmanship (Dagger)] (LvL: 1/400) (Rogue)**

**[Lesser Swordsmanship (Mad)] (LvL: 1/400) (Berserker)**

**[Lesser Swordsmanship (Shield)] (LvL: 1/400) (Warrior, Priest)**

* * *

**[Inferior Zombie**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female(s)**

**Race: Zombie**

**HP: 1,500/1,500**

**MP: 5,000/5,000**

**STR: 100**

**AGL: 100 **

**DEX: 100**

**END: 100**

**INT: 100**

**WIS: 100**

**LCK: 0**

**Skills:**

**[Infectious Bite] Trait**

* * *

**[Inferior Ghoul**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Ghoul**

**HP: 4,500/4,500**

**MP: 2,500/2,500**

**STR: 400**

**AGL: 200**

**DEX: 200**

**END: 300**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 50**

**LCK: 0**

**Skills:**

**[Infectious Bite] Trait**

* * *

**[Inferior Shade**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female(s)**

**Race: Shade**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 35,000/35,000**

**STR: 50**

**AGL: 300**

**DEX: 400**

**END: 20**

**INT: 500**

**WIS: 700**

**LCK: 0**

**Skills:**

**[Lesser Shadow Manipulation] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Lesser Shadow Affinity] (LvL: 1/600)**

**[Shadow Body] Trait**

**[Weak Light] Trait**

* * *

**[Inferior Poltergeist**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female(s)**

**Race: Poltergeist**

**HP: 300/300**

**MP: 40,000/40,000**

**STR: 0**

**AGL: 300**

**DEX: 500**

**END: 20**

**INT: 800**

**WIS: 800**

**LCK: 0**

**Skills:**

**[Greater Psychokinesis] (LvL: 1/1,000)**

* * *

**Notable New Skills:**

**[Plague (E-EX Rank Trait)  
The carrier of an infectious disease which spreads into a person's body attacking, or being attacked by the [Carrier]. Symptoms vary between [Carrier]s, however, if left untame there is a high chance of a [Apocalypse] occurring.**

**Carrier Effect:**

**[Eve:**

**Lesser Weakness**

**Lesser Necrosis**

**Standard Slow**

**Standard Rot**

**Greater Poison**

**Greater Wither]**

**[Abominable Spirit (A rank trait)**

**Wicked and Corrupt, they know their sin and they know their greed. Whomsoever holds this trait will pursue them without pause, without hesitation and without pain.**

**[Sense Nullification: Pain]**

**[Greed]**

**[5x AGL when in a pinch]**

**Body will continue pursuing [Desire] no matter the injury.]**

**[Abominable Body (A rank trait)**

**Wicked and Corrupt, they know their sin and they know their pride. Whomsoever holds this trait will pursue them without pause, without hesitation and without pain.**

**[Sense Nullification: Pain]**

**[Greed]**

**[5x STR When in a pinch]**

**Body will continue pursuing [Desire] no matter the injury.]**


	13. Towers and Demons

**Summary:** **The sudden expansion of their lands sent panic throughout their lands, and when monsters never before seen began to appear they began to become desperate. Histoire suggested an option; they never saw the storm it would bring.**

* * *

"Layla, Frankenstein and Sakura, go in." The fairy and dullahan glanced at each other before nodding, "The target are a **[LvL: 700 Greater Mammoth]**, **[LvL: 700 Standard Abominable Snowman] **and **[LvL: 800 Greater Yuki-Onna]**... fair odds, go have fun girls."

They made short work of them. Sakura held them down with her walls and vines followed by Layla cutting their tendons so they couldn't move out and then Frankenstein frying them with lightning, Tia himself made sure to get at least one javelin to make sure they all got the full EXP spread.

Then Layla cut them with her scythe, rendering them immobile, Sakura manipulated the ceiling above them and crushed them into paste… Frankenstein's thunderbolts were overkill.

Uni looked extremely uncomfortable at how easy they killed them.

He was extremely uncomfortable with how happy they look. It was a stray thought but for one fleeting second he compared them to cats looking for praise as they hand you a corpse of a bird.

**[Tia has leveled up!] 50x**

**[Layla has leveled up!] 300x**

**[Sakura has leveled up!] 100x**

**[Daughter Frankenstein has leveled up!] 500x**

**[Inferior Ifrit Cub has leveled up!] 100x**

**[Minerva has leveled up!] 200x**

**[Eve has leveled up!] 800x**

**[Pestilence has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Banshee 1 has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Banshee 2 has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Skeletal Warrior has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Skeletal Berserker has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Skeletal Rouge has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Skeletal Archer has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Skeletal Priest has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Zombie has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Ghoul has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Shade has leveled up!] 1000x**

**[Inferior Poltergeist has leveled up!] 1000x**

"Holy fuck that's terrifying!"

"W-What the hell?!" Uni was right to be shocked. He was too, so shocked in fact, that he might just pass out right here and now. However, this was nothing compared to finding out your little 13 year old sister willingly lost her virginity. So he was fine.

The memory made his eye twitch.

"Y'know… I kinda underestimated my traits. But having over 1000% increased EXP gain is kinda over powered, huh…" And here he was worried about EXP spreading thin, bah! Just because he hadn't made full use of it.

Tia made a note to thoroughly check himself out later.

"1000%?!" She gaped at him, "A-Are you joking with me, Tia? Don't worry, I won't shoot you just because you lied to me. I'm just letting you know, that joke was _not_ funny! Like, 1000% increase? That's insane!"

She was rambling.

He ignored her.

"LISTEN TO ME RAMBLE DAMMIT!"

"Evolution choices… Let's see… huh? That's… weird." He frowned.

**[Layla: Possible Evolutions**

**(Standard Dullahan) (Inferior Death Squire) (Inferior Death Knight)**

**[Minerva: Possible Evolutions**

**(Inferior Ice Owl) (Inferior Frost Owl) (Inferior Snow White Owl)**

**[Eve: Possible Evolutions**

**(Inferior Frost Undead Taratect) (Lesser Undead Taratect)**

**[Pestilence: Possible Evolutions**

**(Inferior Yuki-Onna) (Lesser Banshee)**

**[Inferior Banshee 1: Possible Evolutions**

**(Lesser Banshee)**

**[Inferior Banshee 2: Possible Evolutions**

**(Lesser Banshee)**

**[Inferior Skeletal Warrior: Possible Evolutions**

**(Inferior Frost Skeletal Warrior) (Lesser Skeletal Warrior)**

**[Inferior Skeletal Berserker: Possible Evolutions**

**(Inferior Frost Skeletal Berserker) (Lesser Skeletal Warrior)**

**[Inferior Skeletal Rouge: Possible Evolutions**

**(Inferior Frost Skeletal Rouge) (Lesser Skeletal Rouge)**

**[Inferior Skeletal Archer: Possible Evolutions**

**(Inferior Frost Skeletal Archer) (Lesser Skeletal Archer)**

**[Inferior Skeletal Priest**

**(Inferior Frost Skeletal Priest) (Lesser Skeletal Priest)**

**[Inferior Zombie**

**(Lesser Zombie)**

**[Inferior Ghoul**

**(Lesser Ghoul) (Inferior Wendigo)**

**[Inferior Shade**

**(Lesser Shade) (Inferior Frost Shade)**

**[Inferior Poltergeist**

**(Lesser Poltergeist)]**

…

**[Auto-Evolution System unlocked:**

**Requirement to unlock: have 10 or more [Contracts] be available to evolve at the same time.**

**Settings: Strongest Race**

**Effected: All**

**Excluded: N/A]**

"Oh thank god." Tia sighed in relief, "I thought I have to sit through this every time something needed to evolve."

First things first, he excluded Layla, Sakura, Eve and Pestilence from the newly unlocked System. Uni squinted her eyes at the sudden attack of bright light.

Tia slapped away her hands as she reached out to choke him.

"Those are some… impressive stats." He whistled, "'

**Auto-Evolution Report**

**[Minerva has evolved into Inferior Snow White Owl]**

**[Inferior Banshee 1 has evolved into Lesser Banshee]**

**[Inferior Banshee 2 has evolved into Lesser Banshee]**

**[Inferior Skeletal Warrior has evolved into Inferior Frost Skeletal Warrior]**

**[Inferior Skeletal Berserker has evolved into Inferior Frost Skeletal Berserker]**

**[Inferior Skeletal Rouge has evolved into Inferior Frost Skeletal Rouge]**

**[Inferior Skeletal Archer has evolved into Inferior Frost Skeletal Archer]**

**[Inferior Skeletal Priest has evolved into Inferior Frost Skeletal Priest]**

**[Inferior Zombie has evolved into Lesser Zombie]**

**[Inferior Ghoul has evolved into Inferior Wendigo]**

**[Inferior Shade has evolved into Inferior Frost Shade]**

**[Inferior Poltergeist has evolved into Lesser Poltergeist]**

"...I'm not going to let you go so easily after this," Uni declared, "You're dangerous, or rather, your pets are dangerous… I've never seen trash get strong so quickly."

"I won't stop you," He admitted, still staring at the recently evolved dead and winced when the pop-up of their double stat gain showed up. Maybe he didn't need to worry so much about his **[Advancement Quest]**.

Clearly all he needed to do was hunt down Greater and Supreme opponents and then spam his undead.

Speaking of.

"I'm so gonna abuse this…!" Tia grinned, staring at his recently filled, and expanded MP gauge. "...Uni, stop glaring, you know I need this."

She sighed and turned around, which he took as permission to keep going. He was starting to like how things were turning out. Though maybe he shouldn't scan everything again, he could only take in so much info.

"Right, let's go evolve you guys some more. If luck is on our side then I'll have you all turn into A-rank threats by the afternoon!" Tia turned his attention at the ones he excluded.

First off, Layla, it was either to turn her into a **[Death Knight]** or **[Death Squire]**. One thing to note was the words 'Knight' and 'Squire'. Squires were basically Knights-in-Training under the service of an official knight.

In short, his choices were to get something that was already trained, or to get one that's still in training.

Tia picked the obvious choice.

**[Layla has evolved into Death Squire**

**Acquired Stats:**

**+1000 STR  
+750 AGL  
+750 DEX**

**+1000 END  
+250 INT  
+250 WIS  
+100 LCK**

**(Obtained Trait: Loyalty)**

**(All Combat Skills upgraded)**

**Due to the effects of Death's Beloved, [Undead] [Contracts] stat gained from evolution has been doubled.]**

...This was pleasant.

Layla now had a face that wouldn't send someone screaming in sheer terror the moment they looked at it. Though it was still littered with light scars. Tia could compare it to a below average Japanese girl.

Her body was still the same though. So if she keeps looking better with each evolution, maybe he might have a scalding hot woman under him. Well, he'd rather have a powerful subordinate than a beautiful one.

"...Your horse is looking weird," Layla recoiled as if she was struck in the gut. "What? Don't look at me like that, the thing has two heads. I can't even trick myself into calling it a Bicorn with that."

It was part of Layla, so it wouldn't show anything that he wouldn't see from looking at the woman herself. That being said, he didn't know if it had a will of its own, or if it was just an extension of Layla's will.

"**He isn't… weird!"** She pouted. "**Master is so mean…"**

Tia moved on.

Now then, for Eve and Pestilence.

Eve seemed to prefer the **[Lesser]** tier of her current race. He wanted to try something, so maybe there was some merit there. Besides, it would just take five seconds to find a Greater tier Monster and then max them out.

**[Eve has evolved into Lesser Undead Taratect**

**Acquired Stats:**

**+200 STR**

**+300 AGL**

**+300 DEX**

**+100 END**

**\+ 500 INT**

**\+ 500 WIS**

**\+ 100 LCK**

**(All [Thread] skills upgraded)**

**Due to the effects of Death's Beloved, [Undead] [Contracts] stat gained from evolution has been doubled.]**

Similar to how Sakura evolved, a sheathe of light enveloped the small spider's body. It took a minute for the changes to occur. After it faded, Eve's body gained an inch or two in height and her fur got smoother.

A small hand tugged on his sleeve, Pestilence stared up at him with sparkling eyes. Tia pulled up her status sheet and hummed.

"...I wouldn't be averse to a Ice-Type," He muttered and clicked onto the **[Inferior Yuki-Onna]** evolution. Tia took a step back as the snow beneath them shifted.

"That's… new." Uni muttered to herself. "Isn't it usually them being covered in light? Why is it that this one gets swallowed up by the ground."

The best way to describe the structure in front of them was a cocoon made out of ice. They could see Pestilence inside of it as red and black lines crawled towards her body. Tia leaned against Layla's horse as they waited.

It took longer. Perhaps it was because of the new type of evolution? This needed more testing, but he had no idea why it happened in the first place. None of the others with an Ice Affinity evolved like this.

**[Pestilence has evolved into a Inferior Yuki-Onna!**

**Acquired **

**\+ 200 STR**

**\+ 300 AGL**

**\+ 300 DEX**

**\+ 100 END**

**\+ 400 INT**

**\+ 400 WIS**

**\+ 100 LCK**

**(Obtained Traits: Snow White)**

**(All skills upgraded)**

**(Skills Obtained: (Inferior Snow Magic Affinity), ( Inferior Frost Magic Affinity) (Frost Aura)**

**Due to the effects of Death's Beloved, [Undead] [Contracts] stat gained from evolution has been doubled.]**

'_Its cold,'_ Tia frowned and took another step back. '_I hate the cold…'_

Pestilence now had the face of an adolescent girl, somewhere around 12 to 13. Her body was around the same, wrapped with a ashen white kimono with a red obi and a snowflake pattern.

"Is it just me or did the temperature just drop like a hammer in a lake?" The CPU shivered, "Hey, did you do something?"

"How hurtful, to assume I did something just because the temperature suddenly dropped." He said slowly, silently enjoying how she pouted. "...Anyways let's get going. We've wasted enough time here."

…

It feels weird having such a large army at your beck and call.

"**Master. I feel... something in that room."** Layla pointed towards the nearest hole in the wall. Tia sighed and readied himself for another rush of evolution.

* * *

Oroshi was depressed. Or was it disappointed? He was either of those things or maybe both of them. In any case, the moment he rejoined the group he sulked on the side while Alice played with Lucas.

Though 'played' was… it wasn't the word he'd use in this case.

"Dance! Dance you little brat!" The usually calm and arrogant heiress grinned like a maniac. Arrows of ethereal light notched on her bow one after the other and shooting towards Lucas at such speed it broke the sound barrier. "Dance!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The blonde shrieked and crawled, rolled and jumped away from the resulting explosions. Oroshi wisely looked away and found Nepgear looking worried. "EEEEEEEK!"

Lucas must've done something to piss her off that badly.

Thankfully she wasn't too pissed at him, if a little annoyed at how easy he got knocked away.

The older man knew that if a woman was pissed… it was better to run for the hills. However, if the woman was ultra-powerful and capable of rendering houses to rubble, it might be better to get on their knees and beg.

"I-I think that's enough Alice!" Nepgear tried, "Goodness, please don't kill him!"

"Don't worry Nepgear, I won't kill him." Her smile was terrifying. "_I'll just take out a limb or two. Preferably the one at top."_

"That'll still kill him!" Lucas vigorously nodded, sweat pouring out from his face like a waterfall. "What the goodness happened between those two…?"

"Don't know… and I don't think I'd want to know." This was coming from the guy with over 90% physical damage reduction and with 1000+ points in END. Though maybe he should invest in WIS next time, for magic defense. "Ask Alice when she doesn't look like she'd smite you."

Nepgear nodded, remembering the times Blanc got really pissed. This was similar, but with a lot less cursing from Alice. "I hope they get along… oh, I wish Neptune was here, she'd know what to do."

"Pendragoooon!"

"EEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Lucas is starting to sound like a girl…" Oroshi muttered, "Should I stop it… no, I don't think I could even survive a minute if I interfered… well, she's not killing him."

'_I wonder how Tia's doing. Uni said she went to help him, but did she get there in time?'_ The oldest player hummed, '_Wait… doesn't Tia hate Uni…? Well, they were together for a while and neither of them are dead so they should be fine.'_

* * *

"I won't bother reacting anymore." Uni said with a deadpan tone. "Just… just don't go rouge. Your little minions are going to be a pain to exterminate."

"Does going rogue mean you'll be watching my every move? If so then I'd stay loyal, just so I don't have to deal with you." Tia paused, "But going rouge would mean being able to shoot you, so maybe I should!"

"Hey!" She paused. "...That might not be so bad, I could kill you without remorse too! Tia, go rouge right now!"

"After saying that you think I would?" As much as he didn't want her anywhere near him, he wasn't so against it that he'd do something that would lead to a certain death.

Maybe later, when he could fight back.

But for now, he'd take refuge at the fact that she _can't_ kill him less she pisses off Histoire.

"What can you tell me about Lastation?"

…

"Uni?"

"I-I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

She was more surprised than shocked, although he could see something forming in her eyes. "I asked about what you can tell me about Lastation."

"...Why…?" Her eyes narrowed, "Hmph! I suppose I can tell you about it. You can't do anything to it anyways."

He rolled his eyes and let the girl talk.

Before the Demons came, Lastation was the rivaling Planeptune with their technology and strength. Despite the poor management of the patron CPU Neptune, Histoire's skills let them keep up with Noire's brilliance. They made a lot of progress in filtering their smog too, so the air was cleaner now than a hundred years ago. They didn't have a lot of cities like Planeptune or towns like Leanbox or Lowee rather they focused on the quality of their existing residents.

"Noire was working on expanding via conquering lands that Planeptune or Lowee left weak," And they usually won those skirmishes, leading to Lastation getting more land and resources.

"I couldn't do much since Noire took care of everything," She sheepishly admitted, "So since I couldn't help, I focused on getting strong! I'm confident only Nepgear can match me in combat capability!"

Uni blushed, _'Stupid gunblade, stupid Nepgear too! I can't shoot at her cute face!' _

"Earth to Uni, Earth to Uni, the Yuri ship has not yet been launched in port Schinieden, recall back to harbor." He drawled lazily.

One narrowly dodged laser shot and bondage vine later, they were back to talking.

While on the way to the second floor he noticed a distinct lack of monsters. The Osbourne Hospital had dozens of monsters, while this only had three so far. It was weird, and it raised his guard.

He even had time to discover a new function, the **[Attribute] **System. Well, to make it short it was basically chaos beat nature, nature beats order and order beats chaos. With light and dark beating each other, it was possible there were undiscovered attributes too.

Uni was **[Order] **attribute, he had **[Chaos] **attributes, along with most of his summons sans Sakura and Ifrit who were of **[Nature]. **

…It may be possible to summon using this thing, after all, the world was a big place, it couldn't be limited to those five.

"So Neptune was strong as an individual, really someone to look up to sometimes too! But she was _so_ lazy!" Uni drifted off topic, "Like I know Noire loves her, but I'm worried about my sister you know? Neptune's nice but she's not responsible. She definitely doesn't deserve someone as amazing as Noire!"

_'I have no idea what those people were like so I will take your word for it and laugh later on as I recount these words you are speaking about them to them and laugh at you.'_ Tia nodded at his plan. "What about Nepgear?"

"Nepgear is… nice. Really nice," Uni blushed, "She was our leader when our sisters got captured by Arfoire, the Deity of Sin. It was rough but she pulled through in the end, after all, she had me as her f-f-friend."

_'I should hook them up.' _He idly thought. _'I should hook them up ASAP. They'll be the best to poke fun at, that Nepgear girl seems to have a hidden dagger underneath all that rainbow. She would join me in teasing Uni.' _

All the nice girls had a hidden dagger.

If they didn't, then obviously they were fake to begin with.

"...Doesn't this feel weird?" Uni froze, a hand on her chest while she told him about the recent modifications she bought for her gun collection. "Like, there haven't been any monsters."

"O-Oh, that's what you meant…"

"What'd you think I mea-"

"Shut up!" Tia shrugged with a smirk, "Y-Yeah, I was looking forward to show how below me you are. What the heck?!"

"Shade, go scout for a bit. Don't get spotted." It nodded and melted down into his shadow. "Let's wait for word Uni."

"Fine…"

_'Why was I able to talk so easily…? I mean, its Tia! He hates me. I shouldn't be so comfortable.' _Uni moved until there was a sizable distance between the two of them, he could spot a look of contemplation on her face before it morphed into something incomprehensible_. 'He may stab me in the back.'_

"..I should be able to summon another Spirit soon." **[Standard Spirit Summoning] **was getting close to its halfway mark, leaving Sakura and Ifrit leveled it up passively and his regeneration surpassed the cost in sustaining them, so they could stay indefinitely. "...Might as well rush it, its already 499."

He recalled Ifrit and suddenly regretted doing so. The fire djinn was always near it so he failed to notice it before, but the Tower was _**freezing**_. Tia immediately resummoned him and relaxed when the heat came back.

From there he grinded it with Sakura, and after a few hours and a few more floors with absolutely no resistance, weirdly enough, the skill reached the halfway mark.

**[Standard Spirit Summoning can now support three [Spirits]**

_'Now then… Yep. I can now summon three.'_ Hm… He got lucky with Ifrit, and he got his target element with Sakura. Would he be as fortunate with his third summon?

…Now there was an idea.

"Uni! Come over here real quick." Tia ignored the sudden wariness in her expression as she came over. "Mind if you do me a favour?"

"...What?" Tia outstretched his arm and she looked as if he just said he can bring someone back to life. _"...What?"_

"I want to try something out." So far he'd been doing everything on his own, but what if he could use a catalyst, or maybe mix his energy with someone else's to form a new attribute? He was lacking a catalyst at the moment so he had to settle for the latter.

"O-Okay." This was weird. "What do I do next?"

…

"Your hand is surprisingly soft," Tia murmured, "Anyways, I'm going to try summoning something. Try to synchronise your magic with mine while I do it."

"...Wait, how do I do that exactly?"

He had absolutely no idea. "You're smart, you can figure it out. Now on my count!"

Black Lightning arced through his arm, Tia held back a sharp hiss from the sudden pain, it rose it up till their joined fingertips and left to form a sphere in front of them.

On Uni's side, ruby red water flowed out, it was reminiscent of blood yet smelled roses. It freaked her out but she didn't let go. The red water formed a sphere around the lightning and held it inside.

"Argh!" They both couldn't expect a second, stronger round of pain as something large leaked from their pores.

"Is this what summoning feels like?!" Uni shouted through the pain. "It sucks!"

Tia grunted in response as his head throbbed. "Bear with it."

Grey fire burst out and rushed towards it. The addition of the grayed flames made the sphere unstable, and it exploded.

Violently.

His undead rushed to form a wall against it and most perished in the face of it. Sakura enveloped them with her walls and vines while Layla hugged them both with her back facing the explosion. Pestilence and Eve were behind them, and could not do anything but watch.

"That's… a guaranteed critical failure. Why do these things always hurt so much…?" He really should invest in some points in END or armour, cause at this rate, he was going to die from summoning. "Note to self, don't try to synchronise summon with Uni… or any other CPUs."

Uni pushed herself out of Layla's solid embrace and glared at him. He made a point to look away, she sighed and downed a Elixir. "What happened?"

"This never happened before." Tia mentally closed the death notices from his other **[Contracts]**. It was depressing, but they weren't anything he couldn't replace. "...Ifrit's flames affected the room he was summoned in, right? Maybe its best to do this in an open area… or a bunker."

As he was closing them he noticed something strange.

"...Fucking luck streak," He started to laugh. "It was a success!"

Uni crossed her arms and turned to the dust cloud, she didn't even try to guess what he got. Hmph, if that was how she was playing then he wouldn't tell her either.

Still…

Tia had gotten **[Great Success]** before, and it popped out someone like Ifrit, if still a cub. What would something that warranted a **[Phenomenal Success]** let out? '_Well… __**that's **__interesting.'_

'_It better make up for the ones it killed. I only have Pestilence and Eve with the Shade left from the new group.'_ Tia was starting to get impatient as the dust cloud stubbornly refused to disperse.

…

"_O-Oowww…"_ Uni's face turned into alarm as a feminine voice cut through the silence. She swiveled towards him with a heated glare but he merely raised a brow.

He had no idea what he was doing. For whatever came out, it was her fault for leaving him unsupervised. No, it was _doubly_ her fault because she helped him.

Uni rummaged into her pack and brought out a gem, crushed it under with her fingers, and summoned a strong gale. Her eyes widened as it parted the cloud.

"...That is an elf." Tia nodded, eyeing her long and luscious blond hair.

"_That_ is an _elf_!" Tia nodded once again, eyeing the elf's stacked yet slender body. She was around the height of a college student with the body of a model. She had a red gem the color of Uni's eyes on her forehead...

"_Uhm… yes, I am?"_ Uni was tempted to tear her hair out. "_Who are you...?"_

"How did you bring back something that's extinct?!" Tia pointed to Ifrit, who was also once extinct. "No, those are just ridiculously rare. But _elves_ have been fucking extinct for five fucking centuries!"

**[Standard Spirit Summoning has evolved and unlocked a new skill!] **

**[Skill Obtained: Synchronization Summon] **

**[Synchronization Summon**

**Two people merge their energy signature to summon a being with both of their attributes. Results vary depending on:**

**MP Used**

**Materials Used**

**Attribute Compatibility **

**Note! It is possible to discover new attributes through mix and matching new and old attributes.**

**Note! One may consider the summoned result as their child]**

"_Uhm… I do not know what you are talking about, but could someone please acquire me some clothing so that I may not be nude in front of my Creators?"_ The elf blushed a pretty pink.

Tia parted with his warm parka and tossed it to her. It barely reached the middle of her thighs but it covered her body. "_Many thanks."_

"Name?" Tia asked.

"_Ah, yes… of course… my name is Marie… Marie Schnieden."_ Tia sighed as he felt the barrel of a gun behind his head. He was absolutely innocent in this but he felt like that would have done nothing to appease the girl behind him.

**[Marie Schnieden (LvL: 1)**

**Status: Healthy**

**Master: Tia Schnieden/Uni**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: High Frost Forest Elf**

**Title: The Last Elf**

**Attribute: [Balance] **

**HP: 75,000/75,000**

**MP: 1,250,000/1,250,000**

**STR: 5,000**

**AGL: 10,000**

**DEX: 10,000**

**END: 5,000**

**INT: 10,000**

**WIS: 10,000**

**LCK: 5,000**

**Skills:**

**[Standard Celestial Archery] (LvL: 1/ 2,500)**

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Affinity] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Manipulation] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Arrow] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Iron Maiden] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[Superior Dark Affinity] (LvL: 1/ 1,000)**

**[Superior Dark Manipulation] (LvL: 1/ 1,000)**

**[Hawkeye] (LvL: 1/ 1,000)**

**[True Shot] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[High Elven Blood] (Trait)**

**[Being of Magic] (Trait)**

**[Body of Magic] (Trait)**

**[Chosen of the Goddess of the Hunt] (Trait)**

**[Chosen of the Goddess of Truth] (Trait)**

**[Report! [Lesser Banshee 2x], [Inferior Frost Skeletal Warrior/Priest/Rogue/Archer/Berserker], [Lesser Zombie] [Inferior Wendigo] [Lesser Poltergeist] Has perished] **

**[Cause of death: Collateral Damage]**

**[Report! [Player 4: Tia Schinieden] has summoned a hidden EX ranked unit]**

A stinging pain shot through his brain as the backlash from the death of his **[Contracts]** finally caught up to him. The number held it back for a minute, but that just meant it hit him all at once.

If the pain Amari's death made him faint from being unprepared.

What would the collective force of ten do?

"Ha! I'm gonna pass out… but it isn't because you made me… Uni!" The girl snapped and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"**My, my, my oh my! How interesting your charge is oh dear Behemoth~"** They looked into the large mirror which displayed an unconscious teen being carried in the arms of a half-naked blonde girl whilst another one with raven hair shot at them with a fury not unlike a demon.

"**This is unexpected… and wholelly unwelcome."**

"**WHY MUST WE WAIT?!"** Apocrypha's already booming voice shouted. "**WE MUST STRIKE WHILE THEY ARE WEAK!"**

A slender hand covered rosy lips, "**Oh, Apocrypha… they will be weaker once they go through this dungeon… after all, I already pulled each and every monster from every floor and stacked them on the fifth floor."**

A feminine voice sighed regretfully, "**Oh, if only I could join them. Then we could have gotten an orgy, **_**Behemoth~**_"

"**Stay away from my dick, Lilith."**

"**Then put on some pants! I get all hot and bothered just looking at you~"** Behemoth snorted and glared at the mirror. "**Phooey~"**

"**Hmph."** The demon with a goat's head narrowed his eyes, "**How are the preparations for Lowee's collapse?"**

"**Splendidly! We only lost a few monsters to the 'Players' but they were one of the weak ones anyways~ They didn't matter."** Lilith pulled up a tab, "**The plan remains the same, the weaklings distract the military while **_**we**_ **bring down one of the big guns."**

"**...Will one of us die like Morgana?"**

"**...Its likely, report says that the same CPU who killed her is here."**

"**MORGANA WAS WEAK TO FALL TO ONE OF THEIR PUNY CPU!"**

"**Weren't you knocked around like a little kitten by the green one?"**

"**SILENCE!"** Apocrypha roared, "**IT WAS THAT BEAST AND RED ONES FAULT… IF IT WEREN'T FOR THEM, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO SUFFER SUCH HUMILIATION! I HAVE TRAINED LONG AND HARD, SHOULD I MEET THE RED ONE I WILL NOT BE SO EASILY BEATEN BACK!"**

Lilith shook her head and waved her arm, the mirror shimmered and showed a lavender haired girl with three of the players. "**Nepgear of Planeptune… It was said that with Neptune's mysterious disappearance and her promotion as the main CPU, her power skyrocketed to unimaginable levels. Even the ancient CPU Iris Heart would probably quiver under her full power."**

"**BAH!"** Apocrypha spat, "**WHAT IS THAT FEAR IN YOUR VOICE? YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF AN APOSTLE IN MY PRESENCE, COWARD! BEGONE!"**

The towering demon stood up and left them to their lonesome. Lilith sighed and massaged her head. "**That moron will be the death of me… oh Behemoth~ Be a dear and help me by ravishing me please~ pretty please~ pretty please with a strawberry/me on top~"**

…

"**No."**

* * *

**[Coward (E-EX Rank Trait)**

**You are a coward, you allowed fear to consume you and lead you into hesitation and caused distress in your comrades.**

**You will tremble in the presence of someone who is stronger.**

**You will flee whenever you feel fear.**

**You will flee whenever you feel uncomfortable.**

**You will flee whenever you feel cold.**

**You will flee whenever you feel weak.**

**You will flee whenever you see blood.**

**This Trait is [Removable] through (?)**

**Note! Long term hold of this trait will affect the holder permanently.**

**Note! A strong will can negate some effect.**

**Note! Long term ownership of [Coward] trait will force unique trait [Loser's Banner] on owner]**

Lucas sighed deeply when he looked at his newly obtained trait. He felt that it was well deserved. A single bad experience, was no reason to let Alice be killed when he could have saved her. His family would be ashamed of him, and he would be disowned if they heard about it.

'_It showed up after I hid. Was that enough for the system to give me this…?'_ They made it to the Basilicom in Lowee to rest while Nepgear moved to talk with Blanc. '_Alice hadn't stopped glaring at me but… at least she isn't fucking shooting me anymore! Those things blew a Yeti's brains out!'_

Lucas trembled in the corner of the room they were in before freezing. He wouldn't have trembled like that before. Was this its effect? How could it act so fast!

"Are you… okay?" The blonde jumped in fright but soon calmed down when he saw it was just one of the Candidates, Rom. "I-I'm sorry…"

"N-No! No, i-its fine." Lucas was tempted to bite his tongue, he shouldn't be stuttering! Why won't his body stop shaking?! "A-Ah, w-where's Nepgear?"

"Miss Nepgear is talking with Blanc…" The blond felt like his bone would jump out and leave his skin and organs behind when Rom sat down beside him. He felt ashamed and terrified when she smiled at him. "The lead you found… it… really helped us!"

A brief sense of pride bubbled in his chest, before it was shot down cruelly by an arrow from an imaginary Alice, and then crushed it under her heels. Lucas deflated and winced when Rom turned to look, "Y-You should thank Alice! S-She did most of the work a-and…"

And now he was feeling inferior.

"Lucas!" The blonde paled as a familiar voice cut through the awkward air. "Blanc needs to talk with you!"

Alice was wearing a new set of clothes. It was similar to the one she had before they went out but only a different color. Her eyes were frosty as she glared down at him.

"W-What's this about Blanc?" His voice trembled. "A-Ah, sorry Rom, I-I have to meet with your sister."

Rom nodded and slowly left the room, sparing one concerned glance towards him and Alice before vanishing around the corner.

"Let's move." Alice coldly said, before muttering under her breath. "_Why couldn't Oroshi come and fetch you instead…"_

The throne room, or the main office, was a lot more intimidating when a person clad in full plate armor opened it. Lucas let out a low whine before taking a step back.

"What's with the face?" Would be he forgiven if he admitted surprise when he heard Oroshi's voice under the helmet? "...How rude! I look great in this!"

"You look like a filler knight you'd find in a third rate, low budg- no, a costume thrown by a poor kid for Halloween and thought using a bucket as a helmet was a good idea and a pan as their shield." Oroshi deflated at Alice's harsh words.

"Y-You don't look _that_ bad Oroshi." Nepgear tried to bring him back up awkwardly, not that it worked because by the look on her face, she thought the same.

After the older man got out of the suit and sulked on the side, they finally got down to business. Blanc walked into the room and looked weirdly at a fidgeting Lucas, a sulking Oroshi, a venomous Alice and a nervous Nepge- wait, that was normal.

"Where's the normal one?" They all winced. "...No, nevermind, that doesn't matter."

She sat down on her chair and unfurled the map lying on her desk. "I'll get straight to the point. You, Lucas, have found something in an area… my men have thoroughly searched before… and for it to be something so obvious, they need a thorough disciplining to miss something like this!"

Blanc's eyes flashed red when Lucas leaked a whimper. "...Are you afraid?"

Lucas opened his mouth, but was slapped shut by Alice. He trembled further when she layered him with a scathing glare. The blond got the message, 'Shut the fuck up and let me handle this.' He backed up and watched the sole female player take the lead again.

"Lucas is a coward." He gaped. "But he will fight… this one promises to force him on the frontlines until he is unable to even feel the slightest bit of fear."

...Lucas was trying not to piss his pants when the words struck him with their promise. However, he was inwardly glad she was doing this. Perhaps this could help with getting rid of the **[Coward]** trait he was stuck with! The blonde bit the insides of his cheeks and tried to look a little braver.

Blanc wasn't pleased. "I can't trust my people to a frightened child with a sharp stick."

"J-Just give them a chance, okay Blanc? I swear to pick up their sla-"

"We can't afford to let them have _any_ slack!" Blanc snapped, a torrent of blue and white circling around her body before she transformed. Lucas could feel what little courage he gathered the last minute quickly slither through his fingers. "This is a demon who fucking critically injured me in an ambush Nepgear! I don't give a fuck if they want to fight, they'll die like the fucking reprobates they are!"

White Heart was a girl that held nothing back. Her hair was a bright blue and her eyes were a pretty ruby red. After her outburst, the Goddess closed her eyes and calmed down, reverting her transformation.

Alice winced.

Oroshi transitioned from sulking to brooding.

None of them liked having their weakness poked at.

"B-But you have me, and Uni, and Rom and Ram this time too! We'll be ready this time! I promise!" Blanc looked like she wouldn't be convinced so easily.

"I'll be honest, Nepgear…" Blanc sighed, "I'm happy they gave this info, ecstatic even but… as I said before, I can't trust them to not fuck this up when the fighting really starts. They can't even get rid of a Yeti, what would happen if they cross a demon?"

Nepgear bit her lips and thought of something, anything, to convince the older and more experienced CPU but frowned when nothing came up.

"...No more words?" She asked, "Then leave, Nepgear, do help evacuate the people to Planeptune through the teleporter. I don't want them caught up in this."

Once again they were kicked out with a disappointed Blanc, only to be followed by a frustrated Nepgear who immediately moved to do as told. However, she gave them a patient smile, one Lucas tried… but failed to return. Alice walked off towards somewhere followed by Oroshi, leaving him alone with nothing to do.

"U-Uhm, Lucas…?" He felt his heart jump out from his chest. Rom stood behind the corner pillar poking her head out to look at him. He felt his heart cluech at how adorable, and terrifying she looked. "A-Are you… fighting with Blanc…?"

"A-Ah, n-no, s-she's just worried, don't worry about it." He gave what he hoped was a confident smile, but by her expression it wasn't hard to guess he failed miserably. "I-I uh, gotta go train."

Lucas ran, a glance back would tell him that Rom tried to stop him. Her arm was outstretched but she froze midway.

"This is harder… than how Miss Nepgear said it'd be." The blue clad girl frowned.

* * *

Tia woke up feeling rather refreshed. After all it wasn't everyday a person wakes up to a flaming wolf nuzzled around you and the softest pillow ever. The only thing that could ruin such a pleasant awakening was the rifle aimed at his face by an admittedly cute but dangerous girl.

"Explain, now, before I lose control and pull the trigger." Uni warned.

"...I don't know. I have no idea what even happens when I summon something." Tia admitted. "All I know is that as long as I give MP or materials, _something_ is bound to pop out of the circle."

"_My earliest memory is a room of light and warmth."_ Marie began talking, slightly hoping this would stop her creators from fighting. "_Then a door of the brightest red appeared before me. At first, I was wary, yet as time went by there was this feeling of nostalgia and… longing. It felt like someone I know, someone I love is behind it, waiting for me to cross. I lost control and walked through and… well, you know the rest."_

"Sakura?"

"**Yep! Sounds about right! Though instead of light and warmth the room Sakura was in was made of wood, rock with a river in the middle."** Sakura answered. "**Through the door that showed up in Sakura's room was black! It sucked in the light but it felt nice!"**

"I'm not sure of the specifics but it is what it is and because it is what it is then we have to deal with it… as it is." Maybe he could've formed that sentence better but he was too lost in alternating between being wary of the barrel in front of him, and the soft thighs under his head. "In any case, she's pretty strong."

'_Not strong enough to replace the potential of the ones she killed though… bah, I can just make more.'_ He didn't lose the special ones, and that was all that mattered. Quality over quantity though he will be needing both eventually.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

Uni stopped fooling around and took a defensive stance while he hopped on the back of Ifrit, dragging Marie along with him. She had no weapon for the moment, so she was essentially useless for the time being.

"Start backing up, I'm feeling an intense pressure coming from that hallway."

**[Report! Inferior Frost Shade has been killed]**

Tia clicked his tongue and endured the sudden, but familiar pain of losing a **[Contract]** his head was bursting with pain but he opted to glare at their front. "I'm not losing anybody else... Everybody into the **[Monster Storage]**!"

"...Tia, don't bother arguing with me and listen. I'm going to blast a hole in the wall and I'm going to need you to run." Uni's body flashed and transformed, "I'll be preoccupied with this thing and I can't afford any distractions! On my coun-"

A large paw slammed onto the floor in front of them, followed by another. "Shit! It's already here!"

Tia tried to analyze it but winced when all he saw were blurs. That meant whatever this thing was far, far, far more superior than where he currently stands. "Don't bother with a countdown and blast a hole! You're coming with us."

"Huh?! What are you talking about? I have to stay here and stall!"

"You have a gun! Shoot it while we run!"

Uni clicked her tongue and turned her rifle to the wall behind them and opened fire, Tia didn't wait for her to stop and began running. He could her her taking off and shooting potshots at the giant arm.

"**THAT HURTS!"** He resisted the urge to cover his ears. The voice was loud, deafeningly so. It had to be a demon, or at least one of the ones part of the additional objectives. There were no other explanations. "**...THIS MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY HAHAHA! I AM APOCRYPHA, AND I AM AN APOSTLE OF THE DEMON LORD BEELZEBUB! RUNNING IS FUTILE! I WILL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH IF I MUST!"**

Apocrypha quickly chased after them, his lips were a gleeful smile and he could see Uni's expression twist into disgust. Tia clicked his tongue as an idea came to him.

"**[Create Party! Invite to party [Oroshi]!]**" Tia felt something shoot through his spleen but he ignored it, "There's urk, no time to explain! Someone, anyone! Get any of the CPUs over her-"

"Tia!"

Tia pushed both Ifrit and Marie into the **[Monster Storage]** before they were caught in an explosion, everything turned white for a split second before turning dark.

* * *

"Nepgear!" Oroshi ran down the stairs shouting the CPU's name. He grit his teeth when he nearly twisted his ankle, but this just wasn't the time for that. The teleportation room was filled to the brim with people who were trying to make it out of Lowee before the battle started. He could make out Nepgear's long lilac hair above.

"Nepgear!" The CPU seemed surprised to see him so haggard. "Its an emergency!"

"W-What is it?" She ushered the civilians to keep on moving while the teleporter still had some juice and met him in the middle. She dragged him towards the stairs for privacy.

"Tia and Uni encountered a Demon! They suddenly got cut off but I think its the same one that hurt Blanc!" Nepgear's eyes sharpened before she transformed and flew up the stairs. Oroshi yelped when he flew with her.

They passed by Lucas who was running with his head down, they passed by Alice who was reading a book while walking, they passed by the two Candidates of Lowee. Oroshi tried to grab them but just managed to graze them, however they figured something out and began following.

"Blanc! Its an emergency!" Nepgear shouted as soon as they knocked down the door. Blanc slammed her hands on her desk and rose up with a dark look in her eyes, "U-Uni encountered one of the demons! There's a good chance that there's more! We have to go and provide back-up!"

Blanc frowned and looked around, "Alright, you three go out and help… take that player with you too. Show him just _how_ a fight with a real demon looks like."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! What the heck is going on?!" Ram shouted. "Demon? As in the one that hurt Blanc? What happened to Uni?!"

"I'll explain on the way there! Let's move!" Nepgear grabbed Oroshi by the back of his suit and shot off into the horizon, Rom and Ram glanced uneasily but soon followed. "Where did Tia go off to?"

"North! Around the mountains!"

* * *

Damn that demon.

Uni let loose a powerful shot before dipping down to avoid it being reversed. It was deflecting everything she shot at it! What the hell is that op skill? She couldn't do anything then! Think, think! She had to think!

Her eyes were drawn to one of her deflected shots and she gasped, "Tia!"

She didn't make it in time. The player shoved his summon and the elf into a rip in space before he got swallowed by the stray beam. Uni didn't wait for the dust to settle before darting into it.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She underestimated it. If it could reflect projectiles then she was useless! "Argh! Why did you have to be so unlucky!"

Tia was knocked unconscious from the blast. His body had some third degree burns but thankfully he didn't lose another limb. Uni did a barrel roll to avoid a glob of acidic venom and another one for a beam.

"Ugh! Would you lay off!" She grit her teeth when Apocrypha laughed. '_I need to contact Nepgear!'_

"**WHAT'S WRONG LITTLE GODDESS?! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!"** She wasn't running! She was flying! "**HAHAHAHA LILITH WAS WORRIED FOR NOTHING!"**

If only her shots don't get deflected!

_This thing wouldn't have even stood a chance._

Uni weaved through globs of acid and beams, with an unconscious Tia hanging off her shoulder. If she could outspeed it then…! Uni dived to avoid a wide and powerful beam. "Shit!"

It cleaved off a significant portion of the mountain, stripping them of their tips. Uni rose back up and tried to shoot but once again, they got deflected. Apocrypha's laughter grew with every shot.

"Dammit!"

* * *

_Tia knew he was dreaming, or was this the 'life flashing before his eyes' thing people were always going about when they get on their deathbed? The amber eyed teen looked around and frowned, no, this wasn't that thing, why? Because he knew that he had never seen a purple haired woman in his family's cemetery._

"_Who are you?" His mouth moved against his will, "This is supposed to be inaccessible from the public, how did you get in here?"_

_She was standing in front of the giant gravestone with a gobsmacked expression on her face. As mentioned before, her hair was a weird purple while her outfit… Dream Tia coughed to the side and looked away with a small blush. It left nothing for the imagination __**and**_ _she was stacked._

_Real Tia was just weirded out by how similar it looked to Uni's own suit when she transformed._

_The gravestone itself was large, easily the size of a door. It was made of stone and had weird symbols going around the edges, runes, his parents told him. He looked it up but found none of the ones listed in Wikipedia on it._

"_Talk before I have to get rough."_

_Dream Tia raised his brow when she turned around and noticed her glowing blue eyes, was this woman a ghost? Nobody's eyes glowed like that. "I… I am Neptune, and I think that I am lost."_

"_Is that so…?" She stood still while he looked her over. Dream Tia sighed and shook his head, "Your suit doesn't look like it can hide something inside, so you aren't a graverobber at least… come with me, I can take you outside."_

_Disregarding the fact that there was nothing to rob here, since despite its inaccessibility to the public, it only had a long walk with ominous willow trees that glowed an odd and supernatural blue and pink when it was a new moon. _

_He had suspicions that it was haunted since he was a kid since he kept feeling a chill whenever he went to clean the gravestone._

"_Where is this place?" Neptune asked, her hands inched closer to her back but froze midway and awkwardly looked around the creepy place._

"_...I'll make this short, this is a cemetery owned by my family." Dream Tia said curtly, "We're in Germany right now, but if you're asking about this place then its a restricted area where nobody should have any business going to."_

_She nodded slowly, digesting his words with a look of confusion which slowly morphed into glee. Dream Tia ignored her when she muttered, 'It worked! It worked Histy!'_

"_I'm sorry for trespassing here, I assure you that I have no bad intentions being here." Dream Tia's eyes narrowed, "Might I ask your name?"_

…

"_...Tia Schnieden, the heir of this cemetery."_

"_I see…" It might just be their imagination but he swore she was doing a small dance in her head with how her eyes glowed. "Wait, isn't Tia a girl's na-"_

"_Finish that sentence, I dare you, and I'll turn you over to the cops before you can say 'oops'."_

_Real Tia frowned as everything turned trivial from that point onwards. The woman, Neptune… he was sure he'd remember such a voluptuous woman, not to be a pervert or anything, but anyone would remember someone that beautiful._

"_**This is so weird…"**_ _He frowned, _"_**...I don't have time to stay idle here, Uni's out dealing with that weird demon. I have to wake up."**_

_...But fate had other plans, Dream Tia and Neptune froze mid-step once he looked away, and there was an invisible barrier stopping him from moving ten meters away from them from all directions._

"_**...What a pain in the ass."**_ _No choice but to see this through… hopefully Uni can hold out long enough. Besides, he contracted Oroshi. He should be able to call the other CPUs and get them to move. _"_**...Not sure why I'm seeing this but fine, I'll play along... Let's see this Lost Memory."**_

* * *

**[System Update Detected: Blessing v1.01 downloading]**

**[System Update (Blessing v1.01) downloaded]**

**[Note! Status requirements to obtain Skill has been increased]**

* * *

**[Tia Schnieden] (LvL:221)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Human**

**Title: Player 4**

**Attribute: Chaos**

**HP: 7,350/7,350 (5,512/5,512)**

**MP: 42,000 / 42,000 (31,500/31,500)**

**STR: 480 (360)**

**AGL: 477 (358) **

**DEX: 475 (356) **

**END: 490 (368) **

**INT: 700 (525) **

**WIS: 700 (525) **

**LCK: 490 (368) **

**Unused points:555**

**(Skills)**

**[Balam Dominion] (LvL: 3/5000)**

**[Divine Oracle (LvL: 102/100,000)**

**[Dark Bullet (LvL: 30/30)**

**[Dark Javelin (LvL: 100/500)**

**[Dark Javelin Cannon]**

**[Dark Spear (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Inferior All Element Affinity (LvL: 15/100)**

**[Improved Contract Growth] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Inferior Mana Regen (LvL: 100/300)**

**[Inferior Undead Summoning] (LvL: 500/1000)**

**[Lesser Acid Resistance] (LvL: 90/1000)**

**[Magic Affinity II (LvL: 295/300)**

**[Magic Potency II (LvL: 250/500)**

**[Monster Storage I] (LvL: 3/1000)**

**[Physical Durability II (LvL: 1/500) **

**[Standard Dark Affinity (LvL: 30/400)**

**[Greater Spirit Summoning] (LvL: 1/2000) **

**[Summoning (LvL: 100/100) MAX**

**[Synchronisation Summon] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Taming (LvL: 30/50]**

**[Against All Odds] [Trait]**

**[Death's Beloved (Trait)**

* * *

**[Layla] (LvL 1/800)**

**Status: Tamed**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Inferior Death Squire [Undead]**

**Title: N/A**

**Attribute: Chaos**

**HP: 104,895/104,895**

**MP: 123,750/123,750**

**STR: 6,824**

**AGL: 5,319**

**DEX: 4,874**

**END: 6,993**

**INT: 2,408**

**WIS: 2,475**

**LCK: 393**

**Skills:**

**[Death Sense] (LvL: 1/1,000) **

**[Devour II] (LvL: 1/2,000)**

**[Devouring Mimicry] (LvL: 1/600) **

**[Feral Undead Unarmed Arts II] (LvL: 1/2,000)**

**[Frost Aura II] (LvL: 1/2,000) **

**[Frostbite II] (LvL: 1/2,000) **

**[Hunting II] (LvL: 1/500) **

**[Intimidate] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Superior Dark Element Affinity] (LvL:1/ 1,200) **

**[Physical Durability II] (LvL:1/ 500) **

**[Starvation Aura II] (LvL: 1/1000) **

**[Greater Riding] (LvL: 50/1,000) **

**[Greater Horseback Combat] (LvL: 50/1,000) **

**[Greater Swordsmanship] (LvL: 1/1,000) **

**[Greater Scythe Manipulation] (LvL: 10/1,000) **

**[Telescopic Vision] (LvL: 3/1000) **

**[Cannibalistic Assimilation] (Trait)**

**[Carnivorous Assimilation] (Trait)**

**[Death's Herald] Trait**

**[Gluttony] Trait**

**[Greed] Trait**

**[Head Liberation] Trait**

**[Loyalty] Trait**

* * *

**[Sakura]**

**(LvL 101/300)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Greater Nature Fairy**

**Attribute: Chaos**

**HP: 10,125/10,125 **

**MP: 160,000/160,000 **

**STR: 676**

**AGL: 1912**

**DEX: 1465**

**END: 672**

**INT: 3200**

**WIS: 3200**

**LCK: 1165**

**Skills**

**[Superior Earth Affinity]: (1/1200)**

**[Superior Stone Blast] : (1/1200)**

**[Inferior Divine Stone Wall] : (1/2000)**

**[Superior Earth Manipulation] :( 1/1200)**

**[Superior Nature Affinity] : (1/1200)**

**[Superior Nature Manipulation] : (1/1200)**

**[Superior Wooden Wall] (Lvl: 1/700)**

**[Superior Wooden Puppet] (Lvl: 1/900)**

**[Superior Wooden Pillar] (Lvl: 1/1200)**

**[Binding Vine III] (3/1200)**

**[Inferior Water Affinity] (1/100)**

**[Inferior Transracial Communication] (50/200)**

**[Inferior Transformation] (1/400)**

**[Size Manipulation] (1/1000)**

**[Goddess of Nature Gaia's Blessing] : Trait**

**[Trickster] [Trait]**

* * *

**[Daughter Frankenstein] (671)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Frankenstein**

**Attribute: Chaos**

**HP: 53,310/53,310**

**MP: 186,675/186,675**

**STR:1924**

**AGL:1246**

**DEX:1893**

**END:3554**

**INT:4285**

**WIS:2489**

**LCK:202**

**Skill:**

**[Lich Blood] (Trait)**

**[Touched by Magic] (Trait)**

**[Greater Dark Affinity] (5/500)**

**[Dark Element Assimilation] (3/1000)**

**[Dark Pillar] (5/500)**

**[Abyss Gate] (10/600)**

**[Black Hole] (8/800)**

**[Greater Lightning Affinity] (4/500)**

**[Greater Lightning Manipulation] (5/600)**

**[Lightning Pillar] (8/500)**

**[Lightning Bullet] (9/50)**

* * *

**[Inferior Ifrit Cub] (Lvl: 141/150)**

**Status: Normal**

**Age: 2 weeks**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Lesser Ifrit Cub**

**Attribute: Nature**

**HP: 9,600/9,600 **

**MP: 18,000/18,000 **

**STR: 2050**

**AGL: 1880**

**DEX: 2000**

**END: 2240**

**INT: 1,420**

**WIS: 1,510**

**LCK: 1090**

**Skills:**

**[He Who Live Besides Fire] (A rank Trait) **

**[Spirit of Flame] (A rank Trait)**

**[Scorched Earth] (A rank Trait) **

**[Flame Body II](1/600)**

**[Blazing Limbs II] (1/700)**

**[Superior Unarmed Combat Mastery] (1/900)**

**[Inferior Celestial Fire Affinity] (1/1200)**

**[Inferior Celestial Manipulation] (1/1200)**

* * *

**[Minerva (LvL: 1/300)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Inferior Snow White Owl**

**Attribute: Order**

**HP: 750/750**

**MP: 11,500/11,500**

**STR: 270**

**AGL: 750**

**DEX: 1400**

**END: 250**

**INT: 1400**

**WIS: 1430**

**LCK: 700**

**Skills:**

**[Lesser Ice Affinity] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Lesser Ice Manipulation] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Lesser Snow Affinity] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Lesser Snow Manipulation] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Avian Biology] (Trait)]**

* * *

**[Eve (LvL: 1/500)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Lesser Undead Taratect**

**Attribute: Chaos**

**HP: 3,600/3,600**

**MP: 225,000/225,000**

**STR: 1,450**

**AGL: 5,100**

**DEX: 4,250**

**END: 2,000**

**INT: 5,500**

**WIS: 5,500**

**LCK: 2,050**

**Skills:**

**[Standard Thread Manipulation] (LvL: 1/600)**

**[Lesser Silk Manipulation] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Lesser Dark Magic Affinity] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Lesser Beast Unarmed Combat: Spider] (LvL: 1/300)**

**[Undead]**

* * *

**[Pestilence (LvL: 1/500)**

**Status: Normal**

**Master: Tia Schnieden**

**Gender: Female(s)**

**Race: Inferior Yuki-Onna**

**Attribute: Chaos**

**HP: 15,300/15,300**

**MP: 261,500/261,500**

**STR: 1470**

**AGL: 4000**

**DEX: 3800**

**END: 1220**

**INT: 7000**

**WIS: 6030**

**LCK: 433**

**Skills:**

**[Frost Aura] (LvL: 1/1000)**

**[Inferior Frost Magic Affinity] (LvL; 1/500)**

**[Inferior Snow Magic Affinity] (LvL: 1/500)**

**[Perish Song II] (LvL: 1/2,000)**

**[Scathing Shout II] (LvL: 1/1,000)**

**[Scathing Cry II] (LvL: 1/1,000)**

**[Shapeshifter II] (LvL: 1/1,000)**

**[Ethereal Body] Trait**

**[Herald of Death] Trait**

**[Plague] Trait**

**[Snow White] Trait**

* * *

**[Marie Schnieden (LvL: 1)**

**Status: Healthy**

**Master: Tia Schnieden/Uni**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: High Frost Forest Elf**

**Title: The Last Elf**

**Attribute: [Balance] **

**HP: 75,000/75,000**

**MP: 1,250,000/1,250,000**

**STR: 5,000**

**AGL: 10,000**

**DEX: 10,000**

**END: 5,000**

**INT: 10,000**

**WIS: 10,000**

**LCK: 5,000**

**Skills:**

**[Standard Celestial Archery] (LvL: 1/ 2,500)**

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Affinity] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Manipulation] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Arrow] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Iron Maiden] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[Superior Dark Affinity] (LvL: 1/ 1,000)**

**[Superior Dark Manipulation] (LvL: 1/ 1,000)**

**[Hawkeye] (LvL: 1/ 1,000)**

**[True Shot] (LvL: 1/ 1,500)**

**[High Elven Blood] (Trait)**

**[Being of Magic] (Trait)**

**[Body of Magic] (Trait)**

**[Chosen of the Goddess of the Hunt] (Trait)**

**[Chosen of the Goddess of Truth] (Trait)**

* * *

**[True Shot**

**The ability of absolute accuracy of any projectile.]**

* * *

**[High Elven Blood**

**Nature flows through your blood, the blood of the High Elves. A higher variant of [Elven Blood] and denotes a more noble upbringing. This changes race to the [High Elf] variant of the current race.**

**100% increased growth to AGL**

**100% increased growth to INT**

**100% increased growth to WIS**

**50% increased mana pool**

**(Invisible bonuses)**

**Greater Immaculate Beauty**

**Greater Long Life Span]**

* * *

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Arrow**

**An arrow of frost that has reached the realms of the divine, it is cold enough to freeze the blood of a titan and is moments away from reaching the frost of [Cocytus]**

**Base damage: 10,000**

**Mana Cost: 100,000**

**Note! Inferior Celestial Frost Arrow can be used as Ammunition**

**Note! If the bow is not up to bar, it can be frozen and destroyed]**

* * *

**[Inferior Celestial Frost Iron Maiden**

**The Iron Maiden of frost that has reached the realms of the divine, it is cold enough to freeze the blood of a titan and is moments away from reaching the frost of [Cocytus]**

**Base Damage: 15,000**

**Mana Cost: 150,000**

**Maintenance: 50,000 per second.**

**Note! Target is encased in a container of ice with spikes protruding inside, said spikes will pierce anything that enters the confines of the Iron Maiden]**

* * *

**[Being of Magic (A Rank Trait)**

**The absolute form and hidden form of Touched by Magic. The blessing of Mana resides within the user and gives them an omniscient understanding over magic and their use.**

**100% increased efficiency in magic**

**100% increased EXP in [Magic] related skills**

**100% increased mana pool**

**100% increased magic damage**

**100% increased magic resistance**

**50% reduced mana cost**

**100% increased magic regeneration]**

* * *

**[Body of Magic (B rank trait)**

**You are one with mana and mana is one with you. You have the most optical affinity and have the ability to mold it without any effort, thus, enabling you to switch into an [Astral Body]**

**Absolute command over [Magic] attacks**

**100% increased reputation with [Elementals]**

**100% increased reputation with [Beastfolk]**

**[Astral Body**

**The ability to fade into a form of particles, intangible and invisible, only the most capable can sense the disturbance of the natural flow of mana around them. In this state the user cannot be harmed by [Physical] attacks and can go through walls yet they cannot attack.**

**100% increased damage gained from [Magic] attacks.]**

* * *

**[Chosen of the Goddess of the Hunt**

**The Goddess Artemis has deemed this child worthy of being called one of her chosen, and has thus blessed them with her power. May he spread her name as the chosen of the Hunt.**

**Obtained Skills:**

**[Primal Hunting]**

**1000% increase to any skills pertaining to the [Hunt]**

**1000% increase to any skills pertaining to the [Nature]**

**[Primal Hunting (B rank skill)**

**In ancient times there was no better way to spend one's adulthood than to hunt for the clan. The user obtains the accumulated knowledge and instincts of their ancestors.**

**100% increased to AGL**

**100% increased to DEX]**

* * *

**[Chosen of the Goddess of Truth**

**The Goddess Veritas has deemed this child worthy of being called one of her chosen, and has thus blessed them with her power. May he spread her name as the chosen of the Truth.**

**Obtained the ability to discern [Truth] from Lies]**

**Lost the ability to tell [Lies]**

**100% increase to INT**

**100% increased to WIS]**

* * *

**[Snow White**

**You are the maiden of snow, the snow forest folks love your presence and hold you above all others.**

**10% increased affinity to [Snow] magic**

* * *

**(Updated Content)**

**[Blessing of the Divine War Goddess**

**The Goddess Athena has deemed this child worthy of being called one of her chosen, and has thus blessed them with her power. May she spread her name as the chosen of War.**

**500% increased efficiency with any weapon.**

**500% increased damage with any weapon.**

**500% reduced damage from any weapon.**

**500% increased defense from any armor.**

**500% increased durability from any armor.**

**500% increased EXP gained when the blessed have landed the last hit.**

**1000% increased intimacy with others with the [Blessing of the Divine War God]**

**1000% reduced intimacy with others with the [Blessing of the Goddess of Peace**

**Update!**

**50% increase to STR**

**50% increase to AGL**

**50% increase to DEX**

**50% increase to END]**

* * *

**[Blessing of the Goddess of Nature**

**The Primordial Mother of Nature, Gaia has deemed this child fit to be one of her very few chosen, and thus has blessed them with her power. May she spread her name as the chosen of nature.**

**500% increased efficiency in [Nature] Arts and Magic.**

**500% increased damage in [Nature] Arts and Magic.**

**500% increased intimacy with [Forces of Nature]**

**500% increased intimacy with [Nature Spirits]**

**Ability to communicate with plant life**

**Update!**

**50% increase to INT**

**80% increase to WIS]**

* * *

**[Blessing of the Goddess of Agriculture**

**The Goddess Demeter has deemed this child worthy of being called one of her chosen, and has thus blessed them with her power. May he spread her name as the chosen of Agriculture.**

**1000% increased effect of non-combat skills**

**Update!**

**50% increased to INT**

**50% increased to WIS]**


End file.
